The daughter of Seifer Almasy?
by Wolf of Light
Summary: A tale of secrets, friendship, time, visions, a mysterious figure, and a girl carrying the same smirk as an infamous knight trying to sort through her life.
1. The Prelude

Wolf: I don't own the mysterious lady.  
  
The prelude.  
  
A women with blond hair ran quickly with a small baby girl in her arms. No one could know whom the girl belonged to. She tripped slightly but was careful not to drop her precious package. The women had to find a place to keep her daughter. A place where she would be safe, where she might not live in danger. At last she found her sanctuary. A old orphanage much like the one she had lived in for two years. She looked at her young girl one last time.  
  
She pulled out a small glowing stone on a cord and slipped it around her daughter's neck. She scribbled on a note.  
  
Take care of Alloran.  
  
She knocked on the door and left her baby on the step as she ran for the cover of bushes till someone came to the door a picked her child up. When she was sure it was safe she walked back to where her home was. Balamb Garden. 


	2. Chapter 1: Alloran

Wolf: I don't own the SeeD or Fenerir.  
  
Chapter 1: Alloran.  
  
" Alloran!" Growled the old women which owned the orphanage." Stop reading those magazines and help with some of the chores."  
  
Alloran hated the old women. Alloran had been here for twelve years. She was reading a magazine she would buy every month with what little money she would get as an allowance. She wanted some time to read Timber Maniacs on a rebel leader named Seifer Almasy. The leader was working with Garden and was working on freeing Timber.  
  
" Okay, I'll be right there," Alloran grumbled. She walked down the wooden stairway careful not to get run over by some other orphans. Being the oldest meant she had to do the chores. If she were a boy she would be working to keep them safe from the sorceress fiends. Not to long ago a sorceress named Cal came and started taking over.  
  
" You can start with sweeping the floor," Miss. Fallow tossed Alloran a broom. Alloran felt like making a crack comment but better judgement told her to shut her trap. Alloran handled all the chores while Miss. Fallow talked to her friends.  
  
" Honestly Alloran, you're so lazy," sneered Miss. Keen. Speck for you and Mrs. Fallow you old hag Alloran thought to herself. I do all the chores.  
  
" You missed a spot deary," laughed Miss. Halabut.  
  
" Where?" Alloran sighed. Miss. Halabut spilled her tea on the rug.  
  
" Better get the stains out!" Miss. Fallow ordered. Alloran counted to one hundred to herself. After she was done Mrs. Fallow gave her, her allowance.  
  
" Honestly Agatha I don't see why you pay her," Alloran heard Miss. Keen as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
She settled down on the bed and read some more about Seifer. She wished she had the chance to go to Balamb garden and become a SeeD. She would be the best gunblade specialist ever.  
  
Don't get your hopes up. Alloran heard a voice whisper in her mind. That voice had always been with her. It sounded like the howl of a thousand wolves. Its name was Fenerir. Do you always have to read my thoughts I told it. Yes I do. Was the amused reply.  
  
~*~  
  
One week later  
  
" Alloran, come down here!" Miss. Fallow barked. I did all the chores! Alloran grumbled. Why does she want me now? Alloran almost froze, in the living room she saw three SeeD in the living room.  
  
" Alloran! Don't stand there gawking! Serve them some tea!" Miss. Fallow barked. Alloran quickly went to prepare tea.  
  
" We need some more SeeD in training to fight the sorceress," Explained a lady.  
  
" Rubbish! I don't see anyone in this orphanage worth the effort!" Miss. Fallow snapped. What she meant was she didn't want to lose any workers.  
  
" Are you sure none would want to join?" The women asked. This was it, this was Alloran's chance to leave here weather Miss. Fallow liked it or not.  
  
" Um, I would like to join," Alloran said nervously. The SeeD and Miss. Fallow's eyes turned to her.  
  
" You? That's not going to happen deary," Miss. Fallow laughed. The rage had been boiling in Alloran for twelve years was unleashed.  
  
" You listen you old hag!" Alloran yelled. Miss. Fallow was trembling. " This is my choice! You make me do all the work, you insult me twenty- four seven, you insult me being abandoned, and now you want me to give up my only chance to leave this place! Just so you won't loose someone to insult and do your work!" Alloran took deep breaths not believing what she did.  
  
" Go upstairs young lady!" Miss. Fallow yelled forgetting there were SeeD. " You listen too me! No speaking back!" The commotion was bringing other kids to the living room.  
  
" Silence!!!" The lady yelled louder than Miss Fallow.  
  
" But-" Miss. Fallow started. The lady gave Miss. Fallow a silencing glare. Then motioned Alloran closer.  
  
" I take it your name is Alloran." She said quietly.  
  
" Yes Ma'am," Alloran nodded.  
  
" Call me Xu," Xu's eyes fell on Alloran's stone. " Where did you get this?"  
  
" I've always had it."  
  
" May I look at it closer."  
  
" Sure." Alloran shrugged. This was a reaction from most soldiers. They thought this stone contained a GF but always confirmed it wasn't.  
  
" Nope," Xu said finally. " I've seen all the types of stones that contain GFs and this isn't it. "  
  
" She can't go!" Miss. Fallow said defensively. " She can't pay for her equipment and board."  
  
" Garden has a program for people that don't have enough money. They pay for their supplies through training and being a SeeD." Xu said smugly. " It's the child's choice to go." Xu turned to Alloran. " We'll come back tomorrow to pick you up. We'll get you some better clothes and head to Balamb garden." The three SeeD nodded and were about to leave when Xu said.  
  
" And one more thing Miss. Fallow, garden will be sending in supervisors to see you run this well." As the SeeD left the kids cheered for Alloran's show while Miss Fallow's mouth was wide open.  
  
~*~  
  
" We'll miss you Alloran," cried one of the girls. Alloran had been saying her good byes to the kids. Miss. Fallow and her friends watched from the house with anger to Alloran.  
  
" Alloran, time to go," Xu said gently to Alloran. Alloran picked up her small bag and jumped into the car. The kids were waving and cheering as the car started. Alloran smirked happily as she took a seat near Xu. Xu was looking at Alloran like she saw a ghost.  
  
" What's wrong?" Alloran asked.  
  
" Nothing, I've... I've seen that smirk from someone else before." Xu seemed to be in a trance. She had seen that smirk many times from a certain someone.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: End of this chapter! Please tell me how you like this story so far. 


	3. Chapter 2: Garden

Wolf: I don't own the SeeD, Fenerir, Flare's mom, or the teachers. Thanks for the reviews I'll try to update regularly.  
  
Chapter 2: Garden.  
  
" She looks fine!" Complemented a happy shopkeeper. Alloran admitted, she did look better than when last saw herself- which was one month ago.  
  
Alloran kept her dirty blond hair boy sort so she wouldn't have to worry about it getting in her sapphire eyes. She now fashioned a black trench coat and a blue sweater underneath. Her pants were black and she kept her stone hanging in the open.  
  
" We also have some fighting gloves to go with these for an additional hundred gil," suggested the shopkeeper with a gleam of greed in their eye.  
  
" Taking up hand to hand combat? " Xu turned to Alloran. Alloran still felt as uncomfortable about how Xu looked when Alloran smirked. " Garden allows two majors." Alloran nodded. The shopkeeper pulled out an average looking pair of black gloves. A pretty standard pair probably worth about 60 gil. Yep they were getting gypped.  
  
" We'll take it," Xu said not caring about the extra 40 gil. The shopkeeper smiled and packed away other things Xu bought for Alloran muttering how Garden always pays a lot.  
  
" Hope you come back Xu," The lady smiled. Xu helped Alloran put the things in her bag and took Alloran to the bus station.  
  
" This is where I leave you," Xu said without looking at Alloran. Alloran felt almost sad but she remembered that she knew Xu had better things to do. Xu handed her three cards.  
  
" This is your bus card," Xu pointed to the blue card. " Your registration card," she pointed green this time. " And this card helps you pay for things in Garden," She indicated to the yellow card." It tells you're in gardens program so DON'T lose it."  
  
" Thank you Xu," Alloran tried to keep her voice steady. Xu said her farewell and walked away. Alloran watched Xu till she disappeared; she somehow couldn't help but feel sad.  
  
You knew it would come to this, Fenerir reminded her. You just love to remind me. Alloran thought bitterly. Don't worry, you'll probably see her again at Garden. Fenerir tried to comfort the words. Alloran knew Fenerir was right.  
  
Alloran waited patiently for the bus watching other kids saying goodbye to their parents.  
  
" My little Flare is growing up." Sobbed a mom.  
  
Flare was about Alloran's age. He had spiky blond hair and baggy pants. He also had blue eyes like Alloran but not quite as dark. He kept punching the air and kicking. For some reason Alloran felt like making fun of him or something.  
  
" Don't worry ma," he did a kick punch combo. " Dad ll' teach me and I'll become a martial artist like him!" He did a few flips and when he came near Alloran she stuck her leg out so subtly no one noticed. Flare did a face plant. Why did I just do that?! Alloran thought. Flare picked himself up.  
  
" Yo, why'd ya trip me!?" He demanded jerking a thumb at Alloran. Stay calm. Fenerir advised.  
  
" I have no idea what you're talking about," Alloran said coldly. " You tripped over your own feet."  
  
" No way! I never trip!" Flare fumed. Alloran got up from her seat and glared at Flare.  
  
" Stop it Flare!" Flare's mom went between them. " There's a first time for everything. I don't believe this girl would trip you." Flare and Alloran were glaring daggers at each other. " What do you say Flare?"  
  
" I'm sorry I accused you of tripping me," Flare grumbled. Alloran didn't believe him but she just accepted it.  
  
" I'm Bella Dincht, the wife of Zell Dincht. He's the hand to hand combat teacher at Garden ," Bella said proudly. She pushed Flare forward a bit. " This is my son Flare, I'm sure you two will be great friends." As if, Flare and Alloran thought at the same time.  
  
" Flare!" A smiley brown haired kid with a cowboy hat ran to Flare.  
  
" Sef! Man it's been one year man!" Flare forgot about Alloran and ran to his friend. Bella kissed her son goodbye as the intercom called for those going to Garden.  
  
Alloran took a seat at the back since Flare and Sef were sitting at the front. A few other kids came on. Flare and Sef were talking about the commander's son Leo. That brought the interest of most kids in the bus. At least none would pester Alloran. As the bus slowly took off a kid started running after them.  
  
" Wait, wait!" He panted. The bus was wad picking up speed, the entire bus was laughing at the kid. Immature brats! Alloran thought to herself. The kid was getting close to the back. Alloran opened the backdoor.  
  
" Grab onto my hand!" Alloran shouted to him. The kid was panting hard, he took a leap and grabbed onto her hand pulling him into the bus.  
  
" Phew thanks I thought I would have to take the midnight bus," He panted.  
  
" Well no one else wanted to help," Alloran said bitterly. The kid shook his head.  
  
" It's okay, at the orphanage I'm from no one pays attention to me," he laughed lightly. " I'm Casseil." ( A/N Cass- see- il.) Casseil extended his hand.  
  
" I'm Alloran," Alloran shook his hand with a smirk. Casseil's eyes widened.  
  
" Are you from a orphanage too?!"  
  
" How can you tell?" Alloran asked. Casseil pointed to Alloran's yellow card. " I'm sure more than just orphan kids have these." Casseil shrugged.  
  
" My orphanage is near Timber. A guy called Irvine came looking for volunteers for students. No one else volunteered so I did. He helped me get supplies for Garden and put me on a train to Balamb because he had a mission there. Since was it late I would have missed the bus if it wasn't for you. " Casseil blushed slightly. " How about you?" He stood up.  
  
Alloran got a better look at him. He was skinny and was Alloran's age. He had short, slightly spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a dark blue vest, a white t-shirt and battered dark blue jeans.  
  
Alloran and Casseil sat down.  
  
" My orphanage was not exactly as nice as yours probably," Alloran started remembering her days there. " It was near Dollet, the owner of the orphanage was a mean old bat named Miss. Fallow. She normally makes everyone do chores but when I was five she made me do the harder ones till I was the oldest there. Then she made me do all them. A week ago a lady called Xu came looking for volunteers so I took the job." Casseil gulped.  
  
" Glad I wasn't there. What were your parents like?" Casseil asked trying to cheer her up. It bombed because Alloran felt a tug of sadness.  
  
" I never knew them." Alloran wasn't going to tell Casseil they abandoned her. Casseil just left it there. The ride was pretty slow considering Balamb was close to where Garden had parked.  
  
" Look there's Garden!" Yelled one of the kids. Alloran and Casseil awed at the beauty of Garden. It was huge! Ten of Alloran's orphanages could have fit. They were shepherded off by upper classmen to the inside of the building. They presented their green cards at the entrance. The hallway was full of kids registrating.  
  
" Line up in lines alphabetical order. Line one A to m, line two N to Z." Called an upper classmen. Alloran and Casseil lined up in line one. Time stretched on for hours.  
  
" Man, how long has it been!" Casseil whined. We could finally see the person working registration. She had blond hair with a small ponytail at the back. She also had clear blue eyes. Like a bullet threw Alloran's mind she remembered something. She saw those eyes somewhere... Casseil was next.  
  
" Name," asked the lady.  
  
" Casseil."  
  
" Last name."  
  
" Hunter."  
  
" Okay give me your card," Casseil obiently handed it over. The women put in a machine and information appeared on Casseil. Then she took out a key card. " Your clear. Your room number is 2364 on the first floor dormitories. Come at 10:00 PM to pick out your weapon." Alloran realized she was the last in line. She glanced at the clock, 5:00 PM. She had been in line for three hours. The women's eyes glared Alloran. Was there something wrong? The eyes fell upon Alloran's necklace, fear was in her eyes.  
  
" N, next," The women stammered. " Name."  
  
" Alloran." When Alloran said that the women seemed more worried.  
  
" Last name." Her eyes had a spark.  
  
" I don't have one."  
  
" Well then," the women cleared her throat. " You'll just have to make one up."  
  
Alloran still didn't get how this women acted. Better come up with a name. Fenerir sounded distant. I don't know what! I snapped. Go with Wolfeyes then, it does suit you.  
  
" Wolfeyes," Alloran said finally. The women typed something more than she did Casseil. Then she pulled out a key card.  
  
" You're lucky, you get room 4584 to yourself. It's a nice room. Second floor of the dormitories. " She passed Alloran the key. " I'm Quistis Trepe. I'll be one of your instructors. Come at 10: 00 PM to pick out your weapon." As Alloran walked away she noticed Quistis kept shaking her head and watching.  
  
Alloran found a map and went to the forth corridor to the left. Most people watched her so she guessed they knew she was new. She climbed up the stairs when she heard yelling.  
  
" Move Tal! Go somewhere else! I want this room for my friend Bruno!" A lofty voice rolled. Alloran watched just a bit further back. Three boys were trying to pressure a girl Alloran's age.  
  
The girl, Tal, had golden hair and sky blue eyes with a sliver of emerald in the right. She had black jeans and a black turtle with a light brown jacket on.  
  
" If you're so great Visser go back to Galbadia! " Tal pushed the kid with short black hair.  
  
" Don't talk to the presidents son that way!" Said one of the bigger boys.  
  
" Right, she should be more rude!" Alloran said coming out in the open.  
  
" What you say!?" Demanded the other blockhead. The black haired kid stopped his friend from getting closer. Then he came forward.  
  
" I'm Visser Deling, the president's son. I was just doing business, just like we did with her room mate," one of his friends cracked their knuckles. " I suggest you leave." He slapped Alloran hard and fast. His friends laughed. Alloran didn't move or flinch.  
  
" You call that a hit?" Alloran said coldly. She hammered Visser in the stomach. He did start it but she would finish.  
  
" I'll tell the teacher on you!" He screeched. Alloran didn't show any emotion.  
  
" Then you might as well tell them you hurt her room mate and tried to kick her out of her room. Then tell how you provoked me." Alloran kept her eyes fixed on Visser. Visser just snorted and walked away with his friends. Tal patted Alloran on the back.  
  
" It's about time some one taught him a lesson. I'm Tal Carter," smiled Tal.  
  
" Alloran Wolfeyes."  
  
" Let me guess you're a new kid. I'll probably see you tonight to pick weapons. I came yesterday but they couldn't fit me in." Tal told her. " Going to the cafeteria for supper?" Alloran shook her head. Her cheek hurt and she wanted to rest. Alloran went to her room door and slipped in the key card.  
  
" If you want to rest I can wake you up in time for 10:00." Tal offered. Alloran was too tired to complain.  
  
" Thank you," Alloran entered her room. It wasn't bad, a small kitchen and two rooms. It would do she thought. She chose the room with the view of the water. She put down her bag and fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Alloran! Wake up!" Alloran woke up and glanced at the clock. 9:45. Alloran opened the door to find Tal. " Ready?"  
  
" Yeah," Alloran nodded. The made their way down the stairs to the front hall.  
  
" Hi Alloran," Casseil said cheerfully. " Did you get a nice room? I didn't, I got stuck with the president's son's " friend". " Alloran smirked.  
  
" I have a room all to myself," she said still smirking. Casseil finally noticed Tal.  
  
" Hey, who's that?" He asked.  
  
" I'm Tal Carter, " Tal just eyed Casseil.  
  
" Casseil Hunter," Casseil mimicked Tal. Tal gave Casseil a punch. A guy with spiky blond hair stood near the elevator with a hotdog in hand.  
  
" Hi ya folks," the guy finished his hotdog. " I'm Zell Dincht, will the people whom ID numbers end 10 to 60 pleases make their way to the elevator." Alloran, Tal and Casseil headed toward the elevator as well as three others. Zell and the cadets entered the elevator. They landed in the basement. The mist was thin and a few booths were set up with a sign for each weapon.  
  
" Choose your weapon and write your name on the sheet over there if you're going to take up two weapons." Zell announced letting them loose. Alloran's choice was clear, she would take up gunblading and hand to hand combat. She seemed to be the only person interested in the gunblade. There were three models available. The person minding the booth was a women in blue.  
  
" Hi there, I'm Rinoa Leonheart," the women smiled. " Normally my husband would be working this but he's bad when it comes to explaining things." Alloran smirked at the thought, she heard the commander was a good speechmaker but couldn't explain weapons. She noticed Rinoa's face was turning pale. " Um, well the gunblade is a heavy weapon and takes lots of training. The models available are the Revolver, Hyperion, and Windtrecker. Feel free to look them over."  
  
Again with the pale face at the smirk, it didn't make sense. Alloran looked at the Revolver first, she tried picking it up finding it was quite heavy! She looked at Hyperion, this is what Seifer used. Alloran found it lighter than the Revolver but she still had to hold it with two hands. Finally she looked at Windtrecker, what she heard this was a new model. This was the lightest and seemed to move through the air easily. Alloran could even hold it with one hand. Handle seemed to fit her hand easily.  
  
" I'll take this one," she told Rinoa. Rinoa nodded and looked for a Windtrecker in the pile of gunblades. Squall would be happy to know there was going to finally be another gunblader. Rinoa grunted as she picked up a case for Windtrecker.  
  
" Come back here tomorrow to get your schedule," Rinoa passed Alloran the case. Alloran nodded and signed up for hand to hand combat before going back upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
" Squall?" Rinoa knocked on the office door.  
  
" Come in." Rinoa entered to find her husband slaving at reports. " What's the count for the final group?" Squall asked. It was important to train many different classes.  
  
" Thirty gunners, forty nunchuckers, 15 with the whip, twenty five martial artists, and one gunblader." Squall frowned, now that made three gunbladers in training now. " Also, Squall."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" The one gunblader from the final group, she has the same smirk as Seifer," Rinoa said slowly remembering Squall and Seifer never really liked eachother. Squall was silent for awhile before he shook his head.  
  
" There's no way their related to Seifer, Seifer never married." Squall ended it there knowing to keep his eye on her.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: That's it for now! Review please. 


	4. Chapter 3: Lessons

Wolf: I don't own the SeeD, Fenerir, or the teachers. Thanks for the reviews I'll try to update regularly. Also to the person who said I couldn't end it where I ended it I remind them that if I was a mean person I would stop writing this. But the chances and a) no, b) not likely, or c) all of the above.  
  
Chapter 3: Lessons  
  
" Aw man, I have magic first block," Casseil complained staring wide eye at his schedule. " At least I have target training after before lunch." Casseil took up one weapon, gun. Tal smirked as she bit into her muffin.  
  
" I have shooting practice and then tutorial," Tal said taking the final bites of her chocolate muffin. Tal had taken up two weapons, hand to hand and aerial shooting. " How bout you, Alloran?" Alloran looked up from her schedule.  
  
" Sorry, what did you say?" Alloran asked yawning. She had a nightmare that the sky turned dark and a shadow seemed to reap the land to shreds. Fenerir told her it was nothing but she wasn't quite sure.  
  
" I asked what you had this morning," Tal rapped on Alloran's head. Alloran gave Tal a soft push.  
  
" Magic and then tutorial," Alloran frowned. Talk about boring. Listening to teachers blabbing away all morning. Casseil laughed. Tal just "accidentally" dropped her napkin and bent under the table to get it.  
  
" Sucks to be you!" He got up to trip finding his shoelaces had been tied together. " Tal!"  
  
" I saw that in your future," Tal said feeling the air. Alloran laughed for the fist time in a long time. Ding, ding, first class. " I'll see you two later." Tal stuck out her tongue at Casseil before taking off to her first class.  
  
" It says we was magic with instructor Trepe," Casseil muttered shooting the evil eye at Tal. Alloran remembered Quistis from registration. She was still trying to link up where she saw her eyes before. It really didn't matter, did it? They took the elevator and entered the closest classroom with three minutes to spare.  
  
" Hello Alloran, Casseil, " they were greeted by Quistis at the door. A group of girls shot Alloran and Casseil death glares. Don't worry, they're just jealous she remembered your names on the first day. Fenerir said quietly in Alloran's mind. Why would they be jealous of that? Alloran asked Fenerir eyeing the group. Well it's not your looks, Fenerir laughed. If Fenerir weren't inside Alloran's mind she'd pound Fenerir.  
  
" Take a seat anywhere," Quistis smiled returning to her desk. Alloran and Casseil shrugged and took seats near the back with some other students. . The group left the room so Quistis could teach the class. " Good morning, and welcome to magic class. Since this is your first year you won't be juntioning magic till your second years when you receive an assigned GF. This year you will be studying the usage and power." Quistis commanded, everyone seemed to straiten up.  
  
" Each seat has a computer screen. You can access what you missed or the tutorial. When you are assigned a to a GF you may keep them here or keep them with you. Let's move onto the lesson." Quistis explained, as everyone seemed to turn on their computers. (A/N I'm not going to bother writing how the magic works since readers already know okay?) Alloran listened quietly counting off the minutes till her next class. Casseil was doing the same except he wasn't listening to a word Quistis said. Bring! Finally the torture was over.  
  
" Move onto your next class! Those who have me next class take a three minute break!" Everyone seemed to stream out of the room till..." Alloran, can I talk to you?" Everyone eyed Alloran. What did she do? Casseil gave a wave and left to his next class. Alloran was left alone facing Quistis.  
  
" What did I do wrong instructor?" Alloran sighed expecting the worst of this. " I already know I have you next class no need to remind me. Quistis just laughed quietly before replying.  
  
" Nothing ,I just wanted to talk," the older women took a seat behind her desk. " Where did you get that necklace?" She pointed to Alloran's stone. This makes question 500, Fenerir seemed to purr. Well happy anniversary! Alloran thought sarcastically to the great being.  
  
" I've always had it, instructor," Alloran shrugged. It was tiring telling people over and over she always had it. Quistis smirked.  
  
" Does that mean you had it when you were born?" Quistis laughed as Alloran counted to one hundred. " You had to have got it from some where."  
  
" I don't know then," Alloran said flatly. " Does that please you oh great instructor." Quistis smirked, Alloran thought most teachers would put her in detention for that.  
  
" Yes, I'm sure that's enough for today," Quistis told her as they heard the next class come down the hall. Alloran turned to go back to her seat. " And Alloran, if you ever need to talk to anyone I'm available." Alloran stared at her teacher. Was she offering friendship?  
  
" I'll keep that in mind."  
  
" Hey Alloran!" Alloran turned to the door to face Tal. "Target practice was great. Rinoa is a really is a really good teacher." Tal and Alloran took seats at the back. " How was your class?" Alloran smirked at her friend.  
  
" Can you define the word boring?" Tal laughed. In truth part of Alloran wanted to listen to everything while another felt like doing something more interesting.  
  
" Settle down class !" Quistis told the class tapping her desk with a pencil. " Welcome to your second class. Tutorial will teach you the basics. You are expected to take this course as long as you are a student." A few kids snickered. Many whispered they probably wouldn't. " Those who don't will not be ready for the written exams and will not even make it to the field exam." All the kids stopped joking. " The tutorial is in your computer and can be reviewed upon. Today we'll start with combat." Alloran listened while looking out the window at the sea watching the birds dive for a fish or fish leaping out of the water.  
  
" Alloran, can you repeat what I just said?" Quistis asked twenty minutes later. The class was waiting for Alloran to mess up.  
  
" ' Limit Breaks can be accessed only through only the magic Aura or pain. Due to Aura being so rare most can only use limit through pain. Most who are desperate will call on emotional pain but few can contain it once they let their emotions get in the way', " Alloran recited every word perfectly. Most didn't know whether to be stunned or they needed to get their ears checked. Quistis nodded and continued.  
  
" How did you do that?" Tal whispered to Alloran when Quistis stuck her nose in the book. " It looked as though you zoned out and then you say things I missed."  
  
" It's a gift okay," Alloran whispered back as Quistis looked in their direction. Tal nodded and went back following Quistis on the tutorial on her computer.  
  
~*~  
  
Bring! Second class over.  
  
" That's all for today," Quistis shut her book. " I expect you to review on the library computers. Till then have a good day." The group that surrounded Quistis earlier filed in as the class left. Quistis winked at Alloran as her and Tal left for lunch. Down at the cafeteria Casseil was looking down.  
  
" Hey Casseil," Alloran took a seat with her lunch of a hotdog and a coke. Casseil barely looked up.  
  
" I stunk at target practice!" Casseil slammed his fist on the table. " I thought I was so good being one of the only few to hold the gun right and still standing after the shot! But Irvine's kid, Sef, shot two bulls eyes and the rest were close!" Tal patted him on the shoulder.  
  
" Well, how many were in the class and what rank were you at?" Alloran asked. Casseil thought for awhile and started to blush.  
  
" There were ten and I was in the top three," Tal, Casseil, and Alloran laughed about it.  
  
" See, you were worried about nothing," Alloran smirked giving Casseil a shove.  
  
" Yeah but now you and Tal are laughing at me," Casseil grinned taking a huge bite of his cheeseburger.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR OUT OF HOTDOGS!?" Everyone turned around to find Zell yelling at the cafeteria ladies.  
  
" We're sorry Zell but we sold the last two to Flare," one of the ladies explained. Zell seemed to go into a breakdown.  
  
" I can't believe this! Betrayed be my only son!" Everyone in the cafeteria kept quiet not wanting a detention. Zell looked over and noticed Alloran smirking. Instead of turning pale his eyes seemed to be lit on fire. He quickly shook his head and walked away.  
  
" So Alloran," Tal asked sipping her soda." What do you have?" Alloran finished her hotdog and replied.  
  
" At least this makes up for my boring morning, hand to hand combat and gunblade training." Alloran told her friends. As Alloran and her friends finished their lunches, she had no idea how interesting her afternoon was going to be...  
  
~*~  
  
" Where's instructor Zell?" Asked a kid as Alloran and Tal were waiting with the rest of the class. Alloran was relieved to know Flare wasn't in her class.  
  
" Maybe he's refusing to work because he didn't get a hotdog," snickered another. At that moment Zell walked in smiling with a hotdog in hand.  
  
" Good afternoon folks!" Zell announced . He looked at Alloran quickly and looked back at the class. " You'll learn a basic block and punch." Zell showed the class what to do then the class repeated the motions for one hour.  
  
" Can I please get a volunteer to demonstrate what I want you to do in partners?" Many kids raised their hands. Zell looked them over. " I'll go with you." He pointed to Alloran. Be careful, he has fire in his eyes. Fenerir warned. Alloran looked at Zell's eyes, yep she saw the fire. Alloran faced Zell and nodded. " Just block and I'll attack."  
  
Alloran and Zell started. Zell punched and Alloran blocked. It hurt! He stepped again and punched, Alloran blocked again. Pain shot up her arm. Something told her he was going harder at her then he would if he chose another person. Alloran kept blocking trying not to show pain. Didn't anyone else notice how hard he was going? Didn't they see the rage in his eye? Fenerir, a little help! Alloran screamed in her mind taking another hit. I'll try. Fenerir told her. She could feel Fenerir transferring over energy to her arms. Another five minutes later Zell finally stopped.  
  
" Okay, try to take it easy. Take turns for the rest of the class," Zell told them looking over some sheets. Alloran and Tal started near the corner. Tal attacked first. Alloran's arms still hurt but it was better than facing Zell.  
  
" Did you notice how hard he was going at you?" Tal said finally after they switched.  
  
" You noticed?" Alloran grumbled letting out a punch. She remembered to rage in Zell's eyes. What did she do to make him angry?  
  
" I'm surprised no one else noticed," Tal blocked. " They all seemed to be interested in Zell's movements to notice him doing anything wrong." Alloran was relieved she wasn't the only one to notice. Bring! The class ended.  
  
" Okay class, remember to practice those skills on your own," Zell told the mostly happy class.  
  
" Good luck next class," Tal told Alloran as she took the elevator to her next class. Alloran's next class was on the quad with commander Leonheart. Alloran was puzzled to find only Visser and Squall there.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Visser asked. " This is for gunbladers, not little girls." Squall kept an emotionless face.  
  
" Quiet Visser, Alloran and you are the only gunbladers in training in the first year." Squall seemed to add a bit of threat into his voice. " Most of todays class will be slashing dummies. Then you can try some together. "  
  
" In slashing dummies does that mean I practice on him?" Alloran asked glancing at Visser.  
  
" How dare you?!" Visser was turning a steady red. Squall gave the two the silencing glare.  
  
" Let's begin, slash the dummy your own way at first. If I don't think your way is satisfactory I'll show you a different way." Squall ordered the two. Alloran and Visser went to opposite sides to avoid each.  
  
Alloran walked up to the first dummy. She took Windtrecker out of the sheaf and looked at the target. As she stepped her body seemed to do the actions. She stepped in keeping Windtrecker cocked in with one hand and slashed across. Alloran stepped back, it wasn't a bad cut. She did the exact same over and over. Alloran looked over her shoulder to find Squall slightly more pale than usual. He nodded and walked over to inspect Visser's work. Visser ran in with his Revolver with two hands and slashed upward. The cut was approved by Squall. Alloran and Visser practiced for an hour before Squall stopped them.  
  
" Good, now face each other. Transfer hits and blocks." Alloran and Visser faced each other. Alloran held Windtrecker with two hands ready. Visser Held Revolver to head level ready to strike. They waited looking at each other. " Go!"  
  
Alloran and Visser's blades meet in the air. Alloran stepped to strike and Visser brought Revolver back and blocked. He didn't waste time on his attack. He brought Revolver into the upward position and aimed down. Alloran brought Windtrecker up to save herself. Visser was bigger and had a heavier gunblade. He continued to push Windtrecker down. Alloran then pulled her gunblade to the side and moved with it. She swiftly brought Windtrecker to Visser's neck, it was over. Alloran drew Windtrecker back proud of her victory. But Visser didn't want it to end like this. Before Alloran could react he slashed Alloran deeply downward across the right arm!  
  
" Visser!" Squall grabbed Visser by the shirt collar. " What in Hyne were you doing!?" Visser tried to break lose in vain.  
  
" I'm sorry commander," Visser pleaded. " It was all in instinct!" Squall kept his grip on Visser.  
  
" Detention for a month and garbage duty!" Squall snarled. Visser's eyes were wide open.  
  
" Garbage duty!? That's for commoners!" Squall ignored him.  
  
" Alloran, I assume you know the way to the infirmary," Alloran nodded. Squall dragged a whining Visser away. Alloran looked at the cut. It went from her wrist to her elbow. Blood dripped down her arm to the floor. Are you alright? Fenerir seemed kind off weak from the incident with Zell. Yeah, just plain peachy. Alloran thought with fury glad classes were still running so the hallways would be clear and no one could see the cut.  
  
" Hyne what happened to you!?" Asked a shocked doctor named Dr. Kadowaki. She pulled out the first aid kit. " Who was your last instructor?"  
  
" Commander Leonheart."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki nodded and called Squall. Alloran kept mentally kicking herself for letting Visser of all people do this. Dr. Kadowaki came back with a wet cloth.  
  
" So a classmate slashed your arm?" Alloran embarressly nodded. " Pull up your sleeve." Dr. Kadowaki asked her. Alloran bit her lip to keep herself from yelling. She pulled back the bloody sleeve. Her arm was bleeding and was covered with bruises. " How did your arm get those bruises?! Did he hit you a few times!?" Alloran shook her head.  
  
" I got them from hand to hand combat." Alloran said dryly. Dr. Kadowaki's eyes widened.  
  
" Truthfully, did Zell give them to you?" Dr. Kadowaki asked sadly. Alloran nodded. Dr. Kadowaki started to clean the cut. " Zell came in here asking for advice. His eyes were full of fury, he said he saw a girl that had the same smirk as Seifer..."  
  
" You mean THE Seifer Almasy!?" Alloran asked hardly believing this. Dr. Kadowaki nodded sadly.  
  
" He was really angry, he kept forgetting that Seifer never had a child. I wouldn't let him leave until he promised not to hurt the girl." Dr. Kadowaki pointed to Alloran. " Don't hold it against him, he and Seifer didn't get along well. To him, you're a replica of Seifer. You both have short blond hair and the same smirk. It'll take awhile for him to remember you're not Seifer."  
  
Alloran thought about everything as the cut was cleaned. Is this the reason Rinoa and Quistis's faces turned pale?  
  
" Here," Dr. Kadowaki gave Alloran two small containers. " Put this one on your bruises to stop the pain when you're doing martial arts. And this one for getting blood out of your clothes." Dr. Kadowaki smiled. " I give that one out a lot." She bandaged Alloran's arm and Alloran was off.  
  
~*~  
  
" Man, I still can't believe Visser did that!" Exclaimed Casseil. It had been two weeks since Alloran's run in with Visser.  
  
" It was two weeks ago, drop it." Alloran snapped. Casseil shut his trap.  
  
" Hey garbage boy! Pick up our garbage!" Tal called. Visser walked over scowling and picked up their trash. Oh well, Alloran thought. At least I'm getting some vengeance on Visser.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: Done! Please review. 


	5. Chapter 4: September 23rd to December 28

Wolf: I don't own the SeeD or the teachers. Thanks for the reviews I'll try to update regularly. I'm so sorry but it turned Fenerir was meant to be Fenrir, an ediolon from FF9. Oh well, I'll keep Fenerir but it won't be a GF from Squaresoft. So again I'm sorry. Also, I figured it would be easier for the readers to read time so the chapters will be in months.  
  
Chapter 4: September 23rd to December 28th,  
  
Part one: Return of the discipline committee.  
  
No! Stop it! Alloran screamed in her mind. A women was on the hill side... A sorceress! She laughed evilly as many creatures came to her. She yelled commands mute to Alloran. The beasts tore up the land into shreds of ribbons.  
  
" Griever! Make them bleed!" The sorceress ordered a giant lion like creature with a cold smile. The giant lion did what his mistress wished. The land seemed to vanish in a bright light.  
  
" No!" Alloran shrieked as her eyes flung open. Alloran was glad the rooms were soundproof. Alloran put her hands on her face, sweat. This was worse than her workouts with Squall and Visser. This, has got to stop happening! Alloran gripped onto the blue stone on her neck. Fenerir! Alloran called in her mind. It's early in the morning Alloran, can't it wait? Fenerir yawned back. It was that dream again! Alloran sniped walking swiftly over to the small washroom. Again!? Fenerir's voice actually sounded concerned. You've been having them two times a week since you came to Garden. It...it's probably just a dream. A dream!? Alloran growled throwing water on her face. Do dreams keep coming to a certain person!? Fenerir was silent. I'm sure they will stop, Fenerir told her. For now focus on your work and ignore them.  
  
~*~  
  
" So is Squall letting you spare with Visser again?" Casseil asked at lunch. Alloran lightly smirked.  
  
" After what happened? I still have a scar," Alloran pulled back part of her sleeve to reveal a long deep mark. Casseil scrunched up his face saying how much must have hurt.  
  
" Well Visser has been beating up anyone he can," Tal said with a frown sitting down beside her friends. " My roommate in particular, Terra. I hear she got beaten up three times so far."  
  
" Why doesn't she just tell?" Casseil asked punching his fist. Alloran shook her head.  
  
" She's afraid they might hurt her more if she does tell," Alloran said looking distant. She remembered at the orphanage when investigators came no one dared to tell how Miss. Fallow ran the place. " Right?" Tal nodded her head.  
  
" Yeah, word has it Visser and his friends have a special punishment for you," Tal warned her friend. Alloran snorted.  
  
" Yeah, I'm so lucky getting picked," Alloran said sarcastically.  
  
" I'm just warning you," Tal said quietly as Visser entered the cafeteria. " Those gorillas could do a number on you." We'll see, Alloran thought to herself as Visser glared at her.  
  
~*~  
  
One week later...  
  
Alloran and Casseil were walking back from the training center. It was 6:00 so the halls were empty.  
  
" I can't believe I took down two gnats," Casseil exclaimed proudly. Alloran rolled her eyes.  
  
" Yeah, I'm sure most SeeD need 6 shots per gnat," Alloran said dryly. Casseil gave Alloran a shove.  
  
" You love to make fun of my achievements," Casseil made a whimpering sound with a smirk.  
  
" Pick up the trash Terra!" Rolled a familiar lofty voice, Visser. Near the garbage can. They were making Terra pickup their wrappers.  
  
" Yeah better hurry Terra before a teacher comes," sneered the bigger one named Bruno as he tossed a few more wrappers.  
  
" I, I'm hur, hurrying," Terra whimpered in a small voice. " You sho, shouldn't litter." The three laughed.  
  
" Or what," laughed the fattest Kane. A paper ball sailed through the air. " Ow! Hey!" It was Tal who threw the ball.  
  
" You'll have to answer to me," she said sternly keeping her eyes focused. The bozos shrugged and laughed.  
  
" And us," Alloran and Casseil walked to the other side of them. Visser grinned.  
  
" Well, well, well, the little girl and her friends want to fight," Visser and his friends matched up with Alloran and her friends. Terra nodded thanks to Tal and ran off. " There goes our garbage picker." Tal ran up to Visser and her fist connected to his jaw. He staggered at first. He frowned at the three before he motioned Bruno to Tal.  
  
Bruno leapt at Tal. Tal blocked his punch with a cross block. Kane ran to his friend but was tackled by Casseil. Visser glared at Alloran with fury.  
  
" Looks like your flunkies can't help you," Alloran told Visser coldly. Visser snorted.  
  
" Them, them? I don't need them!" Visser laughed. He went in to punch Alloran. Alloran met his high punch with a roof block. Alloran kicked for Visser stomach. Visser caught it and twisted her leg. Alloran fell on the ground. Crap, looks like he knows some fighting skills too! Alloran thought viciously struggling to push herself up. Visser kept trying to step on her. Alloran kept rolling over to avoid getting stomped on. As Alloran got up a blade landed in front of Alloran's face.  
  
" I win," Visser said proudly as he pushed Revolvers blade closer to Alloran's face.  
  
" Cheater!" Casseil called as Kane and him wrestled by. Visser laughed.  
  
" In life there are no cheaters, only losers and winners." Visser told Alloran. That does it! Alloran grabbed Revolver's blade not caring about the blood. Visser yelped as Alloran elbowed him in the face.  
  
" That's enough!" All turned to the elevator. There was Quistis with a scared Terra behind her. " Visser, Bruno, Kane, detention for two months and garbage duty! As for you three!" She pointed to Alloran, Tal, and Casseil. " The commander wishes to see you." The friends looked at each other in confusion weren't they going to get detention too?  
  
" And Alloran," Quistis said guiding Visser and his flunkies away. " Report to Dr. Kadowaki afterwards." Alloran glanced at her hand, the cut wasn't as deep as she thought it would be. The cut seemed to be a line drawn in her hand.  
  
"Come on Alloran," Tal said quietly. Terra nodded at them as she ran away. The elevator ride was silent, they all wanted to know what would happen to the three. Are you going to break the silence? Fenerir asked. No, I'll see what happens first. Alloran told the great being. Bing,bong, the third floor. They turned from the ramp to go to the deck to a door. Their fate was here. Alloran knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in." All three looked at eachother nervously. Tal gulped and opened the door. Squall was waiting, none could tell his emotion. " Sit down." The three took a seat in the three chairs in front of the desk.  
  
" What you did was noble but a teacher could have handled it better." He told them with his eyes boring into their souls. " Normally a detention would be needed, but," he stopped to make sure they were listening. " This hasn't been used in a long time but how would you three like to be on a group called the discipline committee." That's it?! Alloran asked herself. " It might teach you more responsibility."  
  
" Pardon me sir, but what is the discipline committee?" Tal asked as polite as possibly.  
  
" It's a group that enforces small rules like running in the hall," Squall said coldly. There was some thing in his voice that held anger. " Either that or a one month's detention."  
  
" We'll take the committee," Alloran said not wanting detention. Squall nodded.  
  
" Casseil would you please leave," this was not an request. Casseil opened his mouth to object but then shut up and left.  
  
" Tal, your roommate Terra, she's going to be leaving Garden tonight." Tal looked shocked. " She said if she can't handle a weapon or stand up for herself she couldn't handle being here. Alloran I understand you don't have a roommate. If you two want Tal can move into your room." The two nodded.  
  
" Thank you sir," Alloran said quietly as she and Tal opened the door and Casseil fell out.  
  
" He,he, just checking to see if the door was shut," Casseil said inching out of the room.  
  
" You are dismissed," Squall sighed. He didn't need to tell them twice, Tal and Alloran grabbed onto Casseil and hauled him out of the office.  
  
" Want to celebrate?" Casseil asked as they took the elevator to the first floor.  
  
" Some other time, I still need to get my hand patched up."  
  
" I want to say goodbye to Terra."  
  
" What!? We just got out of major trouble and you don't want to celebrate!?" Casseil exclaimed. Alloran shot Casseil a silencing glare. " Okay, fine, some other time." Bing, bong.  
  
" See you guys later," Alloran waved goodbye to her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
You're getting soft Squall, Squall thought to himself. Those actions should have given them two months detention. This is what Cid would do for... Squall stopped thinking. Why was he thinking about Seifer? That girl, Alloran, was not related to Seifer. She's not Seifer, live with it. Squall told himself. You can't make things right for Seifer this way.  
  
~*~  
  
" Another injury in one month!?" Dr. Kadowaki exclaimed seeing Alloran's hand.  
  
" I guess I attract injury," Alloran said with a smirk. Dr. Kadowaki shook her head.  
  
" Your lucky no one has Leviathan junctioned or that would leave a scar," she said pulling out a pale white stone called aquamarine. ( A/N Yes I'm sure aquamarines are white.) She walked up to Alloran and put her hands on the cut. " Recover!" A bright light flowed from Dr. Kadowaki to Alloran. She looked at her hand. Holy crow it looked as though the cut was never there! Humph, Leviathan was always a showoff, Fenerir growled irritated. Jealous? Alloran asked. If you are ever assigned a GF, DON'T PICK LEVIATHAN! Fenerir ignored Alloran's question.  
  
" So Alloran," Dr. Kadowaki asked. " Have you had any problems with Zell?" Alloran shrugged.  
  
" Not really, I think he tries to pretend I'm not there," Alloran told the Dr. touching her hand.  
  
" Oh well," Dr. Kadowaki sighed. "It's better than getting beat up."  
  
~*~  
  
Next week...  
  
" Whoops, sorry guys you get another detention," Casseil wrote up his third pick slip that day for Visser and his flunkies.  
  
" Are you going to keep following us?!" Visser demanded picking up a piece of trash he missed from garbage duty.  
  
" As long as you don't do things right, You missed a spot," Tal gave another detention slip.  
  
Part two: The gift.  
  
December...  
  
" No!" Alloran woke up. That cursed dream returned to haunt her. The dream hadn't come to her again since September. Damn! She thought. Her door opened, Tal.  
  
" Would you please try not to yell?" Tal yawned.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" Alloran, your face is covered with sweat, what's wrong?" She asked. Alloran frowned, she didn't want to remember or tell.  
  
" Nothing." Alloran said flatly. It wasn't anyone's problem but hers. Tal frowned.  
  
" Does nothing include screaming no at night? We're lucky the rooms are soundproof." Tal said tapping on Alloran's head.  
  
" Can we please try getting some sleep?" Alloran pulled the blanket over her and ignored Tal.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey, Casseil, what's wrong?" Alloran asked taking their usual seat.  
  
" Visser and is 'friends' are off detention today," Casseil said day dreaming. " No more days torturing them." Tal gave Casseil a light punch.  
  
" We still can, just the little things," Alloran gave Casseil a tap on the head.  
  
" Better watch your self Wolfeyes," Alloran turned to face her least favorite person, Visser. " If I catch you alone your dead." He and his 'friends' walked away.  
  
" He really wants revenge on you particularly," Casseil whistled.  
  
" I'd like to see him try, come on Casseil we have magic next."  
  
~*~  
  
" So in conclusion you will have tests in June to determine if you move onto your second year." Quistis was telling the class about the tests. Bring! Class over. " Those who have me next block take a break." As Alloran was leaving the class Quistis stopped her. " Can we talk?"  
  
" Fine, afterall you're the great instructor," Alloran shrugged. Quistis just shrugged.  
  
" Do you plan on going to the Christmas or New years dance?" She asked sweetly.  
  
" No, parties aren't my thing," was Alloran's reply. It's true, she hated going to dances and such. Quistis shrugged again.  
  
" If you're ever interested I could always get you tickets." Quistis offered.  
  
" I'll keep that in mind."  
  
" Alloran, SeeD's are expected to attend this sort of thing. Aren't you interested in finding love or being kissed under mistletoe?" Quistis asked. Why should she be interested? Alloran asked herself.  
  
" I'm really not interested instructor, besides I'm not SeeD yet." Alloran shook her head. Quistis laughed lightly.  
  
" I guess not, you're only twelve now, but in a few weeks you'll be thirteen," Quistis smiled. Alloran glared at Quistis.  
  
" How did you know my birthday was in a few weeks?!" Alloran demanded. She never really had a birthday. According to Miss. Fallow Alloran was left at the orphanage on the day she was born. Quistis cleared her throat.  
  
" It, it was on your registration card," Quistis said as her excuse. Alloran cocked her eyebrow.  
  
" I'm not quite sure Garden would know my exact birth date for December the 28th." The next class was coming down the hall. Alloran dropped the subject and went to her seat. Quistis shaking her head and frowning.  
  
~*~  
  
December 22nd  
  
" No more classes!" Casseil said grinning as he got ready to toss his book to the ground.  
  
" Only second years and up are aloud to leave Garden. And it's only for ten days," Tal reminded him as she grabbed his arm to prevent him from chucking the library book across the room. " Plan on going to the dance Alloran?"  
  
" It's not my thing," Alloran flatly told Tal. Tal made a face.  
  
" Oh well, at least we get a day trip to Balamb. This is our only year we're aloud to use yellow cards out of Garden."  
  
" What!?" Casseil's mouth was open. " How come!?" Tal rapped on Casseil's head.  
  
" Second years get salaries, remember?" Tal grinned giving Casseil a shove. " Think we should get each other some thing? You know for Christmas."  
  
" Yeah! Alright!" Casseil punched the air. Alloran just shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of the day trip.  
  
" How much longer!" Flare whined on the bus. Alloran kept her distance and Flare kept his distance from her.  
  
" Sit down!" Yelled the bus driver. " I don't care if your Zell's kid, just shut up!" Flare pouted as the bus laughed.  
  
Plan on getting a gift for the teachers? Fenerir asked as Balamb came in view. Do I look like a teacher's pet? Alloran asked. I asked the question first. Fenerir seemed to laugh.  
  
Masses of students go off the bus. Some of the kids went to visit their parents while most just browsed in the shops.  
  
" I guess we'll just go buy our stuff and meet back here?" Tal asked pulling out a list.  
  
" You need that big a list?" Casseil asked trying to mimic Tal. Tal gave Casseil a punch.  
  
" Very funny, I want to pick up some stuff for my parents and friends in FH."  
  
" We have about two hours now, let's get going," Alloran reminded them. They went their separate ways not caring what would happen. Alloran ( after waiting in a long line) got Tal a new pair of fighting gloves and Casseil a good luck charm since Casseil believed in good and bad luck. All would have been fine till Alloran was heading back to the bus.  
  
" Hey, give me your money squirt," Alloran saw Visser and his 'friends' cornering a small kid in an alley. Hyne give me strength Alloran thought.  
  
" Poor little Visser lose his lunch money?" Alloran said loudly to draw Visser's attention to her. " How brave, stealing money from some one smaller than you."  
  
" At last you come out of hiding," Visser pushed the kid into trash. " Ready to fight?"  
  
" Gladly," said Alloran. They started punching each other. Alloran felt a hit from behind. Damn! Can't Visser's friends stay out of this?! Then she felt ribs get pounded. " Can't fight your own battles?" Alloran choked as Bruno attacked her left side .  
  
" What's going on down there?!" The voice alerted them. Visser sprinted away with his friends behind him.  
  
" Thank you," the boy said running off toward the voice. Alloran didn't care much about the thank you at the moment. She just wanted to get back at Garden and sleep a few years.  
  
~*~  
  
" Wake up! It's Christmas!" Alloran got up on the 25th due to Tal's insistent knocking at the door. Alloran opened the door for Tal. " Merry Christmas! Casseil's waiting for us in the cafeteria. You should see it!"  
  
" At least let me get ready first," Alloran yawned. Merry Christmas Alloran, Fenerir purred. Have anything for me? I really can't give you anything because you're in my mind. Alloran growled at Fenerir.  
  
" Hurry up Alloran!" Tal practically dragged Alloran to the cafeteria. Most of the people there were first years. The cafeteria had garland hanging on the walls, a bit of mistletoe, and a big tree at the center.  
  
" Sleeping beauty is finally among us, or sleeping ugly," Casseil laughed. " Now do we have the great Tal's permission to exchange gifts?"  
  
" Of course you idiot!" Tal grinned. Casseil let out a girly yippee. Casseil got a good luck charm and a camera. Tal got a pair of fighting gloves and some candy. And Alloran got a mini telescope and a picture of Visser suffering from garbage duty. At least you will always have a happy memory of Visser. Fenerir chuckled.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with activities and races for those that hadn't left Garden for the holidays. Tal and Casseil gave Visser three detentions. And to end the day they talked in Tal and Alloran's dormitory about schemes to get rid of Visser. Though they wouldn't think of doing the half the ideas.  
  
They had six more days before classes started.  
  
~*~  
  
December 28th.  
  
" Alloran, you have a package!" Alloran was reading a library book. At least it wasn't about Christmas. Alloran got up and Tal tossed her a package. " Doesn't say who it's from though." Alloran looked at the package, all it said was to Alloran. She tore the brown paper apart to reveal a old book with a card on top.  
  
" Read it." Tal insisted. Alloran picked up the card.  
  
" Dear Alloran, happy thirteenth birthday. This was some thing your father gave me along time ago. I hope you will put it to good use." Alloran stopped. " That's all it says."  
  
" Hyne, Alloran! Why didn't you tell it was your birthday!?" Tal demanded.  
  
" You never asked."  
  
" Oh," Tal's eyes widened with anger. " I guess I'll go tell Casseil." And with that Tal stormed out of the room. She'll get over it, Fenerir told Alloran. She really didn't ask. Alloran opened the book. A single paper lay on he first page. On the paper was a hand drawn picture of a wolf with angel wings and golden armor on it. The eyes were a deep blue and its fur was white. On the side was a description.  
  
Name: Fenerir.  
  
Power: earth.  
  
Summoning gem: Sapphire.  
  
The picture for Sapphire matched Alloran's own stone. Fenerir, is this you? Alloran asked looking at the picture. Fenerir was silent for a long time. Yes. Was all Fenerir said. Alloran looked at the other pages, GFs and their descriptions. Who sent Alloran this book, and, did they really know who Alloran's father was? How did they know her?  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: That's all move along. Whoops, oh yeah, please review. 


	6. Chapter 5: December 28 to the end of Jun

Wolf: I'm back! Sorry for the wait but my idiotic older sister wouldn't let me on. I don't own the SeeD or the teachers. Also, I'm now writing Fenerir and Alloran's mind talks differently. Fenerir's talk is like this. ~ sample~ and Alloran's like this ( sample) Now that that's done with let's move on.  
  
Chapter 5 : December 28th to June 1st  
  
Part 1: Birthdays.  
  
Alloran stared at the book in disbelief. Had this really belong to her father? The pages held over twenty GFs, this had to be more than Gardens records held. ( Fenerir, did you know my father?) Alloran had always wanted to know about her parents. Miss. Fallow never told her anything except that they abandoned her. Alloran had always wanted to know why, even if it was for the wrong reasons, even if it hurt.  
  
When she was younger she'd ask Miss. Fallow to no avail. Everyday she used to pray to Hyne her parents would one day come and take her away from that place, they never came. No adults coming to adopt a child would even look at her. That's when she became aware of the being in her mind.  
  
After two years of praying Alloran gave up. She was five and it was clear no one wanted her. She did everything Miss. Fallow told her to do without complaint like a good dog till she kept hearing a voice in her head. The voice talked to her and told her stories. It took one week before Alloran started talking to the voice. Strangely that's when Alloran started to stick up for herself. Alloran stopped after awhile to stay safe but it was comforting knowing she had someone to talk to.  
  
Fenerir was silent. Alloran sometimes wished she knew what Fenerir was thinking like Fenerir knew her thoughts. ~ Alloran, I didn't know your father.~ ( Then how come his book would have you in it!) ~ Alloran, your thinking ahead of yourself. Even if it was your father's how do we know he didn't get it from somewhere else?~ Alloran stopped thinking. Fenerir was right as usual. How would they know? ( Why do you always have to be so right?) ~ Maybe because I'm a thousand years older than you.~ Alloran could tell Fenerir was back to making fun of her. A good sign of Fenerir acting normal.  
  
Alloran read a few pages of her book fascinated by its facts. It had to be better than Garden could tell her. After sometime she glanced at the clock, 10:00. Jeez it's been two hours already? Alloran thought to herself. She sighed closing up the old book. ~ Leaving?~ ( I want to find Tal.) Alloran slid the book under her bed. ( She's probably still mad at me for not telling her about my birthday.) Alloran grabbed her key card and walked down the empty hallways. Tal would probably be with Casseil in his dorm. She hoped Casseil wouldn't be mad at her too. A familiar kid with spiky blond hair ran past her.  
  
" Stop right there Flare Dincht!" Alloran spun around and growled at the other cadet.  
  
" But I have to get some hotdogs before the cafeteria runs out again!" Flare kept jogging on the spot. Alloran greeted him with a detention slip before turning away. " Tattle tail!" Alloran stopped.  
  
" You think I'm a tattle tail huh?" Alloran and Flare were glaring daggers at eachother. " I'm only enforcing the rules."  
  
" Yeah right!" Flare looked on the verge of blowing his top.  
  
" If I'm a tattle tail then you're a," Alloran started. ~ Chicken boy?~  
  
" Chicken boy!"  
  
" WHAT!?" Flare was turning a magenta color. " CARE TO SAY THAT IN MY FACE!  
  
" There's a problem, I already said it in your face." Flare leapt at her. Alloran stepped inward to the side and turned letting Flare sail by into the wall face first.  
  
~*~  
  
When Flare came to there was a note and another pink slip near his face.  
  
To Flare, Chicken boy, this second detention is for assulting another cadet. Have a good detention.  
  
" ARGHHHHH!" Flare yelled.  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran smirked as she left Flare. Well he did attack her it was her duty to give him detention. After two dead ends, retracing her steps twelve times, and knocking on the wrong door she finally found Casseil's dorm. She knocked once, nothing. She knocked twice, nothing. She knocked three times, bingo.  
  
" Tal, I thought I told you to-" Casseil started till he saw Alloran. " Oh, he, he, sorry Alloran. Care to come in? Bruno isn't here." Alloran nodded and entered. The dorm was slightly smaller than Alloran and Tal's dorm. Also in the sink was a bunch of filthy plates.  
  
" Bruno's a regular slob," Casseil said in disgust picking up a plate. " He expects me to clean up his junk." Casseil turned to Alloran. " Let me guess, Tal." Alloran sadly nodded and explained things except for the book.  
  
" And basically that's it," Alloran told Casseil. ~ Except for the book. ~ (Can you please stay out of this!? ) ~ Grumpy. ~  
  
" Tal came here ten minutes before you were here. She was practically blowing fire! And when I reminded her we never told each other our birthdays and she went ballistic." Casseil gulped and imitated an angry Tal. " ' So you think I'm not being fair!? You think I have no right to be angry!?' She started to break things till I told her to leave. Then she threw a book at me and slammed the door shut. So why didn't you tell us when we were in Balamb?" Alloran sighed and shook her head.  
  
" I've never really celebrated. Afterall, I grew up at the orphanage. I could be turning one hundred and it wouldn't matter." Casseil just nodded.  
  
"I guess I should have told you and Tal my birthday, I stopped celebrating it when my parents died," Casseil said softly not even able to look Alloran in the eye. " Its tomorrow. My, my parents died that day. Right on my birthday."  
  
" Looks like our b-days are pretty close," Alloran replied. The two were quiet not knowing what to say to each other.  
  
" Even the same age," Casseil was blushing now. " That means a girl a head shorter than me is older by one day. One day for crying out loud!" That got Alloran to laugh. It felt good, it felt like the days problems never happened.  
  
" Thanks Casseil."  
  
" What for?"  
  
" For making me feel better," Alloran started to head to the door. " I'm going to find Tal. I'm sure she's calmed down by now."  
  
" I'll send flowers," Casseil joked as Alloran left. That is I can find my way out of the dormitories, Alloran thought to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
She's not on the first floor, Alloran thought exasperated. After looking the floor over a few times. ~ Well, you wasted one hour finding your way out of the dormitories, eighteen minutes giving detentions, and two hours looking the floor over. ~ ( Did I mention your so encouraging.?) ~ I thought it was my job to make jokes. ~ Alloran went up the elevator and checked some classrooms only to find some Trepies. ( A/N Remember Quistis's fan group.)  
  
" If you're looking for instructor Trepe she's not here!" The lead girl snapped at Alloran.  
  
" I didn't even ask about Quistis, I'm looking for Tal." Alloran was gritting her teeth to keep from attacking them. They always acted like she had taken their place as Quistis's favorite.  
  
" She's not here either so leave!" Squeaked the smallest who was five inches shorter than Alloran.  
  
" Such big words for a pipsqueak," Alloran watched humorously as the shorty fumed. " Since you aren't whom I'm looking for I'll leave."  
  
" Good," snorted the lead girl. " Remember, we're Quistis's favorites got it?!"  
  
" Whatever," Alloran muttered as she left them. She wanted to find Tal not fight with an angry mob of Trepies. After checking a few classrooms Alloran gave up. Garden was way to big to check completely. That was till Alloran heard faint music from the balcony.  
  
Alloran opened the door to the balcony. It was cold! ~ Well it is December. ~ (Oh be quiet. ) She didn't see any one out there even though she could still hear music.  
  
" What are you doing here!?" Growled a familiar voice. On the roof above the door was Tal with a flute in hand.  
  
" I came looking for you."  
  
" Why! You never told me about your birthday! And Casseil didn't either!" Tal tried to hide it but Alloran could see she had been crying. Alloran glanced at the side to see a vine. So that's how she got up there. Alloran gripped onto the vine and prayed Tal wouldn't cut the vine. When she was up there they started talking again.  
  
" Tal," Alloran could see rage in Tal's blue eyes. " Me and Casseil didn't mention our birthdays for a reason. Did Casseil tell you when his was?"  
  
" Yes," Tal hissed. " Why the Hell wouldn't you tell me!?" Alloran tried to calmly explain to Tal without getting her head bitten off. After a while Tal seemed to lose rage. " So, that's the story... I'm sorry, I forgot you and Casseil weren't as lucky as me growing up."  
  
" Apology accepted," Alloran said giving Tal a pat on the back. " So where'd you learn to play the flute?" Tal smiled.  
  
" My great grandfather taught me just before I left for Garden. He said to it's to calm the mind and relax the body." Tal looked fondly at the wooden flute. " This was his, and his grandfathers before he gave it to me." With the friendship restored the rest of the holiday was a bliss and it seemed time flew quickly as classes would be starting in a few more days.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2: New lessons.  
  
January 2nd  
  
" Alloran! Heads up!" Alloran felt a package hit her back. Tal had a package just like it full of papers. Most were instructions for new classes and a new schedule.  
  
" Great, just when I get used to my old classes new ones are sent," Alloran said dryly grabbing her schedule. The roommates went down to the cafeteria to meet up with Casseil.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR OUT AGAIN!?" Flare moaned smacking his head.  
  
" Sorry Flare, try your luck at lunch," The cafeteria ladies said dully. Flare shook his fist at Alloran and mouthed tattle tail. Alloran waved her detention slips and mouthed chicken boy, which made Flare want to blow.  
  
" Hi guys," Casseil muttered to them glumly looking at his schedule. " This sucks, I have ballroom dancing then military history, and in the afternoon computer skills and gun targets."  
  
" It could be worse," Alloran shrugged. He could be working with Visser. " It says I've got Ballroom dancing and gunblade training." Bing, bong, time for class. Alloran and Casseil went upstairs to the dance hall. Visser and his friends were there with a few others.  
  
" Welcome to ballroom dancing!" Welcomed a peppy brunette. " I'm instructor Selphie Tilmitt Kinneas and I'll be teaching you dancing with my husband Irvine!" At those words a guy dressed like a cowboy stepped out.  
  
" A big welcome to all those out there! Especially to the ladies!" Irvine grinned with a wink. At words a few girls giggled and blushed while most guys looked jealous.  
  
" Stop that Irvine!" Scolded Selphie. " Your married!"  
  
" That's the guy that got me to Garden!" Casseil whispered to Alloran. That goofball?! That's that cool gunner!? Alloran thought wide eyed. Him!? ~ Looks can be deceiving ~  
  
" So anyway find a partner!" Irvine whimpered as Selphie started to dig her nails into Irvine's arm. In a minute everyone seemed to have a partner. Even Kane and Bruno. All except Alloran. She stared across the room to Casseil, he didn't have a partner either. Sighing they lined up together.  
  
" This is a simple way to start a dance," Selphie said while she and Irvine took each other's hands and demonstrated a move. " Now you try it." ( A/N I'm sorry if I don't go into much about the dancing but I can't dance so sue me.)  
  
Alloran and Casseil both blushed as they took each other's hands like everyone else. They tried the step but ended up stepping on each other's feet. They apologized and tried again and failed once more. Alloran glanced over at Visser and his partner. They did the step without a problem. Gritting her teeth they tried again. After two more failed attempts they actually did it.  
  
Just when Alloran and Casseil could do it Selphie and Irvine showed another new step. After a few failed attempts it was clear this was going to be a long class.  
  
~*~  
  
" Remember to practice the steps!" Selphie called to the mostly sore- footed class at the bell.  
  
" Hey Wolfeyes!" Alloran clenched her fists at the sound of Visser's all so annoying voice. " Who taught you to dance? A pack of T-rexers?" Kane and Bruno laughed and started adding their own comments. (It's surprising they can think up snide comments without a brain.) ~ He's one to talk, he was probably raised by T-rexers. ~ (Yeah, and I'm so lucky, I have him in my next class.) Alloran thought up one hundred different words like snake, freak, and snob, that decribed Visser by the time she was out on the quad with Windtrecker. Her blood boiled at the sight of Visser doing a clumsy impersonation of her dancing for a group of girls heading to their next class.  
  
" Today we'll be doing something different and I expect you to be careful," Squall said shooting Visser a glare. " For your exams to see whether you move onto your second year you will need to know level one of a limit break. I will cast Aura on you and I expect you to make some progress. Since your limit breaks are different for your weapons I'll teach Visser his limit and another gunblade specialist can teach Alloran. Visser over there, Alloran, practice your attacks on the dummies. "  
  
Squall toke Visser off to a section of dummies talking about an ability called Renzokuken. Alloran tried to ignore what was happening over her shoulder but she wanted to see if Visser would mess up or some thing. Alloran tried to ignore what was going on but it was hard to concentrate and make clean cuts. Alloran stopped doing the exercise when she heard Squall say " Aura." Squall glowed a gold and started Renzokuken.  
  
At first he ran at the dummy at a long distance and sliced the dummy left then right. The moves were almost too fast for Alloran to see. Then Squall started spinning in the air, he brought the blade across the center of the chest. Alloran missed the rest and then Squall stopped.  
  
" I didn't do the finishing move since you won't need to know till your second year. Also, did NOT pull the trigger to your gunblade yet," Squall told Visser. Some how Alloran doubted Visser would listen but not her problem right? " Practice the motions for half an hour." Squall looked at his watch and started muttering curses. Alloran looked at the clock, they still had an hour left why was he angry? Alloran quickly went back to slashing the dummy.  
  
Ten minutes later a man with blond hair, a scar on his forehead, and a gray trench coat stormed in. Squall looked at the man in disgust and anger before walking over to him and arguing. Both seemed to exchange insults with fury. Alloran could catch a few words but nothing interesting. They finally stopped and they both walked over to Alloran.  
  
" Alloran, this man will help you with your limit break since their similar," Squall said every word bitter. The man looked angry but kept quiet. " Don't expect much out of him."  
  
" Excuse me Leonhart," the blond haired man sneered." You asked me to come not the other way around! If you want me to leave say the word I'm sure the chicken wuss would be happy." Squall looked ready to add another scar to the man when we heard a small kaboom.  
  
" Visser!" Squall charged at the Galbadien who had pulled the trigger on the gunblade. The man smirked in a familiar way before turning his attention to Alloran. Something sparked in his eyes but shook it off.  
  
" Just call me instructor, it might be best others didn't know whom your limit break teacher is." He said shaking his head. " The technique Leonhart wanted me to teach you is called Fire Cross. Watch me first and then you try." He pulled out a gunblade that reminded Alloran of Hyperion but better. The man cast Aura on himself and glowed like Squall.  
  
He seemed to concentrate hard; Alloran could see the sweat pouring off his forehead. Heat seemed to explode off him. He pulled one hand back and muttered the words " Fire cross". A blaze of fire shot as he pushed his hand and the dummy was a pile of ash. The man stopped glowing gold and panted hard. Alloran was amazed on what he did, he destroyed an entire hit dummy with one blow.  
  
" It's not that big a deal," He said seeing Alloran's face." When I was a student I used to destroy these with one attack all the time. Leonhart can do it easily too." He glanced over at Squall yelling at Visser. He seemed to be trapped in thought. ( Looks like he knows the commander well.) ~ Well he did say he was a student. ~  
  
" Are you done day dreaming?" He asked impatiently bouncing his gunblade off his shoulder.  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Good, you have to focus all your energy into it," he explained bored. " I trust your instructor taught you how to work with Aura."  
  
" Yes sir.  
  
His eyes seemed to cloud over. " Instructor Quistis, right?" Again Alloran nodded. " She's a good teacher. I'm glad she got her instructor license back." Back? What did he mean back? Quistis was always a good teacher, why would she lose it? ~ Pay attention! ~ Fenerir was yelling at the teen.  
  
" Are you ready to try?" He looked annoyed so Alloran just nodded. " Good. Aura!" Alloran felt a warm feeling come over her. It was hard to put into words but it felt like nothing she ever felt before. " Remember, concentrate!"  
  
Alloran looked at the target and focused her energy. She let her energy flow but only created a spark.  
  
" You aren't trying hard enough! You have to want it!" He growled smacking his head. Squall glanced over but turned back to Visser. He wasn't going to stop his former rival.  
  
Alloran tried again. This time she made a bigger flame but not what her instructor wanted. He looked like he was ready to blow. Alloran felt like she wouldn't be able to this till she saw her memories of her past at the orphanage. Where are these coming from? Alloran asked. She kept hearing Visser's laughter pounding in her ears. The instructor could criticize her she felt as though her body was on fire; her hands seemed to be holding fire. Quietly she muttered " Fire Cross". A huge Flame shot out and barbaqued the dummy. It wasn't as efficient as her instructor but it still would have killed a Gnat.  
  
" That's it!" He said satisfied. " That's quite interesting, Aura faded after your second attempt before you succeeded." ( Fenerir, by any chance were you responsible for me seeing those images?) ~ Why Alloran, what would make you think that? ~ Alloran muttered a few curses. ( Because you can access my memories you idiot!) ~ See, your using your brain. ~ One thing she hated about Fenerir was that the GF could call up her memories. ~ Don't get too upset, those memories helped you complete Fire Cross that could be useful later. ~ ( Maybe I want to forget.) ~ You shouldn't, many would like to hold onto all their memories. ~  
  
" Looks like I got her to use her limit break before you got him to use his," Alloran heard her instructor gloat to Squall. Squall kept an emotionless face.  
  
" There's five minutes before classes are out, you better leave before anyone sees you." Squall said quietly. The man nodded.  
  
" I'll see you next year for your next lesson," he told Alloran with a wave of his hand. He jogged up the steps and vanished.  
  
" Alloran, Visser, you are dismissed," Squall told them as he watched the man run away.  
  
" Don't feel too great yet Wolfeyes," Visser whispered. " There's still awhile before the years here are over." Alloran just kept walking. Yeah, and still plenty of years for me to prove myself better than you. Alloran thought as she watched him join Bruno and Kane.  
  
~*~  
  
The bell had rang but Quistis remained in her classroom marking papers. The one thing she hated about being an instructor. Selphie popped in earlier inviting Quistis to lunch but she refused. There was too much to be done. She almost missed the days on the field fighting soldiers and battling Ultimecia. She missed the day she had a mission with Seifer. She missed him but they lived in different worlds and that was that.  
  
Fail, she marked. The lights were out. It was a normal lunch hour till she heard something. Whatever it was it was quiet. She instinctively reached for her whip. One thing about being in SeeD was you always have to be ready.  
  
" If its you Selphie I said no," Quistis called trying to sound calm. The thing was getting closer. A bit closer and she would know what it is. She stepped forward with Save the Queen in hand. " Last warning. " She knew if it were a student they would have answered. She let the whip loose and it was stopped by a dark blade.  
  
" My dear instructor, is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Quistis knew that sarcastic voice anywhere.  
  
" Seifer what are you doing here!?" Quistis exclaimed pulling back Save the Queen in shock.  
  
" Let's see, I'm taking over Garden and trying to be Rin's knight," Seifer said in his usual sarcastic tone. Quistis rolled her eyes.  
  
" Can't you be serious?" She asked going back to her desk. " Why are you here? You aren't on everyone's top thousand popular list. " Seifer just took a seat at the back of the room and put his legs up like he used to in class.  
  
" Leonhart needed someone to teach a new kid limit. Since I know Fire Cross he pressured me into it," Seifer said dryly. He looked around recalling memories lost, some good some bad, either way he was content in seeing them. " As for popular lists I've been told to avoid students and the chicken wuss." Quistis frowned.  
  
" You still calling him that? After all these years?" Quistis put her head in her hands.  
  
" Why if I didn't I wouldn't be Seifer, would I?" Seifer smirked. Quistis sighed, should she tell him? " So I guess your married now." He said. Quistis was surprised, Seifer was serious. " Afterall, last time we met fourteen years ago you were engaged to a man in Timber." Quistis felt like crying, she had been engaged to a nice ex SeeD in Timber till after she got back from her mission with Seifer.  
  
" No Seifer," Seifer looked surprised. " He, he ran off with a little brunette." ( A/N : It's not Selphie.) Quistis remembered what her ex- fiancée said. " At least she's a women Quistis Trepe!" Those words haunted her , her entire career.  
  
" I'm sorry," Seifer looked sympathetic. " Its just that, the girl I'm teaching reminds me of you." Quistis thought that strange, she thought Alloran was more like Seifer.  
  
" So, are you staying?" She asked trying to steer away from the subject. Seifer got up and shook his head.  
  
" Nah, I'm only supposed to be around when that kid needs to be taught limit," Seifer looked at the clock. " I'd better go before a kid sees me and thinks I'm going to kill them." Seifer was heading towards the door. If Quistis was going to tell him it would have to be now.  
  
" Seifer?" Seifer stopped and glared at Quistis. " About that girl, Alloran," Quistis was choking up.  
  
" What about them."  
  
" She's," Quistis stopped again. " She's a good student." Seifer just shrugged and left. Quistis felt weak. She was a coward. She couldn't tell Seifer. Not yet.  
  
Part 3: Exams.  
  
June 23rd  
  
" What's the magic used to lift allies of the ground?" Tal quizzed Casseil with a stopwatch.  
  
" Why can't I just test myself on the library computers?" Casseil grumbled. The discipline committee were quizzing each other for the year end exams. So was the score was Alloran: 35 out of 40, Tal: 33: 40, and Casseil 20: 40. They had to score high because the passing mark is eighty percent.  
  
" Because knowing you, you would play star station on the computers," Alloran smirked looking up on tutorial notes. Casseil's mouth hung open.  
  
" How could you say that about your best friend!?" He pouted. Alloran sighed and flicked his textbook over to reveal a comic.  
  
" You were saying?" Tal started cracking her knuckles.  
  
Casseil hastily slipped the comic under the desk. " He, he, I wonder how that got there?"  
  
" Yeah, it was probably a poltergeist called Casseil," Alloran gave Casseil a kick in the shin. Casseil yelped and was shushed by the librarian.  
  
" Thanks a lot Alloran, you're so nice," He hissed at them hoping none of them would give him another kick. ~ And I thought Bahmahut was mean. ~ ( Bahmahut?) ~ A big blue dragon who's a GF. ~  
  
" We still have one week to study so better get studying," Tal whispered to Casseil.  
  
" And no classes to prepare for the tests," Casseil leaned back on his chair and fell.  
  
" Shhh!" The librarian hissed at Casseil. " Get out!" Casseil wanted to argue but Alloran and Tal grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the library.  
  
" Why wouldn't you let me tell her off!?" Casseil demanded when they dropped him on the ground.  
  
" We're the discipline committee. It'd be embarrassing if we got detention. That's why you dolt," Tal grumbled. " What now?"  
  
" That's easy," Alloran muttered. " We'll go to the training center."  
  
" Can't we just take a break?" Casseil whined.  
  
" NO!" Alloran and Tal chorused.  
  
" Damn, your mean," he kicked the ground and tripped.  
  
" You are just plain accident prone today," Alloran sighed helping her friend up. Casseil tried to pull away and landed on his butt.  
  
" Drat! Why do you almost always have to be right!" Casseil grumbled pushing himself up yet again.  
  
" Maybe because I'm a day older," Alloran smirked happily. ~ That's my line. ~ ( Imitation is the best flattery. ) ~ Not with you! ~  
  
" And you just love to rub it in." Casseil grumbled. " Are we going to the training center or not?"  
  
~*~  
  
" Take this!" Tal laughed victoriously as PinWheel finished off a Gnat. Alloran and the gang took down six Gnats so far.  
  
" Not bad," Casseil said with jealousy. He hadn't finished off a Gnat yet. The air was filled with the cry of a T-rexer. " Crud, a T-rexer, lets split!"  
  
" Hang on," Alloran gripped onto Casseil's arm. She remembered what Quistis said. T-rexers have small brains but they were the most powerful fiend in the training center. The best action is to run away. " It sounds more like its being finished off. "  
  
Before Tal or Casseil could react Alloran was off in the direction of the sound.  
  
" Hey!" Casseil hit his head. " I thought we were supposed to run away not go toward Jaws!" Tal ran off too. " You too Tal!? I thought you guys were supposed to be smarter than me!"  
  
Alloran sprinted to the back area of the training center. A big man and a woman with gray hair and a eye patch were battling a worn out T-rexer.  
  
" Hang on Fujin! " The man panted as he clubbed the T-rexer and jumped out to avoid its teeth. " I think its wearing out ya know."  
  
" QUIET! FIGHT!" Fujin hissed. A large twister surrounded the T-rexer and lifted and dropped it. A final cry was heard and it fell to the ground dead. The other T-rexers of the training center would feast today. From what Alloran heard they mostly ate Gnats but they would eat their own kind if given the chance.  
  
" Pew, even after all these years T-rexers are still a challenge," The man Panted. " I don't even think you could of won against it alone." Fujin's eye widened with anger.  
  
" RAGE!" The man tried to pull away but Fujin was quicker. Her foot connected with his shin.  
  
" Ow! That hurt ya know!" He howled hopping up and down clutching his leg. Fujin looked over at the group. Her eye opened with shock. She whispered to the man. He looked too with surprise. He whispered back and they walked toward them.  
  
" Hey how come you ain't afraid?" He asked.  
  
" Well we don't know who you are for starters," Alloran told them. She admitted they were strong. She could have swore she read something about them somewhere. It all seemed a lot like something she read.  
  
" AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin nodded.  
  
" Man, you look like someone I know," the man said to Alloran.  
  
" Raijin! Fuj, we have to get out of here!" Alloran's blond haired instructor ran up to them ignoring Alloran and the group. " Squall said he can't lend any soldiers so we'd be wasting our time here."  
  
" That bites ya know," Raijin replied. He pointed to Alloran. " Hey doesn't she remind you of someone?" He asked the blond haired man.  
  
" No, but we have to leave now," he snarled at Raijin. Their names were familiar to Alloran from somewhere.  
  
" GO!" Fujin nodded. The three almost all left. The man looked at Alloran and shook his head before running off.  
  
" Well, they were different," Tal nodded. " But they seemed interested in Alloran."  
  
" Friends of yours?" Casseil asked.  
  
" No," Alloran gripped onto Windtrecker nervously. " I've heard the names Raijin and Fujin from somewhere else though." Casseil nodded.  
  
" Yeah, I heard the owners of my orphanage talking about people by that name when I was little. They said Raijin and Fujin were friends of Seifer Almasy. Do you think that was him?" Casseil asked. Alloran shook her head. From what she heard Seifer and the commander hated each other. No way he would invite Seifer to come to Garden. But then again who knows?  
  
" In any case we should be getting ready for the exams. Come on." Alloran told them leaving them with Windtrecker drawn.  
  
~*~  
  
" Times up! Turn in your exams at the door." Everyone got up and filed out leaving their papers with Garden staff. "Those leaving for the summer may leave their names with Instructor Dincht."  
  
" Are you guys leaving for the summer?" Tal asked excited. Alloran could understand why. Tal had a family and friends she could return to in FH, Alloran didn't have anyone out of garden.  
  
" No, do you think Miss. Fallow would let me go back?" Alloran asked dryly. There was no way she would go back to face Miss. Fallow. Never again.  
  
" I'm not going either," Casseil shrugged. Tal looked down.  
  
" Oh yeah, I forgot," Tal blushed. " Oh well, I can get you guys late birthday presents. And by the way my birthday is in July so you guys don't need to get me a present." Tal ran off to give her name to Zell her name.  
  
" I don't think she gave us much choice," Casseil said standing there.  
  
" In any case we should get her a present unless you want her to throw another book at you," Alloran smirked pushing Casseil into a group of Trepies.  
  
" How dare you Casseil!?" Demanded one. Alloran turned away as the Trepies started to slap Casseil.  
  
" Ow! Can you ....Ow! Give me a chance to explain!?" Casseil yelped out. When he got out Alloran apologized.  
  
" I'm sorry," Alloran said still smirking. "I didn't mean to push you that hard."  
  
" Yeah, I'm so sure!"  
  
~*~  
  
" Think you guys can manage without me?" Tal asked before getting on the bus to Balamb.  
  
" Positive, " Casseil nodded. " As long as Alloran doesn't push me into Trepies again I'll live." The bus roared to life.  
  
" You'd better get on," Alloran told her friend half hearted. Tal was one of her only friends. It was hard to say goodbye. Tal took a seat in the back and waved as the bus took off. Alloran and Casseil waved to and stood there until the bus couldn't be seen.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: Yep, It's over for now. I know fifteen pages is long but hey. And one more thing, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 


	7. Chapter 6: Augest23rd to October17th

Chapter 6 : August 23rd to October 17th .  
  
Part 1: Ending Summer.  
  
Gah! Alloran thought with rage. That stinking dream came back to haunt her. It was June 23rd, in one week classes would start up again. Also Tal would be back soon so the room next door would be occupied soon. Alloran would also have to see her least favorite person in the world was the down side.  
  
Alloran didn't know what to do now. It was to early to annoy Casseil, who would be asleep. She had already gone to the training center. She already finished the book of GFs. What was there to do. ~ You can always study. ~ ( Been there, done that. ) When Alloran started to change she shrieked. There was blood soaking her underwear. What the Hell is happening!? She hadn't gotten attacked there! What could she do!? ~ Try Dr. Kadowaki! ~ Alloran put some toilet paper between well you know and her new pair of underwear.  
  
Alloran ran through the hallways with relief that no one was there. Only a bit further, she panted as she rounded the bend. If an instructor were there she would get detention. Please be there, please be there, Alloran prayed almost at the infirmary. There was a note telling Dr. Kadowaki was on vacation for the day.  
  
" Aw crap!" Alloran started hitting the wall. Of all the days the doctor had to be out today!  
  
" Is there something I can do?" Alloran turned to face Quistis.  
  
" I'm sorry instructor," Alloran apologized. " I was looking for Dr. Kadowaki." Quistis laughed lightly.  
  
" Well then your lucky I'm here. I'm replacing Dr. Kadowaki till she comes back." Quistis unlocked the door. Oh well, beggars can't be chosers. Alloran told herself shaking her head.  
  
" Take a seat," Quistis offered. Alloran sat down. " So what's the problem?" Embaressly Alloran explained what was the problem. Alloran was totally red when Quistis asked where the blood was coming from. After Alloran finished her explanation Quistis nodded in understanding.  
  
" Oh Alloran, " Quistis shook her head. " Didn't anyone tell you? This is part of growing up. Every women goes through this."  
  
" Everyone!?" Alloran's jaw was hanging. " You mean I'm stuck with it!?  
  
" Afraid so. It'll go away in a few days but it happens monthly," Quistis explained.  
  
" Is there anyway to get rid of it!"  
  
" There is a way but you're a little too young. You have to-" (A/N I don't feel like saying the word.) When Quistis explained Alloran was steamed.  
  
" I WOULD HAVE TO HAVE SLEEP WITH A GUY AND HAVE A BABY!?" Alloran exploded feeling tempted to throw Quistis out the window.  
  
" Settle down I didn't say you have to," Quistis said firmly. " You learn to live with it. It won't slow down your training so relax!"  
  
" But what am I supposed to do! It'll wreak all my underwear!"  
  
" You wear a pad or tampon," Quistis went into the back room. " You'll need to keep changing them regularly." Quistis passed Alloran a box that said tampons and explained how it worked. " If you run low Dr. Kadwaki will give you some more. There's another sign you're growing up." Quistis indicated Alloran's chest. It was the first time Alloran noticed, her chest was getting bigger.  
  
" Damn," Alloran muttered. " Is there anything else I should know?" Quistis laughed a bit.  
  
" First of all you should get some bras next time your in Balamb. And well, I think you'll find yourself attracted to boys now," Quistis was laughing.  
  
" No way!" Alloran exclaimed. " There is no way I'm going to fall in love!"  
  
" Well you never know," Quistis kept smiling. " I maybe to someone you least expect."  
  
" Yeah, and sorceress Cal just might invite us for tea and to kill her without a fight, " Alloran said with a smirk.  
  
" Oh really? When will that be?" Quistis grinned. Alloran thanked Quistis and left back to the dorms. ~ So when is Cal inviting us for tea? ~ ( I'm not falling in love, Fenerir. ) ~ Like Quistis said, you never know. ~  
  
~*~  
  
August 29th ...  
  
" Hi Tal," Casseil greeted Tal in the dorm. " Did you bring me anything Tally, huh, huh." He added with a kid voice.  
  
" Casseil, keep it up and she'll probably give you a pacifier," Alloran smirked. Tal had just got in that morning and she was sure Casseil was more interested in a gift than seeing Tal again.  
  
" Why Alloran, that's exactly what I got him," Tal said. Casseil's mouth hung open.  
  
" Tal, you aren't serious, are you?" Casseil asked with pleading eyes. Tal just grinned evilly. " PLEASE TELL ME YOUR LYING!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Okay! I was lying stop whining!" Tal grumbled reaching into her suitcase. She tossed Casseil a bottle and Alloran a book. " I got the cry baby over there some cleanser for his gun, and you a book since you seem to read a lot. "  
  
" I'm NOT a cry baby!" Casseil pouted.  
  
" Sure, sure, we all believe you," Tal said in a taunting voice. Alloran was sure Casseil would have leapt at Tal if she hadn't given him a gift.  
  
" Down boy!" Alloran held Casseil back for his sake, not Tal's. Alloran glanced at the book cover. " A Sorceress's Knight" It had written on the cover. " Thanks Tal." She elbowed Casseil.  
  
" What!?" He asked grabbing his side.  
  
" Her present you dolt!" Alloran whispered getting ready to toss Casseil out the window. Casseil's eyes widened. " What did you do!"  
  
" He, he, would you believe I put it down somewhere and forgot it?" He whispered back. Alloran looked ready to give Casseil a few punches. " I'll get it!" He sprinted out the door before Alloran had the chance to do anything.  
  
" He's getting faster," Tal noted.  
  
" He should be after I chased him around Garden for leaving a spider in my bed," Alloran smirked. Tal nodded. Within minutes Casseil came panting back with a box.  
  
" Here... Tal," He panted looking ready to collapse. Tal nodded thanks and glowed at the sight of her gift.  
  
" Is it really," Tal looked hopeful pulling a small stuffed cat out of the box. " All mine?" When Alloran nodded Tal looked ready to jump to the moon.  
  
" Well you said you've never had a doll or toy of your own so we got you one," Casseil said picking himself up. Tal hugged Alloran with tears of joy.  
  
" Thank you! Thank you!" She cried hugging Alloran tighter.  
  
" No offense Tal, but you have to let go before you suffocate me," Alloran gasped. Tal let go and apologized.  
  
" Hey, what about me!" Casseil whined. Alloran and Tal rolled their eyes.  
  
" Aw, little Casseil want to be hugged and kissed?" Alloran said in a nurse like voice.  
  
" Hell no!" Casseil looked shocked. " I was wondering if she would thank me!" ~ He looks jealous. ~ ( Tal's NOT going to hug him. ) Tal gave Casseil a pat on the back.  
  
" Thanks Casseil," Tal smirked. Casseil still looked sour.  
  
" Gee, thanks, I feel so appreciated," Casseil grumbled. Alloran and Tal laughed, the friends were together again.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2: First kill  
  
October 10th  
  
" Class is over get going!" Zell called to the class. This was the third block of the day. Next class Alloran, Casseil and Tal were all in tutorial together. The day was a normal one, that is, until later that class.  
  
" Welcome to another day," Quistis smiled. " Next week you will be assigned a GF. So I've been asked to talk more about GFs. The GF you are assigned has been chosen to suit you in what we have seen." ~ Looks like we're going to have more company. ~ (You sound jealous.) ~ No, that means you might forget more things. ~ (Don't worry Fenerir, Ill be fine.) ~ We'll see ~  
  
The class might have gone on if an emergency hadn't occurred. " Warning! Sorceress followers are attacking Balamb! Requesting the following students to meet with SeeD and instructors in the parking lot to Balamb. First years Gary Kaya, Seya Docil, Aiden Fief, Chris Slayer, and Drake Lee. Second years Flare Dincht, Sef Kinneas, Leo Leonhart, Visser Deling, Alloran Wolfeyes, Tal Carter, and Casseil Hunter. Third years..." The intercom called. Quistis had a worried look on her face. Inside the minds of Alloran , Tal, and Casseil were fears of their first battle. Would they get killed? Crippled for life? What the Hell would unfold? " All those not called go back to your dorms until the battle is over." The message ended.  
  
" Those who haven't got their supplies go get them. Quickly!" Quistis ordered with a serious face. " You heard them, get going!"  
  
No one bothered walking in the hallways. Alloran and Tal sprinted back to their dormitories and picked up what they needed. Alloran fumbled as she opened a wooden box that held her bullets. She had gotten these in her first year with Windtrecker but was forbidden to them till this year. It she wasn't sure if she could do well with them since she had only one lesson so far with bullets. No time to worry about it now! She thought putting in five bullets into Windtrecker. She was about to leave but decided to grab two extra bullets. Tal and Alloran ran through the hallways. Everyone was rushing to do his or her job. SeeDs ran past them weapons drawn yelling orders.  
  
In the parking lot almost everyone was waiting there. Most of the students were frightened. The first years were scared the most. One kid with spiky blond hair was holding onto his weapon nervously. It was a gunblade. Visser had a cocky look on his face that told he wasn't worried. The last SeeDs ran in before Squall ordered everyone into a giant air ship that looked like a dragon. Once everyone was inside a side door to Garden opened and the ship took off fast. Garden had settled over an ocean that day so they would need to be quick.  
  
" Are you scared?" Quistis asked Alloran when they were alone.  
  
" I probably feel the same way you have," Alloran replied watching the scenery move quickly away.  
  
" Yes but you're at a younger age than I was before my first battle," Quistis was worried. " Your only thirteen, I was fifteen! And the first years are mostly twelve or thirteen! Children your age shouldn't have to be killers that young!" Alloran had a feeling Quistis would never say this to anyone else for some reason.  
  
" I'm still going to fight," Alloran told Quistis as she saw the land.  
  
" Some how I figured you might," Quistis turned away. " Just be careful." The town was getting closer. The normally peaceful town was in chaos. Explosions were heard from the air and blood stained streets. Alloran could almost smell the stench of death.  
  
" Prepare yourselves! We're landing!" Alloran heard Squall's voice over the intercom. This is it, Alloran thought pulling out Windtrecker. The ship landed. Everyone rushed out of the ship onto a battlefield.  
  
" Fall back to the Ragnarok if you can't handle it!" Squall yelled raising his Lionheart as he slashed a soldier. They charged the town with full force. Alloran felt a bit confused till a soldier ran at her. She ran at him a cut across knocking him out. Two more came. She spun around stabbing both into causing them to run away.  
  
" Help!" Yelled the spiky blond kid. Alloran ran and jumped above the soldier aiming the blade down. Time seemed slowed down and Alloran saw something, fear. The man's eyes were full of terror. Alloran wanted to stop herself but it was too late. Her blade cut into his heart and his life ended. Alloran landed and stared at the blade then the man. Both smeared with blood. She had taken a life. She was told it was just a bloody game of war in her first year but the guilt lay there like the dead soldier.  
  
" Thank you!" The kid said picking himself up." I dropped my Revolver and he came out of no where!" Alloran hardly listened, why did she have to feel this way?  
  
" If you can't handle yourself go back," Alloran said in a trance watching others kill with aloofness. Didn't it bother them? A flash ran through her mind. Squall was held against a wall be an invisible force and a sorceress was there. It was, it was near the docks. Alloran seemed drawn to go there.  
  
" Alloran!?" Tal yelled as Pinwheel cut down another soldier. Alloran had run off for some reason.  
  
Alloran kept running past the fighting. A soldier would sometimes step in her way but she made her way through. It didn't matter where the vision was from, all that mattered was the vision. She ran past the hotel to the docks drawn by an invisible force.  
  
" Give Griever up Squall, Griever was destined to be mine!" Alloran heard a voice as a rain started. It was exactly like her vision.  
  
The sorceress had a black dress and a red veil that covered her face. Her hair was streaked jet black and around her neck was a glowing gem called Moonstone.  
  
" Never Cal!" Spat Squall as he struggled to move. Cal grinned and threw another invisible blast at Squall.  
  
" If it hadn't been for your pesky ancestor who took my ancestor's chance for being sorceress Mia's knight our family would be the holders of Griever." Squall was still silent." You know the future, I'll get Griever anyway. My family was the knights of the predecessors of Mia for centuries. Then along came your great grandfather Leo Leonhart." She said the name Leo like a curse." He charmed Mia into loving him. Then when the time came when to choose a knight she choose him. Then because she had no successor she sealed her powers as a GF and gave the GF to your ancestor. It should have been ours!" Squall still had an emotionless face." Fine! Have it your way! I'll enjoy this." She called up a giant fireball. Her smile was as cold as the rain. She readied her arm to throw it when she felt a bullet hit her back. " Who dares!?"  
  
The person who shot at Cal was Alloran. Cal shot a vile look at Alloran and almost turned white at the sight of Alloran's sapphire.  
  
" No!" Cal's hold on Squall was lost. " It can't be! Fenerir!" Squall took the time to get Lionheart out.  
  
" It's over Cal," Squall said running at Cal.  
  
" Wrong! It's far from over!" Cal vanished right into air. Squall looked furious and slashed the ground with Lionheart.  
  
" Damn it!" He snarled to the air. After a few moments he glared at Alloran." How much did you hear!?" He demanded. Alloran couldn't get out of it.  
  
" Sir I heard more than I should have," Alloran said hanging her head. " Sir there's also a few things I need to tell you. It involves Griever." Squall Glared at her.  
  
" Explain!"  
  
Alloran told about the dream she had. Squall nodded and excepted every bit.  
  
" Is that all?" Alloran nodded. " If you see more tell me its vital!" Why? Alloran wanted to ask but the words didn't come. " Return to the Ragnarok our work here is almost done."  
  
~*~  
  
Damn! Alloran thought taking down another bite bug in the training center. Its so easy here but why do I feel pity for that soldier!? It had been three hours since the battle.  
  
" Problems Alloran?" Alloran felt like spinning around and cutting up the person that spoke, Quistis.  
  
" Its nothing."  
  
" I don't think nothing is taking on bite bugs and looking like a zombie," Quistis replied. " What's wrong?" Part of Alloran wanted to walk away while her other side wanted to tell Quistis her problems. ( Fenerir?) ~ Ask her, she's older and has experienced more. ~ Alloran sighed and gave in. She told about the kill and how it left her.  
  
" At least we still know your human," Quistis commented. " Its human nature to feel that way. At least you can admit the guilt. Many try to hard to suppress the feeling."  
  
" But any idea on how to get rid of the guilt," Alloran said feeling better. Quistis seemed to think and then smile.  
  
" Dr. Kadowaki is looking for an apprentice to work for a few years. It sounds weird but be healing others may help ease the pain when you take a life. What do you say?" Alloran sighed, what could she lose?  
  
" Fine I'll do it."  
  
~*~  
  
It was morning and the discipline committee were eating breakfast.  
  
" Last night was mayhem," Casseil told them. " Do you know how many got killed? One hundred and thirty seven!"  
  
" I think we get the idea," Alloran grumbled taking a bite of her sausage.  
  
" Um, Alloran," They saw the spiky blond kid. " That's your name right?"  
  
" Yeah, what of it?" Alloran asked.  
  
" I'm Drake Lee, a gunblade cadet like you," his face was red. " I, I wanted to thank you for yesterday.  
  
" It wasn't that big a deal," Alloran said putting her head in her hands.  
  
" You saved my life! That's is a big deal!" He was really hyper. " Is there a way to thank you!? Can I train with you!? Can I do anything!? Can you teach me to be as strong as you!? Can you-"  
  
" Could you slow down before you give me a head ache!" Alloran said resisting the urge to sock it to Drake.  
  
October 17th  
  
Part three: A healer.  
  
" Come up and get your GF when I call you," Quistis told the class. They were all ready to receive a GF. " Must will not have me as magic teacher after assigned a GF but will work with other teachers to focus on your GF specialty." Alloran and the group were all waiting patiently.  
  
" Your lucky you guys," Tal muttered. " Your names are near the beginning so you'll get yours quick."  
  
" I don't think it matters," Alloran told Tal.  
  
" But still you guys will find out which GF you get first," Tal grinned. Alloran had been told she would start working with Kadowaki after she got her GF because her GF would help.  
  
" Alloran Wolfeyes," Alloran got up and walked over to Quistis. Quistis handed her a pale white stone. " Its called aquamarine, it holds Leviathan. Leviathan is a gifted healer and should help you with Dr. Kadowaki." Alloran remembered the stone from that day Dr. Kadowaki used it. " Remember how to junction?" Alloran nodded and went back to Casseil and Tal.  
  
" Well," Casseil asked.  
  
" I got Leviathan," Alloran replied. Next was Casseil, he came back with a black lamp.  
  
" She said it holds a temperamental GF called Diablos," Casseil was sweating slightly. " She said Diablos will sometimes fight against its holder."  
  
Tal was one of the last to get her GF. Her stone was a peridot.  
  
" Its called Quezacotl," Tal smiled." He's excellent at magic so be careful Casseil I might decide to use thunder on you."  
  
" You wouldn't dare," Casseil pleaded. The bell rang and Tal just smiled sweetly and walked away. " Come on Tal! Show mercy!"  
  
~*~  
  
~ Alloran, are you seriously going to do this!? ~ Fenerir had being telling Alloran to change GFs all day. ( Fenerir, just live with it. ) Alloran held onto aquamarine and reached out to Leviathan. She felt a power flow into her mind. ( Hello Leviathan. ) * A human talking to a GF? * Leviathan was surprised. * No human has talked to me since Selphie. * ( Instructor Selphie!? ) * Whatever she's called now. * ~ Remember Leviathan this is my territory! ~ * Shut up Fenerir! * ( Why don't you save this for tomorrow when I don't need to get some sleep.) ~ Only if Leviathan will. ~ * Same here. * Yep, this was going to take some getting used to.  
  
~*~  
  
" Do you know how to use draw points?" Dr. Kadowaki asked in the infirmary.  
  
" Yes ma'am," Alloran nodded. That was one of the first things they learned.  
  
" Good, the first magic I want you to use is cure," Dr. Kadowaki moved a flowerpot away and pulled away the air vent. " Do you see it?" Alloran peered into the vent and saw flickering lights, magic.  
  
" It's a draw point," Alloran replied. Dr. Kadowaki nodded.  
  
" Squall lets me keep it here for my students. No one's used it for a long while so there should be a lot of cures down there. Assignment one is to draw some cures." Dr. Kadowaki got up and let Alloran have some space. Alloran put one hand down there and focused on the sparks, she called them to her. The lights were attracted to her like metal too a magnet. She felt them in her mind with her GFs.  
  
" Assignment two is to use cure successfully," Kadowaki pulled out a needle and poked himself allowing blood. " Use it to cure my finger." Alloran felt the cures in her mind, all waiting to be called. * They will come if you call.*  
  
" Cure!" A warm feeling came between Alloran and Kadowaki and a blue light covered Kadowaki's finger are healed her.  
  
" Well done," Kadowaki smiled. " Not many students are that successful on the first attempt.  
  
" Please help," whispered a man as he practically crawled into the infirmary. He was injured terribly it was a miracle he made it this far. " I need to tell Squall." He fell on the ground.  
  
" Alloran! Use cure!" Kadowaki ordered. " I'll use Curaga!"  
  
" Can't we use Recover or an elixir?" Alloran asked as she helped Kadowaki lift the man onto the examining table.  
  
" Its too powerful, if you use that it'll kill him!" Kadowaki started using Curaga. Before they knew it they were pouring spells into the man. Sweat poured off their fore heads and the were making very little progress.  
  
" His pulse is falling!" Kadowaki exclaimed pouring another two Curagas. He's not going to die! Alloran thought to herself. I didn't have a choice about life or death last time this time I do! " Keep going!" ( Leviathan can you help!?) * I'll try to do something not to powerful.* Alloran could feel her cures getting stronger and her stock lower. Than they heard what they wanted, he was past the danger point.  
  
" I really meant to start you on something easier," Kadowaki explained calling Squall. " I guess that means you're going to need more cures.  
  
" Who do you think this guy is?" Alloran asked looking at the guy.  
  
" That's why I'm calling Squall. Take a breather Alloran, you deserve it.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: Yeah, I'm ending it here. I hope you review. 


	8. Chapter 7: October 17th to December 28th

Wolf: Hi ya peoples! I don't own SeeD, instructors, or the regular FF characters. Also, I made this chapter long to celebrate X-2!  
  
Tobias: Now that that's over lets continue.  
  
Wolf: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
Tobias: Well since my parole doctors at the nut house released me they told me to help you host this.  
  
Wolf: * mutters curses. * I really got to check which nuthouse I leave you in.  
  
Tobias: * shrugs* Oh well. Let's move on.  
  
October 17th to December 28th of the third year at Garden.  
  
Part one: News of Galbadia.  
  
Alloran toke a drink of water feeling dizzy from cure. * Well you cast eighteen cures I'm surprised you didn't pass out. After all you are a beginner.* ~ I knew she'd do it. ~ * Hah! Knowing you Fenerir you'd think she'd give up! * ~ I've been watching over her for years you've just came a while ago so butt out! ~ ( Shut up you two! I'm getting tired of you arguing!)  
  
The door opened and a blue blur ran to the examining table to the man. " Father!" It was Rinoa. " What happened!? Why are you here!?" She hugged him tightly. Squall swiftly entered after her.  
  
" He's your father?" Dr. Kadowaki asked looking surprised. " He looks a lot older than he was last time we saw him." She noted.  
  
" You would too working for those government bastards," he hissed with indignity. In a gentler tone he said, " Rinoa, could you please let go before you kill your father. Unless that's what you plan on doing."  
  
" To cut to the chase Caraway, what did you want to tell me?" Squall said coldly. Rinoa shot her husband a glare while Caraway tried pushing his way up to be greeted with pain. He sighed and lay back down.  
  
" Do I have a choice? But not in front of that child," he said child like a drop. Alloran snorted. She felt like a toddler when she was called child. Squall nodded.  
  
" Understood. Alloran, leave." Squall ordered. Alloran left the room but that didn't stop her from listening. He pressed her ear against the door and listened.  
  
" Now that, that child is gone I'll explain," Caraway said in a formal tone. " The Galbadians are up to something. The president has us employing and training more and more soldiers each day. They keep putting off peace talks with other nations like Esthar and Trabia for classified reasons. Lately they've been telling the people about sorceress Cal's reasons for taking over like she doesn't have a knight to help her stay sane or she was given to an injustice. Bunch of crap if you ask me."  
  
" But why are you all beat up?" Rinoa asked.  
  
" I'm getting there!" Caraway snapped. " At the last counsel they said were trying to compromise with the sorceress and they needed all the generals permission. I declined and I was attacked in my home. I've struggled to get here for months and they've been following me just barely missing me. When I made it to the land near here they caught up and what you call getting the stuffing kicked out of me. They left me there, I'm not sure where I got the strength but I'm here." There was a moment's silence; it was as though no one was there.  
  
" It looks like the Galbadians are trying to bring back the sorceress war again," Squall noted.  
  
" Squall, can we ask my father more things later?" Rinoa paused. " I want to talk to him alone for awhile."  
  
" Understood," Squall said. Alloran quickly backed away from the door. Squall passed her and muttered something to her. " You shouldn't listen to matters that don't concern you." Hyne, how did he know she heard! ~ Some GFs posses the ability to detect things so he might have done that. (Great, just perfect.)  
  
" Alloran," Kadowaki said leaving Rinoa with her dad. " We'll have to cancel magic for today. It's the last block of the day so I suggest you put time to good use. And one more thing, DON'T tell anyone about General Caraway, many at Garden hate the Galbadians from the last war. Many have grudges against anyone related to Galbadia. Till then you are dismissed."  
  
Alloran heard about the sorceress war last term. They said it had to do with sorceress Adel and Esthar. They also mentioned about how the president of Esthar, President Laguna Loire, tricked Adel and became the president. As for a sorceress knight, Alloran read about them in the book Tal gave her. It said a knight's job was to protect a sorceress and maybe love her. Also a knight keeps a sorceress from going insane with power. They're a sorceress's helper and as repayment a sorceress would give her knight a token of her trust.  
  
I wonder if Squall has one, Alloran mused. After all, Squall is Rinoa's like the former headmaster was to former sorceress Edea.  
  
As the evening came rumors spread around about a Galbadian general at Garden. By the looks of things not everyone likes the Galbadians.  
  
" Why can't they go back to Galbadia!?" Tal grumbled throwing a napkin in a close by trashcan.  
  
" Why should it be a problem for you?" Casseil asked hoping Tal wouldn't go on a rampage. A plate of macaroni just barely missed his head by an inch and hit a senior in the face. All attention turned to the senior. With rage he took another plate and threw it at Tal.  
  
" Oh Hyne," Tal whispered ducking letting it nail Flare.  
  
" FOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD FIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHH!" Sef yelled grabbing a plate of tofu and tossed it at the cafeteria lady. Plates of food sailed threw the air smacking anyone in sight. Alloran gripped onto Casseil's arm and pulled him under the table. Tal threw another plate and ducked under the table.  
  
" No problem for me? I'm from FH remember!?" Tal snarled at Casseil. " About twenty years ago they attacked FH. If the SeeD hadn't come FH would be burned to the ground. Of course I have the right to feel this way!"  
  
" That's not what I-"  
  
" Just shut up Casseil!" Tal snapped. Things were tense, you could almost hear lightning crackle above.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2: Loss of FH.  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
Poor Alloran, stuck between two friends. Since Tal and Casseil fought they either insulted each other or tried to get Alloran to pick who was right or wrong. In time Alloran had to avoid them too so she wouldn't get dragged into their mess. Whenever Alloran was with Tal in their room Tal would start sniping away. Enough to drive someone over the edge. The three couldn't hang out like last year anymore, things were out of order.  
  
" Alloran, if you see what's his name tell him I'm not giving in," Tal said loudly to Alloran even though Casseil was on the other side of the table.  
  
" Tell the gust of wind over there I'm not wrong and I didn't do anything wrong," Casseil mimicked Tal. Tal got up and started yelling.  
  
" I'm a gust of wind huh, well at least I'm not an orphan boy!" Tal hit Casseil hard emotionally. Casseil was very emotional about his parents.  
  
" Leave my dead parents out of this Tal Carter!" Casseil was furious. * She keeps this up and he'll cry. * ( You guys aren't even this bad.) ~ We are not like them! ~ Alloran looked at Casseil, he was hiding it well but she could see he was close to tears.  
  
" Then apologize!" Tal demanded.  
  
" I don't need to! I'm gone!" Casseil almost ran out.  
  
" Fine!" Tal took off in the opposite direction.  
  
" Casseil, Tal!" Alloran called to them but they were gone just like hopes off their friendship restoring. Alloran stood there looking almost like a lost puppy. What happened!?  
  
~*~  
  
Days later...  
  
Things were looking their darkest. Tal and Casseil stopped talking to each other altogether. At meal times when one was there the other left. The same went for anything else but classes. They avoided much contact with Alloran too. She often wondered if they felt the same as her. Lonely? Confused? Afraid? The cold came as well but what was happening felt colder and bleaker. Alloran was left to re-read books and listen to her GFs. Be patient was their usual suggestion but it seemed impossible to be patient and see if they patch up. What if they never made up and were enemies forever? It felt as though the Hyne left them standing alone.  
  
One day Alloran was heading back into the room to get bowled over by Tal. Tal was crying and she clutched a paper in her hand saying things like " Why?" or " How could they?" Alloran wanted to follow Tal but Tal didn't leave a trace of where she went. Alloran got up and went as fast as she could without getting detention. Many others were crying to for some reason. Alloran asked what was wrong but they just turned away and sobbed more.  
  
" Alloran!" It was Casseil. " Do you know what's wrong? I think I saw Tal crying too. Its not like they failed a mark or something."  
  
" Do you know where she went?" Alloran asked.  
  
" No but why would I want to know, she's been on me for the last few weeks!"  
  
" Hell Casseil you're as bad as her! None of you two or right! Can't you two get it threw your stubborn heads!? Hyne you sound like a three year old!" Alloran exploded. She turned and streaked away.  
  
" Alloran I'm sorry!" Alloran pretended she didn't hear him.  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran wasn't sure how long she wondered around the hallways but it seemed like eternity. Some people looked sad others were asking what's wrong? And such. Alloran heard sobbing as she got off the elevator to the second floor.  
  
" Sniff, Alloran?" Alloran found herself looking at the corner near the elevator seeing Drake. " Alloran, it's terribly. FH, sniff." Tears streamed off his pale face.  
  
" What about FH?" Alloran asked patting his back.  
  
" I'm from FH and well," he blurted the rest out. " Sorceress followers destroyed almost everything!" Now it made sense why Tal was sad, her home was destroyed.  
  
" Drake," Alloran said softly. " Have you seen Tal? Remember her?" Drake sniffed a few times before he got the words out.  
  
" She, she passed by here crying her eyes out, I th, think she's on the balcony. I heard music coming from th, there." He hid his face in his arms and kept sobbing. That's as much as Alloran expected out of him.  
  
" Thanks Drake," Alloran called leaving him to his sorrow. ( Was that too cold?) ~ No, you've done worst. ~ * You're the same as always Fenerir, inconsiderate.* ~ Compared to you I'm the nicest GF in this world. ~ * You wish! * Alloran ignored the arguing GFs and went to the place she saw Tal on the balcony. Faint flute music was heard but it sounded like it was gasping for air.  
  
" Tal?" Alloran called as she stepped onto the deck and saw a sight she hadn't expected. It was Tal and Casseil talking. Tal's face was flushed and she was attempting to play her flute. Casseil had a concerned look on his face.  
  
" Alloran," Tal wiped her eyes with her sleeve. " We were talking about you."  
  
" Yeah if you felt that way why didn't you tell us?" Casseil asked looking out at the mountains near Esthar where Garden parked that day.  
  
" Would you have done it?" Alloran asked rolling her sapphire eyes. Casseil looked like he was going to say yes but changed his mind.  
  
" Come to think of it no," Casseil admitted. " But me and Tal both said we were sorry to each other and now-"  
  
" We're sorry Alloran," Tal cut in. She turned her face from Alloran and Casseil " I guess I got to emotional. But now, I don't have much to get angry about. FH is gone and there aren't many survivors. Garden, must have sent a notice to everyone from FH. My, my family, almost all are gone. There's only my mom, older brother and kid sis. My great granddad said he wanted to see the day someone in our family made SeeD. " Her voice broke. " Damnmit! Because of those sorceress slime balls he'll never get that chance! Why does everything happen to the innocents!? "  
  
" All the more reason to become SeeD," was all Alloran could say without making it sound unnatural. " If you become SeeD you should be facing the sorceress right?"  
  
" And you can get her back for destroying FH," Casseil finished.  
  
" In that case I'll make sure she burns in Hell!" Tal grinned. " Hey guys, lets make a promise before we decide to hate each other again. If we all make SeeD well do or best to get revenge on her and tear her to pieces."  
  
(A/N: Yeah, yeah I know it sounds dumb but their teenagers remember?)  
  
" I can live with that," Alloran nodded. She really could live with an oath like that.  
  
" Ditto," Casseil nodded. ( A/N: I don't mean Pokemon!!!!! * stabs a Pokemon doll)  
  
" Okay its decided, sorceress Cal is going to get her butt kicked!" Tal announced.  
  
~*~  
  
Part three: Holidays  
  
December 23rd, the beginning of the Christmas holidays.  
  
" Think we should get a gift for our teachers?" Casseil asked on the bus to Balamb for the day trip. Alloran checked her gil she had from her monthly pay of fifty gil.  
  
" Like the Trepies?" Alloran rolled her eyes. " Like the teachers pets? No way!"  
  
" Yeah and we have limited gil too doofus," Tal reminded him looking at her Christmas list- which was shorter than last years. " Anyway how do you two feel about having your birthday parties on the same day?" Alloran and Casseil exchanged glances. " Come on guys it won't be that bad."  
  
" Yeah we can invite Visser and his block headed dummies. Then call the teachers for cake and cookies," Alloran said sarcastically. " Birthdays parties aren't exactly what you get living with Miss. Fallow."  
  
" Then it could be your first. Come on, what's the worse that can happen?" Tal asked. Alloran and Casseil started counting up to seventy thousand problems. " We can keep it among ourselves okay?"  
  
" Fine," Alloran and Casseil both said.  
  
" We might as well do what we did last year," Alloran shrugged. That idea worked out with everyone, no problems for the holiday right? Fate had something else in mind.  
  
Balamb looked mostly like it did before, Garden funds helped with that. As the bus emptied students got off to talk to relatives or window shop.  
  
" Meet you later," Tal called as they took off in opposite directions. After Alloran finished her shopping she took off to the weapon shop to browse since she didn't have much gil for any good weapon. As she looked a rack of gunblades caught her eye. They had a huge selection of gunblades all top quality. There was a Hyperion and the same type of gunblade that her limit break teacher had. Come to think of it she didn't know his name.  
  
" Interested in this model," the shopkeeper pointed to Hyperions look alike. " It's a remodeling of the Hyperion called Hyperdragoon. As powerful as the Lionheart."  
  
" Is there a remodeling of the Windtrecker?" Alloran asked curiously hoping maybe she could remodel it.  
  
" Yeah it's pretty strong, called Windhowler, made from the strongest metals known to man. It's practically unbreakable. And its price, if I sold five or so I could retire in no time." He explained.  
  
" So I take it not many get Windhowler," Alloran said disappointed.  
  
The shopkeeper laughed. " No one has bought one. I don't even sell many Windtreckers and its costs as much as Revolver or Hyperion. If you want one I suggest you save for about ten or so years. There's one on the top shelf if you want to look it over."  
  
Windhowler was a beautiful gunblade. The weapon was a meter odd long. ( A/N: think of Sephiroth's sword length.) the blade was cool silver. The shadow colored handle top spread across the top to half way. The trigger was freshly oiled so it could be pulled fast. Alloran took a piece of paper and lightly pushed on the blade and it ripped through fast. Imagine what it could do if someone tried to cut something fast. Alloran thought to herself.  
  
" Monsters!" A voice shrieked.  
  
" Wha?" Alloran whispered. A force slammed her back and slammed her against the wall. A growl made her attention turn to what hit her. A Geezard was hissing behind her. Alloran pulled out Windtrecker. This wasn't going to be an easy battle. The Geezard was tired of waiting, it leapt for Alloran's throat. " Not today," Alloran muttered. She stepped back and took a swipe. The Geezard was knocked back but not stopped. As it jumped again it seemed to be hit by an invisible force. The shopkeeper was holding an Exeter.  
  
" You're with Garden right? Well what are you waiting for," he breathed. It didn't take a scientist to see the recoil on Exeter hurt him. " Well, are you?"  
  
Alloran nodded and took off. On the streets the Garden students and those who could fight were taking on monsters. ( I thought they stayed out of cities and towns! ) ~ Obviously they don't know. ~ * I can feel a power drawing them here. * ( What would do that? ) * A sorceress. * ( She's here!? ) ~ No, I don't feel her presence. It must be a spell. ~  
  
Another loud cry screeched, another Geezard wanted to fight. Give me a break! She thought. She gripped onto Windtrecker and slashed down and pulled the trigger. The stupid Geezard was still standing. It let out a cry and let out a thunder spell. Alloran cursed herself for letting it cast thunder. A sharp jolt ran through her body pushing her into a world of pain. What's that expression? Fight fire with fire. She searched her mind for a fire spell. Her body heated up and blasted at the Geezard. Unfortunately it was still there. Hyne how much longer before it gets the message to stay down! Two objects flew past Alloran's ears and took down the Geezard. It let out one final cry and hit the ground dead.  
  
" Need a hand?" Asked Tal.  
  
" Or a bullet?" Casseil added loading another packet of bullets into his gun.  
  
" What's going on?" Alloran asked Casseil.  
  
" Well monsters are attacking."  
  
" Aside from that!"  
  
" Well a lot more are still coming and that's all we know," Tal said bitterly.  
  
If this keeps up Balamb might end up like FH, a memory. Alloran thought. A flash occurred in her mind. She saw a cliff over looking Balamb and a horde of incoming monsters. A silky female voice said " call Leviathan." The vision ended. As if pulled by an invisible force Alloran ran away to the cliffs.  
  
" Alloran?!" Tal called chasing after her.  
  
" Not again," muttered Casseil. Shaking his head he followed them muttering why did he become friends with girls.  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran was there, at the place of her vision. The masses of monsters were growing but they weren't going into Balamb, they were waiting. It occurred to Alloran that they were going to attack all at once when Balamb was weak. Who knew monsters strategize. * They don't, something or someone is controlling them. * ( Who?) * The sorceress. * ( She's here?! ) ~ No, I can't feel her presence it must be a spell. ~ Who or whatever sent the vision wanted her to call Leviathan. * If you plan on calling me do. * ~ I agree with that sneaky serpent I share a space with. You have two choices, A you wait and see if Garden sends reinforcements or B you call Leviathan. ~ * And I agree with that dumb wolf, I haven't been called in years and it would be wonderful to surface again. * Alloran wasn't sure, Dr. Kadowaki said they'd get to summoning next term but what would happen if she didn't call on Leviathan now? ( Okay Leviathan, lets do it. )  
  
Alloran closed her eyes and felt for that contact with Leviathan. She felt her thoughts melding with Leviathan. It felt like she was in a cool rain shower.  
  
" Alloran!" Tal and Casseil both called as they saw Alloran standing there. They could almost see a serpent above her. Tsunami, Leviathan and Alloran both thought. A portal flew across the sky and a creature covered in light came out. The light broke off and revealed a giant blue sea serpent just like in the book. It rose into the sky and the ground rose to create a mountain. Leviathan burst into water and flooded down the mountain and washed over all the masses. The mountain went back to normal and all the monsters were gone. ( They're, gone. ) * No, their bodies were washed into the ocean. * ~ I think Balamb will be fine. ~  
  
Both Tal and Casseil sprinted to Alloran and started bombarding her with questions. Alloran couldn't hear them though. Her body felt tired from the summon and then everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Three days later...  
  
" She moved!" Alloran heard a voice say. Her body felt like it got hit by a ton of bricks. She felt someone shake her. " Alloran, Alloran wake up!" Alloran pushed herself up. The ones present were Quistis, Kadowaki, Casseil, and Tal.  
  
" Welcome back to the world of the living," Kadowaki shook her head. " You suffered from exhaustion, that's what happens when you summon when your body isn't ready for the power."  
  
" It's still impressive," Quistis noted. " She was able to fully summon Leviathan even though she's only had Leviathan for a few months. So how do you feel Alloran ?"  
  
" Just a bit tired," Alloran admitted. " What happened when I was out?"  
  
" Garden would have been there but they were delayed," Tal explained. " Dear sorceress Cal sent an army to Garden and they couldn't send anyone to Balamb."  
  
" It's December the 26th so you missed Christmas by a day," Casseil told her. " We kinda got our gifts when they fell outta your pockets when we were carrying you to Garden." Someone is going to be dead if he starts bragging, Alloran thought to herself.  
  
" So that's it?" Alloran asked getting her focus back in her eyesight. They all nodded. Looks like things are okay here but time to go see another person.  
  
~*~  
  
At a Castle in Galbadia...  
  
" How!?" Hissed Cal as she threw her wineglass at the wall. " How could the future lie!? I spelled that orb to tell the future! This is the second time it's failed, no it wasn't the orb, it has to do with Fenerir!" She raved. When she became a sorceress she acquired a GF called Karu (A/N: K- rue), brother GF of Fenerir. Cal had been following Karu's advice the whole way. Karu warned her of a future women named Ellone and a GF called Fenerir. ~ Right milady, it wasn't the orbs fault, it had to be that Ellone from the future. ~ Karu's powerful voice echoed through Cal's mind. ~ We know her powers, and we know that she can only send the minds of others to the past now but if we wait she'll be more of a threat in the future. ~  
  
" You! Deling!" Cal pointed to a slender man called Dian Deling, president of Galbadia. " How goes the plan of assassinating that brat Ellone!?"  
  
" With all due respect sorceress Cal," his voice had the same lofty tone as Visser. " It's hard to sneak our men into Esthar, after all she is the adopted daughter of president Loire."  
  
" I want progress not excuses! Get out!" Cal snarled at Dian.  
  
" Yes sorceress Cal," Dian bowed and left.  
  
" Get me a new glass of red wine!" She ordered a servant. If you saw her you would think she was talking to herself but in truth she was talking to Karu. " The first time was Fenerir's doing! In the orb it showed me taking Greiver from Squall and starting my reign as Ultemicia, but then that child stopped me. That child possessing Fenerir. " ~ I'm sure the orb will be right this time. ~ " If you say so Karu." Cal raised the orb to the light and chanted words unknown to mortals and the orb flickered to life. Cal smiled coldly as the image ended. " We shall try again next year. Till then we shall assembly an army Garden can't beat!"  
  
~*~  
  
Part four: Limit break Demon Slice.  
  
(A/N: Yeah, yeah I know Demon slice is another of Seifer's attacks. Give me a break if I didn't get Demon slice completely like in the game. I was up late writing this and I can only remember so much.  
  
March 13th ...  
  
" Okay, time to learn limit break again," Squall told Visser and Alloran. The blond haired instructor was there looking as cocky as he had been the year before. " Visser with me Alloran with him." He said him like poison. The blondie just snorted and took off to a group of dummies muttering curses under his breathe.  
  
" I'm only going to show this to you once so pay attention!" He growled. He's in a cheerful mood, Alloran thought. He cast Aura on himself like before and stepped away from the dummy. He took a running start and brought his Hyperdragoon down to up and flipped the dummy up into the air. He jumped up and spun in the air and repeatedly slashed the dummy across the chest and toke a final blow knocking it down into the ground. I'd hate to be the person on the receiving end, Alloran thought wide eyed. " Well do you think you can do Demon slice?" Alloran nodded. She wouldn't dare say no. " Good. Aura!" The warm feeling over came Alloran again. He was waiting for her to try. Before she attempted memories swarmed over her like last year. ( Fenerir, I promise to get you back when I can make you come out of my mind! )  
  
Alloran gripped onto the hilt and thought if she could learn Fire Cross in one class she could learn this to. Alloran took the running start and struggled pushing the dummy into the air. With all her might she pushed up the dummy into the air. She leapt up and spun after one spin and hit she hit the ground. She could already feel Aura's effect slip away.  
  
" Weren't you paying attention!?" Growled Alloran's dear instructor.  
  
" Have you ever thought how hard it is when you don't exactly tell me what to do!?" Alloran shot back. They shot daggers into each others eyes.  
  
" If you paid attention you could probably wouldn't need someone to explain," he said while his green eyes were full of anger. " Try it again!"  
  
~*~  
  
Damn! Alloran thought punching the wall after the day's lesson was over. How was she supposed to know exactly what to do. She had messed up in the last twelve classes and he would be there again for next class in two days. She was stick with him for next year too when she was supposed to learn her final limit step. If she qualified for the next year.  
  
After the classes were over Alloran didn't feel like going for supper. Instead she went to the training center and tore apart Gnats. What the Hell was she doing wrong!?  
  
" You might want to focus," Quistis said calmly. " Your cuts are inaccurate and if you don't focus a Gnat can get you if you don't pay attention." Pay attention? That's what he said. " Are you listening?" Alloran just nodded and went back to her work. Quistis sighed and put her hand on Alloran's shoulder. " Its your limit break teacher isn't it?"  
  
Alloran didn't respond. If she said he was a bad teacher he might not get to come back. For some reason she didn't want him to vanish on her yet and have someone else teach her. As crazy as it sounded he was pretty good. He made her want to push ahead. It took Visser seven classes to get Renzokuken while it took her one to learn Fire Cross. Maybe she was just trying to hard to live up to his expectations. Even though he had a way of making you try harder he was still kinda hard. She would only have him again next year so she might as well get over it.  
  
" He's harsh," Alloran smirked. " But I don't think that'll stop me." Quistis smiled and looked off dreamily.  
  
" Yes, he's actually a nice person inside," she said. Then she caught herself and nodded. " Yes checking on how it was going." Quistis blushed and left. ~ I think she likes him. ~ (Those two!? I cant see it. ) * Well you never know. *  
  
~*~  
  
" Well are you ready to murder Demon Slice again?" The blond haired instructor taunted. Alloran nodded. " Aura!"  
  
Alloran felt the light flood over her. ( Fenerir.) ~ On it. ~ Her bad memories came back. She didn't know why but she felt used to seeing them. Alloran kept all her focus on the dummy. She could barely here the voices of her memories. She ran fast up to dummy and grunted as she pushed it into the air. In a second she was in the air spinning fast slashing apart the dummy like it was paper. Then she did the finishing move and slammed the dummy into the ground. She panted as sweat dribbled down her face. It was almost unbelievable to herself that she pulled it off.  
  
The dummy was slashed to bits making Alloran wonder whether she was the one that did that. She heard clapping coming from the slave driver of a teacher.  
  
" Not bad," her instructor smirked. " But it'll still be awhile before you'll be as good as me. Next class we'll work on working with the trigger." Alloran felt a swell of pride. She did Demon Slice finally. Hopefully she would learn her next limit as easily as the first.  
  
~*~  
  
Part five: End of another year  
  
June 23rd ...  
  
Alloran and Tal traded attacks. Alloran grabbed onto Tal's fist and turned it. Tal yelped and kicked Alloran in the stomach. Stepping in Alloran punched, Tal grabbed onto it and flipped Alloran onto the ground of the mate.  
  
" Test over. Move onto the next test," said a staff member. Tal grinned triumphantly as she attached Pinwheel to her arm.  
  
" To pass the limit break satisfactory first cast Fire Cross then Demon Slice on those targets," said a garden staff member. Alloran gripped onto Windtrecker. This should be one of the easiest tests. She felt Aura slip over her and started. She glared at the target and focused hard. That training with her instructor really paid off. She felt the energy build up and then she released it onto the dummy. A giant flare shot from her hand and barbaqued the target. The staff member nodded and started writing something down on her evaluation sheet. ~ You've improved. ~ ( Yeah working with that slave driver helped I guess. )  
  
" Next limit," the staff member said dryly. Alloran ran to the dummy and threw it into the air. Weeks of weight lifting helped her out on that. She jumped into the air and started spinning cutting the dummy into shreds. Next she pulled the trigger to Windtrecker as she slammed the blade down. The staff member widened their eyes and wrote down her mark furiously. * I'll assume you passed. * " You're next job is to spare with cadet Visser Deling." Alloran frowned. She knew she had to do this to pass but she still had bad outcomes when she dueled Visser.  
  
Another staff member lead Visser over to her. She wouldn't put it past him to try and think of something to cause trouble. Most people started to gasp or whisper. A slender man with greasy black hair sat down with Squall and Rinoa, who were looking the cadets over. Squall looked a bit annoyed but kept his mouth shut.  
  
" So Squall you teach your students to stare and whisper when a guest comes," he sneered with a lofty voice similar to Visser. Squall whispered something to the man and everyone went back to their own thing.  
  
" Face off," a staff member said. Alloran and Visser were five feet apart and kept their eyes on each other. Visser held Revolver in guard position and Alloran held Windtrecker loosely in front of her with two hands. The slender man kept his cold blue eyes on Visser. " Go!"  
  
Alloran and Visser ran face to face. Alloran cocked Windtrecker and slashed downward and Visser brought Revolver in an upward block. They jumped away on the recoil and Visser jumped up and sliced downward and Alloran braced herself and brought Windtrecker in a high block. This is getting annoying! Alloran and Visser thought. Visser pushed his weight down on the blade forcing Alloran lower. She could risk doing what she did in the first year but she didn't think Visser would pull the same trick twice. This time she leapt to the side and went on the assault. Visser stumbled but recovered and moved Revolver to the side blocking it. They both pushed blades together and the gunblades moved upward together. They both took the risk and moved to the side and struck. Alloran froze, she felt cold steel up against the back of her neck. But she didn't need to look around to know her blade was against his neck too. They were holding their gunblades to their backs to each other's neck. None of them would dare strike again for fear of getting their throats slit.  
  
" Enough," Squall said sitting up. " No sense in killing each other." Visser and Alloran reluctantly pulled away. The slender man looked furious. After the exam Visser went straight to the slender man. The slender man started scolding Visser at a low voice.  
  
~*~  
  
" Did you see that guy?" Casseil asked Alloran at lunch.  
  
" Yeah, who wouldn't?" Alloran muttered.  
  
" He's a major person from wherever, I'll give you that by the uniform," Casseil said munching on an apple.  
  
" Word has it its Visser's old man," Tal growled in slight fury. " Dian Deling, president of Galbadia."  
  
" Then why would a big shot like him be here?" Casseil asked quickly looking away.  
  
" Its not like we know what he'd be thinking," Alloran muttered. Tal had a look of rage in her eye.  
  
" So Tal, are you going back to where FH is being rebuilt?" Casseil asked changing the subject. Tal's rage vanished.  
  
" Yeah, they need some help rebuilding FH and I want to see how my mom's doing," Tal explained. " But I'm a bit worried."  
  
" Why?" Alloran asked. Why should Tal be worried about going back home?  
  
" You see," she stopped and shook her head. " Its nothing much okay? I'm heading back home after we get our results back. " Tal picked up her tray and left the table.  
  
" You think something's wrong?" Casseil asked.  
  
" Nah, lets just give it time," Alloran told Casseil. Being truthful she did believe something was wrong but why make Casseil worry too?  
  
~*~  
  
" Do you have the disk I wanted?" Dain Deling asked his son.  
  
" Of course father," Visser gave a highly incoded disk to Dian.  
  
" And it has everything I need?"  
  
" Of course, I wouldn't leave anything out."  
  
" Perfect, Cal will be pleased."  
  
Part six: Doubts in Garden  
  
August 27th...  
  
Alloran polished Windtrecker's blade. Tal would be back for the afternoon for the end of the break. Alloran had been desperate enough to spare with Drake because of the boredom. Surprisingly Drake was getting pretty good. Tal went to the rebuilding of FH to help and see her family, what was left of it at least. Lately at Garden, men in suites came to check things out lately. One tried to get Alloran open up her room for inspection. Those guys were quite annoying trying to inspect student rooms, Squall almost had to threaten them with the Lionheart to leave. According to Drake the uniforms were the type special inspectors used for hard cases. But why would they come here? It all seemed to be a weird summer with all that was going on.  
  
Click. The door opened. If it was an inspector she would have met him with Windtrecker in hand to hint them to go away. Luckily it wasn't a pesky inspector.  
  
" Back already Tal?" Alloran grinned putting Windtrecker away.  
  
" Don't tell me you were hoping I was going to stay away," Tal grinned as Casseil followed her like a puppy. " Casseil met me at the gate. So what's new?"  
  
Alloran sighed. What was there to say? Not much except for those suits. Alloran explained to Tal about the weirdos in black. Alloran expected Tal too look bored but instead her eyes were wide open.  
  
" Hell do you know what that means?!" Tal asked Alloran wide eyed. " I heard about guys like that. They check places they think is unsafe, get support, and get rid of the service." It sunk in, those guys had been looking around to run Balamb Garden out of business.  
  
" No way!" Casseil yelled punching the wall. " This is the home for a lot of kids! Besides, who would support those freaks!?" Tal quickly looked away, Alloran understood.  
  
" Your mom's with them, right?" Alloran asked. She hadn't meet Mrs. Carter but Tal said that sometimes her mom was a bit over protective or serious. A single tear hit the ground.  
  
" She's worried," Tal said keeping a steady voice. " She think that if I stay here I'll get killed and join my dad and the rest of my dead family. I, I almost couldn't come back here this year because of my mom. I had to runaway and leave them with only a note. I tried to explain to her that Garden needs to stay open but she's pig headed! She got some parents to agree with her that have kids here at Garden. Some kids weren't able to get back here. From what I heard there's supposed to be a debate between those nutsoes and Garden here and even a rally for those opposed to keeping Garden open here." Tal sat down on a chair keeping her head in her hands. " I know my mom is going to be there, she's going to go ballistic!"  
  
" Then what can we do?" Alloran asked sitting opposite of Tal. Garden couldn't be closed down. Alloran and Casseil, and others wouldn't have a place anymore. It would be like losing a second home.  
  
" Well," Tal sniffed. Casseil handed her a tissue. " Pass around the word not to get interviewed, I hear people can edit it so it looks like you want Balamb Garden to be closed down. And Casseil, DON'T attack any of them. I know you would. They can say Garden is making us snarling wolves."  
  
" That's all?" Casseil asked rubbing his red fists- which he got from punching the wall.  
  
" Give me a break, I had to think about it on the bus here," Tal muttered. ~ Looks like things are going to get tough. ~ * They can't close down Garden. I've been put in the Galbadian Garden archives and students and it's the pits. * (They won't, no one would allow it.)  
  
~*~  
  
September 13th ...  
  
" Classes will be cancelled for the meeting between S.U.P and Garden, please remain in your dorms until the meeting is over." The intercom rang over the school."  
  
" What the heck Sup?" Casseil asked.  
  
" Stop Unsafe Places," Tal said stoically. Alloran understood well. Tal's dear mom would be coming today. If Garden was closed Alloran and Casseil might never see Tal again." Well we might as well go to the dorms," Tal said picking up her textbooks. Alloran knew that Tal didn't want to see her mom at the moment. And who would blame her. She almost stopped Tal from coming back, and now wanting to close down Garden. They walked down the hallways hearing chants. " Close Garden!" "Its wrong sending kids to war!"  
  
A crowd of people holding signs up were walking up and down the hallways and a news team was recording this.  
  
" And here you have it, S.U.P supporters are here today for the meeting between Balamb Garden and S.U.P. Mrs. Carter, what do you have to say?" Asked a news reporter. Alloran, Tal, and Casseil all glanced over at the crowd.  
  
Mrs. Carter was a elderly women with blond hair like Tal but had gray streaks. Her hazel eyes were filled with discontent and sadness and her skin was as pale as the snow in Trabia.  
  
" My daughter disobeyed me and came here," Mrs. Carter's voice echoed. " I wanted to stop her because of those attacks last year. I've lost my husband and three children to the battles already. Tal was already a student at Garden for two years and they're teaching teenagers to fight and kill. She and my children six year old daughter Kayla and seventeen year old son Amery. I don't want to lose another person dear to me." Mrs. Carter's jaw was quivering. Alloran kinda felt sorry for Mrs. Carter. She only wanted to make sure Tal was okay but she hasn't thought how Tal would feel about not going back.  
  
Alloran heard a quick pace of footsteps retreating back to the dorms.  
  
" Tal?" She heard Casseil.  
  
" Casseil, why don't you head back to your dorm?" Alloran told Casseil. She had a feeling Tal was feeling down.  
  
" Okay, if you say so Alloran." Casseil muttered shooting the group of rioters a glare. " I just hope Bruno ain't there."  
  
~*~  
  
" Squall Leonhart, do you not admit that Garden has been attacked in the past?" The head of S.U.P, Reginald asked. Quistis frowned, they were going too pore on the subject Garden gets attacked and isn't safe. Anything in front of the council and the news to make Garden look bad.  
  
" Trabia Garden and Galbadia Garden have also gotten attacked in the past and I notice you don't fight with them," Quistis said resisting the urge to do anything rash. Balamb Garden had been her home since she was a young teen and was the home to many.  
  
" I did not direct the question to you Quistis Trepe," Reginald sneered. Quistis just clutched her nails in her hand and nodded apolitically. " So Squall?"  
  
" Yes we have gotten attacked but we also help other towns and cities that get attacked," Squall said coldly keeping his emotionless face on.  
  
" Yes we know that," Reginald growled. If you do why ask the question? Quistis thought angrily. " Last year Balamb got attacked correct? I notice Garden didn't send their 'legendary' SeeD to help." We were a little bit busy with us being attacked. Quistis thought. Zell hated it the most, his mother and Bella were there and Balamb was his home besides Garden.  
  
" We were being attacked as well and Garden students stopped the attack on Balamb last year as well," Squall told Reginald. Reginald smiled.  
  
" So you were to busy to send help to the town that needed it, and I hear the person that did stop the main force used a GF. A powerful one called Leviathan, the great sea serpent that destroys its enemies with Tsunami. The person who did call Leviathan was only a girl, who haven't used Leviathan before. Suppose you arranged the attack on Balamb with those monsters to train your SeeD." Reginald said coldly.  
  
" Why in Hyne's name would we do that!?" Zell yelled furiously standing up. Don't Zell! Quistis thought wide eyed. " I happen to be from Balamb, do think we'd do that!? How could we get mindless creatures to attack Balamb!?"  
  
Reginald thought for a second before replying. " What about your wife Squall? Sorceress Rinoa, has the power doesn't she?"  
  
Quistis saw Rinoa tighten. She knew Rinoa hated it when people called her a sorceress. Quistis patted Rinoa's arm. " Its okay Rinoa, almost no one cares about you being a sorceress anymore." Quistis whispered as Squall kept debating with Reginald.  
  
" Easy for you to say, you weren't given these powers without a choice," Rinoa whispered back. Quistis remembered when Rinoa when she first got her powers got angry or really emotional they would flare up. Rinoa's powers didn't flare up anymore but you could still feel something.  
  
" We've heard enough," said the council elder. " There will be a half- hour break to decide." The council filed out, in one hour the decision would be made.  
  
~*~  
  
" Tal?" Alloran asked unlocking the dorm door.  
  
" Hey," Tal said sitting in a chair in the mini kitchen.  
  
" You okay?" Alloran asked taking a seat nearby.  
  
" Yeah," Tal said. They sat there in silence for a long period of time.  
  
" She's really not that bad." Tal said suddenly. " It's just that she's worried. When I came back to FH this summer she acted like she lost something. She was more stricter only because Dad wasn't there and started being more nervous." Tal sighed. " Mom used to always scold Dad out of humor and she was the most relaxed person I knew, now she's on her last nerve, its hard having to support us, me, Kayla, and Amery, but she always loved the challenge with the rest of us when we were younger."  
  
Alloran and Tal talked for an hour or so forgetting about their problems. About Mrs. Carter, about Garden, about S.U.P, even about the sorceress. Till they heard a knocking at the door. Tal walked over and opened it to find a great surprise, Mrs. Carter.  
  
" Mom, what are you doing here?" Tal said sounding bitter.  
  
" Please Tal, I just want to talk," Mrs. Carter said sounding like a loving mother than an angry parent. Tal looked over at Alloran. Alloran nodded and left for her room leaving Tal with Mrs. Carter.  
  
~*~  
  
Tal felt alone standing there, no one could help her there, not Alloran, not Casseil, just herself against her mother.  
  
" I'm not leaving Garden or my friends!" Tal yelled with a low growl.  
  
" I only want you to be-" Mrs. Carter started.  
  
" Safe? I know that! But it doesn't help taking me away from my only true friends! I happen to like my life here," Tal snorted turning her back. She didn't want to see what her mom looked like. She didn't want Mrs. Carter seeing her get close to tears.  
  
" What about Myou, Cassandra, and Mark? Weren't they your friends?" Tal's mom asked.  
  
" No, they all wanted something from me!" Tal snapped at the sound of their names. " Alloran and Casseil actually like me for who I am. Not like those cows."  
  
" But Tal," Mrs. Carter pleaded. " What if you get killed? Or you kill so many people that you forget who you are and become a slaughtering machine?"  
  
" I won't on both counts!" Tal growled. " I'd rather be fighting then be sitting at home twiddling my thumbs while others are battling Cal!" There was an ominous silence throughout the room. All you could here was the lapping of the ocean outside.  
  
" Fine then," Mrs. Carter said quietly. " Garden won and will be staying open. But Tal if you ever do change your mind Kayla and Amery will be happy. Your great grand dad wanted one of us to fight when he couldn't, maybe you're going to be a SeeD, maybe. Till then remember there's always a place for you in FH." Tal heard a click as the door shut. Thank you mom, Tal thought letting a single tear fall. She couldn't wait to tell Alloran and Casseil the good news.  
  
~*~  
  
Part seven: Can't think of a title  
  
December 20th ...  
  
Is he even coming? Alloran thought impatiently. Alloran thought as she and Squall waited for Visser. ~ If your lucky he decided to leave Garden. ~ (Yeah, the word there is if.) Visser ran in holding a different gunblade. It was black and the blade was made of two blades. Visser grunted as he held it up.  
  
" My father sent this and I had to pick it up," Visser seemed to gloat to Alloran. " Its called Twin Lance, one of the most powerful remodels of the Revolver."  
  
" If its as good as you talking I'm sure its powerful," Alloran muttered.  
  
The lesson moved on more smoothly until... " I want you to spare together, its what you need to learn more about." They heard Squall say. Visser looked at Alloran with a grin. They both marked up.  
  
" Lets see if I can add another cut in that arm, Wolfeyes," Visser whispered flexing Twin Lance. ~ Be careful, its heavier than the Revolver. ~ ( I can handle it. )  
  
Alloran and Visser faced each other holding their gunblades in the usual position. At the word " go" Alloran and Visser charged. Visser attacked to the side and Alloran turned and made him face her face to face. Twin Lance was heavy so Alloran struggled to keep it's freshly sharpened blade away from her face. Visser pulled away to Alloran's relief and slammed Twin Lance down onto Windtrecker. Time seemed to slow down as Alloran brought Windtrecker into an upward block. They pushed each other's blades in to each other, then Alloran heard crack. A crack started to form in Windtrecker.  
  
" Visser, stop!" Alloran called but Visser didn't listen. Twin Lance was stronger and heavier, in a second Windtrecker broke into half. Alloran jumped out of the way of Twin Lance still holding Windtrecker's handle, her gunblade was broken. Squall ran up and started yelling at Visser, Alloran didn't hear a thing. Windtrecker, Alloran was the only one to choose Windtrecker was gone. She looked at the broken blade, by the looks of things Windtrecker could never be repaired.  
  
~*~  
  
December 27th ....  
  
Damn you Visser, damn you! Alloran thought furiously. Squall said she had till classes started again to get a new gunblade. All she could afford at the moment was either a Revolver or a Hyperion. None would do, she still preferred something like Windtrecker. But what use would it be? Visser just might break another gunblade. She was running out of time fast, a few more days and she would have to get a new gunblade. She was so bothered she didn't bother changing out of her cloths. Tal and Casseil offered to lend her money but she didn't want to borrow money to get what she wanted. She even talked to Quistis and it still no answer. What would she do?  
  
~*~  
  
" The time to strike is close," Cal's voice echoed to her followers, Galbadians and her most loyal. " We are meant to attack soon, prepare, make sure nothing stands in your way. Listen to the data your president's son gave us, leave no survivors!"  
  
"Cal! Cal!" Rang through the room. Cal smiled coldly. Reginald's plan to close Garden and take Greiver when Squall was alone failed. Her fingers twitched as she flexed them, Reginald paid for his failure in blood. So would many who she didn't need anymore. Cal would have rid herself of Dian if he didn't have so much power. But his time would come soon. By dusk tomorrow she would have Greiver and take her rightful place in the world. A years preparation was mostly what they could hope for. Soon, soon those Kursed SeeD will be gone for my future rule. Cal thought letting out an evil laugh as they chanted her name, their rulers name.  
  
~*~  
  
Next day...  
  
Alloran knew it was morning, she knew she was supposed to get up, but she didn't want to. Nothing to do. Tal was doing Hyne knows what, and Casseil, what do boys do besides act like dorks. Besides she still didn't know what to do, she was so worried she didn't bother changing when she fell asleep. She moved her legs and felt them touch something on the ground. She got up and almost pinched herself in disbelief. On the ground was a Windhowler case brand new with a note on top. Alloran picked it up and looked the case over. It was a smooth black leather and the corners were a golden metal. On the cover it had a howling wolf and was engraved ' Windhowler'. In the case was Windhowler and a wooden box consisting of thirty average looking bullets but if you held them you'd notice they pulsed. (Who do you think would send this?) * If you looked at the note you dropped you might find answers* Alloran blushed as she picked up the note she let drop in her inspection.  
  
Alloran, this is Windhowler. Consider it a contribution to your training. It won't break like any other gunblade you can afford. Those bullets are pulse ammo, extremely rare and potent. Save them, they may one-day help you more than you expect.  
  
No name again, Alloran sighed sliding the note between some books. ~ Oh well, at least that solves your gunblade problem. ~ * True. * Alloran gingerly picked Windhowler up, it possessed the same comforting feel as Windtrecker. Alloran almost dropped it not expecting the extra weight. Her left hand felt the cool blade slid as she ran it up and down. She swiped the air twice almost hearing the air being cut. Alloran barely skinned her thumb on the blade and skin flaked off by a lot. ~ Its sharp. ~ (Gee, no kidding.) * What?* (Its called sarcasm.) * Oh.* I wonder if Casseil can tell me how much these bullets are worth, Alloran thought picking up a bullet. At the first touch Alloran almost dropped it, it felt like someone's pulse. ~ Well it is called pulse ammo. ~ (Very funny Fenerir.)  
  
All the sudden Garden shook Alloran went flying and landed on the ground. " What the hell!?"  
  
" Galbadians and followers of the sorceress are here! Prepare for battle!" The intercom rang over. Hyne help us! Alloran thought pushing herself up. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of Windhowler and loaded twelve regular bullets. Before Alloran could move the dorm door was knocked down. Alloran's own door was closed. Ever so silently Alloran crept to the door keeping Windhowler cocked. Her fingers gingerly wrapped around the handle and she swiftly pulled it open. A Galbadian soldier holding a gun was there ready to blow her head off. Garden training had prepared her for this. Alloran jumped up as the bullets sailed beneath she landed very close to him taking away his shot on her. Without a single thought Windhowler sliced through the air cutting down the soldier. Alloran had no time to be thinking how well she did she can here fighting. With a quick run out the door she cut down another life from this world. There were only twenty five students fighting in that hallway. It hit her, Tal wasn't there. Alloran tried to keep going ahead but they just kept coming. A fast object skinned her shoulder causing it to bleed. Crud! She thought as pain gathered there. Alloran tried to do her best but the numbers were great and she had injuries and was tiring, just like everyone else there. It was annoying, every time she cut one down two others seemed to take their comrade's place.  
  
" That's it!" Alloran growled feeling her anger rise. Tal and Cassiel could be in trouble and her being here didn't help matters." I've got better places to be here!" Alloran could feel her body heat up with frustration and anger. " Fire Cross!" Without even trying the giant bonfire engulfed the enemies and burnt them alive. Alloran almost felt sorry for them but it was going to be her job one day. Alloran took off down a flight of steps being passed or passing students and SeeD. Where the hell are they!? Alloran thought running to the elevator pressing on the key like heck. The elevator came down speedily as it normally did. ~ There's someone on there. ~ (Who?!) Before Fenerir answered the door opened. Alloran held Windhowler ready to shoot down whoever was there.  
  
" Alloran!" Cried Tal rushing out with Casseil behind her. " We were worried, afterall your Windtrecker was torn in half and-"  
  
" Where did you get that sweet gunblade!" Casseil exclaimed at the sight of Windhowler.  
  
" Long story," Alloran told them. " What's going on?"  
  
" Commander Squall is calling for those on leave to get their butts back here for battle. And Visser's in deep trouble, someone caught Kane and Bruno and they revealed Visser and them have been spying for Galbadia. The commander said to pass the word to get Visser and make sure he doesn't get away," Tal explained.  
  
" Bastard," Alloran muttered. The only good thing about Visser was he was a rival, someone that made Alloran try hard to outdo in class.  
  
" What now?" Casseil asked shooting some soldiers charging a group of students.  
  
" We hold them off and look for Visser," Alloran said quietly. " Till the SeeD that are on leave come back we have a disadvantage. And if you do face Visser," she tightened here fist. " Leave him to me, I want to pay him back. Don't complain Casseil," Alloran said before Casseil could say anything. " Me and him have always seemed against each other and I say he's mine."  
  
" Understood," Tal said simply.  
  
" What!?" Casseil burst out. " We all want a piece of him!"  
  
" I know," Alloran told Casseil. "But I need to face him."  
  
" Geez," Casseil yelled. " Fine that bastard's yours." Alloran nodded thanks and the three took off to their job.  
  
~*~  
  
" Do...they...ever...stop...coming?" Alloran panted using Windhowler to push herself up.  
  
" Doesn't seem like it," Tal replied shooting down another two men.  
  
" Damn," Casseil grumbled taking a shot.  
  
The fighting stopped, everything seemed to go silent as the dark haired women that came to Balamb stepped in, sorceress Cal.  
  
" Students of Balamb Garden," her twisted voice rippled through the air. " I commend you on your resistance but it is futile. Give up and serve me, your soon to be ruler. You can't win so why bother with the bloodshed?" A fast projectile slashed Cal slightly in the face, she was bleeding. " Who dares!?" She hissed like a snake.  
  
" Your forgetting, Cal," spoke a voice, Rinoa. Rinoa refastened her air shooter." You aren't the only sorceress of this time. As for bloodshed as long as you're around there will always be bloodshed."  
  
" When I'm done you won't be a sorceress, you'll be dead!" Cal screamed letting out an invisible force out at Rinoa. Rinoa braced herself and put up a force field. " Not bad but still not good enough!" Cal kept on the assault on Rinoa not letting her get a chance to do anything else. No one did a thing but watched a battle of sorceresses.  
  
" Flare!" Rinoa screamed letting out the most powerful fire magic. Cal put up her force field but struggled to keep it.  
  
" You think Flare's tough, Rinoa?" Cal asked. " Try the ultimate magic, Ultima!" Rinoa's eyed widened with fear.  
  
Cal was ready to call Ultima, everyone would die. Horror awoke in the mind as death was at the door. Then they all heard something, bullets and arial projectiles aimed at Cal. Cal called up her shield as they whizzed at her. At the gate there were hundreds of SeeDs all ready to fight. Cal spat, " this isn't over!" And with that she vanished like she did in Balamb. The reinforces charged first and the enemies fought back. All seemed tied up except...  
  
" Visser," Alloran whispered.  
  
" What?" Tal asked.  
  
" He's still here somewhere," Alloran growled heading back to the elevator.  
  
" Alloran, do you need help up there? We were there and we didn't see him," Tal asked. Alloran just left and got on the elevator and something happened. She saw a vision of Visser, he looked smug as he slid out of a empty classroom like the snake he was. He was heading to the up stairs balcony. You're mine, she thought gripping Windhowler. As she got off she saw Visser running out of the classroom like before, Alloran followed.  
  
On the balcony it was raining hard to match the mood, Alloran called to him. " Visser!" Visser whirled around in surprise.  
  
" Why if it ain't Wolfeyes," Visser smiled coldly. " Now that you found me what will you do? Cal's followers are keeping everyone busy and I busted your gunblade, now that was fun. "  
  
" I'll take you down," Alloran brandished Windhowler. Visser looked at her cockily and laughed.  
  
" Oh, that's supposed to be a threat to me? Ha! Now that I'm no longer a student I'm free to destroy you Alloran, prepare to die!" Visser called running with Twin Lance in hand. Like before he slammed Twin Lance down and Alloran blocked high. " Lets see how long it is before it breaks," Visser said pushing down more.  
  
" It won't, I'll be the one be the one to cut your gunblade in two!" Alloran growled pushing Twin Lance closer to Visser.  
  
" Do you really think so," Visser replied as they both pulled back and circled each other. " Cal will reign and we the Galbadians will rule with her. First among mortals." Alloran and Visser ran again. Alloran swirled up and aimed the blade down as Visser jumped to safety.  
  
" Too bad it won't happen," Alloran sneered flexing her fingers daring Visser to come forward. Visser accepted the challenge and slashed across as Alloran stepped inward to the side and attacked. Visser spun quickly and the gunblades met. With a crackle of lightning overhead their gunblades fell out of each other's hands far from each other. Visser glanced at Alloran and tried diving for his gunblade. Alloran tackled him so he was five feet short of Twin Lance.  
  
" Let go of me filth!" Visser scowled kicking Alloran's face. Alloran kept one hand on Visser as the other wiped across her lip, blood. With anger Alloran twisted her body and kicked his face back. He got loose and ran to pick up Twin Lance.  
  
" Fire!" Alloran let loose a fire spell at Visser and picked up her own gunblade.  
  
" Looks like miss goody two shoes doesn't play by the rules after all," Visser mocked holding Twin Lance in guard position.  
  
" Who ever said I was nice when you're involved," Alloran asked holding Windhowler back. ~ Let him come to you, patience is the key. ~ ( What if he's waiting for me to make a move? ) * Bait him, it works all the time. * " Hey Visser! How what did your butt ugly mom use to trick your dad into marrying her?"  
  
" What!?" Visser growled in anger.  
  
" Maybe it was because they were both to stupid to notice how ugly they were, a perfect match." * I think that's all you need. *  
  
" Wolfeyes, you're dead!" Visser yelled with pure rage running forward with blind anger. That's all I need, Alloran thought smugly. Visser slashed upward and Alloran swiped as fast as she could against Twin Lance and... Crack, Twin Lance broke into several different pieces. " No," Visser whispered with anger and hatred. " I suppose you think you have me," he said inching for the end of the balcony. " That I'll go to jail, that you've won, but you haven't." He climbed onto the edge. " You're wrong if you think this is over, its just starting Wolfeyes, and we will face each other again mark my words." Before Alloran saw what was happening Visser jumped over the edge. The idiot! Alloran thought. Her thoughts changed after she saw a helicopter rise up with Visser on it. Soldiers fired bullets at her like crazy. Alloran braced herself as she felt the bullets either skin her skin or hit square on. Pain rose everywhere and her vision got blurry, then darkness came. Before she lost all thoughts she thought yes Visser this isn't over, and I will be the one to put an end to you.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: Yep I decided to end it here. Expect the next few chapters to get more interesting.  
  
Tobias: They should be the last few were snore city!  
  
Wolf: * casts flare on Tobias.* Don't listen to him he's the idiot.  
  
Review answers from chapter seven  
  
Sephyr Blackstar: Yeah I decided to throw in some humor. As for God I don't think so many other people are a lot better than me.  
  
Preaw: Don't worry I plan to keep writing.  
  
Verdanii: I can only update when I can but I'll try to update regulary.  
  
Mini Sorceress: Meh, I added the period idea because I'm sure lots of people get freaked out, especially if they don't know what it is. But that never happened to me just clearing that up.  
  
GirlsDon'tCry: Well you've read what that guy has to say already.  
  
Sorceress Fujin: Yeah, you can expect to read more, as soon as I write it that is.  
  
Wolf: That's all. Expect this at the end of every chapter. Also for Tobias, I'll let you decide if he stays here or not. I need at least one review wanting him to stay.  
  
Tobias: * burnt* remember to keep reading and review. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Exam

Wolf: Hi ya peoples! I don't own SeeD, instructors, or the regular FF characters. I got at least one review for Tobias so sadly he stays.  
  
Tobias: YEAH!!!! * dances up and down in a girlish fashion. ( A/N: No offense to girls since I am one. )*  
  
Wolf: For now.  
  
Tobias: * groans*  
  
Wolf: Anyway, this chapter takes place three years from the attack and some things have changed. Its near the time for the field exam and SeeD graduation. I got rid of the time factor so that helps a bit. The only one from the second generation that is SeeD so far is Leo, no surprise. I'll try to fill in the gaps so just pay attention.  
  
Tobias: Also my dear friend added another GF so their mind talk is - sample- .  
  
~*~  
  
Part one: Trail of Fangs and Claws  
  
May 12th ...  
  
It was another peaceful day at Garden, it was the crack of dawn. But not everyone is asleep. Clang! The sound of two gunblades rolled through the training center. Two eighteen year olds fought on a narrow plank suspended three meters from the ground.  
  
The first was Leo Leonheart, SeeD rank fifteen. He had brown messy hair matching his fathers but Rinoa's eyes. He donned a leather jacket and wielded a gunblade called Punishment. ( A/N: for those that don't remember that's a gunblade before Lionhart.) The other was Alloran Wolfeyes. The years hadn't aged her that much. Her eyes were a deeper sapphire and she had let one strand of hair grow to her shoulder, which she kept braided with two braids. A golden one at the top with a lunar moon embroidered on and a silver braid at the bottom with a sun embroidered on. A scar was on her left cheek of a cross from a bullet assault on her three years ago.  
  
Alloran attacked downward and Leo did a somersault over her. Drat! Alloran thought. He pulled this last time too! Alloran spun back around and ducked as Punishment's wielder swung. Alloran took another swipe and Leo leapt back like a cat. Alloran jumped back as he swung his gunblade down. Alloran spun the handle of Windhowler getting the blade to face up as she charged Leo. Leo's blade came down and prevented the assault. Alloran quickly moved Windhowler back and faked left then pushed the blade in the right. Leo lost some of his balance as the blade nicked him. Taking the chance Alloran swung in but Leo moved back and attacked. Alloran stopped, she let Leo get through her defense and to her neck. She could have moved but she knew he wouldn't move his blade till she gave up.  
  
" Okay Leo, I get the picture, you won, again," Alloran growled as Leo grinned moving Punishment's blade.  
  
" How many times does that make now?" He asked keeping a smile plastered on his face.  
  
" Plenty," Alloran said dryly. " It might help with the fact that you've been in SeeD for a year."  
  
" True," Leo said as he jumped down off the plank with Alloran following him. " Don't you have your GF test today?" Alloran nodded. She remembered what Leo said about the test. You attempt to obtain a GF in a time limit. Leo had been sent to get Alexander last year and almost failed. She had to do this to go onto her next exam, the field. Leo said if she was lucky she wouldn't be assigned to get a GF like Bahamut.  
  
" I have a class that tells instructions and then I'm off to complete the test," Alloran explained. Yesterday Tal and Casseil had their GF exams earlier and both passed. Tal had gotten Shiva and Casseil got Carbuncle.  
  
" Speaking of which," Leo started. " There's half an hour before class. "  
  
" Drat, time always fly by when we fight," Alloran smirked. Alloran took off leaving Leo behind. A loud cry rang through the training center. A T-rexer. Alloran felt a strong wave through her body almost knocking her out. ( What was that for!? ) * Remember last time? You got angry that you couldn't use that limit Dark Moon and went to the training center to blow off some steam.* ~ And she almost got herself killed. You were able to use Dark Moon, after getting pounded into the ground and on the brink of death. ~ ( You just have to remind me. ) ~* True *~ Responded both GFs.  
  
~*~  
  
" Good morning class," Quistis greeted them with a smile. " This evening is the field exam for the SeeD candidates. The final GF tests will be taken this morning. Those SeeD candidates who passed their tests have the afternoon off. Those who failed the written exam go to study hall." A wave of yahoos and groans ran through the room. " Till then you are dismissed. " Everyone filed out except Alloran, who was stopped at the door by Quistis. " I don't suppose you forgot the exam."  
  
" Who could forget," Alloran asked sarcastically.  
  
" Good, meet me at the front gate in half an hour," Quistis smiled and left being followed by a group of Trepies. ~ One half-hour, better get your stuff. ~ ( I know that Fenerir. )  
  
~*~  
  
" Do you think you'll pass?" Tal asked as Alloran went through her stuff.  
  
" If a doofus like Casseil could I can," Alloran muttered pulling out a wooden box. Inside was a set of hand knives Tal gave her for her birthday last year. " It can't be that hard." She slid two knives up her sleeves into sheaves she kept there so all she had to do was flick her wrist and it would slid into her hand.  
  
" Leo didn't have it easy," Tal frowned. " Even Drake had problems. I even thought I wouldn't pass. Speaking of which, why didn't you take the test last year? You might have passed it." Tal's hair was highlighted black now on the edges and kept her hair back in a bun.  
  
" How could you forget!?" Alloran snapped in disbelief.  
  
" Well having two GFs has affected my memory," Tal admitted. Alloran sighed and got out her box of pulse ammo. She hadn't used one bullet since Casseil told her they were worth fifty thousand each.  
  
" I had problems with my final limit break that slave driver of a teacher tried to teach me, went down to the training center, almost got killed by a T-rexer, used Dark Moon, was in infirmary for a month and missed the exams, that sum it up?" Alloran asked holding onto a bullet in her hand. It still felt like feeling someone's pulse after all this time. She slipped seven into her gunblade and slipped six into her pocket. " Do you know what time it is?" Alloran hated to remember that T-rexer's breath on her face when it moved in for the finishing blow. She wanted to forget it ever happened but that memory almost always popped up.  
  
" 9:33, you have about twelve minutes before you have to go," Tal replied. There was a knocking at the door. " Great, visitors." They opened it to find...  
  
" Hi guys," Casseil grinned walking in. Casseil needed glasses two years ago so he always kept the sunglasses add on, on, just to look 'cool'.  
  
" Don't you believe in asking to come in?" Alloran asked rolling her eyes.  
  
" Nope," Casseil said simply. " Besides, where would be the fun in asking? You'd just say no."  
  
" Exactly," Tal said dryly. " Alloran has to split, her test is starting soon."  
  
" Already?" Casseil asked with a grin. " I'll pick up her remains when the GF tears her apart."  
  
" Gee Casseil, that's so encouraging," Alloran muttered heading for the door.  
  
" Can you wait a sec? Catch!" Casseil threw Alloran a small waving cat statue. " It used to be a big fad to own one of these lucky cats when I was younger. It's for good luck."  
  
" I don't believe in luck," Alloran said frowning. Casseil shrugged. Alloran had a feeling Casseil wouldn't let her leave unless she took the cat with her. Sighing Alloran pocketed the cat and took off for the gates.  
  
~*~  
  
" Are you ready Alloran?" Quistis asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
" As ready as I need to be," Alloran said with a shrug. She could see tenseness in Quistis. " What's wrong?"  
  
" Alloran, are you sure you want to take the test?" Quistis asked. Alloran couldn't believe what she just said. Alloran wanted to do this for some of her own reasons. Her top one was maybe she that might face Visser again. The memory of that night three years ago was still fresh in her mind of Visser jumping over the edge onto a helicopter. She had nightmares for weeks about the searing pain through her body as the bullet barrage tore through her. Dr. Kadowaki was amazed she survived. Having a GF helps you heal faster but she said not even Leviathan could have helped as fast as her recovery was. Alloran remembered Visser's words they would face each other again but she might need to become SeeD.  
  
" Of course!" Alloran growled. " I've been training for about five to six years, of course I want to take the test. What do I have to fear?"  
  
" The GF you have to face, the GF residing in the forest outside of Balamb," Quistis stopped. " One of the most powerful and sought after GFs, Bahamut."  
  
~*~  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this, Alloran thought. Bahamut had been released to the world nineteen years ago. Mostly only SeeD would go after Bahamut but come back a bloody mess. Last year a level thirteen SeeD tried and was in a coma for three months. He even almost quit SeeD for failing to obtain the dragon. ( Hey Fenerir, Leviathan?) ~* Yes. *~ ( Do you know what Bahamut is weak against, it didn't mention in the book of GFs. ) ~ Gravity. ~ ( Magic language please? ) ~ Demi. If you had Diablos it might be an easier battle. ~ * She has me. She doesn't need Diablos. * ~ That's what I worry about. ~ ( Can you guys talk among yourselves? I want to think. ) * If you want us too. *  
  
Alloran's fingers ran under her sleeve and touched the scar Visser gave her on her right arm. I'll do more than just break his gunblade next time I see him again. Alloran thought. Alloran and Quistis had been walking in silence for an hour. They were both thinking about what awaited them. Alloran had to face Bahamut alone in a time limit. Most GFs let a human opponent heal themselves particularly if it's a cadet. But what if Bahamut didn't let her? Why do I have all the luck? Alloran thought as the forest came into sight. From what she heard it used to be small, but since Bahamut came to the forest it had grown rapidly. The trees had grown fifteen to twenty stories tall and there was a sudden increase of trees that stretched on for miles.  
  
" State cadet name and supporting SeeD," asked the Garden guard.  
  
" Alloran Wolfeyes," Alloran stated.  
  
" I'm her support, instructor number fourteen Quistis Trepe," Quistis said in her normal teaching voice.  
  
" Clear," The guard nodded. " Objective, obtain the GF dwelling here. Choose a time limit that suites your abilities. You will be judged on your choice for the final results. The choices are ten, twenty, thirty, and forty minutes. " Alloran nodded. The choices were set to show how the candidate thought, at least that's what Leo told her. Ten minutes? Nope I doubt I can beat Bahamut in the amount of time. It might also show the SeeD she was too rash. Forty was a definite no. She might beat Bahamut in that amount of time but it shows lack of confidence. Which left twenty or thirty. Alloran glanced up at their faces at the corner of her eye. They had doubtful looks on their faces. Alloran hid a frown, they didn't think she would succeed. I'll show them, Alloran thought.  
  
" Twenty minutes is all I need," Alloran told them keeping a poker face. The guard nodded and marked down the time and name on her evaluation sheet. Quistis looked down and set her watch. " Ready? Go!" Alloran sprinted off into the forest with Quistis right behind her. A bite bug flew up to them. I have no time for this! Alloran thought as she ran at the bite bug with a cocked arm and sliced it open. She couldn't waste anytime, not with the exam at stake. If Tal, Drake, Casseil, and Leo could do this she could too.  
  
" Bahamut should be at the center of the forest!" Quistis called to Alloran as Alloran slipped ahead. Alloran could already feel a force here, it was powerful. " Here comes a barrage of monsters!" Alloran saw about four more bite bugs waiting for a fight. Alloran called up a fireball in her mind.  
  
" Fire!" A blast of fire exploded as the bite bug zoomed at the two, dead. Quistis swung her whip in the air and slammed it down on another bite bug. Alloran let the next one come to her, she ran to it and swiped fast leaving the bite bug in two pieces. Quistis took care of the final one.  
  
" Blizzard!" Quistis called as a giant ice block formed above the bite bug and crashed down on it. That takes care of that, Alloran thought running off not waiting for Quistis. She could almost feel the air heating up. ~ He's close. ~ ( Who? ) ~ Bahamut. ~ Alloran just cut anything that came in her way, she was guessing she had about fifteen more minutes. A clearing! She thought seeing a passageway of light.  
  
" WHO WISHES TO FIGHT THE KING OF DRAGONS?" A loud voice that sounded like many serpent's voice, it was deeper then Leviathan's and was more confident. Alloran found herself facing a giant blue dragon. Its dark wings spread across the clearing. Alloran could see his claws twitching to fight and could feel the air hot and dry.  
  
" Me, " Alloran said barely keeping her voice from shaking. " I'm a SeeD cadet here for a test."  
  
" DO YOU EXPECT TO BEAT ME?" The great dragon's voice laughed. " I'VE BEATEN MANY CHILD SINCE I WAS RELEASED AND I DON'T PLAN ON GIVING UP MY FREEDOM TO JOIN A MORTAL!" Without warning Bahamut's massive claws struck down at Alloran. Crap! She thought as she leapt to the side. He missed by an inch.  
  
" Ten minutes Alloran!" Quistis called.  
  
~*~  
  
Squall looked over the candidates for the field exam, it was to be in Dollet, just like his field exam. The only difference was he was working with Seifer outside of Dollet and they weren't taking the test. Nine of the ten for today's GF test came back, three passed. Alloran and Quistis should be back from the fire cavern soon. She was meant to get Ifrit. Squall's memories weren't as clear as they used to be of the fight. Being truthful he wanted more cadets to pass. Lately more cadets were failing and it would affect SeeD in the future. Squall looked up from his papers to see Irvine.  
  
" Don't you believe in knocking?" Squall asked angrily.  
  
" Yeah I did but you didn't hear," the cowboy replied. " How's the preparations going?"  
  
" Fine, Seifer said he'd get as much soldiers as he could down there," Squall said bitterly. He'd only agreed to the mission because Rinoa asked him. " We've got seventy six cadets and possible seventy seven, one hundred and fifty four SeeD and that's most we can send."  
  
" Oh so Quisty ain't back with her student from Bahamut's forest?" Irvine asked. Squall looked at Irvine with a serious face.  
  
" The forest!?" Squall demanded almost dropping his reports.  
  
" Yeah that's what the report said," Irvine said shrugging as he handed Squall the report. Squall looked it over five times before he spoke again.  
  
" Someone's hacked in," Squall told Irvine.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Quistis and her student were meant to go to the Fire Cavern," Squall could see the look of shock come onto the cowboy's face.  
  
" But," Irvine faltered. " I thought Garden's computers were impossible to hack into."  
  
" Well it isn't," Squall snapped. " Someone has found a way to hack in."  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran tightened her grip onto the handle of Windhowler. He's mine, she thought. Bahamut's claws swiftly swiped at her. Alloran jumped up high into the air and aimed the blade down. Smack! Alloran felt herself slide across the ground leaving a trail dug into the dirt. What hit her!? Alloran noticed Bahamut's tail waving dangerously. Draw! She thought calling Bahamut's magic to her. Excellent, Alloran thought dodging a very angry GF. Its Flare. Kadowaki hadn't let Alloran handle magic like Flare or Ultima but she was sure she could handle it.  
  
" Demi!" Alloran yelled letting out the spell. Bahamut let out a roar as he let loose a Flare attack. Alloran slid out as fast as possible. Shit! She thought feeling pain in her back. Bahamut's Flare had gotten scorched her slightly. There's no sign of weakness! Alloran thought. She needed to get past his defense somehow. Alloran flicked her wrist lightly so the knife was loose and ready to fall into her hand. " Flare!' She let a Flare at Bahamut's right wing. As Bahamut leapt at her she flicked her wrist hard and threw her knife at Bahamut's neck. The knife had dug in deep. It was Alloran's longest knife and favorite. I got him! She thought grinning as she noticed a hole in the right wing. ~ Don't celebrate yet, look. ~ Alloran noticed the hole healing over. ( How am I supposed to beat an opponent that keeps healing! ) * Just fight! * His tail raised up and acted as a whip as it slapped Alloran through a tree. " Cur-" Alloran started. Bahamut's claws racked Alloran's side as she attempted Cura.  
  
" Three minutes!" Quistis yelled to Alloran biting her lip. She wasn't aloud to help in the fight. Alloran pushed herself up almost staggering. She missed her chance to cast Cura. Crap! She thought moving to the side before Bahamut hit her with the second assault. ( Leviathan, care to join in? ) * A pleasure. * Alloran kept dodging as the connection between her and Leviathan formed.  
  
" IS THAT ALL A HUMAN CAN DO? DODGE ME?" Asked the dragon. Tsunami, thought both Alloran and Leviathan. The portal zoomed across the sky and the great sea serpent slithered out of the portal throwing off the light covering it. Leviathan climbed the sky with the land following it. When Leviathan stopped the great serpent burst into light and water flooded down and washed over the dragon. " DO YOU THINK A GUARDIAN FORCE LIKE THAT WILL STOP ME?" Its done enough, Alloran thought. She could see the dragon start to stagger. Now to do some damage in a short time, she thought. Then she noticed her dagger was still stuck into Bahamut's neck.  
  
" Chew on this!" Alloran yelled firing several pulse ammo at Bahamut's chest. The explosions were big as the three shots all hit dead on. Alloran jumped threw the smog sheaving Windhowler for a second. Her hands wrapped around the handle of the knife as she jumped up.  
  
" OFF MORTAL! Bahamut roared as his head turned to take a bite with his razor teeth.  
  
" Flare!" Alloran yelled letting one loose in his face. The great beast roared angrily as it swiped at his own face. Ow! Alloran thought in pain as a fang bite her leg. She was hanging there holding onto the handle of a knife. Come on! Alloran thought pushing the blade downward. It has to go down! Sweat and blood poured off her and hit the ground. Finally the blade slashed through the scales and went down a long way. Yes! Alloran thought as the blade slid down deeper. Than a claw slashed her off. " Float!" She yelled before she hit the ground. He's still standing! The wound she caused on the dragon healed over quickly. ~ Alloran, do you want me to call up some bad past memories? ~ ( What!? ) ~ Think about it, you're bodies suffered a lot, if you have some emotional pain added you might be able to use Dark Moon and finish him. ~  
  
" One minute!" Quistis yelled clenching her hands. ( Do it! ) Alloran felt a swarm of memories come on her. When the T-rexer almost finished her off, when Visser got away, the orphanage....  
  
" Dark Moon!" Alloran cried feeling the energy explode through her body. The dragon looked at her almost curiously as her body felt like an inferno. Her fingers spun it in a circle in front of her leaving spelled writing. The area around her was turning as dark as a moon less night. Alloran then rested the flat part on her left and pushed the blade into the center of spelled circle like a key and a dark beam of light exploded out of the circle and hit Bahamut dead on. ( Did it work? ) The smoke cleared from around Bahamut to show...  
  
" He's still standing!?" Alloran said dumb folded. She'd thrown her best at him and he was still standing. Her fingers felt her pocket for the waving cat. So much for bringing luck! Alloran thought. Then something happened. Bahamut turned his head to the air like he was listening to something and growled in pure fury.  
  
" IMPRESSIVE FOR A HUMAN YOUR RANK," Bahamut roared. " I ACKNOLEDGE YOUR SKILLS. AS THE LAW OF GUARDIAN FORCES PREECHES I SHALL JOIN YOU HUMAN." Alloran was totally caught off guard. He would be her GF? Bahamut broke into light and turned into a small circular object the size of Alloran's palm. The stone dropped to the ground as well as Alloran's knife. Beep, beep! The watch alarm had gone off.  
  
" Congratulations Alloran ," Quistis said putting her hand on Alloran's shoulder. " You passed."  
  
" Yeah, I did," Alloran said hardly believing this. Her hand picked up the knife first and slipped it into its sheaf. Then her fingers gingerly wrapped around the red stone. Garnet, Alloran noted. It was meant to be a stone that helped bring up someone's strengths. At least that's what a crystal shop owner told her. Alloran stopped kneeling and got up. Ouch! She thought as her legs cried pain.  
  
" Well we can't have you hurt for the way back," Quistis told her helping Alloran up. Alloran was guessing fighting Bahamut made her forget the body strains. " Curaga!" Alloran felt all her pains go away and the blood stopped.  
  
" Thanks," Alloran said with a smirk. Her muscles still felt sore though.  
  
" No problem, as a teacher it's my job," Quistis smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Part two: The exam.  
  
Alloran showered a bit when she got back to Garden. Tal and Casseil were somewhere so she didn't worry about questions. She didn't bother washing her hair much since they had the field exam soon. She was to meet at the gates at 4:30 PM. At least she didn't have to wear that stupid uniform for the test. With the ex-headmaster it was mandatory to wear a uniform or you lose marks for the final results. But since Squall didn't like uniforms that much it was a choice option. At least that gets rid of the blood, Alloran thought slipping on another black jacket. Training at Garden had taught her to get extras of your favorite clothes or your stuck with the school uniform. Well this jacket's totaled Alloran sighed taking a look at the black trench coat she wore against Bahamut. The jacket was torn across and burn and blood marks were all over it. Alloran took out the items out of the pockets like antidotes, softs, echo screens, etc. and finally the Garnet.  
  
Alloran could feel the power pulsing through the stone unlike sapphire or aquamarine. I wonder why he decided to join me? She thought recalling his words. ' I DON'T PLAN ON GIVING UP MY FREEDOM TO JOIN A MORTAL!' Before Alloran realized it she tightened her hold onto the garnet. She closed her eyes and felt the strong power enter her mind joining Leviathan and Fenerir. ( Are you okay Bahamut? ) - Why should a mortal be interested in me? And why are you talking to me? - * Same old Bahamut. She always talks to me and Fenerir. * ( Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you called me Alloran, not mortal all the time. ) - But that is what you are. Our jobs as guardian forces is to aid mortals and test them. - ( It maybe, but you act like it's a hefty chore. ) - It is, we lend strength to the humans and receive nothing in return except a wait to be called again to fight. - ~ Speak for yourself Bahamut, I haven't been called in eighteen years. ~ - And that was before you joined the humans again. - ( Can't we just call a truce? ) - Fine, mortal. It is our job to obey humans. - ~ Is not Bahamut! ~ - Then explain why we always serve humans? We are superior to them and Hyne condemns us to depend on them. - ( Then why did you choose to join me? ) - My duty as a guardian force. - Bahamut and the rest of the GFs were silent. Alloran sighed and gave up. If they were talking it'd be impossible for to hear.  
  
~*~  
  
" No way!" Casseil exclaimed when he and Tal heard the news. " You, of all people beat Bahamut, the king of dragons."  
  
" Yeah, and you can stop acting like I saved the world from Ultimecia," Alloran growled. She wished she could forget the battle against Bahamut.  
  
" But it is a big deal," Tal said grinning. Alloran rolled her eyes, she didn't do anything special and probably never would.  
  
" I bet MY kitty helped ya, "Casseil said happily.  
  
" No, I did it by myself," Alloran growled. " Like I said before I don't believe in luck." With annoyed glare she tossed the waving kitty back to its owner.  
  
" Well I do, I mean how else could you beat Bahamut?" Casseil asked her.  
  
" Skill, alright?" Alloran muttered. She beat Bahamut and that was that, no one seemed to get it through their skulls.  
  
" Well, since we've got an hour, do you want to get lunch?" Tal asked. Then with a worried look she said. " Though you might want to look out for the Trepies and Drake. The Trepies think you cheated and Drake's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he heard what you did. You know how much he looks up to you after all."  
  
" The Trepies? Why should they be angry at me now?" Alloran asked with a humored look. Most people stayed on the Trepies good side- because of the whips. Alloran happened to like being on their hate list for some reason.  
  
" Because a lot of the Trepies have tried to get their paws on Bahamut but well, you know," Tal smiled. " They think you must have done something against the rules or something."  
  
" Okay, in that case Ill stay here-" Alloran started.  
  
" Nope, sorry." Casseil said as he and Tal gripped onto her arms.  
  
" Trust me Alloran, you are going to need some energy for the field exam," Tal told her. With a sigh Alloran pulled away and followed her dear, asking friends to the cafeteria.  
  
~*~  
  
" Spill Alloran, we know you must have done something, admit it!" Yelled Kara, leader of the Trepies. Alloran, Tal, and Casseil had only been in the cafeteria five minutes and they were swarmed with Trepies. Alloran had been attacked by Trepie accusations for twenty minutes in counting.  
  
" Yeah I did do something," Alloran said taking a drink of water as the Trepies started to grin, till Alloran finished. " I beat a GF most of you failed against."  
  
" That's not what we meant!" Kara yelled back looking like a zombie. Alloran rubbed her temples and started looking for an excuse to leave.  
  
" AW COME ON! YOU CAN"T BE OUT!" Flare's voice rang out through the cafeteria. As the cafeteria ladies said to try again Flare started hitting his head against the wall. That's my excuse, Alloran thought.  
  
" Excuse me, I happen to have a job to do," Alloran said ignoring the Trepies's glares. To Tal she whispered, " wait for my signal and split." Tal nodded as Alloran jogged over to the upset Flare. " Hey Chicken Boy."  
  
" Go away!" Flare growled with a threatening glare.  
  
" Okay, I will, but first," Alloran handed another pink slip to Flare. " See ya." Alloran almost grinned as she heard Flare mutter curses, until some of the Trepies moved in front of her.  
  
" We're not leaving till you answer our questions truthfully," one of them piped up. " You must have done something so instructor Trepe didn't notice."  
  
" Oh," Alloran looked over to the far side of the cafeteria and pointed. " Hey isn't that her!?"  
  
" Where!?" The Trepies glanced around for their 'god'.  
  
" Adios," Alloran said as she sprinted toward the door with Tal and Casseil right after.  
  
" That was evil," Casseil said smiling. " I can't believe you said that. They'll be after you for that."  
  
" Oh well," Alloran shrugged. " Since when haven't they hated me?"  
  
" They've never liked you," Tal said flatly. " But you have to admit it IS kinda sad that they're like that. I mean if instructor Trepe stepped in Gnat guts they'd consider that holy."  
  
" True," Alloran nodded and checked her watch. " Crap! Its 4:20!" With a quick glance at the other two before they ran off to their dorms to get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
I didn't mean to use THAT much ammo, Alloran thought checking how much ammo she had in Windhowler from the fight. Nothing, zero, zilch, all the ammo had been used up. With a shake of her head she replaced the pulse ammo she had with the regular stuff. With another look at her watch she almost felt like shooting the clock. " Tal if you don't hurry up I 'm leaving without you!"  
  
" I'm hurrying!" Tal said attempting to get her Pinwheel on.  
  
" We've got three minutes to get down there!" Alloran growled as she locked the door and followed Tal down the hallways apologizing to others as they ran through the hallways.  
  
" Hyne, why does the dormitories have to be on the other side of where we need to be!?" Tal asked as they finally exited the dorms.  
  
" Hyne, why do you have to be so slow!" Alloran snapped.  
  
After twelve apologies, one trip, and three students bowled over Tal and Alloran finally made it to the gates.  
  
" Are... we... late?" Tal asked Quistis, who was in charge of instructions.  
  
" You're ten seconds late," Quistis replied. I guess I'm with Flare, Alloran thought seeing Casseil, Flare, and Sef. " The other four teams have already been given their assignments and have been sent out. You're squad E. Your team shall consist of Alloran Wolfeyes, Casseil Hunter, Tal Carter, Flare Dincht, and Sef Kinneas." Flare opened his mouth to object but Quistis beat him to it. " No, there will not be team switching. As for your captain," Flare started to beam happily. " Your captain is Alloran Wolfeyes." The five teen's jaws dropped.  
  
" Her!?" Flare asked with shock.  
  
" Me!?" Alloran asked with equal shock. Alloran was positive anyone but her would be a better leader. " Are you positive it's not someone else?"  
  
" I don't decide who's the captain I just give the instructions," Quistis sighed. " The mission is outside of Dollet. This will be an actually battle and people will die. Our mission is to assist the rebel troops and Dollet soldiers. More will be explain on the boat to Dollet. " Alloran winced. Dollet, that's close to where 'Miss Fallow's Orphanage' was, just outside of Dollet.  
  
~*~  
  
" Can I drive?" Casseil asked Quistis when they made it to the parking lot.  
  
" No Casseil, that isn't necessary," Quistis said quickly as she took the driver seat.  
  
" Jeez what's the matter with me driving?" Casseil asked after the cadets took their seats.  
  
" Remember last year when we learned to drive?" Alloran smirked. " I hear their still trying to fix the damage."  
  
" Poor Balamb," Tal said pretending to be in a daze. " Never stood a chance to Casseil's driving."  
  
" Har, har," Casseil said sarcastically. " I did well enough to pass, this year."  
  
The engine roared to life as the car rode out onto the road to Balamb.  
  
~*~  
  
I wish Flare would knock it off, Alloran thought as they got on the boat. The entire ride Flare seemed to be shooting her the evil eye. I didn't even want to be leader. - Here's a first, a human that doesn't want power. - ( I've never been leader of anything, I don't want the responsibility anyway. ) * Weren't you leader of the discipline committee? * ( No, we're just a group of friends doing a job. None of us took command. ) ~ There may be a day you need to take leadership. ~ ( What's the chance of that happening? I'm more likely to be following someone else's orders. ) ~ You never know. ~ ( Yeah right, Flare can be captain for all I care.)  
  
" Hello Quistis," saluted Xu. " You're the last ones."  
  
" Greetings Xu," Quistis saluted back. " Shall I explain or do you want the job?"  
  
" I might as well," Xu replied looking at squad E. " I suppose you know the purpose of the mission? Good. We will land at Lapin beach at 1750 hours. You will be transported to the outskirts of Dollet by car. The rebels will drive the Galbadians out into the plains." Galbadians? Is Visser with them? Alloran thought griping onto her arm. " - and so if the Galbadians head your direction your objective is to keep them from re- entering the city. If you fail to complete or have problems SeeD will come and finish the job" Xu finished. " We shall arrive in half an hour. If you have any questions ask Quistis. Those are your orders for now." With a formal salute she walked off to the control panel. Casseil and Tal went to talk to Quistis leaving Alloran with a grumpy Flare.  
  
" Get over it Flare," Alloran whispered to Flare. " I don't even want to be the captain."  
  
" Suuuurrrreeee you don't," Flare muttered. " And I'm the commander."  
  
" Care to shut up," Alloran almost growled. " Listen, let's just get over with this mission alright? We probably won't ever work together again, alright?"  
  
" Fine, but I won't take being ordered around," Flare said shooting Alloran a dirty look. Alloran just sighed and walked out onto the deck. That was the best she probably could expect out of him.  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran stood there on the deck for about fifteen minutes just listening to the oceans pounding against the ship. The wind pulled like playful puppies at Alloran's jacket and hair. Her beads repeatedly hit her neck as they were pulled and let go. The wind felt like a cool winter day in December. Visser, are you there? Alloran thought looking across the horizon. You can't die yet, not until I face you and put an end to you. Alloran almost lost her balance as a large wave hit the side of the vessel.  
  
" How does it feel?" Asked a calm voice.  
  
" Hello Xu," Alloran said saluting slightly. " How does what feel?"  
  
" Going back," the older women said standing beside Alloran as she looked out at the water. " I heard that was your only home until you came to Garden."  
  
" Huh," Alloran asked. " How did you know?"  
  
" Garden holds many secrets, I'm not even sure how we can acquire so much information," Xu replied. " So how does it feel? You spent twelve years there and by the looks of it hated it."  
  
" Yeah I did hate it," Alloran sighed. " But I still don't feel much hatred toward the place as I should. The kids there aren't bad, it was the old hag running the dump. I don't know what to feel, I probably won't go back. If I did I'd just get chased out."  
  
" Miss Fallow still runs it," Xu told her. Xu looked kinda sad standing there. " I felt the same way years ago. I was raised in Timber by a drunken dad and a selfish mom. I left at age thirteen and met Quistis. When I was sixteen I took the SeeD field exam. Our mission turned out to be in Timber. My mom was in the hospital and wanted to see me. I wanted to go but I had a mission to attend to. I didn't owe anything to her and she probably wouldn't say anything nice so I assumed she would be okay so I left without a word. Two days later I passed the exam and received a letter from the hospital. My mom was on her deathbed and wanted to say she was sorry, she never got the chance. If I had gone I might have failed, I still question my decision today. Maybe one day you'll find yourself in that situation. " Without another word Xu turned away.  
  
" Xu, I don't mean to be rude but, why are you telling me this?" Alloran asked. Xu still had her back to Alloran.  
  
" Maybe you remind me of someone I've talked about this before," Xu replied as she walked back into the hold. Who the heck would I remind her of? - Why does it matter? It's none of your business. - ( Maybe it is. )  
  
" Hey," Tal said joining Alloran on the deck. " We'll be there soon." Alloran nodded. Tal looked at the water as well. All they heard for moment was the crash of the oceans waves." Hey Alloran, do you believe in heaven?"  
  
" Yeah," Alloran replied. Why was Tal asking her this?  
  
" Do you think," Tal faltered. " We have a place there? We've already killed more than one person and if we do make SeeD I expect we'll continue taking more lives. I tell myself it's just a bloody game that has to have a victor but, now it all catches up to me, my guilt. I know we've trained for along time, I know our duty, but I wonder, will we end up like them? Dead on the battle field, destined never to see people we know and care about alive." Alloran looked at the black hair streaked girl. She had never seen Tal act like this before. Whenever Casseil had doubts Tal would tell him to get over it. Then Alloran wondered, was Tal scared?  
  
" Tal," Alloran started. " We probably do, if we don't we have plenty of time to earn a place. But we have to take a few lives, as a soldier we have to make a choice, them or us." Tal nodded and threw a pebble lying on the deck into the sea.  
  
" What about you, don't you feel anything?" Tal asked. Alloran thought for a second. What DID she feel about this?  
  
" I can't really say," Alloran confessed. " I guess I feel kinda uncomfortable knowing the outcomes possible. And-" Alloran stopped. How to explain it.  
  
" What?" Tal asked. Alloran rubbed her temples. She had never told any human being about her dreams and premonitions. Most she forgot but talking to Tal brought it up.  
  
" I think something bad is going to happen," Alloran said. The dream was of a burning building, it was familiar somehow. Screams were heard and many children there were crying. That's all she could remember and if she told Tal it might distract her.  
  
" Oh," Tal replied as the sea's crashes were replaced with gunfire. " I guess we're almost there, lets get ready." Alloran and Tal ducked into the hold and waited. Squad E stood by the hatch waiting, they would hit shore soon and head off to the battlefield. How many soldiers would they face? How many might get injured?  
  
" Brace yourselves!" Yelled the pilot. The noises were getting loader in their ears as the ship came to a sudden halt. Alloran almost found herself thrown off to the wall. Squad E heard the sounds of concrete or chunks of stone scrape the side of the ship. The hatch opened.  
  
" Go!" Alloran yelled as the squad ran out onto the beach. No enemies here but there would be where they were going. Xu and Quistis followed a group of other SeeD to complete their mission.  
  
" Hey, squad E," called a SeeD. He signaled to a large jeep with five seats. Rushing past the other cadets as the jumped into their vehicles. At least they left the keys, Alloran thought roaring up the engine as the rest of the team got in. The jeep sailed over the sand dunes with great ease as it bumped up and down. Ops, Alloran thought as they hit a road sign.  
  
" And you complain about my driving," Casseil grumbled.  
  
" Oh shut up, " Alloran growled. " You try driving on sand!"  
  
~*~  
  
" I... am... never... staying... in... the... same... car... as... you... again," Flare said as he vomited over the edge of the cliff they waited at. They had to drive through the town to get to their destination and Hyne it wasn't easy.  
  
" Get over it," Alloran snapped pushing some of her messed up hair down.  
  
" How long do you think before they come?" Casseil asked with a worried face.  
  
" Dunno, when the enemy gets here," Sef shrugged as he loaded his gun. Alloran jumped onto a lone tree and started climbing to the top.  
  
" Ugh," Flare said still holding his stomach. " What are you doing?"  
  
" Getting a view," Alloran called as she finally made it to the top. She reached into an inside pocket and felt for her telescope. Ignoring Flare's complaints she peered through the telescope and looked in all the directions. Well, looks like it'll be awhile, Alloran thought seeing the battle fire far on the other side of plain.  
  
~*~  
  
Thirty-five minutes and still no action. This is getting boring, Alloran thought still in the tree. " Flare, stop napping!" She yelled at Flare who fell asleep in the back of the jeep.  
  
" But we still haven't faced anyone," Flare said drowsily.  
  
" How are we supposed to make SeeD if we don't do anything?" Tal grumbled taking target practice on dead plants.  
  
What are we supposed to do? All the squads have all gotten into combat and we're still waiting. Alloran thought. " Hold up!" She yelled at them seeing something just faintly heading their way.  
  
" What is it!?" Sef asked jumping out of the jeep. Alloran kept watching, yes, it was a tank and quite a few soldiers.  
  
" We got company," Alloran told them finally jumping down. " Looks like the Galbadians called for reinforcements. Too bad they won't get to help." Alloran smirked pulling Windhowler out. " They should be here in about three minutes."  
  
That seemed to break the boredom. The five all had their weapons in hand and waited. The battle would start soon. The wind seemed to pick violently as the enemy was seen just ahead. The sun blazed faintly upon the would be battlefield as battles were about to begin. Bang! Bullets sailed through the air toward the five. " Sef, Flare, you take down the tank. Me, Tal, and Casseil will cover the soldiers!" Alloran yelled as the ran in different directions.  
  
" Roger that," Sef replied shooting from behind a boulder. Two soldiers holding gunblades charged Alloran. Alloran followed their example and leapt at the closest one. The soldier got his blade up in time to block, but Alloran lowered her gunblade and swept Windhowler up under the soldier's sword, Windhowler sliced through the soldiers chest like paper. The second soldier was aiming for Alloran's head but was hit by a number of shots, dead before he hit the ground.  
  
" I figured you needed it," Casseil told her dodging three bullets by acrobatics.  
  
" I didn't need it," Alloran grumbled. Flare and Sef were advancing bit by bit to the tank.  
  
" Thundara!" Flare yelled letting loose a the powerful spell at the tank. Alloran could see what they were up to. Flare was casting lightning related spells to take down the tank and Sef shot attacking soldiers. ~ Incoming. ~ A fireball aimed at Alloran face. Alloran deflected the fireball and the attacker's blade swiftly followed attempting to slice up her face. Alloran quickly fell back on her back, the blade missed by one inch. Before the soldier saw what kicked him in the stomach as she got up and sliced down across the face like he had attempted. A load bang was heard followed by electronically gadgets burning up. Looks like they finished their job, Alloran thought. Three more soldiers came her direction looking really pissed off.  
  
" Fira," Alloran whispered as the flames engulfed the three followed by their screams. Alloran almost felt something for them but they would have killed her too.  
  
Flare just jumped out of the way of a charging Galbadian and countered with a full solid roundhouse kick followed by an uppercut enforced with GF strength abilities. He was so busy he hadn't noticed a Galbadian crawl out of the burning wreak, formally a tank, holding a sword ready to slice the martial artist in two. He owes me one, Alloran thought as she fired Windhowler at the weakened Galbadian. Flare turned in time to see the soldier hit the ground muttering his final curses. Flare shot Alloran a glare before going to work on another Galbadian. * I'll take it this won't sit well with him. * ( Oh well. )  
  
" Behind you!" Alloran heard Tal yell. Alloran swung Windhowler up into a block as her opponent slammed down.  
  
" Looks like the little girl got lucky," he sneered pulling away and aimed his strike for past her gunblade. Alloran just kept blocking his assaults with him barely succeeding to block her counters. Then he messed up. Taking the chance Alloran swung Windhowler home. He was alive, barely. It would be impossible for him to live, Alloran had caused too much damage.  
  
" Looks like this little girl beat a full grown man," Alloran muttered to the soldier.  
  
" You Garden brats think your so great," he gasped.  
  
" We're better than you'll ever be," Alloran told him unemotionally. Idiot, she thought as he took his last breath.  
  
One of the remaining soldiers with a rifle said something in a low voice and took rapid shots at Flare, the only one without a weapon. Flare rolled out of the way repeatedly as the bullets marked his path. Tal loaded Pinwheel and fired at the soldier guided by one of Casseil and Sef's bullets.  
  
" This, can't be," stammered the last one. " They're just a bunch of Garden brats." Alloran moved for him, he had no weapons or hopes. Then he pulled something out of his pocket. " Dead brats," he whispered in a low voice only Alloran heard.  
  
" It's a grenade!" Alloran yelled realizing what it was. You could see his menacing smile as his shaking fingers reached for the pin.  
  
" Fira!" Alloran and Tal both said as the two flames blasted the soldier matching the power of a Firaga. His screams of pain were heard as they saw his shadow still holding the grenade. He was dead. Alloran stopped and looked around. That was all of them, how many died? Alloran thought. Some bodies had holes in them from the bullets, others were cut from Alloran and Tal, others had their bones smashed up.  
  
" Mission complete," Alloran muttered. Her hand ran through her hair, it was probably covered in sweat.  
  
" So do we just wait?" Flare asked. Alloran shrugged and sat on the jeep's hood. It had been a little smashed up but was okay. The fighting would die down soon, she thought almost slipping off into a trance.  
  
~*~ Part three: The decision.  
  
" No, you can't do this!" Cried a small fourteen-year-old girl. Her name was Calli from ' Miss Fallow's orphanage.'  
  
" Quiet brat!" Growled a soldier as he pushed her away. " Garden destroyed our reinforcements and allies, and you pay the price." To the others with him he smiled evilly. " Ready? Fire!" Him and his companions let the fire spells fly to the old building and light it ablaze.  
  
" But there are still kids in there!" Calli yelled as tears welled up in her eyes. The men just laughed.  
  
" So? It'll make Garden think of the consequences next time," the tallest said as him and his companions got back in their car and drove away laughing.  
  
" What now Calli?" Asked a five-year-old. The rest of the children that were outside were asking the same thing. Calli could see the kids have tears streaming down their cheeks wanting an answer. Calli was the oldest and they expected her to have the answers. Calli wiped away her tear and put on a straight face.  
  
" Garden has magic, they're around, they might help," Calli breathed thinking this up as she went.  
  
" But their mercenaries," protested a boy who was thirteen.  
  
" Its worth the try Pacco," Calli said balling up her fists. She knew mercenaries did this thing for money and they had none. " I'll go, you try and find a way to get them out!" Calli ran as fast as she could. Maybe it made her feel better by running. Made her feel like her only home was burning to the ground and friends and Miss Fallow were still in there.  
  
~*~  
  
" Think that's all of them?" Flare asked after awhile.  
  
" Probably," Alloran said to get Flare to shut up.  
  
" Then who's that up there?" Tal asked peering off into the distance. A small kid was running toward them as fast as her legs could carry her. Alloran took a look with her telescope. The girl had ratty clothes and her black hair was a total mess. Her face was covered with dirt and Alloran could see bruises on her arms as the girl got closer.  
  
" Are... you... SeeD?" The girl asked clutching her chest. Her breaths were deep and her face was red.  
  
" We're Garden cadets," Alloran told her. The girl looked familiar somehow. The girl's face suddenly seemed at greater ease.  
  
" Can you help!?" She blurted out. " The Galbadians, they, they set my home on fire. A small orphanage a ten-minute run away. Can you!?" Her face was desperate. " We don't have money to pay but I'll do anything! There are still kids trapped inside and we need help!" Alloran almost turned white. The small orphanage had to be Miss Fallows.  
  
" Is the owner Miss. Fallow?" Alloran asked calmly. Casseil and Tal looked at her. They understood what she meant.  
  
" Yeah why?" The girl asked. Alloran nodded. If she went she might fail the SeeD exam, if she didn't others would get killed. Kids would get killed. Somehow Alloran had a feeling this is slightly how Xu felt.  
  
" I'm going," Alloran said quietly.  
  
" What!?" Flare burst out. " What about our mission!?"  
  
" Screw it," Alloran growled. " You can stay here like a obedient dog but I going. That was my home for twelve years and I don't want innocent kids dyeing." Alloran's sapphire eyes dared Flare to question her. Flare just scowled.  
  
" Then we're going too," Tal remarked. " Do you think me and Casseil are going to let you have all the fun?"  
  
" Might as well," Sef shrugged. Flare hung his head defeat.  
  
" Damn, guess I'm stuck following you," he grumbled. Calli seemed a lot better.  
  
" You'd better show us the way," Alloran told Calli. " My memory ain't that great." Calli nodded happily and lead them away.  
  
~*~  
  
" What's the report on the squads?" Quistis asked on the phone to those watching the cadets. " Okay, thanks." There was a long pause and Quistis had a worried look. Jeez what's wrong with her? Seifer thought. Raijin and Fu were handling the other side of the city leaving Seifer stuck with Quistis and Xu. " What do you mean they just ran off!? Get over there!" Quistis looking ready to throw the phone against the wall.  
  
" What, a squad failed to complete a task?" Seifer asked cockily bouncing Hyperdragoon on his shoulder.  
  
" That's the thing about you Seifer, you never change," Xu said rolling her eyes. Seifer grimaced. Xu always loved being on his case. Even at Garden when he re-took a field exam she loved making a comment about it.  
  
" The teams all finished their missions," Quistis told them.  
  
" And?" Xu said expectantly.  
  
" Squad E ran off with a little girl abandoning their post," Quistis explained. Seifer almost grinned. That's what HE had done in his final field exam. Xu looked angry.  
  
" What!?" Xu growled. " Why would they do that!?"  
  
" Their looking into that," Quistis muttered. " The people watching them said they'll follow them to see if they can get some answers. Till then we've been ordered to get to a burning building outside of Dollet." Xu nodded with fury in her eyes. Seifer just shrugged and kept his cocky look on. Whoever ran off from their post was going to have a field day with Xu.  
  
~*~  
  
" It's just up there!" The girl said. Tal had her on her back because the girl couldn't keep up with them. The got over the hill and saw the burning orphanage. Its just like the dream, Alloran thought biting the inside of her cheek from saying anything dumb.  
  
" Calli!" Cried a boy. " Is this Garden troops?"  
  
" You can say that," Tal grunted as she put Calli down.  
  
" How many in there?" Casseil asked. The boy counted on his fingers and showed six.  
  
" Plus Miss. Fallow," the boy announced. The hag, Alloran thought.  
  
" Let's get going," Alloran told them.  
  
" That's a burning building, how do you think we'll survive the heat?" Flare asked.  
  
" Like this," Alloran put her hand to the sky. " Water." The spell splashed lightly on them since Alloran made it a small one. " Solve the problem?" Flare nodded lightly. Great, today I've faced a GF, gone on a field exam, and now going into a burning building. Hyne I'm in trouble after this. The five leapt through the hole in the door and split up throughout the house. Alloran could feel the heat searing as she climbed the staircase. I might have problems getting out later, Alloran thought noting the growing fire. Alloran put a hand over her mouth to avoid smoke as it got hotter. ( Hey Fenerir, can you bring up some orphanage memories? ) ~ Why? ~ ( I need to know where the rooms are. ) A second later memories filtered into her mind and she knew where to go. Alloran leapt back as a piece of timber fell. Alloran's right hand drew Windhowler while her left stayed over her face. With a single swing the burning wood fell in half allowing Alloran through. This is Miss. Fallow's room, Alloran noted.  
  
" Who's there!?" Snapped a voice that almost made Alloran jump. On the bed was Miss. Fallow same as always.  
  
" No time for that the place is on fire," Alloran growled.  
  
" I know that!" Fallow snapped. " There's no way out so why bother?"  
  
" Listen, those kids down there still need you, you old hag," Alloran growled going up to Fallow staring her down. The hag's hands reached for the sapphire hanging on Alloran's neck. Fallow looked at Alloran in disbelief.  
  
" Alloran?" She asked. Alloran nodded. " Go, you shouldn't try to help me! You don't owe me anything!" Alloran frowned.  
  
" Do you want to die here? In the fires?" Alloran asked with her eyes glaring angrily at the old women. " I don't need a reason to help you, I'm doing it because as much as I hate to admit it you still took care of a bunch of kids who don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
" Are you really going to do this?" Fallow asked. Alloran nodded again.  
  
" You really are a strange girl."  
  
" Lets just get out of here," Alloran said taking off her coat and putting it on Miss. Fallow. Its dry, she thought. " Hang on, water!" Once again Alloran felt damp. She helped Miss Fallow onto her back and started down the stairwell. Damn it! She thought. The entire stairwell was covered in fire and it was too high to jump over. I don't even have anymore waters! Alloran thought. Miss. Fallow kept coughing. What can I do? Alloran thought. She could feel the fire already licking her ankles.  
  
" Water!" Alloran heard a voice from the other side. " Water! Water!" Repeatedly water spells hit the fire on the stair well till it was low.  
  
" Flare?" Alloran asked in disbelief of who helped her.  
  
" Consider us even," he called back.  
  
" What about everyone else?"  
  
" Their okay, the kids too, we got everyone," Flare replied. Fresh air! Alloran thought as her and Flare finally got out. A load of whispers ran through the crowd as Alloran put down Miss. Fallow and took back her jacket. I guess that wraps things up, Alloran thought. Then she saw a car ride up containing Xu, Quistis, and her cocky instructor.  
  
" Uh oh," Alloran whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Part four: The evening  
  
" What the Hell were you thinking!" Xu scolded the five after they were back on the ship. Quistis and her instructor were on the deck but Alloran was sure they could hear all Xu was saying.  
  
" Well what do you expect!? We finished our job and she was needed help so we went and helped them!" Alloran yelled back.  
  
" I would have expected you to stay at your station or send one to town to tell us!" Xu growled at the young cadets. That didn't stop them from questioning her.  
  
" And what if the people inside died before you got there!?" Sef said sharing the squads fury.  
  
" Yeah!" Flare joined in to the group. " Innocent kids could have died!"  
  
" Innocents die everyday, you can't save them all!" Xu told them bluntly. Alloran could see the anger rising in her eyes.  
  
" Then why does Garden bother!?" Casseil demanded.  
  
" Yeah, people suffer everyday from the Galbadians so why does Garden bother?" Tal asked. " So what if a town is destroyed and kids are orphaned? Why does Garden bother!?"  
  
" Enough!" Xu silenced them all. " At this rate you will never make SeeD!"  
  
" They might make it but I probably won't," Alloran said quietly. All their eyes turned to her. " It was my fault the squad left their post. I was the first to say I was going and they just followed my lead."  
  
" No way!" Flare yelled. " I would have gone even if you tied me to a tree with Cerberous as a guard dog!"  
  
" Enough all of you!" Xu snapped. " We have a while's trip back to Garden and I don't need you all arguing!"  
  
" Having problems with the cadets?" Asked Alloran's cocky instructor.  
  
" You stay out of this!" Xu hissed. " They don't need your influence!"  
  
" How can I influence them? They left without my saying," he said with a grin.  
  
" Enough, all of you!" Quistis said empathizing the words 'all of you'. " We don't need you all tearing out each others throats. It's the commanders choice who's fit for SeeD not you Xu." And with that she went back onto the deck. With a smirk Alloran's instructor followed leaving squad E with Xu. ( Why do you think he's here? ) * Its obvious. Don't you know anything? He's a rebel troop. * ( You can tell? ) * Quite easily. * ( And you didn't tell me? ) * You never asked. *  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran and squad E had made it back to Garden half an hour ago. Alloran had already cleaned up from the trails of the day and Tal was taking her turn. I shouldn't have gone, Alloran thought. I probably cost the squad our chance at SeeD.  
  
Miss. Fallow had died shortly after the rescue. According to the doctor she died of the smoke. He also said she said " sorry Alloran," just before she died. That's a thing Alloran hated! She went in there to save her and the old hag died anyway. Pacco and Calli were kinda sad but SeeD said they would set up another orphanage near the same spot run by another person so that helped lift the spirits of the kids. At least they wouldn't have to do chores or suffer Miss. Fallow and her friends snide comments. The thing that really surprised them was when they discovered who Alloran was. They had been around when Alloran went to that orphanage and they said they remembered her. Alloran didn't have the heart to tell them she didn't remember them. They said to come back when she made SeeD and tell them her stories but the problem there was making SeeD.  
  
" Hey," Tal said taking a sea at Alloran's desk at the corner. Alloran could tell her friend had something on her mind.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Why did you try and take all the blame?" Tal asked.  
  
" It was my fault," Alloran sighed. " If we all fail its because of me."  
  
" Nah, me and the rest of the group made a decision to go so its really not your fault," Tal said simply.  
  
" I wish I felt that way," Alloran muttered.  
  
" Will those who took place in the field exam please meet in the upstairs corridor," came a voice over the intercom.  
  
" That's us," Tal said with a sigh. Great, now we get to hear how we failed. Alloran thought as they walked down the corridors. They might as well just call everyone but squad E, Alloran thought bitterly.  
  
At the corridor the entire group looked nervous. Looks like people have already been called, Alloran thought noticing the small size of students waiting for the results. Also by the punch marks in the wall from angry students.  
  
" Hi Alloran," Drake said cheerfully. " I heard what your team did. And you were even captain of the squad! Man you're lucky." Not really, Alloran thought to herself.  
  
" Trust me Drake, you wouldn't want to do what I did today," Alloran muttered. Twelve minutes, still nothing. I wonder if they do this to make us feel nervous, Alloran thought checking her watch again. With the sound of a beep a staff member finally walked out.  
  
" Lee, Drake Lee," The staff member said dully, like most. Drake's face totally lit up. He almost ran to the elevator in happy ness. " Sharingan, Edward Sharingan." Edward had a confident look on his face even before they called his name. A bunch of girls in his squad started sighing and cheering for him while the boys in his squad and squad C had annoyed looks. " Summers, Michelle Summers." Michelle meekly looked up and was shaking all over when she walked to the elevator. " Carter, Tal Carter." Tal had a shocked look on her face. Just go, Alloran thought. " Dincht, Flare Dincht."  
  
" BOOYA!" Flare yelled as he jumped as in the air and jogged to the elevator.  
  
" Hunter, Casseil Hunter." The staff member said rolling their eyes as they started hurrying up the announcements out of boredom. " Kinneas, Sef Kinneas. And Wolfeyes, Alloran Wolfeyes. That is all." A chorus of moans from the failed ran through the corridor as Alloran rushed off to meet the rest. She was pretty sure she heard someone cursing, a lot. And a few punches hitting the wall.  
  
" Whoa," Casseil said wide eyed as they got into the elevator. " How did WE make it to SeeD?"  
  
" I don't know, luck?" Alloran said with a smirk making Casseil grin. The entire Squad E made it.  
  
" I thought you didn't believe in luck," Casseil replied.  
  
" Why does it matter how we made SeeD? Just be thankful we were able to join," Tal replied with a grin. Alloran couldn't blame her. Everyone on the lift had a smile plastered on their faces.  
  
" Do you think we'll be on the same missions?" Drake asked Alloran with a hopeful look.  
  
" Maybe," Alloran replied hoping slightly they wouldn't. Bing, the elevator came to the usual sudden halt as they got off at the third floor. By the looks of things the announcements would be just near the lift to the bridge. The members present were Squall, high ranked SeeDs, instructors who took part in the mission, and Alloran's cocky instructor. Alloran and everyone else there lined up beside the others who passed the exam.  
  
" These are the SeeD candidates who passed," announced the staff member who told them who passed. The new SeeDs saluted to Squall after that.  
  
" Congratulations," Squall told them keeping with poker face on. " From this day forward you are SeeDs. Till the time comes for SeeDs true focus you shall be assigned to missions for Gardens benefit. You were chosen for your skills and choices, you are the best and Garden's top combat specialists. You know your duty as SeeDs, your choices will affect you and your team. Handle your missions with care." Squall was passed their rank card and walked to the line of SeeD. Alloran, Casseil, and Tal were at the end. Each card had Garden's insignia and his or her rank. He whispered something to each of them. Some of them grinned, some of them turned red with embarrassment. Flare looked really meek after Squall told him something. The order ran down till Squall came to Alloran lastly. He handed her the rank card and bent down and whispered,  
  
" Try not to let your emotions get in the way of the mission," he told her. Alloran knew exactly what he meant. At least it was better than a fail. To everyone present he said, " till then all SeeD and faculty are dismissed."  
  
Alloran tried to get out fast before the crowds of celebrators got big. Guess Tal and Casseil are still back there, Alloran thought as she got on the elevator. Alloran finally glanced at her card and was pleasantly surprised. Seven gold bars were at the top showing her rank was seven and her monthly salary on the bottom. Alloran felt a swell of pride. Rank seven was quite high for a new SeeD. After Alloran got off she waited as new SeeDs talked excitedly, jumped up and down- like Flare, and ran off to tell speeches. Most ham bone SeeDs would give speeches to their former classmates. Alloran remembered two last year who's speeches went on for about an hour.  
  
" This rocks," Alloran heard Casseil say. " And just wait for later, we get a graduation party!"  
  
" And I'm sure you think the girls will flock to you," Tal said dryly.  
  
" Yeah sure, who wouldn't be interested in me?" Casseil said shrugging.  
  
" Let's see, 99.9% of Garden's girls," Alloran told him.  
  
" Gee, that's so encouraging," Casseil muttered giving Alloran a slight punch in the shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
" Not fair," Tal grumbled after the delivery person gave Alloran and Tal their SeeD uniforms. Unlike Tal, Alloran somehow persuaded the man to give her some pants instead of a skirt. Never in all the years at Garden had Alloran or Tal worn skirts. " No way I'm wearing this," she said holding up the black skirt.  
  
" Like we have a choice," Alloran dryly. " Its mandatory going to the party." Tal picked up the skirt and muttered curses as she went to her room to change.  
  
Alloran sighed as she took off her jacket and everything else. It was replaced with a shorter black jacket with gold outlining, a red tie, and black pants. This stays, she thought putting back on sapphire. She had to unjunction Leviathan and Bahamut but she wasn't leaving without Fenerir. ~ This feels much better, you sure you can't leave Bahamut and Leviathan unjunctioned? ~ ( Positive. )  
  
" Not a word and no body gets hurt," Tal grumbled at Alloran's door. Alloran just barely stopped herself from laughing. Tal was wearing a skirt.  
  
" Better tell Casseil before you decide to kill him," Alloran said with a smirk as she and a reeeeaaalllly pissed off Tal took off.  
  
~*~  
  
The ballroom was on the second floor with a skylight of the night sky. Every SeeD was there to meet their new partners under the supervision of instructors and Garden staff. By the looks of things Alloran was the only female SeeD wearing pants instead of a shirt.  
  
" Hi Tal," Casseil said with a smile plastered on his face. " Nice..." Alloran started making death signs showing if he made any comments about Tal wearing a skirt and he'd be toast. " Nice evening huh?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess," Tal replied shooting Alloran a look since she hadn't seen Alloran give Casseil the warning.  
  
" Hey have you seen Alloran?" Casseil said to Alloran. " I'm looking for a friend called Alloran Wolfeyes who's a girl."  
  
" Watch it Casseil," Alloran said in a threatening tone.  
  
" How long are we supposed to stay for this anyway?" Tal asked.  
  
" Till 11:00," Alloran muttered. She didn't want to be stuck there for two hours! She hated parties like this, she wanted to get as far away from this as possible. " So Casseil, where's the flocking girls?" She said in a taunting tone since Casseil claimed the girls would be flocking to him.  
  
" Over there," he said gloomily pointing to a crowd of girls that they couldn't see who was at the center. " Why did Edward have to make SeeD tonight?"  
  
" Even if he wasn't here you wouldn't be surrounded with girls," Alloran said flatly.  
  
" Hey it's not like you attract many guys!" Casseil said defensively. Thank Hyne I don't, Alloran thought. She had never thought anyone attractive and never wanted to. She thought Tal sometimes was interested in Sef but didn't show it often and Casseil liked almost any pretty girl. Alloran didn't want to go through the problems lovers did. She didn't want to be turned into a lovesick puppy always wanting to be with a certain someone.  
  
" And I'm happy I don't," Alloran snapped making Casseil drop the subject.  
  
~*~  
  
Only an hour! Alloran thought furiously. She hung around a wall near the balconies just watching pass buyers. Casseil had been shot down at least fifteen times so far. As for Tal, she was dancing with Sef so far. By the looks of things all the new SeeDs were dancing with someone except Alloran and Casseil. Even Drake had someone! He had shyly asked Michelle and she accepted in the same manner. Someone had asked her something about five minutes ago, Edward had asked Alloran to do something alright, hold his wineglass! In fury Alloran had thrown it in his face with many shocked girls. Many would think it was a so-called honor to be asked to do anything by Edward.  
  
" And I thought I have the trouble maker of Garden," Alloran faced her former limit teacher.  
  
" I'm not I just felt he deserved it," Alloran muttered. Her instructor laughed. " What's funny?"  
  
" I really would have thought by now you'd know who I am," he said grinning. " I guess I'm slipping not to be recognized even here except by the people I went to Garden with."  
  
" Why's that? I'm sure most know you're a rebel soldier," Alloran said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Do you really want to know who I am?" He said cocking a single eyebrow. Why not, Alloran thought with a sigh. I've never known his name and he taught me a limit break three times. She nodded. In a low voice he said, " I am Seifer Almasy, former sorceress knight and the rebel leader. " Alloran almost fainted. Her FORMER instructor had been unknowingly Seifer Almasy, the guy who made her want to join Garden.  
  
" You're Seifer!?" Alloran said as her jaw dropped.  
  
" Yep," he said smirking. " Now I suppose you hate me ,right?"  
  
" No," Alloran replied trying to stay the way she was before. " Why would I?"  
  
" Darn I guess Timber doesn't mention the rotten things I've done in the past," he said shaking his head. " Uh oh, Trepies," he said looking at a group of instructors glaring over at him walking slowly over to him.  
  
" They had Trepies when you were a student?" Alloran asked with a humored look. Even the past generation hadn't been safe from the Trepies.  
  
" Yeah, everything they've achieved they say its all because of their God Quistis. I'd better go before they start lecturing me about how bad a boy I've been and I don't deserve to live," he said smirking as he walked briskly off to Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Rinoa, and Quistis. And sure enough the former Trepies walked past her toward Seifer again. Weird, Alloran thought. ~ That's just how life is. Quistis must be an excellent teacher to have so many admirers. ~ ( Yeah, too bad their a pain in the butt. ) ~ Can't complain there. Why do you think he's here? ~ ( I don't know. I can't even know when you and the other two GFs are talking separately from me. ) ~ Thank Hyne. ~ ( And yet your aloud to listen to my thoughts? ) ~ Its Hyne's choice. ~ ( Drat! )  
  
~*~  
  
Ten more minutes! Alloran thought relieved as she waited on the balconies. She had waited until the couples were done using the balcony as a love ground before she moved away from the dance floor. Garden had settled over the ocean near Balamb that night. The dark sky had no clouds that night so it was easy to see the constellations and the full moon. It was good to get out of there, now they were playing the slow lovers music. I wonder if Casseil actually found a desperate girl to dance with, Alloran thought looking up at the stars. That makes everyone but me thankfully.  
  
" Boo!" Said a voice as someone reached for her shoulder. Alloran gripped onto whoever was on the other end and threw them into the balcony. " Ow! Can't you take a joke!?" Casseil whined rubbing his head.  
  
" Couldn't find anyone?" Alloran asked with humor in her eyes.  
  
" Humph," Casseil said pushing himself up. " They don't know a good looking guy if they were right in front of them."  
  
" Oh really, where?" Alloran asked pretending to look around.  
  
" Hah, ha," he said dryly standing beside her. " Its not like your going to fall in love."  
  
" Probably," Alloran replied. After a look a Casseil she realized he was kinda handsome in the moonlight... Hey wait a sec! You aren't supposed to think that about your friends! Alloran thought. Then she realized Casseil was looking at her. " What?" She asked blushing slightly.  
  
" Its just that," he started. " I never realized you looked that way in the moonlight." The two looked at each other kinda weird and looked away again.  
  
Bong, bong! The bell rang throughout the dancehall letting everyone know it was time to go to bed. " See ya!" They both said accidentally hitting each other. " Sorry!" They both said. This time they both went around dodging each other joining the rest of the SeeD heading to bed.  
  
~*~  
  
" So we're agreed, I've completed my part of the deal," Seifer said seriously. He had been bugging Squall for years for more soldiers. They were losing the battle because he had some soldiers that didn't even know what they were doing.  
  
" Fine Seifer," Squall said coldly. It had been fifteen minutes since the graduate party ended. He had promised to do this. More of for Rinoa instead of Seifer. " It'll take a month's tops to get some SeeD ready for the job."  
  
" Better be Leonhart," Seifer sneered. " I waited three years for you to be able to send some specialists to Timber."  
  
" I won't forget." Squall replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: Done! Alleluia! This is my longest chapter yet!  
  
Tobias: And you haven't gotten writers cramp either! Not fair! And you won't even let me write!  
  
Wolf: For a good reason! Now stand still. * Holding a dart. *  
  
Tobias: * holding a paper target* I think I'll just move over to the right.  
  
Wolf: Nope there is just fine.  
  
* Tobias's screams of pain are heard outside Wolf's bedroom door.*  
  
Review answers from last chapter:  
  
GirlsDontCry: * nods her head* Yeah I know it's good. I hearby marry you and my story. Not! I still need it anyway, weddings off!  
  
DarkAngel666: Yeah I aim to making each one better. Better prepare yourself for another wait I have another few stories to update before my friend gets really angry for not updating another chapter in a story.  
  
FantasyWolf: Seifer was in there! * takes a bow* Booya I love getting good reviews! Expect more good chapters. Seifer will make more of an appearance so don't worry about me leaving him out.  
  
Dark Hope: I'll update as soon as possible. And expect more Tobias bashing and possible shrink bashing for sending him to me!  
  
Verdanii: Glad you enjoyed it. And I'll try not to take your reviews seriously in the future.  
  
Sorceress Fujin: You can expect more, as soon as my friend stops bugging me to update some stories I haven't in a long time.  
  
Wolf: * comes out of the room whistling* Remember readers, Read and Review or you might end up like Tobias. 


	10. Chapter 9:So many questions,few answers

Wolf: Hi ya peoples! I don't own SeeD, instructors, or the regular FF characters.  
  
Tobias: Do you have to do that EVERY chapter?  
  
Wolf: Quiet!  
  
Tobias: Meanie, * is mysteriously pushed out the window*  
  
Wolf: Oh I wonder what happened? I don't suppose anyone wants to sue? * Smiles evilly.* Okay no law suites yet so let's move on.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 1: The return of the dream  
  
The ground shook violently where Alloran stood as Griever attacked the land. Why is this happening!? She thought furiously. Isn't there a way to stop this!?  
  
" Yes there is," said a delicate female voice. " This future may not come to pass."  
  
" Who the Hell are you!?" Alloran growled looking around. Alloran knew that voice. It was the voice that instructed her to call Leviathan when Balamb was attacked by monsters.  
  
" That is something you can't find out till later," replied the voice.  
  
" What do you mean, the future may not come to past?" Alloran said deciding they weren't going to answer her question.  
  
" My child, this future has come to be several times in the past," the voice said sadly. " It is a cycle that has never had a chance to stop, until now."  
  
" You're making no sense!" Alloran growled.  
  
" There is more times then yours Alloran," the voice continued. " All the ones that were before your time have all lead to the dream you have seen when you were a young girl."  
  
" Were you the one sending them to me!?" Alloran asked furiously.  
  
" Not me," the voice replied. " But I have helped you in the past. The cycle may be stopped."  
  
" What do you mean!?" Alloran asked frustrated.  
  
" My child, you may be the one to stop the cycle," the voice told her. " Everything you have done, even your existence has influenced the future. You have stopped the plans of both Ultimecia and Karu many times already."  
  
" Ultimecia!?" Alloran asked shocked. " Ultimecia is a future sorceress!"  
  
" Her name is known as Ultimecia after centuries of your own time. A sorceress normally dies of old age if no one has slain her but Cal's anger kept her alive for those millenniums until SeeD came to the future."  
  
" Cal's Ultimecia!?" Alloran asked wide-eyed. She had heard from her instructors who visited that time that many SeeD were dead and there was almost no signs of life. Thinking about it made her skin crawl.  
  
" Not yet," the voice continued. " If she does get Griever then it will happen. The way time has gone on these times Karu will not let Cal die until Karu can complete his task."  
  
" Who in Hyne's name is Karu!?" Alloran growled.  
  
" A GF, much like your own GF Fenerir," the voice replied. " Karu has never completed his task but as long as he remains in a sorceress's hands the cycle will never end."  
  
" Then what the Hell am I supposed to do!?" Alloran asked. " I just made it to SeeD, I don't have the experience or skill to take Cal down!" The voice didn't reply this time but Alloran could feel things changing. " Who the Hell are you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2: Mission one.  
  
Alloran's eyes flung open as she gasped for air. It had been three weeks since she had become SeeD. Alloran's fingers ran through her hair. It was covered with sweat. She was at some extent glad Tal was in another room- SeeD had their own rooms. If Tal had been here she would start asking Alloran questions she didn't want to answer.  
  
It came back, Alloran thought. The dream of the GF Griever destroying the land had returned after three years. But it was different. The person who asked her to call Leviathan was talking to her, whoever they were. ~ Alloran? ~ ( The dream came back. ) - Dream? - * It's been three years since you had that nightmare. * - Care to explain, mortal. - Alloran told her GFs everything that was there and what happened. She knew Fenerir and Leviathan already knew part one but Bahamut didn't. ~ Karu? You sure you got that name right? ~ ( Positive. Do you know who Karu is? ) ~ Alloran, I'll tell you one day but not now. I expect you two won't tell her either. ~ ( Why not!? ) ~ Alloran, please don't ask me that. ~ Alloran fumed as she threw some water from the tap at her face. It was only 6:00AM. Great, I probably can count getting back to sleep out of the schedule, Alloran growled to herself. At least the hallways would be clear at this time. Alloran would have showered now but she was doing her work out and she would just get sweaty all over again. After braiding her hair strand again she geared up and grabbed some fresh clothes and sheaved Windhowler. Might as head down to the training center and kill a few Gnats.  
  
~*~  
  
Ninety-seven, Alloran thought lifting heavy weights as she used the bench press. Ninety- eight, Ninety-nine... Alloran grunted as she pushed the weight back on the rack. She would have done more but she was still bugged by the dream. Who was the person in her dream? And what did she mean Alloran might be the one to end the cycle? Coincidence? Not likely. Almost all the premonitions Alloran had came true. Alloran picked up one of the face cloths provided and wiped her face. Earlier she had done Gnat slashing until her mind kept drifting to the dream and a Gnat almost got her.  
  
What the hell is the cycle? Alloran thought as she took a shower at the locker rooms. Why can't someone else stop the cycle? There is no way she would be able to make a difference. Anybody would be more qualified for something important but me, Alloran thought. Karu... not even the book of GFs mentioned anything about a GF called that.  
  
"So many questions, no answers," Alloran sighed aloud after she got on her fresh extra clothes. Why do I have to be the one with these dreams? I don't think normal teenage girls have dreams about the future.  
  
" Will the following please report to the office. Leo Leonhart, Alloran Wolfeyes, Tal Carter, Casseil Hunter, Flare Dincht and Sef Kinneas," the intercom stated. What did I did this time? Alloran thought grabbing her jacket. ~ Everything. ~ ( No funny. ) ~ Comedy is in the ear of the beholder. ~ ( That's ' beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' ) ~ Same thing. ~  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Alloran," greeted Leo as Alloran made it to the office.  
  
" Hey Leo," Alloran replied taking a seat in one of the provided chairs. " Do you know what's going on?"  
  
" Don't know," Leo shrugged. " Hopefully we're been sent on a mission."  
  
" Already?" Alloran asked. Her and the rest of squad E had only made SeeD three weeks ago.  
  
" Don't be surprised," Leo shrugged again. " It would be a surprise if they assigned you on a mission the day after the exam."  
  
" Boo!" A hand reached onto Alloran's shoulder. Alloran didn't bother flipping the person on the other end to find out who was there. Instead Alloran gripped one finger and jammed it into its socket.  
  
" Yowch!" Casseil yelped pulling back as he pulled his hand away. " What were you trying to do? Break my finger!?"  
  
" Not break it, at least not yet," Alloran grinned wickedly.  
  
" Gee, thanks," Casseil grumbled taking a seat.  
  
Alloran was relieved somehow that she never thought of Casseil the way she did at the party. She didn't know why she felt that way on the balcony but it never happened again. Things seemed to go back to normal with Alloran and Casseil but... Alloran wondered if Casseil meant what he said that night. If she asked him he would most likely deny it so she never asked him. Maybe one day she would ask him but not for a long time.  
  
" Told ya you shouldn't have done that," Tal said laughing slightly as she took a seat.  
  
" You could have warned me she'd do that," Casseil pouted.  
  
" You never asked," Tal shrugged.  
  
" What do you think is keeping Flare and Sef?" Leo asked looking at the clock. " They'd normally be here about now."  
  
As if on cue the two panting teens carrying hotdogs ran in.  
  
" We late?" Flare asked taking a big bite out of a hotdog.  
  
" Hyne what's with all the hotdogs?" Leo asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
" Their Flare's," Sef said glaring at Flare. " The cafeteria actually had hotdogs and Mr. Pig over there just had them all. Then when we got called here and he paid me 20 gil to help him carry it over here."  
  
" Hey!" Flare said almost coughing up some hotdog bits. " I offered you a bite!"  
  
" After I finished my breakfast," Sef retorted. Flare shrugged as he stuffed another hotdog in his mouth.  
  
" Anyone want a bite?" He asked showing a drool-covered hotdog.  
  
" You're joking," Alloran said grossed out. " I wouldn't eat that if I was starving in the desert."  
  
" Ditto," Tal said in the same way looking slightly green.  
  
" What about you guys?" Flare said looking at Sef, Leo, and Casseil.  
  
" I'm on diet," Casseil told him swiftly.  
  
" I'm allergic," Leo replied.  
  
" I've eaten," Sef said grimacing.  
  
" Oh well, MORE FOR ME!" Flare said happily as he devoured his hotdogs while the rest of the teens watched shaking their heads. Then as he started his sixth he grabbed his throat and started making noises.  
  
" What's with him?" Tal asked rolling her eyes. Flare started making motions to his throat.  
  
" Who wants to bet he's choking?" Alloran asked watching Leo get up and started doing the hemlech maneuver. One push, nothing. Twice, nothing. Third, bingo. Flare hacked up hotdog bits bullet speed right at...  
  
" What the-" hot dog bits sprayed onto Squall's face. With an angry wipe across thew face he growled. " Who in Hyne's name is responsible!?" All six pointed to someone. Everyone pointed at Flare who had pointed at Alloran. " Flare Dincht!"  
  
"I'm so sorry! Please don't demote me pleeeaaassseee!" Flare said practically begging on his knees.  
  
" Fine you are forgiven," Squall sighed putting a hand on his head. " Any ways do you know why you have been called down here?"  
  
" For a mission sir?" Leo asked in military form.  
  
" Correct," Squall told them. " Now for the briefing. You are to go to Timber. There you will support the rebel troops and are expected to listen to their leader Seifer Almasy's orders." Squall said 'Seifer' like poison. We're assisting the rebels!? Alloran thought with shock. This was a mission she only dreamed of doing when she read Timber Maniacs. But why so few for this mission then? Alloran thought glancing everyone over. " No matter what remember your jobs. Listen to their orders, suggest advice, and never falter to give support. At the train station a member will escort you to their headquarters outside of town. Look for a person with a red armband. That is the man you follow. Your leader is Leo Leonhart and second in command is Alloran Wolfeyes." Alloran didn't know whether to feel to feel relieved or shocked. Again she had been picked for a leader position. She didn't want the responsibility! " You will remain with the rebels until the job is done. That may take months or years but you are bound by your contract." The six nodded. Squall pulled out something that looked like a compact and handed it to Leo then passed out small I.D cards. " This is the communicator that you or the rebels can use for contact. These I.D cards are fakes but they should get you through Timber if you are questioned. The train will leave at 1300 hours. The train will take nine hours to get there so you will arrive at 2200 hours. Till then you are dismissed." The six saluted Squall and filed out of the office. Outside Alloran gave Flare a shove.  
  
" You really shouldn't try and put the blame on someone who can kick your butt," Alloran growled.  
  
" You beat me up? Not likely!" Flare retorted. Alloran and Flare glared at each other until Leo pushed them apart.  
  
" Care not to kill each other until after the mission," Leo sighed. " I was hoping I wouldn't be stuck being leader."  
  
" Well you ARE the commander's son and you DO have a lot of pressure on you," Tal commented.  
  
" Yeah," Leo admitted. " Being the son of a legend isn't easy."  
  
" It could be worse," Flare quipped. " You could be the son of that asshole Seifer Almasy. My dad went to Garden with him and my dad said he was a slimy, arrogant, sorceress's bitch."  
  
" No way!" Alloran growled. " He's not that bad!"  
  
" Hah! Not what I heard," Flare told her. " I hear he's hated in most places they wouldn't let him near with a ocean's length!" Alloran gulped slightly. That was true that he wasn't forgiven by many after the incident with Ultimecia. But to Alloran he didn't really seem the type.  
  
" Have you even met him?" Alloran asked coldly glaring him down.  
  
" Have you?" Flare shot back.  
  
" Knock it off!" Sef said pulling Flare away. " How about you guys stop arguing. We're stuck together for who knows how long."  
  
" Chicken boy," Alloran muttered.  
  
" THAT DOES IT!" Flare broke loose from his friend and gave Alloran a hard punch right on the face. Too bad for Flare he wasn't the only one trained for martial arts. Alloran moved under his arm and hammered him in the stomach. " B, Bitch," Flare gasped as Alloran felt his body starting to go limp.  
  
" No a bitch is a female dog," Alloran whispered giving Flare to Sef. " And be thankful this isn't my field specialty."  
  
" You didn't have to hit him THAT hard," Leo told Alloran sternly helping Flare up.  
  
" He attacked me first," Alloran replied quietly ignoring Leo's angered gaze.  
  
" You provoked me!" Flare growled. He struggled to go after Alloran but was held by Leo and Sef.  
  
" So," Alloran replied. " Does that mean if an enemy makes fun of you that you're supposed to let them provoke you?" Flare just muttered curses under as Casseil and Tal quickly led Alloran away.  
  
" Hey Alloran," Leo called after them making the three stop. " You, Tal and Casseil meet us at the gate at 1100 hours. We'll go to Balamb by car and catch the train."  
  
" Yes sir," Alloran said with a nod. Her instincts were telling her it would be best to leave Flare alone for awhile. In ' A sorceress Knight' it said not to go after an opponent all at once. Wait awhile if you wish to keep their anger at bay.  
  
~*~  
  
" Casseil!" Chorused the other five as Casseil drove the car over the plains to Balamb.  
  
" Do you even know what you're doing!?" Alloran growled digging her fingernails into her bag pretending it was Casseil's head.  
  
" Yeah!" Casseil replied defensively as he just barely missed the mountainside. " Just hang onto your stuff! I don't want to drive back because your stuff flew out of the car!" He keeps this up and HE'LL be flying out the car! Alloran thought feeling another bump.  
  
" WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!" Flare whined out for the twentieth time.  
  
" Stop being a wimp man," Sef said as he swiftly grabbed Flare's bag, which almost flew out of the car. " Even the monsters are going to start laughing at us to death."  
  
" Oh be quiet," Flare growled snatching his bag. "I take it back what I said about your driving Alloran, Casseil's is truly the worse!"  
  
" I'm not that bad!" Casseil said dodging a bite bug in the middle of the road. "When we were learning tank control last year I was one of the best!"  
  
" Then I guess we'd better start praying the rebels don't have tanks or we'll destroy Timber instead of saving it," Tal said shooting Casseil a wicked smile. Alloran was in the back seat but she was almost positive she heard Casseil pout. This is going to be a looooonnnnnggggggg ride, Alloran thought as Flare said ' we're all going to die! ' for the twenty first time.  
  
~*~  
  
" Do you have to do that here?" Tal asked Flare as the garden attendant drove the car back to Garden. They had miraculously survived a ride with Casseil as the driver. Flare had just been vomiting in the bushes while they waited for Leo to return with their tickets.  
  
" This is so embarrassing," Alloran muttered as passbyers would occasionally stop and look at the SeeD shaking their heads at Flare.  
  
" Kinda makes you think Leo's taking his time on purpose," Sef grumbled.  
  
" Oh be quiet," Flare said roughly. A second later they heard more vomit spew. Why me? Alloran thought.  
  
" Got em," Leo said cheerfully passing them each their tickets. " Flare done yet?"  
  
" Yep," Flare said looking a deep shade of green. "Not a word," he said to an amused Sef. With a load ring of the train bell the six teens took to the train station with half an hour to go before the train would take off to their first mission.  
  
~*~  
  
Part three: Knowing.  
  
" How much longer?" Flare said as he practiced his combat moves with Sef. The SeeD had been given a V.I.P room so everyone was doing their own thing in the private car. Tal and Casseil were exploring the train, Flare and Sef were practicing hand to hand combat, Leo was napping, and Alloran was just being bored.  
  
" Eight more hours," Alloran sighed feeling tempted to clobber Flare. This had been the fifth time in one hour he had asked.  
  
" Leo, you awake?" Flare asked dodging Sef's punch. " Leo?"  
  
" I am NOW," Leo grumbled pushing his hair wisps out of away from his face. Alloran hadn't noticed it before but Leo's eyes were slightly red. Wonder where that's from? Alloran thought.  
  
" Want to check out the food car?" Flare asked as he did a double somersault before kicking Sef.  
  
" You ate I don't know, fifteen hotdogs," Sef said ducking a round house kick. " And you're hungry?"  
  
" Yeah but I kinda barfed that up on the way over here," Flare said blushing.  
  
" Too much information," Leo said yawning. " Fine, you probably won't let me be until I let go with you."  
  
" Hey," Flare said giving Leo a slight punch.  
  
" You want to come Alloran?" Leo asked.  
  
" No thanks," Alloran replied. " Me and Flare would probably tear apart the dining car in attempts to kill each other."  
  
" I can live without you," Flare said in an overly sweet voice. " We'll be thinking of you when we stuff our faces."  
  
" If you're going to leave car care to do it now?" Alloran said with a glare saying ' now!' Flare obliged happily as he practically skipped out of the cart with Sef and Leo behind him. Great, what now? Alloran thought. There really wasn't much there to do for a high class room. Fashion magazines? No way! Look out the window? We're were riding in an underwater passageway. Jump on the couch? Too Flare like. Guess I can always see if I can find Tal and Cass- All the sudden Alloran felt dizzy and tired like had the first few days she woke up from the bullet assault. What the? She thought weakly. She struggled to stand but it felt like all her strength had been zapped away. Before she realized it the floor came to meet her.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hello my child," said the voice who had talked to Alloran before.  
  
" Where are you?" Alloran asked looking around. She almost shrieked. She was up high in the sky above the ocean.  
  
" No where that you can see," chuckled the voice.  
  
" If you have a message care to deliver it now?" Alloran sighed. Looks like I'm going to be stuck with more questions than answers again, Alloran thought.  
  
" You catch on quick," said the voice. " I should have expected that from the blood that runs through your veins."  
  
" Cut to the chase!" Alloran hissed at the body less voice.  
  
" So eager," laughed the voice. In a more serious tone she replied. " Do you wish to find out more of Visser?"  
  
The words came to Alloran's mouth before her mind grasped it. " Hell yeah!" There I go shooting off my mouth, Alloran thought mentally kicking herself.  
  
" Very well," the voice said. Immediately the landscaping was changing.  
  
" What the Hell!?" Alloran asked. It felt like she was flying through the sky.  
  
" He's waiting for you," an image of the Galbadian region appeared.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Visser."  
  
The landscape below showed a teenager Alloran knew. His hair was pitch black as it had always been in the past. His ice blue eyes sharpened as he tightened the grip on his gunblade. A blue model known as Lionheart. Many soldiers ran at him all Galbadian A cold smile came across his face that sent shivers down her spine. As the soldiers came closer Alloran knew they were doomed from the start. Visser brought Lionheart up and with swift movements ran in the center of the mass. Alloran watched helplessly as his blade cut through them all soldiers. He threw back his head and let out laughter silent to Alloran. Blood covered the ground everywhere he stepped killing more and more without remorse. Alloran could almost feel the pain the soldiers experienced as they hit the ground covered in crimson. Their screams were heard threw her head as they were killed mercilessly. Visser acted like this was a game. Laughing as blood gushed from wounds as his blade was covered with a sickening red. Alloran could feel rage fill her body. A rage that had been dormant for three years. Her finger nails dug deep into her hand until she felt the red liquid start to slid down her hand.  
  
" There is nothing you can do yet," the voice told Alloran nonchalantly. " Ever since that night he's been training hard. Killing is a natural thing of life for him now. Everyday he eliminates Cal's weakest and takes a life as the sorceress's executioner."  
  
" So there's nothing I can do!?" Alloran snarled. Her calm sapphire eyes had turned into a raging thunder storm ready to strike Visser down. She watched Visser shoot a survivor in a pile of dead bodies. Alloran felt what felt like a hand resting on her shoulder.  
  
" Not yet," the voice said softly. " But you will have your chance young wolf. Visser will only keep killing until he faces you. You are his rival and enemy. He awaits the day you two will fight. You know what he wants to do. Put an end to you. He will wait as long as it takes just to fight you. If you ever wish to fight Cal he will be a threat to you as are you to his sorceress and the future of Galbadia."  
  
" A threat?" Alloran muttered. Her, a threat to Galbadia? Not possibly.  
  
" He can wait as long as it takes. I'll face him when we can fight. I'll wait as long as it takes to defeat that bastard."  
  
" That's what I wanted to hear young wolf," the voice said.  
  
" What's with young wolf all the sudden?" Alloran asked with suspicion.  
  
" You act like one don't you?" The voice said humorously. Alloran felt things change again like it did after the first dream that day.  
  
" Wait!" Alloran yelled realizing what was going to happen.  
  
~*~  
  
" I think she moved!" Alloran heard someone say.  
  
" Alloran? EARTH TO ALLORAN WOLFEYES!" Alloran instinctively kicked in the direction of who said that. " Ow!" Alloran opened her eyes finding herself surrounded by the rest of the team. " Why do you have to kick so hard!?" Casseil said casting cure on his broken nose.  
  
" Whoops," Alloran said blushing slightly. " How long was I out?"  
  
" We don't know," Leo told her as Flare started to open his mouth. " I came back here to grab my jacket and I saw you lying on the ground looking sick." Damn who ever was in that dream! Alloran thought mentally kicking herself.  
  
" So what did happen?" Sef asked. Should I tell them? Alloran thought. Your choice. - ( Gee, thanks for the advice. ) - Your welcome mortal. -  
  
" Nothing," Alloran said simply.  
  
" You're lying," Tal said dryly. Drat! Alloran thought.  
  
" Well, er," Alloran started.  
  
" Next stop Timber, I repeat Timber!" Said the conductor over the intercom.  
  
" Guess we better get going," Alloran said relieved. Saved by the conductor. Before anyone said a word she grabbed her bag and went out. ~ You got lucky. ~ * And why don't you want to tell them about those dreams? * ( The dreams are my problem no one else's. I want to keep them to myself. )  
  
~*~  
  
Part four: Another loss  
  
Alloran and the rest of the teens had made it off the train with great ease compared to some of the other passengers. No wonder there has ever been a revolt, Alloran thought looking around. Galbadian soldiers walked through the streets hassling anyone out in the open except for the new arrivals. ~ And its 10:00 at night. That means security is probably tighter in the day. ~  
  
" What next?" Flare yawned.  
  
" We wait of orders," Leo told him making a hushing signal as a Galbadian soldier approached them.  
  
" Hello brats," he said in a rough voice that sounded like nails down a chalk board. " Show me your I.D or else." We could take him, Alloran thought.  
  
" Okay," Leo said with a smile. " We got nothing to hide right?" The soldier grinned behind his mask as he pulled out a scanner. The six handed their fake I.D hoping he wouldn't confirm fakes.  
  
" Meh," he grumbled handing them back. " All clear."  
  
" Thank you," Leo said with a nod. " We just came up from Deling city."  
  
" Oh really," the soldier replied with a nod. " What's the news up there girl?" He directed that to Alloran.  
  
" Deling city?" Alloran asked thinking up anything that would work. " I er, hear that the rebels are making fools of the soldiers up here. Personally I think the people who said that are fools."  
  
" Damn straight!" The soldier said moving beside Alloran. Alloran almost gagged. This man smelt of urine and smog. Seeing him close made it clear he had been smoking cigarettes by the putrid smell and his yellow teeth. " Those rebels won't know what hit them. We've got a secret weapon that'll blow them sky high! A victory for us Galbadians eh?"  
  
" Quite right," Tal said with fake interest.  
  
" Those stinking rebel dogs ain't so tough," he said lighting a cigarette. " We caught one just about an hour ago right here." That perked Alloran's interest along with everyone else.  
  
" Really now?" Alloran said doing her best to look happy. " My sir would you mind telling us?"  
  
" If you kids insist," the soldier grinned. " It was 10:05 PM pitch black. I had just started the night shift. The street was empty aside from myself and my partner. A man with a red armband kept walking around the station impatiently. At first me and my partner took no interest until I realized something," the soldier paused. " That man had been with the rebels during the last battle I had been. I immediately called the watch and we got him in ten minutes."  
  
" So it sounds like you played an important role," Leo said raising his eyebrows. " Amazing I wish I was like that."  
  
" I bet they get plenty of information on the rebels from that spy," Sef said smiling. The soldier grinned back.  
  
" Nope not likely," he said taking a deep drag on his cigarette. " We've caught some bastards in the past and its like squeezing a rock for water." The soldier looked at his watch and then them. " I hope you have relatives in town or something. The hotels are reserved for the high class of Galbadia."  
  
" We do," Flare said quietly. The soldier nodded.  
  
" Then good night. My shift is done," he said waving his hand. As soon as he left they started talking again.  
  
" Damn!" Flare growled punching a wall leaving a dent. " What now? Our escort's been caught!" Leo stopped to think when they heard a soft beeping.  
  
" What the-" Casseil started as Leo pulled out the communicator. Leo undid the lock and it flipped open to reveal a image of a man.  
  
" You SeeD?" The man asked.  
  
" Yes we are," Leo replied.  
  
" Good, we were expecting you ya know," he said. " Listen your going to have to hike it to our headquarters."  
  
" How come?" Flare complained. Alloran could tell he wasn't in the mood for a nice nature walk battling monsters in the night.  
  
" We can't spare anyone ya know," the man shrugged. " We can send you directions but that's all." Flare opened his mouth to object but Leo beat him to it.  
  
" We'll take the map," Leo replied.  
  
" Okay, sending now!" The image of the man was replaced with a map layout of the land outside Timber. " Good luck ya know." The six SeeD were silent a moment.  
  
" Guess that's it," Alloran said breaking the silence.  
  
" Are you crazy Leo!?" Flare yelled in a low voice. " We can't go hunting for a base in the middle of the night."  
  
" Which is why we're going to rest the night," Leo told him. " We'll get away from Timber and camp out until daybreak. Then we'll hike to the base."  
  
" We might not need to camp out," Casseil said with a grin. " We can stay at my orphanage. The one I grew up at. They never were friends of the Galbadians and they always spare shelter for travelers."  
  
" There's a problem Casseil," Alloran said rubbing her temples. " What if it's not around anymore? How do we know it isn't closed down you haven't been there since you came to Garden."  
  
" But there's still a chance," Casseil shrugged. " Besides its less likely we'll get attacked by monsters if we're in a building." Alloran agreed there about that. For some unfathomable reason monsters only entered a building when they were starving of hunger or they were released there. And it WOULD be better than sleeping in a tent.  
  
" How far do you think it is Casseil?" Leo asked yawning.  
  
" About a five minute walk north of Timber," Casseil said shrugging. " Well what's the verdict?"  
  
" The base is north of Timber as well," Tal added.  
  
" Does anyone object?" Leo asked. Everyone shook their heads. Alloran was sure they were all tired from the trip over to Timber. " It's decided. Casseil think you can remember the way?"  
  
" Leave it to me," Casseil said with a grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Casseil was practically beaming on the walk to his orphanage. I guess he really wants to get back there, Alloran thought. * It will be good for your team. You all look like your going to need a rest. *  
  
" It's just up this hill," Casseil said happily as he ran ahead. The rest just took their time but... Something's wrong, Alloran thought. She stopped in her tracks. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end and her arms were getting goose bumps.  
  
" Alloran?" Tal asked. " Why'd you stop?"  
  
" Can't you feel it?" Alloran asked. " Something here is wrong. Very."  
  
" Is it monsters?" Sef asked reaching for his gun.  
  
" It's not that," Alloran muttered. " But whatever it is, it's still here."  
  
" HEY YOU GUYS!" Flare yelled from over the hill. " Get over here!" Alloran had a feeling what awaited them wasn't good news. After a quick exchange of glances Alloran, Sef, and Tal sprinted to catch up to the group to see a heart breaking sight.  
  
All that was standing at the bottom of the hill was ruins of a building. By the marks on the wooden remains showed there had been a fire there. Alloran felt like vomiting at the sight of burned corpses. Almost all them were kids by the looks. Dried blood covered the ground all over. Bricks had been broken and the stench of death was here. It was like the sorrow of the dead lay on the ground weeping. A wind swept up ashes from the ground and swirled them like a small tornado as Alloran and Tal ran to Casseil.  
  
" Damn it!" Casseil snarled kicking a broken plank.  
  
" Casseil," Alloran whispered.  
  
" What do you think happened?" Tal asked putting her hand on Casseil's shoulder. Casseil scornfully pushed her hand off him.  
  
" Galbadians!" He growled pointing at what looked like a Galbadian flag sticking out on a stick. The flag was new, if there had been an attack it had probably been recently. With another snarl he yanked the flag out of its place and threw it up in the air where he shot it several times.  
  
~*~  
  
" So, what do you think?" Leo asked Sef. They had set up camp right there in the middle of the ruins.  
  
" It was recent," Sef replied. " By the burn marks I'm thinking a couple of days. Those burned bodies haven't rotted much so there's another sign it's recent." Alloran nodded and looked over at Casseil. He had kept a distance the entire time. She wanted to say something, anything. But saying simply ' I'm sorry' didn't seem to work. She wondered, would she have felt the way Casseil did if Miss Fallow's had been like this?  
  
" Alloran what do think our plans should be tomorrow?" Leo asked. Alloran just barely had time to register what he said.  
  
" Well," Alloran started. Casseil had gotten up and walked toward some ruins. " I've looked at the map and I think if we get going around 0800 hours we can make it to the base by the evening if we hurry and don't run into many monsters."  
  
" Sounds good to me," Leo agreed. " We'd better get some rest then. Keep the fire going, it'll keep away monsters." Alloran nodded and instead of taking off to the tent she shared with Tal she went in the direction Casseil went.  
  
Alloran found Casseil digging through some rubble.  
  
" Hey," Alloran said softly making Casseil almost jump.  
  
" Did you have to do that!?" He snapped as he continued his search. Alloran could have left him alone but she didn't want to.  
  
" What are you looking for?" Alloran asked. Casseil ignored her and kept looking. He probably wasn't going to answer so why bother talking? Alloran just kept silent. After a few minutes Casseil finally gave in.  
  
" You aren't going to leave me alone are you?" Casseil sighed.  
  
" Yep," Alloran said simply. " So what are you looking for?"  
  
" Something important," he grumbled. Alloran just stood there looking expectant. She didn't even need to say her next sentence. " A locket my parents gave me okay? It had a picture of my mom and dad. I lost it the day I had to leave for Garden. The owners of the orphanage said if they found it they'd keep it until I returned for it. I don't remember what they look like and I really wanted to see that picture again." Casseil shook his head. " Let me guess what you're going to say, I probably won't find it." That was what Alloran was going to say. ( Poor Casseil, I wish I could help but the chances of finding it are slim to none. ) ~ He can always ask Diablos or Carbuncle to bring up a memory of them. ~ ( Do you think he'd believe me? ) ~ It's worth a try if you want to help him. ~  
  
" You probably won't find it," Alloran admitted. " But there might be a way to see them," Casseil glared at her with an expression that said 'how?' " I know it sounds crazy but ask one of your GFs. You see, we know they can affect memory right? Well I, I talk to my GFs all the time and they can bring up even some of the least memorable memories. Just ask them." Casseil glared at her with a puzzled look.  
  
" Are you serious?" He asked. Alloran nodded and waited for the laugh, it never came. " Why didn't you tell Tal and me?"  
  
" Well," Alloran started. " You guys probably wouldn't believe me."  
  
" Really? You thought that," he asked stepping closer. " What do I have to do?"  
  
" Just send your thoughts to them," Alloran said. It was hard telling Casseil what to do. " You can here them if you tried. Just focus on them and talk through your mind." Casseil sighed and nodded as he closed his eyes. Alloran was assuming he was trying. A few seconds later he opened his eyes in shock. ~ Makes me think of when I started talking to you. ~ ( Yeah right. ) ~ It's true. You had a look of shock when I started talking to you. ~ " Well Casseil?"  
  
" I just," he started. " Heard two voices. They told me to wait a while before they tried. They said they haven't tried calling back memories for centuries. Though one sounded kinda resentful I asked." * Sounds like Diablos. He's just like Bahamut. * - Barely. - Alloran hadn't noticed how close Casseil was to her. " Thanks," he said clearing his throat. " So um," he was turning a light red. His hazel eyes held Alloran gaze. She could see the sadness that was there. " Do you remember, the night of the graduation party? When we were on the balcony?"  
  
" Yeah," Alloran said blushing. This had to be something, she hardly blushed. " What about it?"  
  
" Well," Casseil faltered. " You see-"  
  
" Hey guys!" Flare yelled. " Leo says you should get some sleep. We've got a long hike tomorrow. "  
  
" Never mind," Casseil squeaked jogging off to the tents. Why, why did I feel that way? Alloran thought walking slowly to the camp. It's not like I have feelings for Casseil. Right?  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: Sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last two but I have to limit myself. Besides I'm sure some will be happy because of the shorter chapter.  
  
Review answers:  
  
Sorceress Fujin: I'm writing!  
  
GirlsDon'tCry: Phew that's a relief. My story's too young to get married anyway.  
  
Verdanii: He, he, he glad you liked it.  
  
Dark Hope: This won't exactly be a love story but there will be sparks throughout the story.  
  
Mini Sorceress: * hands you a pair of glasses.* That's for your eyes. ^_^. Oh and for the record the chapter was 31 pages long written in font 11. Tsk, tsk, you skimmed the end and didn't do your homework.  
  
DarkAngel666: Glad you liked the long length though I got a complaint but oh well. Yes Alloran is one of the SeeD after all I need to build a plot for later. I could tell you but I won't. And yes my story kicks ass, especially Tobias's.  
  
FantasyWolf: The answer to your question is a math one. What's 10+8=? Do this and you get Alloran's age.  
  
Emrelle Elendal: Written and done. I'll write more just be patient.  
  
edenblack18: Glad you liked it. And I upload when I can.  
  
Blueflamerose: Thanks. I try to explain things the best I can.  
  
~*~  
  
Tobias: * in a body cast* I'll get you Wolf!  
  
Wolf: You really shouldn't make threats.  
  
Tobias: Why?  
  
Wolf: Because your in a wheel chair and can't do anything.  
  
Tobias: Oh God. * pushed mysteriously out the window again.*  
  
Wolf: Oh we must have a poltergeist. * a glass vase just misses her.* Um I guess we really do... BYE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 10: Liberating Timber

Wolf: Hello again. I don't own any of the regular FF 8 characters. * ducks behind couch as a piano sails by.* We kinda got a poltergeist so I'm writing this in discomfort.  
  
Tobias: * not hiding behind anything and gets hit by a piano* Is that the best ya got!? * gets hit by a storm of pianos.* X_X.  
  
Wolf: I guess someone should have told him poltergeists will do anything to anyone that involves the word hurt. * sees angry glares* What!? It's every teen for them self!  
  
Part one: Rebel base  
  
" How long have we been walking?" Tal asked as the six trekked through the middle of no where.  
  
" Eight hours," Alloran replied taking a sip of the water she had packed. The trip had been uneventful and boring. She almost wished they'd be attacked by some mindless monsters so they'd be doing something. * You'll get plenty of time to kill. That's your job.* ( How could I forget? I've been in training for years. ) A high pitched growl let loose as a Geezard ran in at them.  
  
" Looks like it's on it's own, this should be easy," Leo commented pulling out Punishment. All the sudden a dozens Geezards followed.  
  
" You were saying," Alloran said with a smirk pulling out Windhowler as she threw her bag out of the way.  
  
" Oh be quiet and fight," Leo replied as the screeching fiends came their way.  
  
Casseil and Sef started shooting off the faces of the Geezards letting guts fly. Casseil shifted his aim to a Geezard that was aiming for Tal and let bullets fly. Alloran swung Windhowler's blade in a crescent sweep sweeping under a Geezard and scornfully threw the Geezard in Tal's direction. Not wasting time Tal fired Pinwheel at the Geezard's putting an end to it. Flare was doing quite well. He hit a Geezard with an upper cut and kicked back slamming a Geezard behind him with GF enforced strength. A second one writhed in pain until Flare slammed his heel down on it's chest finishing it. Not so long Alloran and Leo found themselves back to back as they fought off a Geezard.  
  
" Double team?" Leo offered.  
  
" Gladly," Alloran replied.  
  
The two spun fast still back to back and the blades cut threw the Geezards like a hot knife threw butter. Another Geezard with no sense of aim leapt for Leo and Alloran and got skewered by two blades. Then it cried out a final time as both blades tore in the opposite direction of each other tearing the creature in two. Three more Geezards approached Casseil wide mouthed ready for human flesh. Casseil held the trigger until the monsters were close than let loose a bullet barrage followed by Sef's bullets and Tal's Pinwheel. Alloran scowled as a Geezard sunk it's claws and fangs into her boot. Alloran immediately shifted her weight and kicked her foot into another Geezard. But the annoying beast refused to let go and just sunk it's teeth deeper. With fury Alloran stomped her foot down knocking it off. Then without a second thought Alloran slammed Windhowler's silver blade into it's gaping mouth. The gunfire stopped, the last of the beasts had been eliminated.  
  
" Well, that was fun," Alloran said rolling her eyes picking up her bag disdainfully. Some Geezard guts got on it.  
  
" Yeah, I've never had so much fun," Leo added.  
  
" It could be worse," Flare shrugged. " They could have been Ruby Dragons."  
  
~*~  
  
" You sure this is the spot?" Tal asked. They had made it to the exact spot on the map but there was nothing, nada, zip.  
  
" It's what the map said," Sef muttered. Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out the communicator.  
  
" Hey, we made it," Leo told whoever was on the other line.  
  
" EXELLANT," replied a female voice. " MOMENT!" Wha? Alloran thought. All the sudden the ground started shaking and started moving downward fast.  
  
" What do you know, an underground base," Tal noted. As the ground hit bottom they got off and it was raised back up.  
  
" Hi ya," said a muscular man. " We've been waiting for you. I'm Raijin, and this is Fujin," Raijin said indicating the women with an eye patch beside him.  
  
" FEW," Fujin said looking them over.  
  
" My father sent who he could," Leo said defensively. " He made a contract with your leader Seifer Almasy personally. They made an agreement."  
  
" Yeah Fuj," Raijin said with a cheerful smile. Fujin scowled and kicked Raijin. Raijin went into a pain festival while Fujin watched with a grin. It's just like I read in 'Timber Maniacs', Alloran thought with a smirk. " Ow, well any ways Rose will explain things ya know." Then he limped away followed by Fujin.  
  
" So you're the 'legendary' SeeD," said a blond girl Alloran's age. Her eyes were dark hazel and her hair was tucked gently in a bun. " I'm Rose Haylight. I've been asked by captain Raijin to give you your instructions, tell you how it works here, and show you to your rooms. Now what are your names?"  
  
" Leo Leonhart," Leo stated.  
  
" Alloran Wolfeyes."  
  
" Tal Carter."  
  
" Casseil Hunter."  
  
" Flare Dincht."  
  
" Sef Kinneas."  
  
" Okay," Rose said. Then her eyes started scanning Alloran.  
  
" What?" Alloran asked.  
  
" Did you know you look like commander Almasy in a way?" Rose asked with a grin. Alloran heard someone snicker behind her. She didn't need to look behind her to tell the was Flare. * Patience, you can kill him later. Right now you have a mission to attend to. *  
  
" Boys rooms are down the eastern corridor," Rose said to the boys of the team. " Keep going straight and the last three rooms are yours. You can decide among yourselves who gets which room. As for you girls follow me."  
  
" See ya," Casseil said with a wave.  
  
" So is it true commander Almasy was your teacher at Garden?" Rose asked as they climbed a spiral stairwell.  
  
" Sometimes," Alloran replied wishing Rose hadn't asked her in front of Tal.  
  
" Alloran," Tal muttered. " Why didn't you tell-"  
  
" Here's your rooms," Rose said happily. " The one on the left is Tal's and the one on the right is Alloran's. Right beside mine if I might add. Andrews is giving the boys their instructions right now so don't worry about them missing things. If you wish meals will be sent up to your rooms. You are aloud to leave the base once a week for training or any of your other business at certain times. After all we can't have Galbadians finding out about our base can we? You may wonder around the base as long as you stay away from the restricted areas. Orders will be sent to you or your leader deciding battle plans. That's all."  
  
" I'll see you later," Tal muttered as Rose gave her the key to the room.  
  
" Need any help unpacking?" Rose asked giving Alloran the key.  
  
" With this I don't need help," Alloran replied showing her bag. The room was similar to the cadet dormitories except for there were no windows and only had one room.  
  
" So do you mind if I stay?" Rose asked sweetly. Alloran's instincts perked up immediately. There was something wrong about Rose.  
  
" I've got nothing to hide," Alloran said dryly as she put a jacket in her closet.  
  
" So Alloran," Rose started. " I hear you were trained by the great Seifer Almasy."  
  
" Only for certain things," Alloran said keeping an eye on Rose. There was something in Rose's eye she didn't like. Alloran was proud about her instincts these past years. They were NEVER wrong.  
  
" Oh I see," Rose said reaching for Alloran's bag. Alloran swiftly griped unto Rose's wrist. " I don't see why a great leader would trouble himself with a student of Garden."  
  
" I wouldn't know why," Alloran said releasing Rose's wrist. " It's not my job to decide why people do things."  
  
" A SeeD thing?" Rose asked. Alloran chose to ignore that. Maybe the girl would leave her alone. Rose didn't. " So is Casseil your boyfriend?"  
  
" What?" Alloran growled. Why would this girl be interested?  
  
" Well the way he looks at you I'd be thinking there's something between you two," Alloran glared into Rose's eyes. There was something there, a look that she didn't like.  
  
" We're friends," Alloran said stressing 'friends'. " We've been that way ever since we came to Garden."  
  
" Oh really," Rose said. Her eyes were challenging Alloran. " Doesn't look like it."  
  
" Friendship, that's all that's there," Alloran growled.  
  
" Do tell," Rose said cocking an eye brow. " So has Casseil ever had a girlfriend let alone be kissed?" Alloran's eyes sharpened. Casseil flirted with the occasional girl but never dated or kissed. He said he liked being single and it would have to be someone special to make him want a girlfriend.  
  
" Don't try," Alloran threatened. " He's suffered a loss a short while ago and doesn't need his heart trampled."  
  
" If you say so," Rose said in an overly sweet tone.  
  
" Please leave," Alloran said. This wasn't a request.  
  
" If you want me too," Rose said waving sweetly as the door shut.  
  
Alloran found herself shaking with rage. Why should she care if Rose was interested in Casseil? She didn't have any feelings toward him. It's nothing to do with love, Alloran thought to herself. It's because some things wrong about Rose. ~ Are you sure your not jealous? ~ ( Fenerir, I would never be jealous in the way your thinking. ) - If you think there's something wrong about her watch her carefully. Don't let your guard down to her until you are sure she's no threat. -  
  
" Alloran open up," said Leo from outside. Like I have a choice, Alloran thought opening the door.  
  
" What is it?" Alloran said calmly batting the urge to snap. She still felt rage toward Rose for some reason.  
  
" Orders from Almasy," Leo said passing her a list. " It tells when your aloud topside and plans for the future. Almasy wants you and everyone else on the team to come to any battle meetings. Is that clear?"  
  
" Clear," Alloran said with a nod.  
  
" So Tal said you were trained under Seifer for some time," Leo said in a annoyed tone. " Why didn't you tell anyone? Why not me? I was your training partner for three years."  
  
" Do I have to tell everyone everything?" Alloran growled. " Maybe there are some things I don't want to talk about! I'm sure you have things you keep secret."  
  
" Your right there," Leo sighed. " Then if I told you one would that make you feel better."  
  
" Your choice," Alloran replied roughly. It didn't matter what he said. She wasn't going to tell her secrets.  
  
" Would you believe I'd trade any position to get out of being leader?" Leo asked her.  
  
" Not really."  
  
" Well I would," Leo sighed. " I know I'm child of a legacy that means people are going to expect me to live up to my dad's example."  
  
" You seem to be a fine leader," Alloran told him. " Compared to me."  
  
" Your not that bad," Leo told her.  
  
" I hardly told them what to do on the field exam," Alloran insisted. " A leader has to know what to tell people. You know how to do that when needed."  
  
" Nah," Leo insisted. " All you have to do is get some confidence and you'd be fine."  
  
" Leo, just drop it," Alloran growled. " I'm confident I DON'T want to be a leader."  
  
" Whatever," Leo said shaking his head. " The first meeting is tomorrow so be prepared." Boys, Alloran thought as Leo shut the door. Don't know when to quit. Alloran picked up the sheet telling her times she could leave the base. Tomorrow, four hours before the meeting, Alloran noted. With a sigh she took her jacket off and attempted to read the letters. But in the end she just found herself feeling tired from the day and nodded off. ~*~  
  
" Room service," yelled a voice from the other side. I don't remember asking to have meals delivered, Alloran thought with a yawn. Probably have the wrong room. Alloran opened the door the find nothing. Just a tray with a salad on it, some utensils, and a glass of water.  
  
" Anyone there?" Alloran asked picking up the tray. I guess it really is meant for me, Alloran thought with a sigh shutting the door. She put it on the table. Then her instincts flared up again. Danger. What was it? The tray looked innocent enough but... Her skin was crawling all over as her hand reached for the salad. There HAS to be something, Alloran thought.  
  
" Room service for the SeeD!" Yelled a man's voice. Alloran rushed to the door to find a muscular man standing there with a cart. " Rose forgot you ask if you or your partner if you wanted your food delivered so I brought you something. Do you know where your partner's room is?"  
  
" There," Alloran said pointing to Tal's door. " But wasn't someone else here?"  
  
" No," the man replied quizzically. " I'm the only one who runs room service."  
  
" Really," Alloran asked. " Are you good with identifying food?"  
  
" Listen kid, I'm Gorse Homes, I'm a master at that sort of thing," Gorse told her. " And the head cook of the rebels I might add."  
  
" Then what can you tell me about this," Alloran said as she ducked into her room and brought out the tray. Gorse took one look at the tray and knocked it out of Alloran's hands letting glass shatter as they hit the ground.  
  
" Where did you get that!?" He growled gripping onto Alloran's shoulders.  
  
" Someone delivered it," Alloran told him as his eyes went into a frenzy.  
  
" Damn kid don't you know what was in that so called salad!?" Gorse said in disbelief. " It's a Timber plant that looks like lettuce. Almost anyone from Timber would know about it. Many die each year because they don't pay attention to the differences between lettuce and Killer leaf! Once you touch it the poison spreads on you but won't affect you unless it's taken away from you. Once your infected it's doomsday to you. If someone was trying to get you to eat it..."  
  
" I wouldn't have known," Alloran finished.  
  
" As soon as you used the rest room you'd be dead," Gorse said shaking his head. " Did you eat any!?"  
  
" No," Alloran replied simply.  
  
" Hyne you were lucky," Gorse said wiping some sweat away. " I'll have someone burn that plant and talk to Almasy about it. By the looks of things we have a traitor in our midst that wants to bump you SeeD off. I'll send some of my people to check out the rest of your team." Alloran looked at the plant. Someone had wanted her dead. But it might not have just been her, it could have been the rest of the team.  
  
~*~  
  
Drat! Thought a eighteen year old girl. She had been hiding in the air ducts above the corridor and Alloran Wolfeyes's room. I hope the flames of Hell kill that meddlesome man She had knocked out Gorse's help so they wouldn't be able to identify her.! She had planted Killer leaf ever so perfectly into the tray it would have fooled anyone especially that foreigner. But not Gorse, the master cook of the rebels. Curses! Now it'll be harder to get rid of her next time, the girl thought. Patience, said a voice in her mind. Wait and see. A SeeD is going to be trained to handle any plans to kill them. Besides you need the SeeD to defeat the Galbadians. Wait for the right time and go in for him. All you might have to do is drive a wedge between Alloran and Casseil. The girl smiled. She like that plan. If Alloran gets killed in combat she could move in and pick up the pieces. Casseil would be hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 2: Teacher vs. student  
  
" Six!?" Seifer Almasy roared after Raijin and Fujin finished their report. " Six SeeD!? That's ALL Squall could spare!?"  
  
" AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin replied keeping her left hand covering her right. Seifer could tell she was hiding something.  
  
" But it's all we're stuck with ya know," Raijin added. " Not much we can do." Curse you Leonhart, Seifer thought pacing the room.  
  
" How experienced are they?" Seifer asked impatiently.  
  
" Well let's see, your spies-" Raijin started.  
  
" MESSENGERS," Fujin corrected.  
  
" Okay, your messengers dug up that five of the six just made SeeD a few weeks ago and the sixth has been in SeeD for a year," Raijin continued. Seifer punched the concrete wall with frustration leaving a dent.  
  
" Damn you Squall," Seifer whispered. He got the message. Squall didn't want to give him a chance to redeem himself. He had taken up leader of the rebels for Rin, not Squall. Rinoa, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, Ellone, Edea, Cid, they had all be willing to let go of the past. Even Balamb had some what forgiven him, Raijin and Fuj. But not Squall of all people! Seifer didn't expect the chicken wuss or Squall to forgive him. And who could blame them!? He had ruined things for everyone. If there hadn't been Seifer Almasy everyone would be living happily. They were now because he was out of their lives. Seifer wished he could have done what he meant to do during the time compression...  
  
~*~  
  
The past, time compression...  
  
Seifer stumbled as he made his way. He knew what they'd mark him. Former sorceress knight, traitor, sorceress bitch, and the man that killed many in the name of the sorceress. Seifer cursed as more blood gushed out of his wound. What was the point? Everyone would be better off if he died. He could feel death close to his doorstep but it would have to wait. He had a job to do now.  
  
Seifer almost smiled at the sight of the familiar house near the ocean but stopped. He knew his errand. If he did this it might stop the future from coming. Even if it meant his life. He tried quickening his pace but his injuries slowed him down. The rain started falling and thunder clapped overhead. But Seifer didn't care. All would be over soon. He slipped and landed in the mud. Grunting he forced his body up. He wouldn't die yet. He barely kept his footing as he weakly stumbled toward his former home. His emerald eyes widened at the sight of the woman that was almost like his mother, Matron, Edea. He almost lost focus looking at her. She was a statue of beauty like Hyne herself. It had been no surprise she caught Cid's eye. Seifer shook his head violently. Matron or not he had a mission. Seifer's muscles strained as his hand pulled out Hyperion. Hang on body, Seifer thought coming closer to his destination.  
  
Matron quietly tended to the flowers peacefully. Then as Seifer came close her eyes glared angrily at him.  
  
" Go away and leave us be!" Edea yelled. Seifer could feel her powers sharpening for battle.  
  
" Move aside Matron!" Seifer growled as he held Hyperion in it's battle position. Edea winced at the name ' Matron'. " It's not you I'm after!"  
  
" Matron what's going on!?" Asked a pint sized kid Seifer knew. The kid was shaking all over and his eyes were filled with fear.  
  
" Stay out of this chicken wuss!" Seifer growled. A second later he almost fell over. The pain, it was increasing rapidly. Edea looked at Seifer with great fear.  
  
" Zell go back inside!" Edea ordered the mini Zell.  
  
" But-" Seifer could see the tears welling up in the toddler's eyes.  
  
" I can take care of myself," Edea said softly. With a sad nod the toddler ran into the house with tears streaming down his face.  
  
" Move it!" Seifer snarled struggling to keep the pain under control. The sorceress surpressed his pain until after he had thrown Rinoa to Adel and then it was all released as she tossed him aside like an old toy.  
  
" You called me Matron, and those eyes," Edea started as her eyes widened with shock. " Seifer? Seifer Almasy?" Seifer's emerald eyes meet her brown. With a simple nod Seifer felt Edea almost lost control of her powers. " You can't stay here! And, your covered with blood..." Seifer could see the pain in her eyes but he kept his serious expression on. There was no turning back.  
  
" Matron," Seifer said in a gentler tone but kept his stern expression on. " It doesn't matter. But I ask you please move. I know what I must do."  
  
" But why?" Edea asked. Her hands reached for Seifer but he pulled away. He didn't want any distractions. Then she suddenly gasped. " The future. Is this why?"  
  
" Yes," Seifer croaked struggling to keep his voice even. " I think I know a way to stop it. But, it'll cost the life of the small dreamer of the past."  
  
" No!" Edea exclaimed. " You can't be serious! I would never give up anyone of my children!"  
  
" I am serious," Seifer said bitterly. " If you truly cared you would let me do my job with that foolish dreamer. Everything screwed up because of Seifer Almasy."  
  
" Seifer," Edea said softly. " Whatever happens it's not your fault."  
  
" Yes it is!" Seifer told her. " If I wasn't around the things of the future would not come to pass!"  
  
" You really think that?" Edea asked him. " Just listen and think please," Seifer looked at her doe like eyes. They were pleading to be heard. " What if you did kill your past self? You would have killed yourself and someone else would have done what you have done. Killing one person in the past cannot solve anything. Someone else would take your place. Trust me Seifer, the past can't be changed. What you can do is change your own future. But whatever you do I hope you can build a good future."  
  
~*~  
  
( A/N: I could show what happened afterwards but I'll save that for another fic. ^_^ )  
  
The present...  
  
" SEIFER?" Fujin asked. Seifer felt his friend put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" I'm fine," he told her. " We'll make due. I'll talk to Leonhart later." With a relieved look on Fujin's face she moved her hand away but... Seifer caught a gleam of gold flash on her right hand. " Any ways, what are you two hiding?"  
  
" Hiding? Why would we be hiding anything ya know," Raijin squeaked.  
  
" Oh really," Seifer asked with a smirk.  
  
" AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin replied as her right eye looked down at the ground. Seifer immediately caught that lie.  
  
" Spill," he told them. " I can see you two lying. You really need to improve."  
  
" Well er," Raijin started rubbing the back of his head. He looked over to Fujin who nodded back. " Me, and Fuj, we're, er-"  
  
" Enough! Me and him are getting married!" Fujin blurted out. Seifer almost smiled. It was about time. Those two had been going out for ten years. And this had to be important for Fujin to talk in full sentences. Especially because of what her old man did to her.  
  
" And you didn't tell me why?" Seifer asked Raijin as he sat down and placed his feet up on a chair.  
  
" Well, were going to ya know," Raijin said turning red. " But we're still going to fight! We can get married after we liberate Timber ya know!"  
  
" That's fine," Seifer said getting up. How long before the meeting?"  
  
" Three hours," Raijin replied with his regular goofy grin. " Why?"  
  
" I need some time out," Seifer told them simply. " Congrats you two. Until tonight."  
  
" CAREFUL," Fujin warned. Seifer knew what she meant. Being truthful he had mixed feelings about his best friends getting married. He felt happy for them like he should be but another emotion battled on. Jealousy. It made him remember that would never happen with him. He had been rejected by all females he ever had gotten close to and that was it.  
  
~*~  
  
" Fira!" Alloran hissed smoking a Geezard. Tal was still upset with Alloran for not telling her about being trained by Seifer. Alloran told Tal she had her own reasons for keeping it a secret but Tal was still didn't exactly believe in forgive and forget in this situation. Earlier whenever her and Casseil were together talking or something Rose would pop up and flirt with him. It was sickening! And what if it did catch Casseil's attention? It's not like Alloran was supposed to care if a flirt was interested in Casseil.  
  
No more monsters? Alloran thought with a sigh. Great, Leo has to think up some plans for tonight's meeting and it looks like all the monsters are on vacation. Out of boredom Alloran found herself slashing the air just practicing skills. Talk about boring! It's hard to judge how good you are by just practicing on your own instead of battling someone. Alloran did a double thrust forward then slashed backward to hear the clang of metal. A dark blade outlined in silver had stopped Windhowler.  
  
" You should try tightening your grip," smirked her former instructor. " Never expected to see you again."  
  
" Your not even my teacher anymore and your still lecturing me," Alloran said rolling her eyes. It was weird talking to him like this.  
  
" You don't want a lecture?" Seifer said with a glint of mischief in his eye. " Then how about a match?"  
  
" I don't think so," Alloran said quietly. Normally she would have accepted any challenge but this was a gunblade specialist! And he was the rebel leader, he didn't get that name easily.  
  
" Are you afraid?" Asked Seifer bouncing the flat part of his blade on his shoulder.  
  
" No," Alloran growled glaring at him. His emerald eyes were daring her sapphire to take up the challenge. " You want a battle? You just got one."  
  
" Starting now," he said swiftly. Before Alloran's mind had time to register what he said Seifer swung his cocked blade at her. Alloran did a back flip and held Windhowler in guard position.  
  
" Here's a lesson, always be ready," he told her swing his blade in his ready position, it was just like Alloran's. Alloran spit on the ground to show her opinion and went into her guard position  
  
They both glared at each other waiting for someone to make the move. In sync with each other they both cocked their blades and ran in to meet each other. Both twisted their legs so they wouldn't fall over. His moves are similar to mine, Alloran thought as they broke apart. Seifer moved in next. He slammed Hyperdragoon into a downward slash and Alloran blocked up. After a second of stale mate Alloran swept Windhowler in a crescent sweep bringing Hyperdragoon with it leaving Seifer open. Alloran smirked as she brought Windhowler back and aimed straight. Seifer wasn't that slow minded though he followed the path and stopped Windhowler cold. The two scowled as they ended in another stale mate. The sound of metal being struck was heard throughout the plain as sparks were released as the two blades hit. Alloran had to admit, these battles were better than when she faced Leo. Again in sync they both backed away at rapid speed as the spun. Both blades had momentum and hit each other hard. Alloran just barely re caught her hold onto the handle of Windhowler. Alloran expected another assault but instead Seifer backed away. Her instincts prickled. Taking the chance Alloran ran forward ready to slice flesh until she saw fire flaring up in Seifer's hand. Shit! She thought. Her instincts took over. Instead of going in all the way forward she drew her left hand back and the two both let out fire spells knocking each other backward. As Alloran struggled to get up a blade fell in front of her face.  
  
" You cheated," Alloran growled as he moved Hyperdragoon's blade away.  
  
" Here's another lesson," Seifer told her. " In life people aren't going to always play by the rules. You should know that. In combat you have two choices. Life or death, rules or survival. If you face a soldier they won't care what they do except obtaining victory. You probably won't get a chance to complain. You'd be dead. Besides, you cast Fire like me to why? Too protect yourself. You cheated too so no complaining. We'd better get going, the meetings in ten minutes. Also Alloran,"  
  
" Yes sir?" Alloran asked. What else did he want to harp about?  
  
" Next time I won't go easy on you," Seifer said quietly as he sheaved Hyperdragoon. ~ He has a point. ~ - He makes a lot of sense, for a mortal.  
( And I don't? ) - Correct. -  
  
Alloran sighed as she put away Windhowler. GFs, Alloran thought. Can't live with them, can't live without them.  
  
~*~  
  
Part three: A Spy  
  
The meeting was held in a room the farthest underground. The room was much like a war room complete with a visual overhead and the latest technology. Much to Alloran's happiness Rose wasn't aloud to follow them into the room.  
  
Casseil had told her that Rose had been following him all day asking uncomfortable questions. This made Alloran's blood boil though she denied it had to do with her emotions toward Casseil.  
  
" Greetings," Raijin said with a smile. " Are you all ready?"  
  
" Yes," Leo told him keeping a poker face on. Somehow you would think he learned that from Squall.  
  
" Good," was Seifer's reply. " Leo, you said something about the Galbadians having a new weapon?"  
  
" Yes sir," Leo nodded. Alloran had a feeling what he was about to say.  
  
" When we came into town two days ago and were approached by a Galbadian soldier. After conversation with the soldier we uncovered that they have a new weapon. Unfortunately we do not know what it is."  
  
" All we know their confident about their new toy," Alloran told them. Seifer nodded his head and thought a moment.  
  
" We can't risk those bastards striking back," Seifer said shaking his head. " We need to strike before they can use that weapon. But first we need to find out more about our dear friends."  
  
" It's not like we can waltz up to them and ask about their battle plans," Flare commented. Alloran had made note Flare kept glaring at Seifer a suspicious look. If Seifer saw it he chose to ignore it.  
  
" How about a spy?" Sef suggested. " I read in a magazine on the train over here that there's a bar where the Galbadian soldiers tend to hang out. But it's reserved for Galbadians only."  
  
" It might work ya know," Raijin muttered to Seifer.  
  
" MIGHT," Fujin said stating the key word in that sentence.  
  
" Fuj is right," Seifer said with sneer. " After the last battle they're sure to recognize a rebel troop."  
  
" Then why not one of us?" Leo asked. " We haven't battled yet so the Galbadians aren't likely to know that we're with the rebels." Seifer cocked his eye brow. Alloran was wondering if he was doing this in sarcasm or he was impressed.  
  
" How long have you been in SeeD?" Seifer asked.  
  
" One year."  
  
" Figures," Seifer said rolling his eyes. Alloran wondered why he said ' figures'. Was he expecting something else?  
  
" It's your funeral if you want to send one of your people as a spy ya know," Raijin told them.  
  
"Decide among yourselves who goes. I'll can assume you know what happens to spies who are caught. If one on your team actually decides to go send them to the platform going upstairs tomorrow at daybreak. We can supply a car and that's mostly it," Seifer finished. " This meeting is over. The second meeting is in two days. Your spy can report then." Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin filed out of the room leaving the SeeD alone.  
  
" Thanks a lot for volunteering us Leo," Flare grumbled. " You know what happens to caught spies."  
  
" Then don't volunteer," Alloran sniped. " If you were the spy and were caught you'd spill everything."  
  
" Would not!" Flare snapped.  
  
" Enough," Leo told them. Flare and Alloran shot each other glares before switching their attention to Leo. " Alloran has a point, Flare you really shouldn't be the spy."  
  
" She does!?" Flare asked with his jaw hanging in mid air.  
  
" Well you DO tend to spill things, even if you don't mean it," Sef added.  
  
" Well then who do you suggest!?" Flare growled face turning magenta with anger.  
  
" Well, someone who's a girl," Leo started. " Girls can pump male soldiers for questions." Alloran could tell by his tone he already had someone in mind.  
  
" Someone who's good at keeping their mouth shut when needed," Casseil said catching what Leo was going to suggest. Before Alloran realized it They were eyeing her.  
  
" You can't be serious!" Alloran said flatly. " Why me?"  
  
" You already keep secrets to yourself," Tal said grinning.  
  
" You don't reveal things easily so even if you are caught it isn't likely you'll tell anyone about the rebels," Leo had a mischievous smirk.  
  
" I'm aloud to decline you know," Alloran told them.  
  
" Not if I order you," Leo said still smirking. Alloran had a feeling he set that up just perfectly. " I'm the leader of the team and I order you to be the spy."  
  
" Leo, after I get back you are going to be dead," Alloran growled.  
  
" Thought you'd say that," Leo said patting her shoulder. " I order you not to kill me."  
  
" Someone is taking the leader bit to seriously," Alloran said pushing his hand away.  
  
" Let's just out of here and-" Casseil started opening the door.  
  
" Casseil!" Rose said just conveniently at the door. " What a nice surprise." I'll bet it was a surprise, especially since you followed him here, Alloran thought feeling her blood boil.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 4: Information of a weapon. Rumor of Hyne's messenger.  
  
Bullets, check. Back up knives, check. Alloran was checking what supplies she had brought with her to Timber. She'd be on her own for the trip. It was 6:00 AM in the morning. According to Sef's calculations it would be about a three hour ride by jeep as long as there weren't any monsters wanting a ride. Alloran didn't like the idea about her going alone but orders are orders.  
  
" Alloran?" spoke Tal's voice from the other side of the door. " You awake?" Alloran rushed to the door and opened it. Tal had only a t-shirt on and a pair of jeans. Alloran could tell Tal had just gotten up because Tal's hair was untied and was messed up.  
  
" What is it?" Alloran asked calmly battling her emotions. She had been convinced that Tal was going to be upset the entire mission.  
  
" Are you sure you want to do the job?" Tal said nervously. " I can always grab my stuff and be ready to take the job."  
  
" No Tal. I don't mind the job," Alloran lied. She didn't actually want to be a spy for a good reason. " Besides why should I pass the buck to you? We both saw what happens to spies three years ago."  
  
Three years ago they had seen an image that was forever itched in Alloran's mind. The day Alloran had gotten out of the infirmary Tal and Casseil practically dragged her to the quad. They had said there was an event happening. Bruno and Kane were at the center of it. They would not reveal anything about the Galbadian army. Sadly by Garden rules set by the Garden master NORG, (now deceased ) spies or traitors are to be eliminated. Alloran watched sadly, helplessly, as Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, and Xu executed the two by calling on their GFs after Bruno and Kane's GFs were drawn. The trio of friends felt great disgust as the traitors were executed. They knew it was the rules but, it just didn't feel right.  
  
Which made Alloran wonder. Why didn't they kill Seifer? Seifer had betrayed Garden on his own will didn't he? But then again maybe he didn't do it because he wanted too. What ever the answer was probably only Seifer knew.  
  
" Trust me Alloran, you don't need to remind me," Tal replied. " But are you-"  
  
" Sure," Alloran finished. " I'll be fine Tal. Just do me a favor."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Keep an eye on Casseil and Rose," Alloran told her friend. " There's something I don't like about her."  
  
" Alloran, you sure you just ain't jealous?" Tal asked with a small grin. " I never knew you felt that way about Casseil."  
  
" I don't!" Alloran protested. " Me and Casseil are just friends!"  
  
" Whatever you say," Tal shrugged.  
  
" Just keep your eye on them okay?" Alloran said feeling exasperated.  
  
" Okay," Tal said with a mischievous smile. " Need someone to walk you to the exit?"  
  
" I'm not sure you'd want to with your hair messed up," it was Alloran's turn to grin. Tal ran her hand through her hair and quickly vanished into her room. " I'll be back by evening." Alloran called.  
  
Alloran started the walk down to the exit. She did NOT love Casseil. They had been friends since she had come to Garden nothing more.  
  
" Hi Alloran," Casseil said cheerfully near the platform.  
  
" I didn't expect to see you here this early," Alloran said briskly. She really hadn't.  
  
" Well I," Casseil started. After a pause he pulled something out of his pocket. " Wanted to wish you luck and give you-"  
  
" Hi guys!" Rose said with a smile.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Alloran said coldly.  
  
" I'm supposed to give you the jeep," Rose said tossing her the keys. Slyly " So I guess you'll be away for a few days. Too bad. At least I'll be around to keep Casseil company."  
  
" I'll be back by the evening," Alloran said dryly.  
  
" You never know," Alloran could have sworn she caught something in that sentence but figured it wasn't important.  
  
" I'll see you later Casseil," Alloran muttered as the platform lowered to take Alloran topside.  
  
" Be careful," Casseil whispered. He slipped something in her hand. Taking a quick glance at Rose, who was too busy taking care of the controls to notice them. Then he bent down a bit. Alloran could smell his scent well, it was nice. She found herself looking into his hazel eyes blushing. Her heart was pounding hard as they seemed to get closer and...  
  
" Hey Alloran!" Rose yelled over at them. " Are you leaving today?"  
  
" Better go," Casseil told her. Alloran nodded still blushing as she shut the door of the jeep. She felt the platform being lifted to overhead. She finally looked at what Casseil had slid into her hand. It was the small waving cat. Sighing Alloran pocketed it. Did he really think it was going to bring her luck?  
  
Alloran breathed in the morning air. The sun was just rising. It's rays were seen decorating across the skies leaving bright colors. There was absolutely no clouds in the sky. A gentle breeze blew Alloran's hair strand around like a toy. Too bad she couldn't stay to enjoy it. Alloran put the keys into the ignition and felt the car spring to life.  
  
~*~  
  
The same girl that had put Killer weed into Alloran's dish watched gleefully. Any moment now her special addition to the jeep would kick in. If it didn't kill Alloran it would sure slow her down.  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran drove for ten minutes oblivious to what was going to happen. Her mind wasn't thinking about the road ahead. It was on Casseil. Why did she feel that way sometimes? It's not like, she liked him. She said she wasn't going to end up like a love starved puppy and she wasn't going to become that.  
  
Alloran screeched the car to a halt as a Abyss worm sprang out in front. Guess I'll have to get rid of it, Alloran thought pulling out Windhowler. She didn't count on what was next. Behind her two Belhemels let out growls. Then to her right were two Geezards. Left were three Bite Bugs. What the Hell!? Alloran thought. More monsters were starting to pop up. No way a single traveler would attract this much attention! Alloran swiped at and incoming Geezard across the throat making an X. Alloran screamed in pain in her mind as a Belhemel attacked her back. There was just no way she could beat them all!  
  
" Fira!" Alloran shouted letting the fire take three monsters. ( What the Hell is bring them here!? Can you sense anything!? ) ~ There is something, I don't know what it is. ~  
  
Alloran yelped and felt her body burn her flesh was hot. Somehow it had only skinned her, barely. * Under the car, at the bumper! * Alloran didn't know how she got there but she did. Alloran just sliced everywhere she could cutting down any attacker. A Geezard leapt unto her leg and dug it's teeth in deep. I'll deal with that later, Alloran thought gritting her teeth not to scream. At the bumper Alloran's left hand searched for whatever was there and her right kept slashing away. There! Alloran thought feeling a circular object. She tried pulling it but it seemed stuck. Alloran felt a water spell hit her. The pressure almost made her let go but she didn't. She kept pulling and finally it came out. She was thrown back into a Belhemel's blade. Alloran felt blood streak her arm. She glared at the object that had caused her grief. It was a lure orb. Alloran now understood why they were attracted to her. Mustering all the strength she had she hurled the orb as far as she could throw it. Most if them followed it but some thought human flesh was better. Alloran slid her blade downward into the Geezard that had bitten her and turned it, then swung it upward cutting it in half. Next she went to work on the two Bite Bugs. One opened it's gaping mouth, the perfect place to strike. Alloran thrust Windhowler's blade into it's mouth and tore threw it. The next one zoomed in at her side. Alloran used a roundhouse kick with her left foot and then as it went for attack two Alloran had already cocked in Windhowler and sliced through it. That was all of them. Alloran didn't bother to heal or see if there were anymore coming her way. Alloran just jumped back into the jeep and drove away as fast as possibly.  
  
~*~  
  
( A/N: I know a lure orb isn't an item in FF 8 but I couldn't use a Lure Bracer from FF X-2 so I had to improvise. )  
  
" Cura!" Alloran shouted. That felt better. Next she fished out a potion and spilled the drops from the vial onto some of her wounds. She wished she had a chance to inspect the monsters for things like magic stones or wizard stones but she didn't want to get attacked again.  
  
In Garden cadets have to learn a wide variety of items or magical items. A lure orb is used to catch monsters for whatever the user had in mind. Whoever used it had planted it well. If it hadn't been for her GFs she would have died probably.  
  
- Don't think much of it mortal, it's our duty as Guardian Forces. -  
( Whatever ) ~ The main point is someone tried to kill her again. ~ * The main question is who. * ( I'll just have to keep my guard up. )  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran arrived in Timber 1:30 PM. Seeing in the daylight made Alloran see how down trotted it looked. It was dirty and Alloran could smell many terrible things. Everything that was the opposite of Casseil's scent. It didn't have the technologies that towns like Galbadia or Balamb, just like Dollet. It was polluted, and dark. The setting was mostly blue and gray. It seemed too open. No wonder the Galbadian army could take over. Alloran didn't like it.  
  
Alloran pulled out a piece of paper telling the address of the bar and what it's name was. 'Murky water', what a charming name, Alloran thought. She walked quietly through the streets with her hands in her pockets. There weren't many people out on the streets and the windows were locked mostly.  
  
Alloran made mental noted of the city, who knows when it'll come in handy? She also noted there wasn't many cars or vehicles. Those who were civilians backed away from Alloran. She was guessing she looked a bit roughed up from the battle.  
  
Alloran stepped to the side as a soldier was thrown out by the bouncer. Alloran didn't want to have any battles, especially against a mountain of muscles like him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Casseil gave it to her for Christmas two years ago but she had never worn them. But the least she could be described the better. Well looks like these are coming in handy after all, Alloran thought slipping them over her eyes.  
  
" Hold it," bouncer stopped her there. " Only Galbadians. And I need some I.D." Alloran just silently gave over the fake I.D. He used his scanner on it and handed it back to her in seconds. " Don't find many non- soldiers from Galbadia in Timber these days." He was eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
" I'm just a traveler stopping for the day," Alloran told him with a Galbadian accent. Garden taught them how to use different accents if you had a job like this.  
  
" Well then hurry up," the bouncer growled. " It's best if you get out of here anyway. We the army have a plan for those rebel dogs." Alloran just shot him a glare and disappeared inside.  
  
The bar had a small stage and a lot of tables filled with slacking soldiers gambling. A feeble old man ran the drinks and was shaking all over. At least they don't notice me, Alloran thought. ~ Yet. ~  
  
" Wh, what can I do for you?" The bartender asked shakily.  
  
" One water," Alloran muttered with the Galbadian accent. Guess all I have to do is keep my ears open. All the sudden there was a clatter of glass hitting the ground.  
  
" You expect us to pay?" Asked a cocky soldier. " We let you keep this bar open and this is how you repay us?"  
  
" Please I only asked you to pay for the drink," whimpered the bartender.  
  
" Then don't let me hear that again," the soldier laughed. Alloran just clenched a fist. A good spy blends into the scenery and doesn't blow their cover so soon.  
  
" Your water," Alloran caught the water that was slid down to her. Alloran drank it slowly so it wouldn't look so obvious. All she heard was junk for half an hour until finally someone at the nearest table spoke up.  
  
" So how long before they use it," asked one. " You know, the ultimate weapon."  
  
" In a week," murmured another. " They have to get it in 100% working condition."  
  
" Heh, what is it exactly? I hear from some it's a giant cannon."  
  
" No! A robot!"  
  
" Your all wrong! I've seen it. Do you remember the X-ATM092 arachnid model? They remodeled it! It's supposed to be the made of the latest technology and sensors. Any soldiers sent for the tests against it never come back alive."  
  
" They've remodeled it before and Garden just blew it apart."  
  
" Shh, not here!"  
  
" Hey Ralph, you've been pretty quiet," laughed one.  
  
" I'm just thinking," a voice retorted. " Ya know what, I think Cal is getting worried."  
  
" Cal? Worried? No way!"  
  
" It's true," urged the voice. " These days when I'm guarding her room I hear her ranting about Hyne's messenger."  
  
" Isn't that just a child story?"  
  
" No," said the same voice that said what the weapon was. " It's a legend. I heard it before I enlisted as soldier. It's about that when time has a rift Hyne will seek help in a mortal and use them to change destiny or carry out her will. But only in time of need."  
  
" Knock it off with Hyne!" Growled a voice. " Hyne doesn't exist. If she did why does she need messengers. She could just come off her throne and strike down any threat."  
  
This is interesting, Alloran thought. ~ It'd be best if you kept Hyne's messenger out of your report. ~ ( Why? ) ~ Just trust me. ~  
  
" So is the great Dian Deling coming to check it out tomorrow?"  
  
" Yeah, as long as his son Visser ain't there we should be fine." Visser!? Alloran thought almost choking on her drink. Is he coming!?  
  
" Hello doll," said the same cocky soldier from before. " What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Alloran chose to ignore the idiot. His arm gripped onto her shoulder. " A silent one eh? Then let me ask you one question, how do you like your eggs?" Alloran could smell alcohol radiating off this man. And that pick up line? Dinosaurs probably used that and were shot down. She removed her left glove and dug her nails into his hand. He jumped back as blood bled off where Alloran dug her nails. She was really going to have to cut her nails short sometime.  
  
" Unfertilized," Alloran said calmly throwing a hint of menace in. She lowered her sunglasses just a bit to show the threat in her eyes. It was about time she left. As she stood up he moved in front of her towering over her.  
  
" I don't think you get the idea," he said pulling his arm back. " I'm a captain in the Galbadian army. I always get what I want." Alloran ducked under his punch with great ease. Then pulled Windhowler's hilt out just a bit and hammered him with that. As he hit the ground Alloran slid the hilt back into place. Out cold Many of the soldier's eyes were fixed on her. Her eyes still showed just a bit still so she gave them a angry glare making them turn away before pushing them back into place.  
  
" Keep the change," Alloran said handing the bartender a fifty gil bill. His eyes widened. The water had only been 2 two gil but he deserved the rest of the change.  
  
" Are you sure?" He asked as his shaky fingers wrapped over the bill. Alloran nodded and gave him a small smile. He looked at the soldiers in the bar and whispered to her. " Thank you, that man has been deserving that for quite awhile." Alloran nodded and left for the ride back to the base.  
  
~*~  
  
" Alloran your back!" Rose wide eyed.  
  
" You're surprised?" Alloran asked flashing her teeth.  
  
" Well you said you'd be back in the evening but instead it's 2000 hours," Rose said with a smile.  
  
" Would you believe I was held up?" Alloran asked Rose glaring at the shorter girl. " Now do you know where Seifer is?"  
  
" That's Commander Almasy to you!" Rose said stiffly. " And you can talk to him tomorrow at the meeting." Alloran just shrugged.  
  
" Fine then I'll see you later," Alloran said leaving a Rose there. I wonder why she isn't following Casseil? Alloran thought. Then she remembered the waving cat in her pocket. She wondered why Casseil had given it to her to her. Casseil, Alloran thought in a trance as she climbed the spiral staircase to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl fumed. Alloran Wolfeyes wasn't supposed to come back like this or at all! How would she know what attracted those monsters? She would have to wait, again for an opportunity to do anything.  
  
~*~  
  
Part 5: The liberation of Timber.  
  
The meeting...  
  
" Are you sure that's all?" Seifer asked pacing the room.  
  
" All I could find out," Alloran told them. She wished she could have found out more but she kind of blew her cover with that soldier. The only thing she had left out was the part about Hyne's messenger. She remembered a line from a book she had read about spying. ' You may feel tempted to say something you weren't supposed to hear or have seen. The best thing to do is keep it tucked away until needed.'  
  
" The X-ATM092," Seifer muttered. " I saw that years ago." He walked around the room restlessly for a while before speaking up again. " We need to strike now." That perked up everyone's ears. " If the X-ATM092 isn't complete we probably stand a good chance. By the sounds of things their a little busy with their toy. If there's a good chance to strike it's now. And with the president in town we have a chance to get rid of one of the majors of Galbadia. And luckily if his son comes we'll have gotten rid of the Delings once and for all."  
  
" Are you sure it's a good idea?" Flare asked nervously. " If the president is in town they'll just jump up security."  
  
" IDIOT," Fujin muttered.  
  
"We haven't attacked in five months ya know," Raijin told them.  
  
" They're either relaxed or nervous," Seifer said confidently. " If their relaxed they think that we don't have the guts to attack. If they're nervous they think we've got some weapon hauled up here and they have to be ready for anything. Either way it works to our advantage."  
  
" And the entrances?" Sef asked. " They'll be packed there as well as the train station."  
  
" We focus a single attack at the main entrance," Seifer told them. " It's big enough for the rebels to get through. We can disburse into different areas and take them out one by one. There are also many resistance groups in Timber, almost everyone is in one. Our presence and work may assistance and protection."  
  
" It might work," Leo shrugged. " When do you want us to attack?"  
  
" Tomorrow, in the evening," Seifer finished. " Be ready to attack. Raijin, assign the teams into positions. Fuj, find Zone and Watts. Send them to Timber. Tell them to get the factions ready for a battle. Am I clear?"  
  
" Affirmative!" Fujin saluted.  
  
" Yeah ya know!" Raijin saluted.  
  
" We'll be ready," Leo said to Seifer.  
  
~*~  
  
Next day, 7:30 PM...  
  
Alloran kept her fingers wrapped around Windhowler's handle. They were travelling under the cover of a truck owned by a resistance leader. Leo had split up the group for this mission. Alloran, Casseil, and Tal would handle the bar and anywhere near there. Then meet Leo, Sef, and Flare at the abandoned T.V station , where the weapon was being held, to assassinate president Dian. Alloran was still hoping though to find Visser there. She longed to face him and put an end to him.  
  
" Hold it! This entrance is off limits!" Alloran heard a voice from outside. That was the signal. She took a quick glance at Casseil and Tal and pulled out Windhowler. " Take that cargo out of here!"  
  
" Why don't you get out of here?"  
  
" Why you-" the soldier didn't get to finish that.  
  
" Thundara!" Alloran yelled jumping out of the truck. A scream was heard as the spell hit square on. Soon more screams were heard. " Move it!"  
  
Alloran, Tal, and Casseil broke into a sprint. Everywhere spells were released. Draw, Alloran thought taking magic from her opponents and keeping them ready. Alloran ran down the street followed by six soldiers taking shots at her.  
  
" Fire!" Yelled some of the kids from the windows. Adults and kids alike threw objects at the soldiers slowing them down. Alloran let out a smirk as they started releasing pots and pans. Alloran spotted four soldiers ahead running to the scene. Alloran held up two fingers behind her back as she slipped behind the arch. Casseil and Tal understood the message. They both hid just a bit further back then Alloran. The sign Alloran made was for an ambush.  
  
The foot steps got closer. Tal made the first move. As they were running under arch Tal let loose Pinwheel and it cut across his throat.  
  
" What the-" Started one of his comrades. Before he could lift his sword Alloran leapt at him and stabbed him right at the heart. Casual let loose two bullets. The first hit the soldier in the eye then the chest. One left. The last spent too much time gaping at his dead allies. As he attempted to draw his sword Alloran had already sent a fireball his way.  
  
They were almost at their destination. From the bar they could cut through the back and head to the T.V station.  
  
" Tal, Casseil," Alloran called to them. " More Galbadians are probably going to head this way. Stop them. When your done meet me at the bar."  
  
" Okay," they both said running back down the street. Now where's the bouncer? Alloran thought as she stopped outside 'Murky Water'. Her answer was quickly answered. Alloran noticed an extra shadow behind her. She quickly did a judo roll forward and avoided being hit by a two by four.  
  
" From Galbadia eh," he sneered.  
  
" Actually I'm not," Alloran said losing the accent. " Now I've got a job to do so move along like a good Galbadian dog."  
  
" You'll pay, rebel," he snarled running at her. Alloran waited just long enough. I wish I didn't have to cut off limbs but he asked for it, Alloran thought. She stepped inward and ducked under his swing and sliced off his hands. Blood oozed out of his stubs formally known as hands. He started running with fear in his eyes.  
  
" You had your chance to run," Alloran muttered. She shot him twice. The muscular man fell.  
  
" Rebel slime," he gasped. Alloran shook her head. This is the burden Seed carried.  
  
Alloran didn't bother rushing in. First she drew some magic from the bouncer and got ready.  
  
" Firaga!" Alloran whispered letting loose the magic she had drawn from the bouncer. Inside were some gambling slackers who probably thought their bouncer would protect them.  
  
" Well ain't it the wise girl," said the cocky soldier standing up. " Showing your true colors eh? Care to give me something like you did the last time we met?" Alloran wasn't in the mood for ignoramuses like them.  
  
" Well actually I do have something for you," Alloran said quietly putting her left hand behind her. At rapid speed she flicked her wrist, griped onto it, and threw it at the neck of the cocky soldier.  
  
" It's a rebel, get her!" Yelled one. They overturned tables and started pulling out weapons. The first to try his luck swung his blade down at Alloran. In reply she spun away and let his sword hit the before spinning back and slicing through him. Two bullets shot a soldier behind her. It was the bartender. I guess He's in a faction, Alloran thought. The idiots started charging the old man.  
  
" Forgot I was here?" Alloran yelled feeling her hand heat up. " Firaga!" The giant inferno swallowed them all whole leaving burnt corpses in it's wake. Alloran suddenly felt sick. She was thinking of, Casseil's orphanage remains.  
  
" Thank you!" Yelled the bartender. " Maybe the rebels stand a chance of winning after all." With a smile he ran upstairs with his rifle.  
  
" You did a lot," Casseil whistled.  
  
" Yeah, I guess," Alloran muttered.  
  
" Anything wrong?" Tal asked.  
  
" Nah it's nothing," Alloran shrugged. Tal eyed her for a sec but just dropped what she was going to say.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey Alloran!" Leo yelled. They were just outside the T.V station. Waiting long?"  
  
" Nope, just in time," Tal told them.  
  
" Then let's go kick some Galbadian president butt!" Flare yelled punching the air. All the sudden the ground started shaking.  
  
" What the Hell!?" Casseil yelled.  
  
The wood barriers at the T.V station were torn apart by a giant spider robot jumped out in front of them. All over were delicate sensors and weapons. It had giant pincers that clanged ready to that them apart. On the side in bold letters it spelled out, X-ATM092 mach 3.  
  
" I wanted to test this out at it's full potential, but this is all it needs to wipe you rebel slime out," rolled a lofty tone. Alloran found herself looking at a man she had seen four years ago.  
  
" Dian Deling," Alloran and Leo both hissed.  
  
" I see you two know me," he smiled coldly. " I hope you enjoyed life because this is as for as you go." And with that a helicopter landed beside him and he climbed on.  
  
" Sef! Casseil!' Leo yelled. The two gunners fired many bullets but all in vain.  
  
" Look out!" Alloran yelled pulling out Windhowler as the machine came forward. It stood up on it's back legs and drove it's pincers forward, fast! Alloran moved out of the way but not fast enough to avoid injury. It's pincers had slashed her shoulder. Flare ran forward at fast speed and slid under the machine. He started kicking and punching with GF enhanced strength but the only made small dents. A blade racked across under it in hopes of cutting the martial artist in two. Fortunately Flare's agility helped him get out of the way in time.  
  
" Thundaga!" Leo yelled letting sparks fly. The machine seemed to go crazy at the lightning. A cannon mounted on it was shaking terribly.  
  
" Look out!" Casseil said tackling Alloran out of the way just in time. The cannon fired a line in the stone that went deep. Before Alloran was able to say 'thank you' he ran off to a higher sniper point. Flare ran forward and hi jump kicked it. The force sent the machine onto it's back. Taking the chance Alloran ran up to the side of it's head and dug Windhowler in a crevasse. It struggled trying to get it's pincers after Alloran but Tal and Casseil were blasting them off with attacks. Next Alloran slid a explosive ammo into Windhowler and pulled the trigger several times with regular and explosive ammo. It finally got Alloran off with a smack with it's pincers. Leo let go of another Thundaga spell blast at it. Again it went crazy blasting anything around it.  
  
" Tal!" Alloran yelled. She had an idea. " Use Quezacotl! Lightning might kill it!" Tal nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
A few seconds later as it sped towards Tal she finished. Thunder crackled overhead and then lightning struck the ground. Swirling out of it came Quezacotl in his prime. He flapped his great wings and majesty and lightning swelled up near his face. Then the great being let the lightning blast at the machine. A great flash blinded them temporary as there was a sound of sparks crackling and the smell of wires burning...  
  
" BOOYA!" Flare whooped. " WE DID IT!!!!" But Dian got away, Alloran thought. And Visser wasn't with him.  
  
Leo pulled out his communicator. " This is the SeeD team come in."  
  
" What is it?" Asked a voice.  
  
" Mission a partial success. Got rid of the Galbadians on this side of town. The secret weapon of the Galbadians have been destroyed. But we failed to eliminate president Deling," Leo stated.  
  
" That's it then!" Chirped the person on the other side. " We did it! I can't believe it! After all these years we've actually done it! Timber, it's free of those bastards!" The six SeeD let out yells of happiness. Their mission was a success. Alloran couldn't help but feel a swell of pride. This had been their first mission. Sometimes missions took months, years even. She wouldn't mind getting home, Garden that is. Away from Rose Haylight.  
  
~*~  
  
Tobias: MUH HA HA HA HA HA HA! Not only did I get rid of the poltergeist but I got this fic to myself! Wolf is off preparing for her birthday party which is, hey it's tomorrow! It shouldn't take that long to get ready...  
  
Evil villains of FF: Must kill!  
  
Tobias: Um, why?  
  
Necron of FF 9: The owner of this fic cheated us out of all of our gil in online mini golf!  
  
Tobias: Guess I'm safe!  
  
Sephiroth of FF 7: Idiot. You're the only person here so you have to be the owner.  
  
Tobias: No! no! I'm substituting! Please listen! * gets torn apart in a bloody, gory, disgusting way. *  
  
Review answers:  
  
Sorceress Fujin: Request granted.  
  
Verdanii: Glad you think it's great.  
  
GirlsDon'tCry: Yeah, poor Casseil. I still need soldiers to kill so no revenge seeking.  
  
Dark Hope: Um, I guess you like swearing... Don't worry Casseil and Alloran MIGHT have a moment but not now.  
  
ethereal-tenshi: Glad You like keep reading it. Of course I'm going to keep writing. After all I have to many ideas to keep balled up. I'll try and read your story.  
  
FantasyWolf: 2!? Man someone needs to work in math. Ops just you were just kidding...  
  
Sephyr blackstar (a.k.a Chibi omni!): He, he , he yep it rules. Your computer crashed? That must suck.  
  
Blueflamerose: Glad you like my stories. That means a lot to me.  
  
MiNi SoRcErEsS: Tired? I already understand that. I've kinda done that before. As big as one of your fics? I guess that is kinda big... * shrugs* oh well.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: Why Tobias looks like you met some colleges of mine. ^_^  
  
Tobias: * in a wheel chair* Why me!?  
  
Wolf: Um because your so easy to torture. Oh yeah tomorrow really is my birthday! I can't wait! * jumps up and down. * Booya! * almost gets hit by a flower vase* Who s it this time!?  
  
Turkey ghost: I am the ghost of the turkey you ate for Christmas!  
  
Wolf: I think I'll step out now. * leaves in a puff of smoke*  
  
Turkey ghost: Why do they always do that? * looks at Tobias* will you be my friend?  
  
Tobias: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * crawls away*  
  
Turkey Ghost: They always do that too. Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING OR I WILL GET THE GHOST OF WHAT YOU ATE FOR CHRISTMAS AND GET VENGENCE YOU!!!!  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, get ready people, next chapter Alloran discovers who her parents are and meets an enemy from the past. 


	12. Chapter 11: Conflicts in the night

Wolf: Hi. The ghost of my turkey has been sent to Miami on Tobias's wages.

Tobias: MY MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wolf: Riiiiiiiiight. Anyway this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The one where Alloran finds out who her parents are. 

Tobias: Finally! You've been keeping that a secret for a prelude and 10 chapters!

Wolf: * shakes her head* I'm surprised he hasn't taken guesses. I bet most of you know who they are.

Tobias: Who is it!? Who's Alloran's parents!?

Wolf: Just read! 

~*~

Part one: Fight among friends. 

Home. Alloran was back at Garden. Her and the rest of the team as well as the rebels rode on the Ragnorak to Garden late the night before. The occasion, the celebration of Timber's liberation. Rose Haylight. That was a name of someone that came back with Alloran to Garden. Danger. That's what Alloran felt around Rose. Casseil. Alloran didn't know how she felt for him. Most of the time she just felt friendship but sometimes it seemed more. 

Alloran rested on the balcony breathing in the summer air. It was June. There was no moon that night and the stars were shrouded with dark clouds. They had all given their reports to Squall the moment they had came back to Garden. Alloran had told him everything except about Hyne's messenger which Fenerir had told her to keep quiet about. 

The people there that night were the rebels, instructors, the team Alloran was on, and other SeeD. SeeD who hadn't been in the mission didn't need to be there but the main reason Alloran had been told by Drake was so they could flirt with some new girls/boys. 

Alloran turned her attention from the night to the ballroom. The dance floor was slightly different from her graduation party. Instead of being full of SeeDs in full uniform there was SeeDs and rebels in casual clothes instead. Tonight they had a choice between the uniform or your own look. Instructors talking, people congratulating others, Seifer talking to some instructors, pretty boring. 

Her eyes turned their gaze to Tal and Sef. They were laughing and teasing each other with grins on their faces. Alloran felt some sort of longing. Her friend had someone special, even if she didn't admit it that cared about her. Alloran didn't. 

Then she looked over at Seifer, her former instructor. He wore a cocky smirk as he seemed to heckle Zell. Squall wore a cold gaze as he glared at Seifer with burning hatred. With them were two old adults. Alloran was sure the man was Cid Kramer, the former headmaster who resigned nineteen years back. And his companion, Alloran couldn't believe her eyes. Edea Kramer, former sorceress. When Alloran saw Quistis look over she quickly shifted her gaze. 

Next she saw Drake and Michelle talking both looking red. News around Garden said they were becoming a couple. At least he wouldn't come over and pester her about how her mission went. 

Finally she looked at Casseil and Rose. Rose was doing most of the talking and Casseil was shaking nodding and saying something occasionally. Alloran watched with disgust. Whenever Casseil tried to leave she almost dragged him back to her side like a dog. She wasn't even letting him talk to much. She just flashed a sweet smile and sweet-talked. So what if she DOES catch his attention. It's not like I care. Alloran thought changing her sight to the ocean. Why should I even feel this way? ~ Because you care about him. ~

( Fenerir! ) ~ Then why else would you think about these things? Plus you still haven't given back his kitty in your pocket. ~ ( I just haven't gotten the time. ) ~ Oh really? ~ ( Yes! ) ~ If you say so. ~ 

~*~

Off the coast

" Private here, requesting orders," whispered a Galbadian soldier on his communicator.

" Stay in your place! We attack just before their party is over!" Hissed the captain. The soldier pulled out his binoculars and looked at Garden. Soon, very soon.

~*~

Alloran squinted at the shore. She could have sworn she had seen a light of some sort. 

" Hey," said a voice almost making her jump. 

" Casseil Hunter!" Alloran yelled. 

" Temper, temper," Casseil cooed. " I just came to see if you were okay."

" So Rose let you off her leash," Alloran said coldly. Casseil looked puzzled for a second before understanding what Alloran meant. 

" Oh, that," Casseil said dryly. " She had too much punch and had to go. We were just talking."

" It seemed more like she was doing the talking," Alloran muttered. 

" What are you talking about?" Casseil asked dumb folded. Alloran felt some fury building up. Her fingers fished out the waving cat and she put it in his hand.

" Never mind," Alloran growled turning her back. As she started walking away Casseil grabbed onto her hand. 

" I didn't mean to chase you away," he said softly. " Remember what I said? I'll flirt but not fall in love."

" What makes you think it's about love?" Alloran snapped yanking her hand away. Boys are so oblivious! Alloran thought. 

" That's what it seems like!" He told her. 

" Well it's not!" She hissed glaring at him. " Why don't you go back to your master like a good dog!" Those words came to Alloran before she had a chance to know what she had said. Casseil looked hurt for a second but then struck back.

" Maybe I will go back to Rose!" He growled. " At least she doesn't spas out on me when I want to talk!" He retreated clenching the waving cat in his right hand. 

" Fine! Go back to your master!" Alloran yelled with anger. She looked away from everyone. She didn't want them to see her like this. She felt sadness and guilt creeping up to her. She shook her head violently. She didn't do anything wrong. It would be his fault for trusting Rose.

~*~

The eighteen-year-old girl watched gleefully. She had done well. If all she needed to do was place doubt in Casseil' mind about Alloran she would have done that a long while ago. With those two shooting fire at each other she could move in and make Casseil her own. Her work was finally paying off. Just one more job that night.

~*~

Part 2: Secrets revealed.

Alloran took deep breathes. She wanted to go back and take back those words but she couldn't. She had said them without thought. What if Casseil hated her? It would seem dumb to say I'm sorry and forget about it. She had probably hit him hard. 

" Alloran," said a voice.

" Yes instructor Trepe?" Alloran asked with a sigh. Quistis looked around before saying something else. 

" May I talk with you?" She whispered. Alloran looked up at the older women. Quistis's blue eyes held sadness in them. " It's, something you should have known years ago." 

" What?" Alloran asked. 

" It's, who your parents are," Quistis said softly. Alloran was shocked. She had never gotten any answers who they might be and now she was about to get them. " But before I tell you I need to ask, are you sure you want to know? This news might change your life forever." Alloran thought for a moment. She had always told herself when she was younger the reason why they abandoned her wouldn't bother her no matter why but now. She wasn't so sure. But there was the part of her that wanted, needed to know. That part won. 

" Of course I want to know!" Alloran blurted out. Quistis sighed and looked out across the water. 

" You have met them," she said quietly. I have!? Alloran thought. " More than once. You've talked with them. Are you still sure you want to know?" Alloran nodded. The words that came next she hadn't been prepared for. " Alloran, I am your mother." Those words echoed through Alloran's mind. Quistis Trepe was her mom.

" Your kidding," Alloran whispered. Quistis had to be kidding, right? 

" No I'm not," Quistis said soberly. " You were born in Dollet December the twenty-eighth. And your father was unaware of your birth." Quistis stopped again. 

Alloran could have just screamed. It felt like several knives were being wrenched through her. This news, it was harsh! She had known Quistis since she came to Garden as a instructor. And now she was supposed to swallow the fact Quistis was her mother! And what did Quistis mean ' your father was unaware of your birth'? They had her! 

" And, who was my father?" Alloran croaked. She was afraid to ask. She didn't know why but she knew the next name would hurt a lot as well. 

" Your father," Quistis started. " Is Seifer Almasy."

That caused a blow. Alloran had looked up to Seifer when she was at Miss Fallow's. She had been taught by him and fought a match against him. It felt like someone had cast Firaga, Blizzaga, Flare, Ultima, anything that involved the word pain. She didn't know what to say. Why didn't they tell her? Why did they get rid of her? 

" It all started with a mission I was assigned," Quistis told her. " I was to assist the rebels in building their head quarters. I worked with Seifer for six months. We argued sometimes, we made jokes at each other, spied together. Those were some of the best moments of my life." Quistis stopped to see if Alloran was catching every word. Alloran had been. Each one felt like a Flare spell. " One night we were stuck alone together. It was in Timber, just before the rebel's first attack. After we had finished some errands he took me to an expensive restaurant. I thought it was just a make up thing for the grief he caused. After we were done we walked around the town in the moonlight having the best time. When we were about to head back to the base we discovered our car had been stolen. Given no choice we stayed at the Timber hotel. We were aloud in because Seifer still had some influence with the Galbadians then because he hadn't established he was with the rebels. There was only one bed so we ended up sleeping together. A few days later I had to return to Garden. He tried kissing me when we were alone but I stopped him. You see I was engaged to another man. Seifer kissed me lightly and said, ' If only I had fallen for you a year ago.' When I returned to Garden that's when troubles started. First my fiancée started cheating on me. That ending our engagement. Then I started getting terrible pains. I tried Esuna but the pains didn't leave me. Dr. Kadowaki wasn't in town so I checked it up in a medical book." 

" And you discovered you were pregnant," Alloran finished. Quistis nodded sadly. 

" I asked permission to leave for about a year," Quistis continued. " It took weeks to convince Squall to let me go. Then when December rolled around I came to a hospital in Dollet and changed my identity. You were born in the morning at the end of a blizzard. "

" And in the end, I was sent to Miss. Fallow's orphanage," Alloran said quietly. Everything, it all felt confusing! " Why?" 

" Letting you go was hardest thing I had ever done," Quistis said shaking her head. " But it was more for your safety. It was a better fate then being called a bastard and having people accuse you for years of being foul blooded! That is what happened to me. I was called a bastard until I came to Edea's orphanage." ( A/N: A bastard has a second meaning. It means person without a father. )

More questions seemed to overload in Alloran's head. " Were you the one who gave me that book and Windhowler!?" 

" Yes," Quistis said with a sad expression. " I was all I could do to help you. But I gave you another thing that you still have. Fenerir." 

" Fenerir," Alloran whispered. The GF that had been with her as far back as she could remember. " But, why?"

" You needed someone who could act as a guardian, a friend," Quistis confessed. " I obtained Fenerir before my mission with Seifer. I don't know why I didn't tell Garden. It's a duty of a SeeD to inform Garden of any new GFs. Why I didn't tell I cannot remember." 

This was getting to be to much for Alloran. She had gotten what she wanted. Was it worth it? Alloran felt like there was a giant never ending hole inside of her. The feeling, it kept growing until, it was too unbearable. Alloran ran. She bumped into someone but she didn't care at the moment. All she wanted to do was keep running.

~*~ 

" Alloran!" Quistis yelled after her daughter. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, Quistis thought. No, she needed to know sooner or later. 

" What's that about?" Seifer asked with his usual smirk. Quistis glared at him. Seeing that cocky smirk made her feel more guilt. What should she do? 

" Earth to Quistis." Quistis snapped back to reality. She had to say it. 

" Seifer, I have to tell you something important"

~*~

It can't be! Alloran thought furiously punching the wall of the training center. She was wishing this was a dream and that she could just wake up and find out she was in the hanger of the Ragnorak and that they were about to land at Garden. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. 

( Fenerir! Why didn't you tell me!? ) ~ Alloran, it is the law of GFs. ~ * We are not aloud to tell secrets of any human we've been with. * ( Why!? ) - It is Hyne's will. - Great, Alloran thought fuming. 

She finally stopped hitting the wall after her knuckles started aching. What was the use? No matter what she would never forget this. Could she get on with her life the way it was before? Not likely. She fell on her knees. She had run around the Garden hallways six times before ending here. Tonight everything seemed wrong. First Casseil and her fight and now this. 

Alloran put her face on her hands. Why? We did she have to be the one troubled wit these things. She had almost been killed twice, she had strange dreams, the only one suspicious of Rose, etc. Why did she have to be different? Her thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps. After seeing who it was she felt anger swell inside of her. 

" What are you doing here!?" She snarled at Seifer Almasy, her dear father. 

" Same question to you," he said coldly. After a quick glance she noticed he had Hyperdragoon drawn. " I have as much right as you to be here." Alloran clenched her fists. Both of their eyes glared at each other with rage. Both for different reasons. 

" It's not my fault she didn't tell you!" Alloran growled guessing what he was thinking. He still was a figure of fury. 

" It has nothing to do with that!" He said stubbornly. " I just came to blow off some steam on a T-rexer or two!" 

" Your bad at lying," Alloran muttered. " It ain't my fault if instructor Trepe didn't tell you! I had no idea either so live with it." 

" Oh really," he snorted. Alloran could already feel her fingers grasping around Windhowler's hilt. " Don't bother," he said spotting her. " I'm not in the mood to be taking down an amateur." Amateur!? Alloran thought furiously. 

" And this is coming from the man who didn't even know he had a daughter?" Alloran spat. Seifer glared at her. " Why didn't she tell you? Because she thought you wouldn't care?" 

" It's not like that!" Seifer retorted. " Like a child like you could understand." Gripping onto Hyperdragoon he pushed Alloran aside and headed toward the training center. 

" Try me," Alloran said in a low voice. He stopped and looked at her like she was nuts. " If I truly can't understand what's the harm in telling me?" 

" She said she was scared I would act rash," he said quietly with a trace of sadness. " That I might do something regrettable. Happy now?" He didn't bother waiting for her reply. He just turned away and entered the training center. 

~*~

Part 3: Ambush!

" This is leader one," a soldier heard on his communicator. " Remember our orders men. Get into position. With the information you have been given by our spy sneak into Garden unnoticed. Use the codes we have discovered to unlock doors in your way. Most of the rebels are on the second floor where the party is. Shoot, incapacitate, and take as many prisoners as possible. We will need the prisoners as hostages. Any resistance do not be afraid to kill. We will attack in ten minutes." 

~*~

Alloran was on the second floor of the dormitories heading to her room. The faint music was heard from the party. Her boots made very quiet noises but seemed amplified. She was guessing most people were asleep. There was absolutely no sound except for her boots hitting the ground. 

She opened the door to her dorm. Immediately she felt something wrong. Danger. She heard something from her room. Almost like something dragging across glass. She was still. There it was again. ~ It could just be kids writing swears on the window. ~ ( Then why does it feel darker? ) 

She kept her eyes on the door as she listened to the familiar sound of metal against her sheath. If it was kids then she'd probably scare the Hell out of them but something doubted that. Her fingers opened the door to see a Galbadian soldier in black holding a gun. There was no hesitation. Alloran swung Windholwer upward slicing from across his throat to his temple. He collapsed with a soft thud. She had no time to think why he was there. His death alerted others.

" Shit! Man down! Attack!" Alloran heard someone shout. All the sudden loud bangs were heard, grenades, and it was followed by screams. Tal, Casseil! Alloran thought. 

~*~

Casseil and Tal had been dancing with Rose and Sef when olive colored objects flew threw the window. Casseil hit the ground automatically followed by many others. He felt pain on his chest as air was pushed from his lungs. Anyone who didn't get down were dead. The room was stuffed with dust and smoke. What the Hell!? He thought choking to breathe. He felt cold objects hit the ground. Glass. The windows had been shattered. Looking around he and many others realized the Galbadian soldiers jumping threw the windows. Casseil yanked his gun out of his pocket as others pulled out their weapons- that is those who had them. 

Suddenly everything got cold. Tal! Casseil thought. There was giant icicle between the invaders and everyone else. Inside a figure moved. Everyone braced themselves as ice shards exploded from the glacier revealing the ice queen Shiva. She raised her hand above her head and powered up her attack. A second later thrust her power forward blasting away at the Galbadians leaving ice in it's wake. Then after her job was done she vanished. 

Those who didn't have their weapons ran off to get them. Those who did charged the enemy. Casseil looked around and shot off soldiers who were ganging up on one opponent. 

" Blizzara!" Tal yelled as the ice block fell and crushed a soldier. 

Squall and Leo double-teamed a duo of soldiers. Leo ran head on and forced his opponent's sword out of his hand and kicked the soldier over board. Squall ducked under an attack and kicked his opponent's legs sending them off balance. Then Lionheart stabbed inward finishing off the soldier. 

Someone was missing Casseil realized. " Tal, where's Alloran!?" He shouted sliding under an attacking soldier and shooting the soldier. 

" I don't know!" His friend hissed. Tal kicked a guy in the crotch then used an uppercut and a final roundhouse kick knocking him out. Alloran, Casseil thought. What if she's " Look out!" Casseil jumped sideways but felt his vest get sliced, barely. It was a giant shuriken. ( A/N: For those that don't know those are star like weapons ninjas use. ) He looked through the mess of fighters and didn't see Alloran. He took one final look and vanished out of the room. He HAD to find her. 

~*~

Part 4: Return of an old enemy. Death?

Alloran shut the door to her dorm after swiftly taking two knives and spare bullets. This better stop them here, Alloran thought smashing her blade through the code pad and heard sparks fly. Alloran didn't wait to see if it worked. She sprinted down to the stairwell to the first floor only to be greeted by two soldiers. Alloran aimed a shot at the first one's heart. She braced herself as the recoil sent her back slightly. The second one tried backing up as the annoyed SeeD came in at him. He raised his rifle in attempt to knock away Alloran's gunblade. He managed to hit Windhowler away for a second but Alloran countered by swiftly moving it under and cutting him in two, literally. 

Before Alloran had the chance to step one step down a dozen more soldiers poured up the stairs. Damn! She thought running back up. She heard some more people coming out of the dormitories. To her luck it was mostly others from Garden. There were probably more, by the looks of things Alloran was going to have to stall for time. 

Drawing back her left hand she felt the heat swell up in her hand and waited for most of them to have made it to the top of the stairwell. " Flare," she whispered. The stairs were filled with an intense heat as the flames that matched those of Hell swallowed all the enemy in front of Alloran. That had been her last Flare spell. The smoke cleared leaving burn marks on the walls. She almost felt like that episode was over, almost. Behind her the wall exploded at the far corridor. The pressure of the explosion sent many students in the corridor flying through the air. Before the smoke had cleared bullets and spells blasted through taking down many in the process. 

" Protect," Alloran whispered feeling like a shield had been placed over her. Next something unexpected happened. In the middle of the hallway a hole opened. Then a greenish head popped out and looked around. Carbuncle? Alloran thought. She knew who Carbuncle was junctioned to. The GF jumped out of it's hole and beams sprung from the jewel embedded on it's forehead to the students and SeeD of Garden. After it's job had been completed Carbuncle dived back into it's hole and the hole closed up. Alloran could feel the shield of reflect join protect. 

" There you are!" Casseil said behind her. Alloran turned to look at him. He was covered with cuts and ashes blackened his clothes. They both looked at each other for a long time ignoring the fact there was a battle going on around them. " I got into a sniper battle," he told her. That would explain the cuts, Alloran thought.

Alloran felt bullets hit her from behind but didn't feel much of the hit thanks to protect. Alloran whirled around to attack the person who had shot her. She almost gasped. Standing five meters away was a teen clad in black with jet-black hair. His cold blue eyes seemed to bore into her mind. 

" Visser Deling," Alloran said coldly. Casseil took a little time to register what Alloran said. 

" I see you haven't forgotten me, Wolfeyes," Visser sneered. His lofty tone seemed to have been replaced with malice and anger. " I've come back to finish what we started three years ago." Alloran took three steps forward before Casseil stopped her.

" You can't be serious," Casseil said with a worried look. " He ain't going to be playing by Garden's rules. He might KILL you. Dead, toast, no more!"

" I know that," Alloran hissed. " He wasn't last time either. Just go-"

" Go!?" Casseil yelled. " Are you truly nuts!?"

" You didn't let me finish," Alloran muttered. " Most of their soldiers will probably busy with the commander and such. You need to get him to send some soldiers out near the sea where they're coming." 

" But-" he started. 

" Now!" Alloran said as another explosion went off below. Casseil glared at her and she glared back. In the end she won. Casseil vanished down the way he had came. 

" Are you done yet?" Visser asked flexing his new gunblade. It was blue and white, the same model the commander had, Lionheart. 

" Not quite," Alloran snarled. " I still have you to finish first." Visser laughed and spit on the ground. It was clear he had changed a lot these years and he was more deadlier too. 

" We'll see about that," Visser held his hand back and muttered some words. Her protections were gone, reflect and protect. He had cast disable. 

" Let's begin." 

More explosions went off. Both their eyes were on each other's gunblade. Without anymore words they ran at each other full speed. Windhowler came down and Lionheart came to meet it in a high block. Not getting anywhere they both moved back. Both attacked back in forth with only stalemates. Sparks started flying from the two gunblades as they clashed. They both ended close together, glaring at each other as their blades stayed together in a X. 

" Give up now," Visser said with a sickening grin. " I might kill you quickly."

" Shut the Hell up and fight!" Alloran hissed. 

They both broke apart again. This time Alloran spun in as they charged giving Windhowler momentum as Visser came in and blocked. He scowled catching his grip. 

" Nice try," he taunted. " But you'll have to do better then that."

Alloran wanted to kick his confident ass to Hell. She stepped back and spun in before attacking. She managed to hit his blade away to the side. She thrust the blade inward but Visser just simply did a judo roll to the side away from her. It became a pattern almost. She would knock his blade away and strike and he would block her. It was almost like he was toying with her. This time he went on the offensive. He started wildly striking her hard not giving her an opening. Alloran used her left and to catch the blade when he attacked to weaken the impact. 

" Is this how you expect to win a battle? Blocking?" He said with a sneer. He was really starting to annoy Alloran. 

Instead of blocking this time she ducked low and kicked her legs in a roundhouse kick and knocked him off his feet. He had been ready though. 

" Fira!" Visser yelled as he hit the ground. Alloran had gotten lucky. She had had Windhowler ready in hand and that took most of the impact. Both them forced themselves up. 

The rivals were panting. They both were putting up a good fight but not great. Another loud bang was let out from behind them. Neither didn't bother to see what had happened. The wall had been destroyed. If one fell they would die. 

" Its' Visser!" Yelled someone outside. More shouts were heard along with gunblades/ swords clanging, gunfire, whips cracking, but none of that mattered to the two. All that mattered were each other's demise. 

Visser made the next move. His fingers tightened around Lionheart's handle and he scraped the blade through the ground and flipped dirt and sand into Alloran's eyes. She could feel pain welling up in her eyes. All that was visible to the young SeeD at the moment was darkness. She was vulnerable, but not helpless. She flicked her left wrist and felt one of her knives fall into her hand. At the sound of Lionheart moving down on an attack she threw the knife in the direction of the sound. 

" How dare you!?" Visser hissed. Alloran blinked her eyes a couple of times to see how she did. Visser's left hand lay on his right cheek as blood spewed out and her knife lay at his feet. " How dare you mutilate my face!?" 

" Quite easily," Alloran snapped moving back a few steps holding Windhowler in guard position. 

Both their eyes were focused on each other. Rival vs. rival, boy vs. girl, enemy vs. enemy. He took three swift steps to the right and attacked. In return Alloran spun at a faster pace and blocked. It was her turn to become the attacker. She thrust the blade forward several times taking stabs at her opponent. Visser would just smile cockily and duck under the attack and knock Windhowler to the side. He stepped back after the sixth swipe and attacked full force downward. Alloran strained to keep his blade from moving any closer to her face. 

" Your doing not bad for an amateur," Visser said with his old lofty tone. 

" You know you can't win. I killed Galbadians everyday for exercise." Alloran gritted her teeth as she glared up upon the face she had seen in that vision. He killed those soldiers without remorse and he wouldn't be afraid to do that to her. 

There was a chance for her to beat him. He was busy trying to force his blade down on her that she MIGHT be able to kick him over. Looks like I'm doing cheating, Alloran thought. Her right foot sailed into Visser's gut and caused their blades to separate. Then as Visser attempted to push himself up the silver blade hit. Windhowler entered at his stomach and went through him. Alloran backed away. She had done enough. 

Visser struggled to push himself up coughing up blood between his curses. Alloran was doubting he could keep up with her now. He had barely enough strength to stand up. Blood. It was fresh as it gushed out of the wound. She had done a SeeDs job and felt no pity for Visser. It looked like things were over but they weren't. 

" Impressive, you've actually learnt to fight properly, unlike what Garden teaches," Visser said every word poisonously. " But just because you managed to hit me doesn't mean it's over. Aura!" The last word caught Alloran be surprise. 

Visser radiated gold ignoring any pains he had been suffering from before. She knew what move he was prepared to do. Renzokuken. He ran at her full speed like a crazed bull. His movements were fast. First he attacked right, then left, over head, across, and repeated these moves over for eight hits. Alloran had managed to keep up with him for the first three but not for the last five. They all hit. 

Pain erupted everywhere as Lionheart tore through her flesh. She tried stepping back out of the way but that didn't get her out of the way. Her blood lay crimson on the ground as Visser kept on the onslaught. 

Then came the finishing move. Visser stopped slashing apart at her skin and blue flames danced around him. He was about three steps away. He ran dragging Lionheart's blade through the ground scraping through the concrete. Before Alloran could attempt to move his blade had hit her hard, the rough divide attack. 

It was Alloran's turn to cough up blood. Renzokuken, a legendary gunblade move. Not many live after they encounter that move. Her right foot slipped. She almost froze. She had let him drive her to the edge. If she fell, it would be game over. 

" Looks like it ends here," Visser said smiling weakly. Renzokuken had taken a lot out of him. 

" I'm not finished yet!" Alloran hissed. She tried lifting Windhowler up but pain just seemed to burn through her. 

The rivals glared at each other again. Neither really had the strength to finish the fight. It was finished for them. A object was thrown between the two. Both their eyes widened after quick realization. It was a grenade. They both struggled to move away but it was too late. A giant blast occurred between them knocking both over in the opposite direction. 

Alloran was falling. Everything seemed to slow down. Time even. Alloran found herself engulfed in darkness. Her thoughts trickled through the antagonizing pain throughout her body. 

__

Da, damn it. 

I wish I could hit rewind. 

I really did try to do what I wanted. 

I wish I could find out more about my parents. Maybe, accept why they did what they did. 

I wish I could experience things I hadn't before. See new things. .

__

And I wish I could say, I'm sorry Casseil. You've always been there. Same with you Tal. You two have always been my best friends sticking with me all these years. We belonged together because we weren't exactly the group that fit in. 

Fenerir, Leviathan, Bahamut, I'm sorry. You have always given me advice. Even you Bahamut gave it sullenly. Duty or not you always helped. 

So, this is what it's like, knowing your going to die.

Why does it seem so dark?

Damn, dying hurts. I, I really wish I wasn't dying at the moment. I don't want to die yet. Not yet. I still have things to do 

Through the darkness Alloran felt her hand fell on her sapphire. Fenerir, she thought weakly. A piercing blue light started to shine. What? Alloran thought. Everything seemed to be light up with the blue light. Then Alloran lost consciousness. 

~*~

Wolf: he, he, he, sorry but I'll have to end it here. * ducks flying objects* I'M SORRY JEEZ! 

Tobias: No she's not!

Wolf: Shut up Tobias! 

Review answers: 

Sorceress Fujin: O.M.G. She said something other than MORE! J/K. Glad you want more and I'm working on it. 

Verdanii: * checks with Tobias* Rose COULD be behind those things buuut, I'm not releasing that until a chapter or two. 

edenblack18: The next chapter is, * checks watch* right now!

Dark Hope: Ding, ding! And Dark Hope is right! Yep it's Visser!s 

ethereal-tenshi: * grabs onto her copy of X-2* mine! Glad you think I've improved. I even admit my first few battle scenes kinda sucked. 

FantasyWolf: Thank you! Request granted. 

Wolf: * has an ice pack on her head* Oi, some people sure have good aim. 

Tobias: HA, HA!

Wolf: * presses a small red button*

Tobias: * a hole opens under him* AHHHHH!!!!!!! * he falls threw and a flushing noise is heard.*

Wolf: I said before I'll say it again. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 12: The present, Past, and Futur...

Wolf: Hello again. I don't own any FF 8 characters. Please enjoy this rewritten chapter that got deleted. Damn computer. 

~*~

Part one: The winged GF Fenerir

Casseil Hunter sat on Ragnarok with three other SeeD working on fending off the attacking Galbadian ships. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on what's happening but his thoughts were on other things. Namely a certain blond haired girl who had chased him away twice that night. He couldn't forget the look on her face when she said, 'Now!' She had wanted to fight Visser alone. 

" Casseil, what's the status around Garden?" Asked a brunette from the steering wheel. 

" Er," Casseil started scanning the monitors while another SeeD beside him snickered. " Things are starting get under control near the entrance and we've mostly taken care of the incoming sea carriers. But there's some problems all around." 

" After this we're bound to be heroes," said the SeeD beside Casseil. " Right Elizabeth?" He said putting his arm around Elizabeth. 

" Grow up Edward!" Elizabeth hissed pushing his hand away. " I have no intention of being one of your groupies." Casseil grinned at the scene. The great Edward Sharingon being shot down. " We've got new orders from the commander," reported red headed SeeD girl as she pressed her communicator closer to her ear. " We're to take down some Galbadians handling explosives near the dormitories and await further instruction." The dormitories!? Casseil thought feeling his stomach clench. That's where Alloran and Visser were duking it out. 

" No problems," Edward said putting his feet up on the control panel. " All we have to do is use Ragnarok's cannons should do the trick. We won't have to lift a finger, or gun," he added considering everyone there were gunners. Casseil frowned in rage as he walked over to Edward and pushed his feet off the control panel. " What's the big deal!?" 

" The big deal is that people are fighting up there!" Casseil yelled thinking of Alloran and the rest of the cadets or SeeD fighting when he left. 

" So? You have to sacrifice a few lives once and awhile," Edward said casually. Casseil was on the verge of tackling Edward when the third SeeD, Isaac, spoke up. 

" Enough you two," Isaac said sternly. " Save it for the Galbadians. I agree with Casseil, Edward. After this fight we can't afford to lose so many fighters. The best we can do is not take any unnecessary risks. We'll attack head on." 

" But Isaac," Edward complained. " It's just easier if we-" 

" I don't want to hear about it," Isaac snapped grabbing his sniper rifle from his chair. " You're a SeeD, live with it. Come on, we have a job to do." 

~*~

Casseil, Isaac, Edward, and Elizabeth were huddled against wreckage trying to take down the Galbadians very unsuccessfully. There wasn't a clear shot at their ammunition and explosives from their current point and they were having problems moving closer due to the barrage of bullets. 

" This is getting us no where," Edward grumbled. " Isaac can't even do much in this situation." 

" Zip it Edward," Casseil growled slipping in more bullets into his gun. 

Isaac once again leaned over the wreckage keeping himself as low as possible as he inspected the situation with binoculars before he slid back down to avoid a bullet. " Most of their explosives are the ones that explode on contact." 

" Your point being?" Edward asked looking bored. How the hell did he make SeeD? Casseil thought irritable. 

" Meaning if we can get one bullet at them it'll set off a chain reaction," Isaac explained with an annoyed look. " Once all the explosives blow it'll mostly be concentrated in that area. Garden may suffer small injury but not as much as if we used Ragnarok," Isaac added seeing Edward's face. " Myself and Liz can cover for you two and you guys can get close enough to set off the fireworks. Is that okay with you guys?" 

" Fine by me," Elizabeth said with a grin keeping her fingers wrapped around her machine gun. 

" We're on it, _right_ Edward?" Casseil said with a cold glare. Edward shrugged with a grunt. 

" Good, move out," Isaac said with a nod to Elizabeth as they got to work.

Isaac was one of the top snipers in Garden, though he didn't have any really high points to shoot from he still had potential. Keeping his rifle in a steady position pointing out of a crevasse and using excellent aim and shot down any idiot that dared showing anything but their gun. 

Elizabeth had normally been aloof and showed little signs of happiness, unless she had a gun in her hand. Elizabeth's machine gun was the most recent model able to shoot several bullets a minute. Any fool Isaac couldn't see from his space ended up with several holes in their corpse. 

Casseil and Edward on the other hand didn't have much to do but run and hide. Though in Edward's case it was slightly different. Sometimes he ridiculously slackened his pace or stopped to take notice in Isaac and Elizabeth's work. Can't this guy stay serious! Casseil thought with a scowl as he and Edward ducked behind part of the destroyed wall. 

As they raced across the rain of bullets Edward failed to see a Galbadians soldier cast a fire spell. Tackling Edward the spell missed by a millimeter at the least. " What the Hell was that for!?" Edward growled pushing himself up. 

" Edward, get it through your head and get going!" Casseil yelled chasing after Edward. At least he's running now, Casseil thought. In a split second he felt a sharp pain in his right leg as a bullet buried itself into his skin. Swearing under his breath he barely forced himself over to the hiding spot with Edward. The explosives were just barely in view past the rocks. Drawing his gun from it's holster he drew it eye level squeezing the trigger. Bang! Edward pulled the trigger to his gun and the chain reaction began followed by Galbadians cries of pain. 

" Mission accomplished," Edward said with a grin. " Can't wait, we'll be considered heroes and surrounded by girls." You mean you'll be surrounded by girls, as always, Casseil thought disgusted. What the Hell!? Above more soldiers started coming from the sky followed by other fighters. 

" Edward! Casseil!" Yelled Isaac. " It's no use staying here! We're out of ammunition and outnumbered!" 

~*~

" Cura," muttered Elizabeth once they were inside Ragnarok's hanger. Isaac and Edward had already ran up the bridge leaving Elizabeth and Casseil alone. 

" Thanks," Casseil said wiping the sweat from his face. Elizabeth just shrugged. " Hyne, how did Edward make SeeD?" Elizabeth sighed taking her machine gun off her neck. 

" It's complicated," Elizabeth muttered. " He barely passed mind you. The only reason he made it in was namely the fact his dear father is one of Garden's biggest sponsors." 

" Oh," was all Casseil could say bitterly. Edward always complained about things, even weapons. When they had been picking weapons he complained gunblades were too barbaric and martial arts too commoner like. Damn rich kid, Casseil thought. Edward WAS from one of the richest families in Dollet. 

" Don't worry about it," Elizabeth said nonchalantly. " He'll go too far sooner or later and when he does he'll probably get his SeeD rank removed." 

I hope soon, Casseil added silently. As Casseil moved to stand up small tremors started, then grew. " Ragnarok's moving!" 

" Liz! Casseil! Get-" Isaac started but was cut off by the sounds of things bumping against each other and gunfire. 

Racing down the halls of Ragnarok giant booms started going off. Ragnarok's main cannons. Gripping onto the railings Casseil and Elizabeth waited till the explosions stopped. Rushing up to the bridge they felt a sudden jerk as Ragnarok stopped moving. 

Racing like the devil was after them they hastily opened the door to see what had happened. Elizabeth gasped as she ran to the bloodied body of Isaac. The walls and several control panels were covered with holes. Isaac's rifle was at his feet, broken. But the main question was, where the hell was Edward!? 

" Curaga!" Elizabeth said quickly being careful no to rush the spell. In seconds blue light surrounded Elizabeth and Isaac and flowed into Isaac's wounds letting the skin torn apart slowly repair itself. 

" Liz?" Isaac coughed trying to stand up but was pushed down by Elizabeth. 

" Your not fully healed," Elizabeth muttered. 

" What the Hell happened?" Casseil asked inspecting some of the bullet markings. They looked familiar. Suddenly the name of who did this came to mind. " Edward." 

" Yeah, damn bastard," Isaac grumbled looking down at his gun with a sigh. " We received orders to wait for further instruction since Garden has some SeeD taking care of the area. The idiot was complaining we could just so easily finish things off using Ragnarok's cannon, I disagreed. I tried calling you guys but Edward had his gun ready before I had a chance. I managed to drive him off but not before he blew up part of Garden and missed the enemy." 

" Shouldn't we be going after him?" Casseil asked shaking in rage at Edward and his damn stupidity. 

" Not our orders," Elizabeth and Isaac said at the same time. 

" So we basically wait and watch!?" Casseil asked frowning. 

" Yep," was the reply as Isaac and Elizabeth took seats watching the monitors. Muttering curses Casseil sat down beside Isaac and put his face in his palms. 

Hyne, Casseil thought. Why now? Why attack now? The more he thought about it the more he grew confused. Garden had sensors, it wouldn't be easy for the Galbadians to sneak around undetected. Why hadn't the self-security systems gone off? The Galbadians should have been under fire before the attack. What exactly had happened? 

" Isn't that," Elizabeth started looking at a far computer screen. Casseil's jerked up in curiosity as both Elizabeth and Isaac's eyes turned to the monitor. 

Casseil's curiosity soon turned to fear as he watched the drama unfold in front of him. On the screen there was a distant shot of two moving figures near a destroyed wall, made by Ragnarok. Casseil pushed Isaac aside ignoring his remark and zoomed in the picture. Exchanging blows and attacks were two familiar figures, their blades clashing together both intent on the other's demise. 

" Alloran," Casseil whispered watching the blond haired girl and the black haired boy struggling to keep away from death. " We have to do something!" 

" There's nothing we can do," Isaac said quietly. " We have our orders. If Alloran truly is a SeeD she can defend herself. Well, this fights over," Isaac said smiling as Visser gripped his stomach as blood poured out. " Probably just missed a vital organ." 

Alloran and Visser stood unmoving, then it happened. Visser glowed golden as his skin glistened. Aura. Casseil wanted to shout warning but knew she wouldn't hear. Alloran found out soon enough. Visser's blue blade repetitively slashed through her skin tearing and cleaved itself into her. At last he stopped. Only when Visser stop did Casseil realize he had stopped breathing during the assault. Inhaling as much air as possible he started to listen to what was going on around her. 

" What the hell is he up too?" Isaac asked watching another monitor. 

" What is it!?" Casseil asked. 

" Edward," they answered. Casseil jerked his head from the scene between Alloran and Visser to Edward on a stolen hoverfoil. (A/N: That's the thing the Galbadians were flying on.) 

" What's in his hand!?" Casseil asked. He couldn't get a clear view from where he was. 

" Shit," Isaac murmured. He knew what it was. "He's heading toward Alloran and Visser!" Casseil's mouth opened to ask what it was but his question had been answered faster than he thought. Edward's hand pulled something from the object before he hurled it through the air. Fear awoke as realization hit Casseil head on. It was a grenade. 

" The idiot!" Casseil screamed punching the control panel. 

" Casseil, stop it!" Isaac said gripping onto Casseil fist. Casseil watched helplessly as the grenade landed between Alloran and Visser. She was right on the edge. From the big explosion she fell. Over the edge she plummeted like a bird with broken wings. Blood marked her path as she continued to fall to her death. Alloran! Casseil cried in his mind. 

Someone above must have liked Alloran. A great shining blue light that matched Alloran's own eyes began to radiate and light up the entire area. The moon turned full and a powerful howl filled everyone's ears, the howl of a thousand wolves. A creature flew down from the clear skies almost a blur as it flew straight down and caught Alloran far before she hit the ground. 

The creature stood there in the ghostly moonlight. It's cool dark eyes were a dark shade of sapphire looking emotionless. Wind flew through its pure white fur covered with golden armor that emitted light. Calmly it's fox like tail gracefully hit the air. Silver wings lay on it's back angelically stretching across the sky. A guardian force. 

~*~

" What the hell is it!?" Zell yelled. Everything stopped as they looked toward the piercing light. Now a white wolf stayed in the air in neutral position. Quistis was wide eyed and mouthed almost dropping Save the Queen. 'I'll protect her, I'll protect her at all cost,' Fenerir had promised her. Fenerir was just as she remembered. 

" Fenerir," Quistis whispered weakly. What was going on over there!? 

~*~

" A guardian force," Elizabeth whispered. " How, where, why" 

The great being lifted it's head to the moon and let out a ghostly howl that shook the earth. As the howl continued the creature's voice vanished but silently continued to howl. Vines sprang from the earth and wrapped themselves around Galbadian tanks or machinery making them useless. The ocean waves rocked violently threw boats overboard while the ground shook and opened up swallowing the enemy into the earth. Only then did it's howl end. Instead of vanishing like most GFs did when it's duty was complete it flew off fast. 

" Where did it go?" Isaac asked searching all the monitors. Nothing Bump! Something heavy landed on the roof. " Elizabeth, we have any roof monitors?" Elizabeth nodded and flicked a few switches. Before long an image appeared of the white wolf standing on the roof, on it's back lay a fairly beaten Alloran covered in blood. Right now Casseil's only thought was to run up to the roof and see if she was okay. But as Casseil started toward the door someone intervened. 

" You can't go up there!" Elizabeth said gripping onto his shoulder. She had a _very_ strong grip. " You just saw what it's capable of! What if it attacks you!?" 

" Let go!" Casseil hissed in a low tone. Seeing she wasn't about to let go he sighed and nodded apologetically to Elizabeth before kicking her in the stomach, _hard_ and bolted away before she could get a grip on him.

~*~

" What the," Alloran started. She tried to move but couldn't without pain burning through her. Her eyesight was blurry but she felt warm, wherever she was. 

" Your awake," said a voice, it-sounded familiar, the howl of a thousand wolves. 

" Fenerir?" She croaked before realizing she hurt all over. 

" Save your strength," Fenerir murmured. 

" How did you-"

" You called, I answered," Fenerir said almost in an amused way. Alloran was confused. 

" I did?" Ow, she thought feeling more stings of pain. Hyne it was cold. 

" Yes, just rest," Fenerir said more softly. 

" Their going to be mad at me for keeping you a secret." 

" We'll worry about that when the time comes." As Alloran closed her blurry eyes she heard someone call her name. She didn't know who though. Just so tired

~*~

" Alloran!" Casseil yelled as he made it to the roof. The Guardian force up close was a lot smaller than any GF he had ever seen. Carefully he approached until the creature raised it's he's to him. It nodded it's head and gently dropped Alloran off it's back, right before it disappeared into white light and with it the full moon.

~*~

Alloran awoke on a cold marble floor. Where, am I? She thought pushing herself up. The cave was made of crystal carefully carved perfectly. Quartz and an arrangement of other crystals hung from the ceiling. Simple furniture and a few carpets were all the person had for decoration. The only person there was an elderly women with her back turned to Alloran. 

" Your awake," commented the women in a low voice as she got up and faced Alloran. She was fairly short and had a green shawl draped over her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed to smile as she looked at Alloran. Pushing her white hair out of the way she said, " I've been waiting. Waiting for the one meant to change fate." 

_" Excuse me ma'-" _

" Ellone, just Ellone," she replied with an elegant wave of her hand. Alloran's jaw dropped. No way, she thought. Ellone Loire, the Ellone Loire of Esthar!? President Laguna's adopted daughter!? " By the look on your face you can see I'm not the Ellone you've heard of," Ellone said smiling delicately. Alloran could tell when she was younger she probably was quite attractive. " You don't even know the reason why you are here or how you made it to this time." More questions filtered into Alloran's mind. (Fenerir? Bahamut? Leviathan?) No answer. Wait, she just said 'this time'!

__

" What did you mean when you said 'this time'?" Alloran demanded trying to keep a straight face. Ellone sighed and then started to chuckle softly to herself. 

" Sort of like Seifer," Ellone said smiling. " I assume you've heard to some extent of my power." 

__

" Yeah," Alloran replied remembering her lessons with a few of her instructors that had told her about Ellone's power. _" I was told you could send people's subconscious back to the past through someone you've met. But they can only observe, not do anything. But, I have my own thoughts and all the things I'm saying or doing is on my own." _

" My powers have advanced a fair bit these last years," Ellone said grimly. " I've developed an ability to send a person to the past or future, just as specterels. Only a powerful sorceress or someone with a special ability can see you but you can't feel pain or touch anything. " Great, Alloran thought. That would explain why I'm not feeling excruciating pain.

__

" Then, why am I here?" Alloran asked cocking an eyebrow. _" I'm sure this isn't just a little chat."_ Ellone gripped onto her chair as the ceiling started shaking along with crystals clattering to the ground. 

__

" I was asked by Hyne to show you what things you need to know," Ellone said in a-matter-of-fact voice. Hyne? Alloran thought. 

__

" Why would a God be interested in me? I'm nothing special," Alloran asked trying to keep any hint of sarcasm out of her voice. 

__

" But you are, your what Hyne needs to change the destiny of your time," Ellone explained each word hitting Alloran hard. 

" Why can't Seifer or Squall do it? I'm not as strong as them for any task like this," Alloran snorted. Ellone looked down. 

__

" They haven't been able to stop it, not for the hundreds of times it's happened," Ellone said quietly. " Each time the time flow moves on the cycle keeps going." ' This has happened several times in the past,' the strangers words entered her mind. _" This is the only time the time flow has had a chance to change." _

_" What are you trying to say?"_

" Come over here," Ellone said in a low whisper pointing to a bowl of water. Sighing Alloran walked over to Ellone. Ellone picked up a small stone before she continued. " When you were younger, I showed you bits of the future, the future that stands to be so far and has been." 

__

" You were think one sending them to me!?" Alloran demanded. _" Was it really necessary to keep sending the damn vision to me repetitively!?"_

" Yes," Ellone replied meekly. " You had to know, keep the vision in mind for this is what awaits your time. "

__

" But does, that have to do with me?" Alloran already felt a lump in her throat growing. She didn't like the sounds of this at all. 

" Look at the water," Ellone tossed the stone into the basin causing mellow ripples disrupting Ellone's reflection. " The water represents the time flow, steady if not disturbed. Unchanged. But once the stone falls in it disrupts the steady flow, changing the flow of the water, or in this case time. Your existence is causing ripples in time, changing a never-ending cycle that has been for millenniums. You are the pivot in changing the future." 

Ellone's words frightened Alloran. The way Ellone was putting it confused Alloran, but deep down inside she saw the answer. Am, I just a mistake? She thought angrily. Alloran looked up at Ellone and saw the glint of sympathy in the women's eye. _" I'm just one of Hyne's goof ups!?"_ She yelled keep one hand clenched but she couldn't feel anything. Not even her nails biting into her hand. 

" I wouldn't say that-"

__

" Then I'm a mistake?" Alloran asked scornfully feeling like she had just found out about her parents all over again. Turning her back to Ellone she felt her voice rise. _" I'm just something that just happened to come along so that's why Hyne's playing with my life!?"_ Alloran felt Ellone's presence as Ellone attempted to put her hand on Alloran's shoulder but it slipped past her. 

" Be grateful for your existence," Ellone said softly. " Now there's a chance for you to help Casseil and Tal." Alloran's head jerked toward Ellone.

_" What!?" _

" In all the other times, including mine, they both died," Ellone explained quietly. " Not of old age or disease, things that could have been prevented. Tal, died shortly in her time just before she was twenty. Galbadians caught her and killed her. Casseil was flying Ragnarok on a mission through enemy territory. He was ambushed and never stood a chance." Alloran felt the lump in her throat grow. Dead? Both of them? " I'm sorry I had to tell you but it's time I showed you what I was asked to do. To show you the past, the present, and the future that stands, the same one that has occurred here." 

Closing her eyes Ellone took deep breathes. A steady green light engulfed her as she fell to her knees. A ghostly figure of the older Ellone stood in front of her transparently making Alloran wonder if she looked like that. A bright void of white energy opened before the two. Silently Ellone motioned to the portal and disappeared into the light. Sighing Alloran followed. 

Around Alloran she could feel the air rippling past her. All she could see was brightness. " Where are we going?" 

__

" Close to a hundred years ago, to after the fall of Sorceress Mia," Ellone replied. 

Part 2: The past, Cal's secret past.

When the whiteness cleared Alloran found herself standing in a crowd. Ellone by her side she gazed around her. Men with arrows, swords, guns, etc were all there yelling and screaming as thunder rolled overhead. A mansion stood proudly made of wood mostly, not that smart. 

_" I don't like the looks of these people," _Alloran muttered. _" Don't think we should be messing with them."_

_" They can't see you,"_ Ellone whispered. _" And neither will Cal. At this time her powers were barely awake. She shouldn't have enough power to see us."_ Cal, Alloran thought thinking of the women she had seen before in Balamb and Balamb Garden. How DID she look back then if not a terrifying sorceress? 

" Sorceress Cal Ultimecia Dragonfang, by order of-" Yelled a soldier before he got walloped by a fire spell. 

" Haven't you learned your lesson!?" Yelled a female voice, it sounded like wind chimes. Standing at a giant window was a women in her twenties. Her golden hair shone making her pale face stand out. Her golden cat like eyes glared out onto the sea of enemies as the wind rushed past her green dress. Hanging from her neck was a moonstone dangling on a silk cord. Beside her was a small child burying her face in the women's dress. The only thing visible about her was her dirty blond hair. " I asked you to go away, leave us be!" 

" Be reasonable Cally!" Pleaded a man that looked like the leader of the group. " They may go easy on you! After all, you are sir Nealan's sister!" 

" Shut up Akaia!" Cal yelled furiously. " I don't want to hear your lies!"

__

" Wasn't-" Alloran started remembering the name Nealan from a book. 

_" Yes, one of the many sorceress knights of the Dragonfang family,"_ Ellone replied. _" He and his family were the knights of sorceress Mia's predecessors. Only, the line stopped at Nealan when he and Leo Leonhart competed for sorceress Mia."_

__

" Sorceress Mia chose Leo," Alloran finished. 

_" Exactly,"_ Ellone responded glancing at the little girl huddled by Cal. _" Her name is Maria, Nealan's only daughter. When the sorceress war broke out she was left in the hands of Cal. Unfortunately, this was the worst time for sorceresses. After sorceress Mia fell, everyone was convinced the race had to be destroyed. It is possible for sorceresses to be killed and not give up their powers. That is why there are so few now. If not killed by age they can die if someone were to get their hands on something with the sorceress's power. There was once a spell that could seal their power and kill the sorceress with it. The seal of power became a Guardian force." _Alloran blinked in surprise. That's how the Guardian forces came to be? She thought_. " Though no one knows the spell anymore. Lost through time." _

" Death to the sorceress!" Yelled a man rallying the others with them.

" Please don't make me do this Cal," pleaded the man again.

" Your nothing but an fool Akaia, a lying fool," Cal spat. " We made a promise, and this is how you repay me!? BECOMING MY EXECUTIONER!?" 

" Cally, I'm scared," whimpered a voice from Cal's side. Alloran's eyes widened as Maria looked up. Her eyes were exactly like Alloran's. 

" Fire!" Yelled the person beside Akaia drawing his sword. Before Akaia could do anything the cannons and spells flew through the air aimed at Cal. Whispering words fast Cal raised a shield over the house temporarily blocking the attack. 

" It won't last long," Ellone said sadly. _" She's not powerful enough to hold it."_

Sure enough Ellone was right. In mere seconds the shield Cal had erected faded and the assault hit the mansion head on. Taking their chance archers and others alike took the time to fully attack. Through the smog and smoke Alloran and Ellone could see nothing. Then a shape moved. Cal stood up with Maria in her arms, an arrow stuck out of her chest. The little girl had died. Cal's face was absolutely emotionless as the onslaught continued. Almost like something died with Maria. A tear rolled then finally her face expression changed. 

" Cursed mortals!" Cal screamed. Alloran watched in fear as black wings sprouted from Cal's back. Raising her moonstone with one hand she yelled in a twisted tone," You thought I was powerful? You thought I was a threat? Your going to pay! Karu! Show them your power!" The moonstone started the gleam as if in laughter. 

The clouds overhead rolled on and an unfathomable strong wind blew through the men. There had been no moon before but there was now. A red moon like blood. A deep angry howl broke the heaven's as a dark blur flew down from the sky. 

In the eerie moonlight stood another Guardian Force. Everything the opposite of Fenerir. Karu's black fur was torn everywhere and covered in scars. Golden armor was replaced with silver armor that emitted darkness. Sprouting from his back was a pair of demonic wings that put Diablos to shame. 

Lifting his head up he let out a long angry howl. The men stood in awe as the GFs voice went silent but it's power still growing. The ground all around shook violently as the attack began. As the ground cracked lava leapt out happily engulfing it's dinner. People tried to run but they weren't safe. The land itself turned on them.

Laughing Cal threw back her head ignoring the screams of others. Ellone nodded her head and another white void opened. 

~*~ 

Part 3: The present, an enemy still lives on.

This time they were in a room Alloran knew well. The infirmary of Balamb Garden. Many beds had been pulled out to carry the injured. Alloran was estimating over a hundred wounded. Over across the room Alloran saw someone she knew well. 

_" Casseil!"_ Alloran yelled running toward him.

__

" He can't hear you," Ellone muttered sympathetically. _" It's been a week since the attack. Time moves faster in this form,"_ Ellone explained seeing Alloran's look. Casseil was sitting beside Alloran looking exhausted. Her own body was battered. More scars covered her arm and her braid had been undone letting the strand fall loose. It was strange looking at herself this way. To her relief the sapphire still gleamed around her neck. They hadn't removed Fenerir yet. 

" Casseil?" Said Dr. Kadowaki. " I have to leave for a meeting. Could you lock up when your done?" Casseil nodded sadly keeping his eyes on Alloran's body. Shortly after Dr. Kadowaki disappeared a vixen walked into the room making Alloran's hair raise. 

" Hi Casseil, want to get something to eat?" Rose said happily. Casseil just clenched a fist. In a false sympathetic tone she said, " Oh, I'm sorry Casseil. I really do feel sorry for you. Losing both Tal and Alloran at the same time" 

" Go away," Casseil said in a low menacing tone. Rose looked bewildered. 

" I'm sorry?" Asked Rose. 

" I said go away," Casseil snapped keeping his hand on his gun in it's holster. " Alloran's and Tal are not dead so shut up unless you want to die!" Rose lost her composure for a second but then let out a scowl as she retreated. 

" She's probably going to die anyway!" Rose yelled with her nose in the air as she left. Casseil growled and kicked the ground. 

" She's not going to die," he breathed angrily taking his original position. Looking sad he whispered, " It's my fault your like this! If I hadn't left you, if I hadn't left you to fight Visser alone" 

" Shut up!" Alloran yelled not remembering Casseil couldn't hear her. " It was my own decision you idiot! I'm coming back so stop whining!" Casseil's head jerked up and he stopped talking. 

" Alloran?" He whispered. 

_" Did he just hear me?"_ Alloran asked happy he heard her. 

_" No, but he probably felt your emotions,"_ Ellone said with a humored smile on her face that Alloran didn't like. 

_" What exactly was the point of coming here?"_ Alloran asked suspiciously. 

__

" That's between me and Hyne," Ellone said smiling. _" We still need to visit another place."_ With a blink of an eye they disappeared. 

This time they were in a place that just scared Alloran. The room was dimly lit by a green light. Scientists rushed from side to side with clipboards. Alloran felt her blood boil at the sight of the person laying in bed. One word met her lips at the sight of this person. _" Visser."_ Her rival lay barely living off machines. Turning to face Ellone she yelled, " How'd he get off the edge!?"

__

" I don't know," Ellone said with a shrug. _" It never happened in my time. Probably got off by helicopter. "_

__

" One of the things I changed?" 

" Deling, you insolent fool!" Yelled a familiar twisted tone, sorceress Cal. Cal was definitely not the same Cal that had defended Maria. Her hair wasn't golden anymore, just black. Her golden eyes were more beastly. Alloran couldn't see wings she was sure they'd be black. Ellone quickly motioned Alloran behind a machine as they watched the drama between Cal and Dian Deling. " You _and_ your pitiful son have failed me!"

" I am sorry my lady," Deling muttered. " It won't happen again." 

" It had better not you fool!" Cal snarled pacing around a bit before a cruel smile met her lips. " How many did we capture?" 

" Fifty, lady Cal," Dian replied in a low lofty tone. 

" Kill forty, we have no use for them."

" But, you said you wanted to use them as hostages or for information," Dian protested before quickly adding, " Lady Cal." 

" Is it your job to object to my decisions?" Cal snarled challenging Dian to object further. Satisfied Cal continued. " Kill them in one week. After all, your men are having so much fun pumping for information. Execute them on live television. Show the world that is what happens to those who oppose the sorceress." 

__

" It's time we left," Ellone said sharply as another white void opened while Cal walked away. 

~*~

Part: 4: The future, a fate that occurred several times

Alloran and Ellone landed in the middle of a battlefield. SeeD and Galbadians alike fought with all their might to win. Anything from swords to magic was all being used this battle. To Alloran's surprise Ellone watched all of it without any emotion. _" This is the battles where Cal summoned her most loyal servants an Griever,"_ Ellone said quietly as fighters drove their weapons through them. Though they weren't supposed to feel pain Alloran could see something troubled her. _" This is the battle_ he _died."_

__

" Who died?" Alloran asked. All the fighters had stopped to gaze upon the women on the balcony of the castle. She wore a sleek red dress and it looked as though horns were popping out of her head. Her face had many markings, and golden animal like eyes looked upon the mass in anger. Her black wings moved in anxiety.

" Cal!" Yelled a young man that Alloran had gawked at. He looked just like Squall and Leo. " We're here to put an end to your abomination!" Cal just smiled coldly and responded.

" Kursed SeeD, you think you can win?" She taunted making the blood rise in every SeeD. " Trance Leonhart, you are particularly the weakest." 

" Shut up bitch!" Trace yelled drawing his gunblade in full fury. Cal just smiled and laughed. 

" I have done something your ancestors, the so-called greatest SeeD failed to accomplish," her next words was a whisper in every SeeD's mind. " I have learnt to summon Griever." Trance stepped back in fear as well every other SeeD. Lifting the ring above her head she screamed words unknown to human ears.

" Griever, make them bleed!" Cal screamed as a great lion appeared in full glory. It's head raised as energy formed ready to attack both Galbadian and SeeD alike. 

" Run you fools!" Yelled another SeeD beside Trance. It was over though the moment Griever had been summoned. Alloran watched as the tragedy in unfold, almost identical to her dream. The moment Griever unleashed the great energy they all died, right before Ellone and Alloran's eyes. 

~*~

When Alloran and Ellone returned Ellone started crying softly. Alloran wanted to say words of comfort, but it didn't come easy to her. What could she say? Ellone had just watched someone important to her die. 

" Trance, he was my grandchild," Ellone whispered guiltily wiping away her tears. " Not my actual, but it felt good knowing he could call me that. Do you see now why it's important that you do this?" Alloran looked down. " There is a cycle, a cycle of death and chaos. When Squall and his friends defeated Ultimecia she traveled back through the time compression to her new born self and gave away most of her powers, if she had given all she would have killed her younger self. The rest of her powers went to Edea. But she also left Cal another gift. The moonstone holding Karu. As the time flow moves on Cal grows up and is betrayed by Akaia causing Karu to awake and the beginning of Cal's fate. All sorceress's have knights to keep them from going insane with power. Akaia was the first and your grandfather, Gunner Almasy was her second. When the flow of time continues she takes Griever from Squall and gains control of the world and creates chaos. Squall and his friends come to the future though time compression and defeat Cal. This causes the time flow to continue in a cycle." 

__

" Garden has no records of Cal having a knight, let alone an Almasy," Alloran whispered. 

" Gunner, never lived to grow to have a reputation as a sorceress knight," Ellone said steadily. " At least, that's what Seifer once told me. Gunner met Cal and became her knight. He went crazy from the power and beat Seifer and his mother each day after locking them in the basement. Seifer's mother died using the last of her strength to send Seifer away from Gunner. Gunner was charged of murder and never heard from again. It's time you returned to your world," Ellone sighed. " Don't tell Seifer I told you. It's been ten days since the attack and your friends are waiting for you. Until we see each other again," Alloran felt herself grow heavier and her vision of Ellone disappear.

~*~

- Your back. - ~ You've been missing for ten days. ~ * We couldn't feel you presence. * (Thanks.) - Back to face the music? - Alloran felt all her muscles hurt from being in one position for too long. Much like she got creamed by a dozen bricks.

" She's moving!" Yelled an excited voice, which urged Alloran to move even more. She _wanted _to leave the world of darkness. She _wanted_ to get away from Ellone's words. Squinting she could only see dark shapes in the bright light. 

" Welcome back to the world of the living," said kind voice, Dr. Kadowaki. " Just take your time, you've been out for some time." After awhile of blinking she could see the people in front of her. Leo, Casseil, Rose, Dr. Kadowaki, and Quistis. 

" Welcome home," Quistis said with a relieved smile. Thanks, mom, Alloran thought. 

" Your back," Casseil said with a relieved look. 

" Yeah," Rose said sourly that only Alloran and Leo seemed to notice. 

" You've been out for-"

" Ten days," interrupted a calm voice. They turned in fear as they saw Squall looking cross. " I wish to speak with Alloran, _alone._" Casseil opened his mouth to interrupt when Leo elbowed him and nodded. Slowly they all left the room leaving Alloran and Squall alone. Instinctively she gripped onto her sapphire. No matter what she wouldn't let Squall hurt Fenerir. 

" What's the Guardian Forces name?" 

" Fenerir, sir." 

" I have some things I want you to hear." 

" I'm listening sir."


	14. Chapter 13: Thirteen days later

Wolf: * kicking and punching a punching bag with Tobias's picture on it*  
  
Tobias: * hiding in a corner* Eh, if your wondering what's up with her she had a bad day. * Gets kicked out the window. *  
  
Wolf: It's hard to find good lackeys these days. I don't own any Final Fantasy characters. Sorry it's been awhile. This chapter SHOULD have been up two weeks ago, but SOMEONE erased my this chapter. There are TWO chapters to make up for that. He, he, I counted votes from the last chapter and Rose dies! * Laughs in an evil Kefka manor. * I'll stop now.  
  
Tobias: * heard out the window.* *groan.* IT'S WASN' ME WHO ERASED IT I SWEAR!  
  
~*~  
  
Part one: Pain  
  
It was day thirteen, after the attack. Alloran along with many other SeeD were all lined up in uniform. The occasion, a funeral for those who died during the attack. She showed any pity for those who died or comforted those who had lost friends. She just felt like there was an empty void in her after what Squall had said. A lot of things were going on. Alloran glanced over at Michelle. Michelle could hardly keep a SeeD composure. She was trying not to look sad but everyone could see she was devastated by the death of someone dear to her.  
  
Irvine raised his gun in the air and gave a shot, the signal to start. Casseil and other gunners at Garden raised their guns in the air and fired. Coffins carrying friends and allies were carried to the front near a graveyard that would act as a memorial, each of a different size.  
  
Michelle lost it. She broke down tears streaming down her face falling onto her SeeD uniform. Many cried. Only a few SeeD weren't bawling out. Who could blame them for crying? They had lost friends and peers. It got worse as the coffins reached the front. Michelle looked like she was in a state of disaster. If she hadn't insisted in being here they would have taken her back to her room.  
  
Squall and most of the instructors were at the front where the coffins were carried. Bagpipes blew through the air like at many funerals or memorials. It was a sound Alloran hated. Flowers already awaited the coffins.  
  
Xu stepped up to the podium clearing her throat. The students and non-SeeD settled down while many struggled to remain silent. " As you know we are here to honor those who lost their lives in the battle eleven days ago. I feel sympathy for those who have lost friends and allies. I too, and your instructors have suffered losses. Many were taken from our world too soon. Many had too much in life to live for but now their candles have been snuffed out. Now I believe Commander Squall Leonhart would like to say a few words."  
  
Without a reply Squall stepped up to the podium. " Public speaking isn't my thing but I think only a few words are needed for those we have lost. It's painful but we all have to keep living. We all may have lost someone important but we can't stop living. We still have a shot at life and we shouldn't let it slip away." And with that he stepped down and Xu stepped back on.  
  
" The coffins will be left open so you may say your final good-byes," Xu said as a single tear ran down her face. " Students may go first. Line up in an orderly manner. SeeD may go last. There is a reception hosted by the Garden committee for those who are interested." As soon as Xu stepped off students half ran to the front tears streaming down their faces. Each face full of sorrow, each face sadder than the next. ~ Are you going up? ~ (I might as well.) Alloran could see Michelle's friends helping Michelle up. (It's dumb saying goodbye like this. Their souls have already left. It's not like they can hear us.) * You never know. *  
  
Time seemed to stretch for hours as Alloran and the SeeD waited their turn. Every person up there couldn't help but let at least one tear fall. Garden had lost many this fight. It was almost like the enemy picked just the right time to attack.  
  
Casseil glanced at Alloran but turned away quickly. They hadn't talked much since she woke up. Alloran wasn't sure what to say. After what she had told him. ' Why don't you go back to your master like a good dog!' ' Fine go back to your master!' Alloran regretted ever saying those words. I made it like he really was a dog, she thought shaking her head. ~ You always- ~ (Don't start!) ~ Hurt- ~ (Fenerir!) ~ The one you- ~ (I KNOW THE REST OKAY!) ~ You could have said ' please'. ~  
  
Alloran sighed. She had tried so many times to go up to Casseil when she had seen him and say 'I'm sorry' but something was stopping her. Pride.  
  
The last student walked away. It was time for them to go up. Everyone walked slowly to say his or her final farewells. * Aren't you going? * (I'd rather go last. Just in case.) - In case of what? - (Never mind.) Alloran didn't want anyone seeing her cry, if she did. She couldn't remember the last time she did, if she did she didn't want people seeing her cry.  
  
Almost everyone stopped a few minutes to look at old friends and say their farewells. It seemed as though it was raining even though the sun shined brightly on Balamb. It seemed more like it was raining.  
  
Alloran watched the endless mass of SeeD walk past each coffin paying their respects. She found herself passing by faces she knew and grew up seeing. It wasn't like those stories that claimed people look peaceful when they die. It was more like a nightmare seeing people like this. They didn't look close to peaceful. They looked empty, vacant, cold. Dead. The only coffins that were closed held what little was left of the student or SeeD. White flowers marked their path down the aisle of coffins.  
  
Alloran gulped at who they honored in the next coffin. Alloran felt guilt as well as anger. She felt like yelling ' he's not in there and even if he was he probably wouldn't hear you!' But Alloran didn't. She couldn't. There was part of her that hoped he would here her.  
  
Michelle was five people ahead of her at the coffin. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. Most of those in line stepped back as Michelle babbled words to the carcass of regret and guilt. Her petit face was beet red when her friends helped move her away. I hope, I never end up like that, Alloran thought. She waited calmly as the last person stepped away and made their way from the site. Casseil glanced at her but took off quickly. The coffins would be buried soon. In short minutes it was her turn to pay her respects. To this person she would say something.  
  
" This is stupid," Alloran muttered looking down at the inside of the coffin. It was outlined in white velvet. All that was there was a picture and flowers. " I know you can't hear me so why do I bother." Alloran could feel her fury building up. It was the Galbadians fault he died. " You just had to leave Michelle crying over you, Drake Lee." Her sapphire eye burned. She knew Drake wouldn't pop up out of no where and respond. " Everyone is coming up here saying ' I'm sorry,' or' I miss you'. I bet you can't even hear me up in heaven. If it hadn't been for the attack you'd still be alive. But, I can't place all the blame on the Galbadians........." Her fingers tightened into a ball. " You had to leave Michelle and others with the guilt of your death! Because of what you did Michelle is babbling around Garden saying it's her fault you died!" Alloran gazed quietly at the coffin. It was practically empty, like everyone else's bodies. Alloran wished he could follow her around or bug her like he used to. " I'm sorry Drake. There were many times I felt like socking it to you or wanted you to disappear. I wish I hadn't thought those things. If you can hear me I really am sorry."  
  
Alloran swiftly moved away from the coffins. * For someone who doesn't believe the dead can hear them you certainly say a lot. * (Please, I'm not in the mood.) Alloran talk walking slowly. Up ahead was the reception but she wasn't that interested. Most of the people there were crying. Hanging around weeping people wasn't really her idea of fun.  
  
" Aren't you going?" Sniffled Michelle. She sat under a tree with a box of tissues.  
  
" It's not my idea of fun watching people cry over the dead," Alloran shrugged. Michelle had stopped crying but she was still a mess. Alloran turned away and started walking.  
  
"He really looked up to you," Michelle said suddenly. " Drake that is. He used to talk about you a fair bit. He'd say your one of the best gunblade specialists in Garden and he wanted to top you." Alloran felt a pang of guilt. She remembered what she had said earlier to the corpse of Drake Lee.  
  
" Look Michelle," she said bluntly. " Drake knew what he was doing. It was either you or him and he wanted you alive. It really isn't much use blaming yourself. Do you really think Drake was the type wanting to see people cry?"  
  
" But," Michelle started.  
  
" Drake liked to cheer people up," Alloran muttered. " I'm sure if he was here he'd want you to get on with your life."  
  
" Maybe," Michelle whispered. " Hey, Alloran, I'm heading to the party. Want to come?"  
  
" Nah," Alloran started off but stopped again. " If anyone asks where I am I've gone for a walk okay?"  
  
" Kay," Michelle said with a small smile as she ran off toward the lights. The sun's going down, Alloran thought. I'd better get going.  
  
~*~  
  
The eighteen-year-old girl sat in the corner at the party. This shouldn't be happening, she thought throwing her paper cup in the trash. Alloran and Casseil and supposed to be fighting. Now Casseil is avoiding me!  
  
Her hazel eyes flashed seeing Casseil but he just seemed to look angrily at her and walk away. Damn you Alloran Wolfeyes! She cursed in her mind. You had to back to the world of the living!  
  
Her elegant fingers grabbed onto a boy's shoulder as he ran by. " Excuse me," she said using one of her sweetest tones. " I don't suppose a sweet boy like yourself could get me a drink of punch. Please?" Her dark hazel eyes were entrancing the boy. He would do as she asked.  
  
" Get it on your own," said a cold voice. Leo! The girl thought angrily. " Taylor, you don't have to get her a drink." Taylor bolted from the girl's grip and disappeared into the crowd. After all, who wanted to mess with the commander's son?  
  
" Is there anything wrong with asking?" She asked silently thinking of daggers piercing Leo's heart.  
  
" I know how you work, people don't need someone taking advantage of them now," Leo shot her a look and walked away to join his friends.  
  
I wish the Galbadians had gotten him! The girl thought furiously. She thought of the boy she had met a few weeks ago and what he offered. I've done almost everything you've asked for and I still don't have what I want! Her eyes fell on a petit girl. The one that had been crying the most at the funeral.  
  
" Hello Michelle," the girl said playing a sympathetic card. " How are you?"  
  
" Fine," Michelle said with a small smile. " I'm okay now."  
  
" That's good to hear," she said putting her arm around Michelle's shoulders. " I mean, it would have been hard losing someone important like that. The way Drake died was a hero death." Michelle trembled a bit.  
  
" Drake," Michelle whispered.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry," the girl cooed with fake apology. " I didn't mean to do that. So, anyway, have you seen Casseil? I know if he died I'd be sad." The girl could sense Michelle was uneasy. Michelle didn't answer. Probably wouldn't remember what she was about to ask. " Do you know where Alloran is?"  
  
" She went for a walk," Michelle said stoically.  
  
" Thank you," the girl said walking away. She had to pick her weapon up. It was time to finish her deal and with it Alloran Wolfeyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Part two: Thoughts  
  
It was evening. The sky was ablaze in different colors as Alloran Wolfeyes walked silently across the pure white sand of Balamb beach. Her dark SeeD uniform stood out in the colorful background as her boots hit the sand repetitively. A gentle breeze blew her hair around like it's new toy. The waves rushed to greet the sand before returning to the ocean leaving debris on the shore. Finally she let her legs collapse and fall down on the soft sand. The sound of the ocean seemed to make the days tension go away.  
  
Her eyes rested on the on the waves gently rocking across the ocean. ' Fenerir is an unlisted GF,' Squall said. ' There is a price to pay for keeping a GF hidden.' (We've, been through a lot, Fenerir.) ~ I know. ~ ' Quistis has already told me about you and Seifer. She says she is willing to accept most of the punishment since she gave you Fenerir,' Squall had said coldly. She lost her instructor license and five ranks, Alloran thought. Because of me. I only went down three ranks. ' We will decide what to do about Fenerir in a few days.' Squall's words were fresh in her mind. (What do you think you would do if they wanted me to give you up?) ~ I don't know. I can't really do much. ~ - Guardian Forces aren't supposed to interfere with human problems. -  
  
Seifer, Alloran thought. Seifer had left shortly after the attack with Raijin and Fujin before Alloran had regained consciousness. Alloran removed her gloves and boots. The water touched her feet now as the water met the shore. It was cool and relaxing. Why did you leave? Alloran thought. Why, after knowing about Quistis and me? Or was that the reason? Her fingers wrapped around a small stone and heaved it into the moving waves. What type of person abandons someone he loves when they need them? Alloran thought thinking of Quistis.  
  
Her eyes never left the sea. ' Your existence is causing ripples in time. Changing a never ending cycle that has been for millenniums.' "So, I'm just a mistake, one of Hyne's goof ups," Alloran said aloud.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to what she had seen of the future. She probably never would forget that image. ' If you don't stop this then the cycle will keep going, losing it's chance to change,' Ellone's words. How can she expect me to change fate? Alloran thought scornfully. I'm not as strong as Squall or Seifer! Why can't it be someone else!? She found herself breathing hard. ~ Down girl. ~ ( It's just that, I never thought I'd have to do something big. My goals were simple. Make SeeD, meet Seifer Almasy and such. Now I'm being dragged into something. ) - That's a thing about Gods like Hyne. You never know what they have planned for you. - (Yeah, I'm really getting that idea.)  
  
Alloran finally moved away from the water after slipping her boots and gloves back on. The water shimmered as the sun hit. She would have stayed longer if there wasn't something on her mind. She turned her back to the beauty of the beach and walked slowly not knowing where to go. Alloran didn't care where her feet lead her. She wasn't sure how long she was walking but it seemed like forever. She left her mark in the sand. Single footprints. I didn't use to think like this, Alloran thought. Things used to be a lot simpler. I never planned on something like this.  
  
After walking a long ways she took time to notice where she was heading. She was just outside Balamb, right at the bottom of a cliff, which over looked Balamb. Alloran just jammed her hands in her pockets and climbed. (This is where I first called you. Remember?) * I remember every time I've been called. * She was at the top. The sight was as clear as it had been that day four years ago. She could see Balamb starting to light up for nightfall and lights far ahead near Garden. Probably for the party. A train passed by entering the tunnel of the cliff. The cliff was just hanging over the ocean. Behind Alloran the ocean's powerful waves collided against the rocks.  
  
Alloran turned to the ocean. What to do, Alloran thought. ' Tal and many others were caught be the Galbadians,' Dr. Kadowaki told her. ' Squall says he can't do anything at the moment. ' Damn, Alloran thought. Fifty were caught and he won't do anything! Fifty caught and he still won't.........  
  
A thought crossed Alloran's mind. She remembered what went on between Cal and Dian Deling. ' How many did we capture?' ' Fifty, lady Cal.' ' Kill forty. We have no use for them.' Kill them in one week. After all, your men are having so much fun pumping for information. Execute them on live television. Show the world that is what happens to those who oppose the sorceress.' Oh no! Alloran thought shaking. One week!? A week passed when I saw that event meaning one week from that time would be......... ~ Tomorrow. ~ No, Alloran thought. Tal can't die! * Then what are you going to do? Tell Squall? * (Like he's going to believe me! I can see it now, ' oh sure I believe some person in the future showed you what's going to happen. I'll send a rescue team.' Yeah right!) - Then what will you do about it. If no one's going to help you do something about it. - (Bahamut?) - If no one will help you take things into your own hands. -  
  
Alloran thought for awhile. If I try I may get expelled from Garden, she thought. I may lose the only real home I've ever had. But isn't Tal more important? Argued a part of her. You may get killed! Said another part. And how would you get there in time!? Alloran didn't notice it but she had sat down again. There was only one machine she knew that could get to the D- district prison in time. Ragnarok. Do I really want to risk it? She thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Part three: Crimson water.  
  
The girl smiled as her grip tightened around her weapon. A Kwan Dao, a long handled sword. (A/N: It's a long pole with a blade at the end. To see a clearer image go to search engines like google and look up Kwan Dao.) Her prey was sitting on the cliffs. Whether she cut Alloran in two or shoved her over the edge of the cliff it wouldn't matter. Her deal with Visser would be complete and Casseil would be hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran gazed upon the ocean her decision still not made. Only then did she realize something. She wasn't alone. She could hear the distinct sound of air being cut be something. She moved to the side but not fast enough. She clenched her teeth in pain as a sharp blade tore through the flesh and tissues of her shoulder. Automatically she pushed herself up and flicked her wrist and let her knife fall in her hand facing her assailant. " Rose."  
  
Rose stood in front of her with a sickeningly smile on her face. Her fingers held her weapon ready as Alloran's blood dripped off the menacing blade. Alloran's eyes sharpened. She didn't like the situation. Alloran had left Windhowler at Garden for the funeral and all she had at the moment was a knife as a weapon.  
  
" You might want to skip on magic," Rose said smiling. " I cast reflect on myself." Damn, Alloran thought. She didn't have any dispels on her at the moment. " This is payback."  
  
" Care to explain," Alloran said. Rose and her started circling each other. Rose slammed Kwan Dao down and Alloran barely blocked high. The Kwan Dao was a heavy sword weapon. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
" Garden is at fault and so are you," Rose hissed as they pushed away from each other. " Casseil forgot me because of Garden!"  
  
" What do you mean ' forgot you'?" Alloran growled. Rose was on a full assault. Alloran was barely blocking each move. It wasn't easy. Kwan Dao was long and sharp while the knife Alloran had was long for a knife but not long enough to keep up with Kwan Dao.  
  
" Don't you know?" Rose had anger written all over her face. " We went to the same orphanage. We were friends." She attacked across to cut her in two. Alloran ducked under her attack and kicked Rose in the stomach. Rose was down for a second but she swiftly pushed herself up. She's fast, Alloran thought. " We were always together, then that man from Garden came. Casseil promised he'd never forget me. And you know what? When in Timber I asked if he remembered me and he didn't know what I was talking about!" One of Rose's attacks hit Alloran's right leg. " It's Garden's fault he forgot!" It was getting harder to block. Her shoulder and leg were slowing her down badly.  
  
" Then what angers you about me?" Alloran asked as Rose's blade her other shoulder.  
  
" Shortly after Casseil left I joined the rebels," Rose snarled. " I looked up to our leader, Commander Seifer Almasy. I wished he would teach me his techniques. Then I heard rumors of a student at Garden Seifer taught. Seifer hardly even remembered my name!" Rose's attacks were growing more and more wild. " Shortly before you came I met a boy in Timber. He was president Deling's son. Visser Deling. He informed me SeeD was coming and among them was the girl Seifer was teaching his technique's to. You Alloran Wolfeyes. He said if I spied on Garden my reward would be anything I wanted. As a bonus all I needed to do was eliminate you. I deserved what you were getting. You have Casseil, friends, Garden, and skills that belong to Seifer Almasy!"  
  
" You know, you are getting really annoying," Alloran snarled. Alloran and Rose ran at each other again. This time Rose was pushing down harder than before. She wanted Alloran's death. Alloran could feel her knees starting to buckle. ' Try to take it easy until your fully healed,' Dr. Kadowaki told Alloran. Sorry doc, she thought. Her and Rose were at the very edge of the cliff.  
  
" Give it up," Rose growled. The Kwan Dao was getting heavier.  
  
Alloran heard it. Pieces of the edge were starting to crumble. " Stop it Rose! The edge is falling!"  
  
" I'm not falling for that trick!" Rose snapped.  
  
As if on cue the ground beneath them broke. Alloran gripped onto the edge as her and Rose both fell back. Her eyes quickly glanced at the roaring waves beneath her. Rose fell into the water barely missing the rocks. Rose was fighting with all her strength against the power of nature. Rose wasn't making much progress. The waves crashed against the cliff's rocks. Alloran knew what would happen.  
  
(A/N: I may revise the battle but I'm a bit lazy at the moment.)  
  
~*~  
  
Rose was thinking frantically as her body hit the water. I can't die! She thought. Her arms and legs flailed desperately as the water hit her. Not yet! Please almighty Hyne, don't kill me! Her arms and legs were going numb. Eventually exhaustion overtook her. Her hazel eyes gazed at Alloran hanging above. The girl whom had Casseil. Damn Hyne! She thought. Why have you abandoned me!? She finally lost all strength. She couldn't fight it any longer. " Casseil," she moaned. The water was taking her to her death. Before she hit the rocks time seemed to freeze. " I have not abandoned you, you and humans chose your paths. But I stand with you either way." Rose heard a silky female voice purr in her mind. Rose was feeling a remorse. What she had done to Garden and tried to do to Alloran. Time began again. Her body hit and her future went dark.  
  
~*~  
  
Alloran dug the knife into the earth and weakly pushed herself up. Her muscles were all aching has more blood spewed from her cuts. Rose's body broke against the rocks. Blood stained the granite and the water. The waves were turning a sickening red. I'm getting really sick of that color, Alloran thought. So, I was right, Rose was bad. Though, I can't help but feel some pity. The grass on the cliff was getting colored red as well. Her eyes watched the water carry the red ooze away. It looked like the water itself was made of blood. She winced from the pain that Rose caused. Lights were heading toward her. I guess that's Garden, Alloran thought. And I still have a choice to make.  
  
~*~  
  
Part four: The decision.  
  
" I told you to take it easy!" Dr. Kadowaki said scolding Alloran as she cast a curaga spell.  
  
" What can I say?" Alloran said with a small grin. " I guess I attract injury."  
  
" So you've said before," Dr. Kadowaki said frowning. " So is it true about what I heard about Rose?"  
  
" Yeah," Alloran muttered. She suddenly realized that she had to give. If she didn't tell Casseil now she may lose the chance forever. " Have you seen Casseil?"  
  
" Upstairs last I saw him," Dr. Kadowaki said with a sigh. " Are you planning on making up with him?"  
  
" Yeah, I guess," Alloran said meekly. It was going to be weird saying ' I'm sorry Casseil.'  
  
" Good to hear," Dr. Kadowaki said smiling. " It's strange having you ,Tal, and Casseil separated." Tal, Alloran thought. She remembered what Bahamut had said. ' If no one will help you take things into your own hands.'  
  
" Can I leave now?" Alloran asked quietly. Dr. Kadowaki nodded. Alloran sighed. Hope Casseil's is in a listening mood, Alloran thought. She took a look at the uniform. Covered with blood. After I change out of this uniform.  
  
~*~  
  
Casseil was standing on the balconies of the ballroom. Alloran just looked at him at a distance. What to say? Should she tell him what happened when she was unconscious? And more importantly about Tal. Alloran's footsteps were very quiet but he heard them when she was half way across the room. They both looked at each other without saying a word. Their eyes met and held each other's eyes. Neither knew what to say.  
  
" I'm sorry," they both said at once.  
  
" No, it's my fault," Alloran said insistently. " I called you a dog but I really didn't mean it!"  
  
" I made you say that though," Casseil said in the same tone. " Rose said you were jealous of our relationship and I believed it." They were silent again. " Alloran-"  
  
" Don't say it," Alloran said quietly. " I already know what your going to say. It is not you fault."  
  
" Friends?" He said with a smile. Alloran nodded. They walked out onto the balcony. They just looked at the stars not saying anything. Alloran wasn't sure if she should tell Casseil now. Maybe it would be better if she didn't involve him. " What's wrong?" Alloran flinched.  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Come on," he said eyeing her suspiciously. " I know your lying." Alloran was now wishing she were some where else. A part of her wanted to tell him, another didn't want to drag him into this.  
  
" It's about Tal," Alloran said uneasily. " And what happened when I was unconscious."  
  
" I'm all ears," Casseil said.  
  
Alloran just told him almost everything. About her encounter with Ellone, Cal's past, the what was going to happen to Tal, and the future. Almost everything. She kept back the parts about a never-ending cycle, her existence an accident, and changing the future. After she finished he looked at her blankly.  
  
" Go ahead," Alloran sighed. She knew what to expect. " Tell I'm crazy and I should stop joking around."  
  
" Does it look like I'm going to?" Casseil said seriously, for once. " Why haven't you told Commander Leonhart!?"  
  
" Do you honestly believe he's going to believe a new SeeD that's already in trouble!?" Alloran snapped. She was about to add 'daughter of his rival' but remembered only her, Seifer, Quistis, and Squall knew about that.  
  
" Then what are you going to do!?" He demanded.  
  
" I don't know!" Alloran growled. " I care as much as you do about Tal! I'll think of something! I'd do anything to help Tal!"  
  
" Anything?" Casseil asked looking skeptical.  
  
" Yeah," Alloran snapped. " Even disobeying Garden."  
  
" If you are let me help," Casseil said bluntly. " I don't want Tal to die." Alloran looked at her friend in amazement. Was this really Casseil talking?  
  
" I don't know what to do," Alloran sighed. " My choice is my own. I don't need to drag anyone down with me."  
  
" Since when haven't you dragged me and Tal with you?" Casseil said cocking an eyebrow. " I seriously doubt you could take down all the Galbadians at the D-District prison."  
  
" I haven't even said I'm doing it," Alloran grumbled.  
  
" Well, then what are you going to do?" He asked.  
  
" Head to bed for now, I'll think of something," Alloran said quietly. Before leaving she added. " Thanks Casseil."  
  
~*~  
  
It was midnight. Alloran slipped her knives into place and loaded ten bullets into Windhowler. She slipped five pulse and twelve regular ammo into her pocket. She stocked almost all the medicines she had in her pockets and checked her junctions. Everything was in place. She double- checked everything. She wouldn't get a second chance to get these things.  
  
She locked the door and silently walked through the Garden hallways. She didn't worry about security cameras or such. Most of them were down after the attack. Her steps were soft thuds against the carpet. Most of the walls were still being rebuilt.  
  
Alloran knew that this decision would cost her a lot. But it was worth it in her mind. Her shadow was going to be her only companion beside her. She didn't care what happened anymore. This was her choice and she was going to stick by it. ~ Are you serious in going? ~ (I'm already in trouble.) * And your not asking anyone for help because......... * (I don't want to have to drag anyone along with me.) ~ And that includes Casseil? ~ (Don't start.)  
  
She was almost there. It wasn't to late to go back. She was going down the corridor to the parking lot now. Ragnarok would be waiting there. There was a security scanner waiting for her at the door. How to get past this? Alloran thought. Security would definitely be turned on here.  
  
Then the unexpected happened. The door opened. What? Alloran thought. I didn't even do anything. The gate leading outside was open as well as Ragnarok's hanger door. Looks like someone else is here, Alloran thought with a frown. She entered Ragnarok and headed toward the bridge. No security? Alloran thought. She used the elevator to get to the bridge to be greeted by.........  
  
" What took you so long?" Leo said with a grin. Alloran glared at everyone there angrily. Leo, Flare, Sef, Casseil and two others. Alloran was pretty sure they were called Isaac and Elizabeth. Both of Garden's best.  
  
" What are you doing here!?" Alloran hissed. " Your all going to get in trouble!"  
  
" You think we were going to help you have all the fun?" Casseil said with a humored look.  
  
" How did you know I'd be here!" Alloran growled.  
  
" I've known you for a looooooong time, Alloran," Casseil said with a cocky grin. " I think I'd know when your up to something." Damn it, Alloran thought. I meant to leave alone.  
  
" Besides Alloran," Leo said with grin. " If you try leaving without us I can always tell dad where your headed." ~ He's got you there. ~ " We should be able to leave safely. Sef hacked in earlier and disarmed the systems so they would turn back on in two hours, after we've left."  
  
They shouldn't be here, Alloran thought. ~ Try telling that to them. ~ She glanced at Sef and Casseil. They were busy typing away at something. Flare was talking with Leo. Elizabeth and Isaac were watching the monitors whispering to each other quietly. You just had to tell people I was leaving Casseil, Alloran thought.  
  
The sound of sirens blared through the air. What the hell!? Alloran thought as red lights were accompanied by sirens filled the air.  
  
" The security system should be turned off!" Leo yelled. If they didn't get out of there they'd be caught fast.  
  
" I don't know what went wrong!" Sef shouted as him and Casseil flipped various switches to get Ragnarok going. Isaac and Elizabeth already had doubtful looks. The gates were closing fast.  
  
" The gate's closing," Elizabeth said quietly. " Guess we failed." We haven't failed yet! Alloran thought rebelliously. They had to clear the gates. They needed a crazy driver to get them through.........  
  
" Casseil!" Alloran yelled. He glared at her. " You're the craziest driver I know! Think you can get us past the gates?" Casseil grinned.  
  
" I don't know whether to take that as a comment," he said ruefully jumping in the driver seat.  
  
" Are you crazy!?" Flare yelled.  
  
" Probably," Alloran said with a wolfish grin. The thrusters to Ragnarok powered up with great speed but would they make the gates? The gates were made of titanium. If Ragnarok hit the gates there wouldn't be much chance it would still work. Heck, it'd probably break into pieces and bang! Ragnarok was fast. It was no surprise being built by the Estarians.  
  
" This is suicide!" Isaac yelled. The gates were getting closer. " We hit those gates head on we'll all die and Ragnarok will be blown up!"  
  
" Then start praying we don't hit the gates!" Alloran and Leo both snapped at the same time. We have to make it, Alloran thought. Tal's life is on the line.  
  
The gates were closing fast. It was a race now. A race between Ragnarok and the gates. This would decide the outcome of their fates. Whether they could escape death or join those departed.  
  
Casseil turned Ragnarok in many directions to avoid the closing gates. Alloran and many of them were thrown side to side following each turn. (Remind me to kill Casseil after this!) ~ Well, he is getting you out of here......... ~  
  
Everything stopped moving. Alloran gripped her side. That had hurt.  
  
" WE MADE IT!!!!" Flare said punching the air happily. Good grief, Alloran thought.  
  
" We aren't in the clear yet," Leo said quietly. " We still have to get out of here." ~ He seems unenthusiastic. ~ (Can you blame him? He just disobeyed his dad. The commander. Even though Leo's related to Squall that won't change the fact he's going to get in trouble. We just stole the Ragnarok. I'm probably going to get expelled after this.) " Alloran?"  
  
Alloran snapped back to reality. She realized everyone was looking at her. " What?"  
  
" Casseil told us you knew that forty from Garden were going to get executed," Leo said steadily. " Not even Garden knew that. I checked dad's records. Garden wouldn't have known till tomorrow until it was too late. Casseil never said how you knew." Alloran could see where this was going.  
  
" I can't say," Alloran said quietly. Not like they'd believe her like Casseil had. Thank Hyne he hadn't told what she told him. " I just knew."  
  
" I don't like the sounds of that," Isaac said dryly.  
  
" I just knew alright!" Alloran growled at the older SeeD. " Isn't that good enough!?"  
  
" No, not really," Elizabeth muttered. " How do we know it isn't a lie? We could have just done that for nothing." Alloran could feel her blood boiling. " Unless we can get some evidence we might as well turn back."  
  
" Then why the hell did you bother coming!" Alloran yelled. " If you doubt me why did you come!?"  
  
" Down you two!" Leo said cautiously. It didn't work.  
  
" I have my own reasons Alloran Wolfeyes!" Elizabeth suddenly snarled.  
  
" If we head back and find out forty were executed tomorrow will that make you happy!?" Alloran snarled back.  
  
" You think I don't care!" Elizabeth stood up and started charging toward Alloran.  
  
" Stop it!" Isaac said suddenly pulling Elizabeth away from Alloran.  
  
" Isaac!" Elizabeth tried to pull away from Isaac but he had a firm hold.  
  
" Enough you guys!" Leo growled. To Sef he muttered. " How long before we make it to the D-District prison?"  
  
" Half an hour tops," Sef replied typing away at the computer system.  
  
" Save your anger for the Galbadians," Leo said sternly. " Anyone have any ideas of what to do?"  
  
" We bust in there and free everyone no duh!" Flare yelled punching the air. Alloran didn't exactly like that plan.  
  
" Great idea chicken boy," Alloran muttered ignoring Flare's glare. " We just attract lots of attention and risk everyone getting hurt."  
  
" Well then what do YOU suggest?" Flare grumbled.  
  
" A covert operation?" Sef suggested shrugging. " Mom's been working one something for the Ragnarok lately. It's a concealment device."  
  
" Sounds good to me," Isaac let go of Elizabeth.  
  
" Yeah but there's a problem," Sef said scratching his head.  
  
" What sort of problem?" Alloran asked with a sigh.  
  
" Well, ya see," Sef started. " It's only experimental. Mom started working on it awhile ago. I'm not sure if it'll work for a long enough time or it won't blow up." Great, Alloran thought frowning. " So do you think we should risk it?"  
  
Everyone exchanged glances. They probably would have only one chance. They could have just survived to get destroyed. Alloran broke the silence. " Why not? We don't have much to lose by doing this. We go back to Garden now we get in big trouble for 'borrowing' Ragnarok. We go to the D-district prison and get blown up we avoid facing Garden. If we succeed at least we complete this mission." There was another silence.  
  
" I'm with Alloran," Leo said first. " If my dad won't do anything I will."  
  
" I'm not going to let guys have all the fun," Casseil said with a grin.  
  
" Same here," Sef added.  
  
" I swear you all are crazy," Flare groaned. " I guess I'm in."  
  
" Well?" Leo asked Isaac and Elizabeth.  
  
" We're in," Elizabeth said quietly turning toward the door and walked away without another word.  
  
" Jeez, what's up with her?" Casseil asked.  
  
" Her brother," Isaac said quietly. Everyone, (except Casseil who was driving) turned to face Isaac.  
  
" She has a brother!?" Flare asked wide-eyed. " She doesn't have a brother!"  
  
" Yeah she does," Isaac muttered. " Half brother and sister. They try to hide their related. Just before the attack they had a big fight. I guess she wants to make up or something."  
  
" Then your coming along why?" Alloran asked.  
  
" Just to help her," Isaac sighed.  
  
" Twenty five more minutes guys," Casseil called.  
  
" Well then," Leo said with a grin. " I guess it's clear. We'll go in there and succeed. After that we'll decide what to do."  
  
Alloran smirked. Leo and Squall may look alike but definitely act differently. So this is it then, she thought. After this I'll probably never be aloud to come back to Garden.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: END OF CHAPTER. Sorry it's short.  
  
Tobias: Why didn't you kill Rose in a horrible way like you planned?  
  
Wolf: Weeeeeell, I decided to let the readers take care of her. I locked Rose in the room next door and they should be there to take care of her in ten seconds. Remember readers, you can kill her anyway you like.  
  
Tobias: You are pathetic! Getting readers to kill her!?  
  
Wolf: I wouldn't stand there.  
  
Tobias: Why not? It won't hurt me.  
  
* a second later a horde of Rose haters stampede where Tobias was standing running him over lead by reviewers.*  
  
Wolf: *Shrugs* I tried to warn him didn't I? * sees skeptic looks* I DID!  
  
Review answers:  
  
edenblack18: Don't worry I don't plan on stopping. I want to finish this. And besides, this gives me an excuse to kill Tobias.  
  
Sorceress Fujin: AHHHHHHH!!!! THE WHIP!!!! IT BURNS!!!! J/k Well, is two chapters enough?  
  
Ruri and Hari: Yes......... I'm sure everyone agrees Rose should go to Hell and be tortured.  
  
MiNi SoRcErEsS: Nope, Edward is not related to Tobias. But I did base Edward on Tobias. How else would I get someone so dumb?  
  
Dark Hope: Request granted.  
  
DragonessEve: Hey, I consider a job to get people hooked! Thanks for the candies. (  
  
Emrelle Elendal: * slowly backs away* I can see you really hate her. he, he, he, he.  
  
pan1785: Thank you.  
  
ethereal-tenshi: Yep, Tal was caught. Whether she dies or not it's in the next chapter. Nope, Seifer wasn't caught. I don't think he'd be caught easily. I'm not sure if Rose's death was painful enough but you can take care of her if you want.  
  
GirlsDontCri: Sorry, Squall ended up doing something mean anyway.  
  
Sephyr BLackstar: Hm, I wonder who's doing to die? *cough* Crystal, * cough* Man, you've been plotting for the destruction of FH for a long time haven't?  
  
Verdanii: Actually I'm not sure where I get the inspiration. I just write what comes to mind.  
  
Dark Angels: Weeeell, Casseil kind of rejected Rose. I can see you and almost everyone else hates Rose. Feel free to cause destruction to her.  
  
Tinalesca: Thank you. I'm going to keep going whether people like it or not.  
  
WildKnight: Don't call me wolfie. I said, I'LL FINISH THIS WHEN I CAN OKAY! Yes I know I have spelling errors and I'll fix them soon. And you'll have to wait because I'm probably won't finish this till March or April so just wait. Besides Wild, I know where you live too, and I know your worst fears. Like CHOCOBOS! There I said it.  
  
~*~  
  
Wolf: Well Tobias, have fun?  
  
Tobias: * twitching on the ground* I hate you!  
  
Wolf: I know. Care to wrap things up? I'm off to watch Rose's death.  
  
* yells and screams are heard from the room next door.*  
  
Tobias: Gladly!  
  
Wolf: * gets some popcorn, opens the door, ducks from a hammer being thrown, and enters the room next door. *  
  
Tobias: Okay. Reviewers DON'T review and DON'T keep reading. Wolf can't torture me if that doesn't happen. * gets trampled by Wolf's chocobos*  
  
Wolf: I knew I couldn't trust him. Please review and keep reading. Then click the button at the bottom right corner and go to the next chapter or stop and review this chapter. 


	15. Chapter 14: The destruction of the DDist...

Wolf: Hello again. I don't own any FF 8 characters. Please enjoy this second chapter. 

Tobias: * in a hospital bed* Why me? 

Wolf: Because you're the lackey! 

Tobias: DANG! 

~*~

Alloran rested on the bridge. They'd be there in one minute. The concealment device was on but they weren't sure if it would hold. The plan was that Casseil would park Ragnarok near the towers and Isaac and Elizabeth would stay and take care of Ragnarok. Alloran, Leo, Sef, Flare, and Casseil would sneak in. It would be 12: 36 AM. They would separate into two teams. One team would get back the weapons and GF stones confiscated by the enemy while the other worked one freeing the prisoners. 

" Ready to go?" Leo asked. Alloran and everyone else nodded. " Good. The first team will consist of Alloran, Casseil, and myself. The second will Sef and Flare. My team will take care of freeing everyone. Sef and Flare can take care of getting back the weapons. Flare, TRY to be discreet for once." 

" So, what are we supposed to do if Ragnarok's concealment device breaks?" Isaac asked. 

" Use the cannons or something," Leo sighed. " Just keep defending until we can get on." 

" Sooo, then who gets to activate the self-detonation device?" Flare asked. 

" We can worry about that AFTER we get everyone out," Leo replied. 

" Hey, guys," Casseil called. " We're here." 

" Well," Alloran said quietly. " Let's get going." 

Alloran, Sef, Leo, Casseil, and Flare waved goodbye to Isaac and made their way to the hanger door. Anyone who saw them was going to have to die. They COULD NOT be reported till after they help those inside. It was pitch black out as they stepped out onto the floor of the base. That concealment device really works, Alloran thought as the door closed. She couldn't see a trace of the great machine hovering nearby the prison. She couldn't see ahead of her very well but she knew Leo was just ahead of them. 

" Stay here for a sec guys," Leo whispered through the darkness. Alloran couldn't hear him as he crept through the dark night. A quick moment later a muffled sound was heard ahead of them. " Kay, guys, we're in the clear. Just keep going forward." 

Alloran's eyes were gradually adjusting to the dark surroundings. She could make out the others in front of her. Further on she saw two shadows on the ground reeking of death. I'm really starting to hate that smell, Alloran thought with the same disgust had had seeing the red water. They stopped at a door and Sef got to work. 

Sef was one of the best hackers in Garden so a simple Galbadian security system would be easy to break into. The door opened and the five SeeD walked into a dimly lit room. There were many security cameras in the room with to their luck a sleeping guard. Leo nudged Alloran slightly. She knew what he needed her to do. Alloran flicked her right wrist and let the knife fall. Alloran didn't exactly like killing a person like this but it had to be done. She slipped behind the sleeping Galbadian and drew blood. 

" Okay, check the cameras," Leo hissed. " Flare, see if you can find the deactivation codes for the self-detonation device." They split up checking out different cameras of different places. Fat Galbadians, Alloran thought checking one. Nope. Empty corridors, nope. Officers sleeping on the job, nope. ~ You really aren't finding much. ~ (Gee, no kidding.) Hello, she thought. 

" Found something," Alloran said quietly. Leo and Casseil took a space on either shoulder and peered at what Alloran had discovered. " Looks like their guarding something big." There at was at least fifteen soldiers in front of a door made of titanium. " Now, what could they be wanting to hide?"

" Think their in there?" Casseil asked. 

" Maybe," Leo muttered. " Does this thing have an audio button?" Alloran's eyes darted around the keyboard. Here it is, Alloran thought. There was a switch labeled 18, the same as the camera's number. 

" When can we take a break!" Whined one as his officer smacked him at the side of the head to wake him up. 

" Stop whining!" Snapped the officer. " We're Galbadian soldiers of sorceress Cal! We do not whine like dogs!" 

" Sir, yes, sir!" Yelled the soldier. 

" My apologies, sir," said one meekly. " Who are we waiting for? Why can't we just kill the Garden brats now?" Flare was muttering curses under his breath and breathing hard. 

" We wait you idiot!" Snarled the officer once more. " We have our orders! The specialist should be here soon and she'll see who gets killed today and who gets killed later."

" Specialist?" Asked another. 

" Samantha Gallian," was the reply. " Galbadia's top torturer. She gets whatever information we've missed on Garden then decides whom sorceress Cal uses for that 'ritual'. Whatever the ritual is." 

" Samantha Gallian?" Whispered the second one who had spoke. " I've heard of her. She can break the toughest cases. They say she looks like an innocent person that dresses in black. But once you leave her with her victim she could squeeze almost anything from her victim." 

" Yeah, and I don't suggest you get her angry," snapped the officer. " She's a mercenary and president Deling is paying miss. Gallian a lot. We piss her off and she leaves he'll have all our hides!" Leo bent over and flicked off the audio switch just as it had been before they had entered. 

" Well, I guess that makes our job easier," Leo said with a small grin. Alloran didn't like what he was getting at. " So Alloran, looks like you got a job." 

" Leo," Alloran said in a low threatening voice. " Since when did you get off telling me what to do?" 

" Come one Alloran," Leo said with a pleading tone. " You're the only girl here. And you ARE dressed in black. Besides, don't you want to help Tal?" 

" Leo," Alloran muttered. " Remind me to kill you if we get out of here." 

" I won't," Leo said giving her a small punch on the shoulder. 

" Got something," Sef said handing Leo a piece of paper. " It's a floor plan of the D-District prison." 

" And here's something else," Flare tossed them each a earpiece used for communicators. " I kinda borrowed them from dad. Their used for missions like this so we can keep in touch." 

" Thanks," Leo replied. " Well, let's get going then. We'll meet up with you guys at the holding cell, if that's actually it." 

The five walked down the steps silently like shadows. Any guard seen was extinguished quickly. Sef and Flare took off five floors down and left Leo, Alloran, and Casseil alone. 

" How far do those stairs go?" Casseil moaned as they turned down another stairwell. 

" Well," Leo said checking the map. " We've got ten more floors." 

" Isn't there a quicker way?" Alloran asked sheaving Windhowler. 

" Not unless you want to attract attention," Leo grimaced. " There's an crane two floors up near the solitary cells used for moving individual, detachable cells. Don't think we can use it though. Someone has to stay in the control booth while the others ride down. And since neither of us know how to work it we might as well skip that plan. Besides, we planned NOT to catch attention until after we find everyone." 

  
" So basically we still have a long walk," Alloran sighed. 

" Yep," Casseil muttered. 

They quietly trekked down the stairwells and across floors. (For a prison there doesn't seem to be much security.) * You'll probably encounter more when you make your escape. * The three kept going feeling small fatigue. A, because they hadn't gotten much sleep, and B, because they hadn't run into any battles and they were going down their thirteenth flight of stairs. Only two more, Alloran thought. They were moving a bit faster now. They'd be there very soon. 

They were just around the corner from the giant door. They all exchanged looks. " I'm heading in," Alloran muttered attaching the ear clip to her ear. " I'll call you when I'm ready for stage two. Then you guys take care of those guards there."

" Kay," Leo said attaching his ear clip. " Be careful. There's a high chance there's an anti-magic field being on. They'd probably turn it on if they were being attacked but we still don't want to take the chance yet. We'll cover for you if the real Samantha Gallian comes. If she's already there we have a problem." Alloran nodded and reached into her pocket revealing a pair of dark sunglasses Casseil had given her. 

" Be careful," Casseil said with pleading eyes. 

" Don't worry guys," Alloran said slipping the shades over her eyes. " I can take care of myself."

And with that she took off around the corner walking differently than she normally did. This was the walk most important Galbadian officials used. (A/n: I know it may not seem important but a way a person walks but it does. I learned that at a drama camp.) Garden students were required to take at least one year of drama and she had just finished drama so this MIGHT be easy. " Excuse me!" She said in a sharp Galbadian accent.

" Who might you be?" Asked the officer glaring down at her. Like must Galbadian soldiers he smelled of smoke. He flashed his crooked yellow teeth at her as she faced him. 

" Samantha Gallian or Miss Gallian to you," Alloran said in sharp military tone. 

The soldiers whispered to each other quietly until the officer growled at them. " Miss Gallian, we weren't expecting you until another hour or so." 

" Are you disappointed I'm early?" Alloran said in a menacing voice. " Or maybe you'd like me to take your insolence to president Deling himself?"

" No, please Miss Gallian," said the officer in a false soft tone. " Forgive us for our stupidity." To two soldiers beside him he hissed, " take Miss Gallian to the prisoners so she can start her work! President Deling is paying her a lot to do this!" The Galbadians rushed to open the titanium gate all for a false torturer. 

" I commend your men on their efficiency," Alloran said to the officer as the gate opened. 

" I trained these worthless dogs hard," the officer said in pride.   


" Indeed, I shall report this to president Deling when I return to Galbadia," Alloran said with a small smile. 

" Thank you Miss Gallian," the officer saluted. 

" One more thing," Alloran said stepping toward the now opened gate. " I hear from my employers they want you to keep your eyes out for an imposter Samantha Gallian. They say those Garden dogs might send one. The message of my employers are, kill anyone that says they are Samantha Gallian aside from me. Do you understand?" 

" Yes ma'am!" The officer saluted once more as Alloran, followed by two soldiers, vanished through the closing door. Suckers, Alloran thought with a smirk. - Don't get over confidant. This mission hasn't ended yet. - 

Alloran walked down a narrow corridor each with a door and security pad. We might have problems fighting here later, Alloran noted. * Then we might want to break some walls down * 

" Hand me the key to the rooms," Alloran said sternly. " Any screams you hear I want you to stay out." 

" Right away Miss Gallian! We'll fetch the master key right away!" The rushed to the other end of the corridor to a cabinet. Alloran watched them go a distance before she got ready. 

" Firaga," Alloran whispered expecting the usual flame to engulf the two soldiers. Only a small spark flickered that the two didn't see. What the heck? Alloran thought. ~ Remember what Leo said, there might be an anti magic field. ~ (Then I'll just have to take these two out fast before they know what hit them.) 

" Here's the master key Miss Gallian," said one of the soldiers. " Anything else?" 

" Why, yes," Alloran said in her most inviting tone as they handed her a keycard. I HATE talking like this, Alloran thought. " Close your eyes." 

They both did as she asked. Better make this quick, she thought. Slowly she drew Windhowler quietly so they couldn't hear. " Okay look." There's eyes opened with shock. Alloran ran forward and cut the first one down with a deft cut and thrust the other back with a kick. His communicator hit the ground. He tried reaching for it but her feet were quicker. In a second wires and plastic went flying. 

" A traitor!" He gasped as she closed in. 

" No I'm not," Alloran said with a smirk dropping the accent. " I was never on your side to begin with." His fingers grasped around a gun hidden on him and fearfully fired. Alloran ducked under the shot and used a low whirling cut taking out the legs. Then a flash of silver sliced straight through his chest to the heart. That was pretty easy, Alloran thought. - Just wait for your escape. - 

" Clinton! Come in!" Yelled a voice from the communicator of the first soldier. Alloran disdainfully picked it up. It was covered with blood from it's owner. 

" This is Samantha Gallian," Alloran said sharply adding the accent once more. " What's the problem, officer?"   


" Where's-"

" He handed me the communicator incase I needed anything," Alloran said coolly. " Is there a problem?" 

" We heard noises," insisted the officer on the other line. 

" Nothing but my work officer," Alloran replied. " Just relax, I know my work well and I'll call if any problems are presented. Over and out." Idiots, she thought clicking off. 

Her eyes rested on the doors. There were so many. Please be here, Alloran thought pleadingly. She was thinking off Tal. In Garden shortly after Visser left they had been taught what Galbadian prisons normally did for 'interrogations'. And there were some other unpleasant things Alloran had heard and they were all flocking to her head like a avalanche had gone off in her mind. 

The card was in one of the first doors. There was the familiar beeping of a door open. The door slid open easily. All visible to the SeeD was pitch black. It was cold. She had heard some cells were left unheated. Steadily she stepped in hearing only the sound of her boots hitting against the cold steel of the cell. Is there anybody here? Alloran thought. 

Something hit her from the side. Whoever was there had a strong tackle. The darkness concealed whoever was attacked. A fist sailed into Alloran's face. Alloran raised a foot and kicked whoever was on her off her and they both now were thrashing at each other. The person gripped onto her foot after a kick and tried flipping her. The young SeeD brought up her other foot and kicked back. The person started a punch assault leaving Alloran with blocking. Alloran had had enough. She came to help, not get attacked. Alloran flicked a wrist and let the knife fall. As the shadow got close Alloran pressed the knife's sharp blade rest on the throat of who was ahead of her. 

" Care to stop it?" Alloran said breathing hard. She could feel some of her own blood slip from her lips. " I'm from Garden okay?" The next thing Alloran heard was a joyous sound. Something Alloran had been meaning to hear when she woke up from coma. 

" Alloran?" The voice cracked. " Is it really you?" Alloran dropped the blade right there. The two were silent as the knife clattered to the ground. 

" Tal?" Alloran couldn't help but feel her heart burst. The two friends were hugging each other tightly. Alloran hadn't meant it to happen but she was doing something hadn't done in a long time. She was crying. " Your okay!" 

" I probably wouldn't be with that Samantha Gallian," Tal said bitterly. Alloran could tell Tal was crying too. " I meant to take her out but instead I attack you." There was another silent moment. " What are you doing here? Did Garden come?" 

Alloran wasn't sure what to say. Garden hadn't sent anyone. Would it be a good idea to tell? ~ She deserves to know. She'd find out sooner or later. Alloran. ~ Alloran gulped. 

" No," Alloran said bitterly. " Squall wasn't going to send anyone. Garden policy. We need to be hired for a mission like this!" 

Alloran found herself breathing hard and feeling hatred toward her commander. Just as she had when he talked to her when she woke up. The fact that he took away Quistis's instructor license, the fact he probably would be taking Fenerir away from her, the fact that he'd probably hate her because of her sire. (A/N: For those out there that don't know that means dad.) 

" Alloran you idiot!" Tal said. Alloran could picture Tal frowning. " Do you know the consequences!?" 

" Yeah," Alloran muttered. " But so did Casseil." 

" Who else?" Tal sighed. 

" Leo, Sef, Flare, Isaac, and Elizabeth," Alloran stated. 

" And HOW did you get here?" Tal asked suspiciously. 

" Well," Alloran faltered. Please don't yell, she thought. " We kinda 'borrowed' Ragnarok." 

" I can't believe you'd do that," Tal said quietly. 

" All did, whatever their reason was," Alloran replied. " Anyway, we still have to get out and help everyone else. The sooner we can get everyone out the better."

Light blinded their eyes as they stepped out of the dark cell. Tal was taking deep breathes of fresh air while Alloran checked the now dead bodies of the two guards she had finished off earlier. If she found a second keycard Tal could give her a hand. Alloran glanced over at Tal. She could tell Tal hadn't been treated the best. Tal's hair had been badly cut short and her black high lights were gone. Her friend had also gone thin and her skin was bruised. She still wore the same clothes she had on the night of the attack and they were torn and covered with dirt. 

" They figured they'd have fun with my hair," Tal said dryly seeing Alloran's look. " And trust me, their ideas of 'fun' are disgusting." 

Alloran caught what Tal was getting to. " They actually tried doing that to you!?" 

" Yeah," Tal grumbled but then flashed her teeth. " Let's just say they will never try it again." Alloran could just vomited. The Galbadians had to have been sick bastards. 

" Did they try it with anybody else," Alloran said quietly. 

" Putting it simply they will never try it with Garden students again," Tal said shaking her head. " Whenever anybody tries to escape they get over ten guards to restraint them." Tal sighed. " They drew our GFs and they have an anti magic barrier on all the time. It's so we can't heal ourselves when we get beatings. Trust me, that's where I got these," Tal indicated the black and blue bruises. Alloran grinned as she pulled out the keycard and threw it to Tal. 

" We can talk later when we're out of here," Alloran muttered. " Just get everyone out of here first." 

Alloran and Tal were moving fast. They would stick the keycard into a slot and take off to the next one. Alloran could feel her legs burn in exhaustion. She hadn't rested them in a awhile. Hold on until we're done legs, Alloran thought. 

As Alloran unlocked the last of the cells the stolen communicator started ringing. Sighing she picked pressed it too her ear and played the Galbadian accent. " Samantha Gallian here." 

" We've got a problem Miss Gallian!" Hissed the officer. The sounds of gunfire was heard the background. " We're under attack! Two have already broken into the inventory and stolen the confiscated weapons!" Looks like Flare and Sef did their job, Alloran thought relieved. " Keep your guard up alright? We'll hold them off as long as possible!" 

" Thank you," Alloran said nonchalantly. Without another word she clicked the off button. What the hell is Leo and Casseil doing!? She thought angrily. I thought we weren't supposed to draw attention yet! Alloran clicked a button on her ear communicator calling Leo." Leo! What's going on!?" 

" Well, the REAL Samantha Gallian popped up," Leo shouted as metal clanged. There was a only the sounds of grunting and screams. 

" And?" 

" We killed her and caught attention," Leo said breathing hard. " Just stay there until Flare and Sef get here. The anti magic barrier is turned off so if anybody needs healing now's the time. Over and out." 

" So what's the news?" Tal asked. 

" Leo says the anti magic field's lifted, but he wants us to stay but for now and heal up," Alloran replied. Tal was already frowning. " We don't really stand a chance if everyone is beat up. Besides, Sef and Flare still have to somehow bring the weapons AND GF stones here. And I don't know how their going to do it. Basically just pass the word around okay?" 

Tal nodded and muttered some words to herself. Lights much like orbs twirled around Tal and infused into her. All the cuts that she had were sealing together and her bruised skin was slowly turning back to it's natural color. 

Everyone was whispering as they watched Tal heal. A few of them started saying cure spells, which to their surprise worked. Soon bright lights were filling the room. 

" Tal, can you go tell them now?" Alloran asked quietly. " I'm going to see if anybody needs help."

" Right away," Tal responded moving through the masses to the older teens. 

" Okay! Try it again!" Alloran heard a faint boy's voice. Judging by the timber the speaker was probably only in their early teens. Alloran's eyes were searching the crowds to find a group teens bunched up in a corner.

Slowly she took off toward them. There were seven kids surrounding a kid a year younger than Alloran who was in terrible shape. Through his injuries Alloran knew exactly who he was. His eyes were both blackened and his face was swollen. His spiky blond hair was covered with blood and dirt and his clothes were torn into ribbons. Much to Alloran's dismay a bone in his right leg was broken badly. Very badly. So bad his bone was sticking out of the skin. A third degree broken bone, Alloran hated treating these. 

" Drake Lee?" Alloran croaked. Everyone looked at her. " What happened!? I thought he was dead, in fact everyone in Garden did." 

" He can explain later, we don't know," snapped Kara, the head Trepie of the Trepies. (A/N: Remember her from chapter eight?) 

" We're just trying to fix him up, he's in the worst shape," muttered a first year. " Kept trying to escape. Damn bastards kept beating him badly for his 'misbehavior.'" Alloran had a good idea why, Michelle. " We're trying to help but it's not easy with all the blood coming out." (Leviathan, think he can survive a recover technique?) * I don't know, it's not likely but by just using cure, cura, or curaga it would take along time. Especially with that leg. * Alloran looked at that leg again. They might not have enough time and last thing they needed at the moment was someone who couldn't defend themselves when the they tried to escape. 

" Let me have a go," Alloran said quietly. 

" What can you do, Wolfeyes?" Kara sneered standing up. They both glared daggers into each other's eye. 

" I was trained by Dr. Kadowaki in magic and medicines," Alloran growled. " I know how to handle it." Alloran actually was told to use cure and curaga spells but in short time she didn't want to risk it. 

" Well, I was trained by Quistis Trepe in magic," Kara growled back defensively. " Dr. Kadowaki isn't even in SeeD." 

" So, what does that have to do with curing Drake?" Alloran snapped. Dr. Kadowaki was an excellent teacher, probably as good as Quistis. " Just let me try, if it fails you can go back to your way." 

" Why not Kara?" Asked one. 

Kara shot Alloran a look and waved her hand in reply. ~ You do know your risking Drake's life at the moment. ~ (I know, but I don't think Drake's going to die. To stubborn.) ~ Just like when he begged you to spare with him? ~ (Yep.) 

" See if you and place that bone in place, as close as possible to the correct spot," Alloran muttered. Kara shot her a look and helped two other disdainfully move the bone bloody into the skin. It was easy because the bone had almost been broken off. Drake's face made some painful gestures but no real noise. 

" I'm surprised he's not screaming," noted someone on Alloran's left. 

" He would if he was awake," Alloran responded. " Probably loud enough for the soldiers on the other side to hear him loud and clear. Have anything to clean up the blood?" 

" Just our own clothes," responded Kara sourly. 

" Use what you can," Alloran commanded quietly. " We need to make sure the polluted blood is cleared away. Otherwise he might end up from dying from that." A few exchanged glances but ripped off bits of their clothes and started working figuring their clothes were already messy enough. " Good work."

Alloran's finger's dug into her pocket and wrapped around the small pale stone there. Aquamarine. ' You have to draw energy from the aquamarine and the GF itself.' That's what Dr. Kadowaki had said. Alloran could feel the stones energy pulsing. Quietly in her mind she was calling the energies to Drake, no different from drawing magic or GFs except for she was giving it to him instead of taking it away. " Recover," she whispered. Energy and light surrounded Alloran and Drake. The light circled round and on Alloran's order flew into Drake. 

" It's working!" Smiled one happily. The cut was closing but Alloran knew the bone was already fixing itself. If Drake had any other broken bones they'd be fixed in no time. He was already starting to look normal, well, almost. He still looked out of shape but then again so was everyone else. He'd be back to full health soon, maybe, or at least enough to fight. Eventually his green eyes opened. There was a relieved look and everyone's face. Except for Kara, she looked kinda angry in a way but slightly relieved. 

" We could have done that eventually," Kara muttered to no one in particular. 

" Welcome back," Alloran said blithely. 

" Where are we!?" Drake asked suddenly. " Where's Michelle!?" 

" We're still at the D-District prison, for now, and Michelle's at Garden," Alloran replied. " And one more thing," she hit Drake on the head.

" What was that for!?" Drake grumbled rubbing the side of his head. 

" Payback for the trouble you caused," Alloran growled with a grin. 

" Alloran," Drake moaned. Alloran felt a vibration from her ear communicator. That meant some one was calling. Alloran walked away from the crowd now. 

" What's going on?" Alloran asked quietly. It was either something good or bad. 

" Sef and Flare are here!" Leo yelled. " Get everyone away from the door and ready for their weapons. We'll need you to give us a hand holding them back till everyone can fight back." 

" Okay, over and out," Alloran said nodding. ' Get everyone away from the door?' Sounds like those came up with something, Alloran thought. Alloran brought two fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Everyone looked at her and shut up. Alloran felt slightly nervous. It felt to her like everyone was judging, waiting for a mistake. She shook the feeling and spoke in a calm voice. " Leo says to get ready. In a short moment Flare and Sef will be here with your GFs and weapons. But keep your guard up. At the moment all we have to hold them back is myself, Leo, and Casseil. We cannot guarantee they won't attack you while we work. All we can guarantee you is we will do our best and that we 're going to get out of here one way or another." 

Everyone seemed ready unlike they had been thirteen days ago. There was giant bangs heard from the other side. The ground was trembling like a quake spell had been cast. Dents were beginning to form as well. Alloran heard the familiar sound of her gunblade scrapping against her sheaf. This is it, she thought. Whatever they were hitting it with had to have been VERY hard. Something broke through. It looked like a head to something. " Get ready!" She yelled. Her instincts were telling her the battle would start in three, two, one 

" YEE HAW!" Sef whooped as the metal broke apart and the Galbadians filtered in. Alloran's jaw almost dropped. Sef and Flare had stolen a Galbadian warship. 

These ships were some of the Galbadians most powerful 'toys' used for special missions. The ship was almost the size of the Ragnarok but lacked it's power and aesthetics. Normally they were dark like the night and were sleek to move through the night undetected but then again that was before Flare and Sef got their hands in it. The paint was scratched and metal and it was covered with dents, LOTS of dents. I bet some engineers are crying right now, Alloran thought. 

" Quake!" Someone behind her yelled. The land in front of Alloran began to shake at first, then the true power of quake came clear to the Galbadians. The cracks beneath their feet turned a crimson red before the massive shake. 

" We're under attack!" A soldier yelled. No duh, Alloran thought with a sigh. And to think these men are supposed to be smart.

When the ground had stopped shaking there lay a giant chasm no average person could jump. Leo and Casseil were already at work tearing through them like hot knives through butter but even SeeD had limits. The chance of them taking on such masses weren't likely. Might as well even out the odds, Alloran thought grimly stepping back. Three, she thought, two, one. GO! Her heels dug into the ruined concrete her feet using anything to give her a chance of clearing the chasm. It also helped that she had GF enhanced abilities to give her an extra boost. Her right foot pushed off the edge wall hurling herself into the air. Alloran kept pumping her legs and arms keeping her eyes on the other wall. No different from long jump, Alloran thought grimly. * Except in this case there's no sand beneath you, just air and the hard ground. * Her legs were stretched forward toward the edge. She HAD to make it. Her feet solidly hit the ground in front of her knocking her forward off balance. A hand swiftly caught her helping her back on her feet. 

" Need a hand?" Casseil asked using one hand to blast Galbadians away with Thundaga. 

" No, that's good enough," Alloran replied dryly. " I can take care of myself." 

Casseil shrugged and disappeared near the back so he had a better view on what was going on. Any problems he either flung a few spells out, thanks to a triple spell, and knocked them down or shot anyone at a distance his spells didn't reach. 

Leo had been in a mass of Galbadians gritting his teeth. He had cast protect on himself but it still didn't change the fact that being cut by a sword and hit by a bullet still hurt to some extent. Punishment was blocking and countering many blows and hopefully wouldn't break. The soldier in front of Leo charged in with a swift but aiming toward Leo's head. Leo wasn't as slow witted as most of the soldiers. Before the soldier knew what had happened his opponent ducked under and the sword sliced the throat of his own ally and then greeted by a dark blade tearing across the mid section. Two down, lots to go. 

Alloran sighed and ran in there. At first they were thinking the great Samantha Gallian was coming to their aid. They were wrong. Very wrong. " Firaga!" With the anti magic field gone this blaze wasn't a small spark anymore, it was a blazing bonfire. The fire hungrily leapt out ignoring anything in it's way. All that mattered was the taste of flesh that had been robbed a short while back. Each soldier's eye filled with fear as the fire came closer. Screams filled the air along with the mixture of burning flesh and blood. Alloran knew there was someone behind her ready to slice of her head. She could hear the sound of metal cutting through the air. Alloran swung Windhowler over her shoulder vertically and intercepted the blow. Her attacker opened his mouth to say something but it didn't happen. The SeeD turned around and blocked another slash and countered with an overhead attack. 

" Miss Gallian what are you doing!?" Stuttered the officer from earlier. He was surrounded by many of his soldiers standing ten feet away from Alloran. Their eyes locked. 

" Doing my job," she said first in a Galbadian accent, then she dropped it. " The job I was born to do. To kill sorry asses like you, officer," Alloran said empathizing officer. 

" What are you talking about!?" The officer asked wide eyed. 

" Read my lips, I am not Samantha Gallian and I'd be ashamed to be associated with slime balls like you," Alloran said coldly watching him simmer. 

" KILL THE IMPOSER!" He snarled, turning a shade of magenta. Five soldiers, his bodyguards exchanged glances and reluctantly took the command. " SHE'S ONLY A GIRL! THIS WILL BE EASY FOR A KILL!" Idiots, Alloran thought. They have no idea who their dealing with.

They were running fast toward her. Alloran felt like a shield had been placed over her, namely because Leo cast a protect spell on her. Also because she knew even with these odds it wasn't likely a normal human wouldn't stand a chance but then again she wasn't exactly normal at the moment. She had three GFs juctioned and a gunner equipped with powerful spells watching her back. 

The first one ran in yelling, ' for the glory of Galbadia!' His sword was raised overhead ready to slice the young girl in front of him. Sadly for him in his excitement he failed to notice the firaga spell speeding toward him that had been casted by Casseil. In a quick instant he was down on the ground, dead. Alloran shot Casseil a glare that said, 'that was mine!' Casseil just happily shrugged and went back to shooting soldiers near Leo. 

Soldier two up to bat. They both ran head in on each other. His gloved hand balled into a fist and connected with Alloran's face. Gritting her teeth she growled raising Windhowler. Out of fear the blue dressed soldier raised his own sword to block. Unfortunately attacking wasn't her intent. She had wanted to psyche him out. Her foot raised as she came closer slamming him in the stomach. He doubled over and shortly a silver blade impaled him. 

This time three soldiers came up in hopes of overpowering her. Alloran's eyes caught what the soldier in the back was doing. Holding his blade back he muttered the words 'fira'. Windhowler came up and blocked most of the fire. But that didn't stop some of the some of the flames from lashing out at her. Her body was heating up and her hair was singed as well as parts of her face. Through the smoke she spotted the flash of metal. She ran forward slashing Windhowler against whatever had been ahead of her. She heard the clang of metal hitting the ground. With a flick of her left wrist a knife fell and she threw it at her head level. A scream was heard. Alloran guessed it had hit the throat, right where she had hoped to hit. " Darkness!" Someone yelled in front of her. It felt like everything was getting dark. Her eyes clouded over in gray and black. I can't see a thing! Alloran thought irritably. - Then rely on your ears. - She heard steady footsteps coming silently walking toward her on the side. Her fingers tightened around the trigger. She heard a giant bang of a gun being shot but it wasn't her that had shot the bullet. A second later she heard something hit the ground with a thud. 

Next was the sound of something big followed by more sounds. The familiar sounds of gunfire and whips were heard. She could hear Galbadians screaming and spells being cast. Alloran's heart skipped a beat as a hand gripped her shoulder. She hadn't heard any footsteps behind her. 

" You alright?" Alloran could have either torn apart the person who was there or fainted. 

" Tal you scared the life out of me!" Alloran growled. She could only just barely make out shapes. 

" Well that really doesn't answer my question," Tal said humorously. 

" Got any eye drops?" Alloran asked with a sigh. She had a vial but she couldn't tell which vial was which at the moment. 

" No, they smashed my medicines," Tal grumbled. " How about you?" 

" Right inside pocket, third vial to the right, labeled 'eye drops," Alloran could feel her jacket being moved and something being pulled out. 

" Hold out your hand, I'm putting five drops in your hand," Tal muttered. Alloran did as instructed. She felt the cold fluid hit her cupped hand and rubbed it in her eyes. It hurt! It always felt like there was smoke in the eyes or something. She blinked a few times ignoring the pain. At least it worked. The darkness was steadily dissipating. 

" Thanks," Alloran said with a nod. She looked over where her knife had hit. Right on the neck, she thought pulling it out it. Her eyes strayed around the battlefield. Her eyes sharpened on the target ahead. The officer was barking orders as he cowardly inched away. " Think I can hit that guy with a spell?" 

" Too far, won't get a decent fire on him," Tal said shaking her head. " Unless you had Flare, Quake, or Ultima it won't work out well." 

" Then I'll just have to take him out a different way," Alloran said with a smirk. The officer had spotted her and his mouth was gaping open. A second later he bolted. Coward, Alloran thought leveling Windhowler to eye level. 

She needed at least one good shot. She was aiming just ahead of him. Wait, she thought. He was getting closer to the mark. Wait, she thought again. He was three centimeters away, then she fired. Swiftly the bullet tore through the air. No one noticed that Alloran had fired a bullet until it was too late. The bullet buried itself into the jugular vein in his neck. (A/N: The jugular vein is one of the main ones. Once it's cut your dead. He coughed out a final cry and let his legs collapse onto the cold floor. Many of the Galbadians stopped fighting. Alloran grinned. Any soldier that stopped was being torn apart. She had once read in 'A Sorceress Knight' the best thing you can do is take out the leader and the rest fall apart. 

" Well, let's get to work," Alloran said with a nod to Tal. A soldier ran at the two sword ready. Alloran went in first. The soldier attacked blindly swinging his blade down on her. With a swift movement she was to the side and cut through his arm and to his main body. Tal didn't want to be left out. Tal kicked him in the stomach, hard making him double over. Unlike what Alloran had done she gripped him in a headlock and threw him to the ground. She wasn't done with him yet. Alloran watched amazed as her friend used many different martial art moves on the one soldier. In a short while his bones were broken and Tal pushed her loose hair to the side. 

" That's for what you tried to do," Tal growled finishing him off with beat rush. Alloran knew very well ' what he tried to do.' ~ Maybe she should have become a martial artist. ~ (Nah, she likes her Pinwheel the best anyway.) 

" Alloran!" Leo yelled from a distance. " Brace yourself!" What's he up to? Alloran thought. A second later her question was answered. The building started shaking violently and the sound of gunfire filled the air. Or to be technical the Ragnarok's main cannons. After a couple more shots the wall broke sending many flying due to the impact. In mere seconds smoke filled the room followed by the rush of cold air. 

" Everybody get in!" Flare yelled through the smoke and dust. Alloran felt Tal grab her arm and pull her through the crowd. Alloran felt bodies brush against hers all in the rush to get out of this hell on earth. She didn't want to think what she was stepping in occasionally. Almost there, Alloran thought seeing the hanger door. She felt people pushing more and more to get ahead. Away from this place. 

Finally they were through. Alloran watched the masses crowd into Ragnarok running to see each other and such. Even Elizabeth had left to find someone. Alloran watched as Elizabeth and a younger teen hug each other both arguing and crying together. His name was Hikaru, Elizabeth's half brother. 

" Tal, Alloran!" Casseil yelled running to meet him. His clothes were torn up a fair bit and his vest was covered with soot. Him and Tal hugged each other for awhile before they broke apart. 

" Knew you guys would come and help," Tal said with a smile. 

" Even me?" Casseil asked with a crocked smile. 

" You bet," Tal said punching him weakly in the shoulder. The fight had taken a far bit out of her. She hadn't worked out in awhile. 

" Tal!" Yelled another voice. It was Sef this time. Tal ran with tears in her eyes to Sef and they embraced. I knew it, Alloran thought happily. 

" We're going to be leaving soon," Leo yelled to everyone over the intercom. So much for blowing up the base, Alloran thought scornfully. 

" I'll be back," Alloran said with a nod to Casseil. 

" What are you up to now?" Casseil asked as the smile faded from his face. 

" Don't worry," Alloran said with a wave of her hand. " I'll be fine." Casseil looked at her suspicious and sighed letting her walk away. Alloran must have said over thirty ' excuse me's to get to the bridge. Ragnarok was filled to the rafters despite Ragnarok's great size. Alloran was just thankful the platform to the bridge wasn't blocked. At least the bridge isn't full, Alloran thought. The only ones up there were Leo, Flare (who was asleep), and Isaac. Probably tired from missing sleep and fighting Galbadians, Alloran thought to herself. She turned to Leo who spotted her. 

" Mission complete," Leo said taking a seat in the driver's seat. He started pressing buttons to get Ragnarok moving. " Sef found some codes to shut the doors to the area. By the time their open we'll be long gone." 

" Then you plan on skipping the destruction of the D-District prison?" Alloran asked quietly. 

" No time to do it Alloran," Leo muttered as the Ragnarok lifted into the skies. " But it's a shame, the Galbadians put billions into this place. If we were to destroy it that would set them back a fair bit." Alloran looked down to the floor. 

" Drop me off at the control tower," Alloran said quietly. 

" What!?" Isaac and Leo said at the same time. 

" I can take care of myself," Alloran said steadily. " Like you said it would be a blow to the Galbadians." 

" Alloran are you nuts!?" Leo asked seriously. Leo parked Ragnarok under a vial of clouds and put Ragnarok on hold. " By going in alone you risk-" 

" My life," Alloran finished. " Don't we put ourselves on the line every mission?" 

" Even if you could blow up the D-District prison how could you get out in time?" Isaac added. 

" I have a way," Alloran replied. " Just leave it to me and I'll get back to Ragnarok. Sef has the codes so he can tell me how to disarm the security to the self detonation device. Once I activate it I'll get out." 

" I don't know," Leo said shaking his head. " I'm not sure how Casseil would react if you got killed." 

" I'll be fine," Alloran said insistently glaring at Leo straight in the eyes. " Just trust me." Leo started pacing the room nervously. Slowly he walked over to the intercom system. 

" Sef, please report to the bridge immediately," Leo said quietly. To Alloran he said in a low voice, " you had better come back alive or else Alloran Wolfeyes." Alloran breathed hard knowing she had probably signed her death warrant. 

~*~

" How could Alloran be so stupid!" Tal said furiously. Tal, Casseil, and Sef had made it to the bridge after the had turned around. Leo was driving Ragnarok back into dark clouds a far distance from the D-District prison. 

" Why the Hell did you let her do it Leo!?" Casseil snarled shaking uncontrollably. 

" She insisted on it," Leo said stiffening defensively. " I really did try to stop her." Yeah right, Tal thought angrily. 

" Could you keep it down?" Flare said sleepily probably unaware of what they were arguing about. 

" I agree with Flare," Sef added. " I need to be able to hear any transmissions from Alloran." 

" Look guys," Leo said clearing his throat. " Alloran can probably take care of herself. She's a SeeD after all." But can a single SeeD stand a chance in a building of Galbadians on their guard? Tal thought to herself. 

" Hey, I got her!" Sef yelled. Tal felt her heart jump. It meant Alloran was still alive. 

" Can you hook her into the audio system?" Leo asked. 

" Will do," Sef replied. He hooked a wire from the ear piece communicator to an outlet in the Ragnarok. " Alloran, can you hear me?" 

" Loud and clear," Alloran's voice was silent over the sound system of the bridge. " I need the first code." Sef looked over a piece of wrinkled paper out of his pocket. 

" There are four codes, the first is ST9 432," Sef repeated every word on the paper to Alloran. " Did it work?" There was a short silence before Alloran's reply came. 

" Yep, code two?" 

" G69 YT2," Sef relayed. 

" Next."

" AIS 106." 

" Last one?" Looks like she's about to do it, Tal thought with a smile. 

" DOM 892," Sef replied. They waited to hear her success but something went wrong. 

" Something's wrong!" Alloran said with panic in her voice. " It says, 'incorrect password, please try again'. " Sef eyes widened. Flare woke up and saw the panic in everyone's eyes. 

" Try it again," Sef said in a calm voice. There was a sound of typing in the background. It was fast and frantic. 

" What's going on!?" Flare demanded. 

" Alloran's in the D-District prison trying to activate the self detonation device," Casseil growled. 

" And it's not working," Tal finished. Tal wanted to say ' get out of there now!' But she couldn't find the words. 

" Was the password DOM 892?" Flare asked gulping. 

" Yes," Casseil hissed. Flare was turning red and sweaty. 

" That's not the password," Flare squeaked. Tal could have just blown Flare apart. 

" You were getting the passwords!" Leo snarled. 

" I missed the last one," Flare said meekly. " It wasn't there in the database." Tal could feel pure fury building up. Flare should have known better. 

" Then why did you write that down!?" Tal growled shaking her fists. 

" You guys were expecting me to get the codes and when I couldn't I didn't want to feel like I failed!" Flare yelled defensively. 

" Tell Alloran to get out of there!" Casseil yelled to Sef with an angered gaze to Flare. 

" Alloran, get your ass out of there!" Sef said calling to Alloran's communicator. 

" But-" Alloran started. She was interrupted by gunfire and then only static was heard. 

" Sef, what's wrong!?" Tal yelled turning white. She was hoping what her fear was wouldn't be true.

" Her communicator's dead," Sef choked on the words. " There's a chance she may be too." 

~*~

Now it's time to fly back to Alloran's tale when she was dropped off at the control tower. 

Alloran felt her feet slip on the roof of the tower. They raising the towers higher incase anyone was trying to escape. Her fingers gripped onto the antenna as the freezing wind rippled past her face. ~ Sure you don't want to turn back? ~ Alloran gritted her teeth and tightened her grip as the towers shook violently. (Positive, besides, it's not like they'd accept me into Garden after this.) ~ How can you be so sure? ~ (I just know it. Fenerir, just be ready. I'm probably going to need you.) ~ Your forgetting, you've always needed me. ~ 

Alloran braced herself as the towers came to a sudden halt. It was freezing out there. The wind was ferociously hit her. It felt like the wind itself was shredding through her skin to her bones. Next time I decide to destroy a building on my own I'll pick it so it's not so cold, Alloran thought irritably. Alloran heard foot steps just below her followed a stream of light from a flashlight. Quietly she unsheathed Windhowler and stood on the balls of her feet preparing to jump down. 

" Damn Garden brats!" Grumbled the dark figure on the right. " Because of them the captain wants us to make sure none get in here! Talk about overtime, we don't even get a bigger paycheck!" 

" It might not have been Garden," muttered the other. " There's really no proof." 

" Don't be naïve! It was their men, that was their ship, WHO ELSE COULD IT BE!" 

How correct you are, Alloran thought. A soft sound was heard as her weight shifted. " Who goes there!?" Someone yelled. By the time they pointed the light in her location she had moved, landing right behind them with a soft thud. " Huh?" A man asked in confusion as Alloran's blade cut through the air. His partner shone the light the glaring light in her eyes as he brought his sword up to block Alloran's attack in time but she swiftly changed Windhowler to the left and swept Windhowler low slicing from under the arm through the chest. The second had fear written all over his face. This was probably one of his first battles. He shakily whispered ' sleep'. Alloran leapt to the side watching the blue magic just miss her, barely. The Galbadain jumped at her slashing his sword down at the head. In a swift move she spun away letting him sail past her. With his back turned to her he with a deft attack he landed on the ground, dead. 

Alloran's eyes were on the door. ' Galbadian security systems normally are only opened by the key cards possessed by those who protect that sector,' that was something Quistis had told them once last year when they studied security systems. Alloran looked at the two freshly killed bodies. She HATED having to touch the dead. Disdainfully searched through their pockets trying to ignore the smell of fresh blood. - Strange how you can hate blood so much. - (I just don't like the smell or how it's been spilled.) - I thought humans loved this sort of thing. - 

Alloran would have said something back but she realized in a way Bahamut was right. Humans are like that in a way. A human nature that probably could not be erased. Constantly fighting, bringing destruction to the world. Humans are always battling, Alloran thought. SeeD, Galbadians, we both bring death. Am, I as bad as them? Alloran shook her head. Just focus on the mission, she thought continuing her search. 

In a few seconds she produced a laminated card from a body covered in the owner's blood. At the moment Alloran was relieved she was wearing gloves. Something to prevent her hands from becoming more soiled, at least, that's what she was thinking. Slowly she slipped the key card into the door. " Welcome, Private Grant," said an electronic voice as the door opened to a dimly lit room. The only light radiated from a single computer screen with soldier seating feet up. 

" What took ya so long you guys?" The soldier asked lazily reaching for the coffee on the keyboard. " Captain wants us to analyze discovered photos from the battle. I can't see why-" he was interrupted by the stinging pain in his shoulder. He yelled out in pain as a silver blade tore into his shoulder. He turned to see his attacker when his assailant's left hand gripped onto his wind pipe, cutting off most of his air. 

" Hand over your key card," Alloran whispered coldly. " I do not like checking dead bodies." Her grip tightened The soldier's eyes widened in realization that his life was on the line. Shakily his right hand pulled out a white key card and dropped it into the ground. At the same time Alloran felt something sharp pierce into her right arm. She had to give him credit, she hadn't seen him remove his knife. " That was pretty stupid," said the SeeD in a low tone. Windhowler tore through his shoulder hocking off an arm then came back with the hilt crashing into his skull. Letting the body hit the ground with a thud Alloran simply picked up his keycard and started scanning the options on the computer. 

There were dozens of icons written in code with the Galbadian symbol beside each one. Great, Alloran thought. They don't even have a search button. Her finger started doing the work opening many of the programs, with the help of the stolen keycard. In big red letters a warning sign started flashing on the screen above. The words behind it were simple to read. ' Self detonation safety device.' First she slipped the key card in and then came the "access denied, please insert the proper passwords." 

Tapping on her communicator she said, " I'm in." There was a pause before Sef replied. 

" Alloran, can you hear me?" Sef asked. 

" Loud and clear," she said quietly. On the computer another warning flashed, ' intruder spotted! Investigate the area!' I'd better make this quick, Alloran thought. " I need the first code." 

" There are four codes, the first is ST9 432," Sef told her as she swiftly typed in the password. " Did it work?" The computer buzzed silently before the message ' accepted, next password please,' popped up. 

" Yep, code two?" She asked. 

" G69 YT2." There was the same buzzing noise before the same message came up. 

" Next." 

" AIS 106." The same thing repeated itself. * One more. * 

" Last one?" 

" DOM 892." Alloran typed in the code and inserted it. The same buzzing noise came but instead of what it had been saying before it spelled out, ' incorrect, please try again.'

" Something's wrong!" Alloran said with panic in her voice. " It says, 'incorrect password, please try again'." What the heck!? I typed in all the write letters, Alloran thought. Another message popped up in the corner. 'Intruder in the control tower! Seek and destroy!' Crap, Alloran thought frantically. 

" Try it again," Sef said in a calm voice. Her fingers hit the board hard as she typed as fast of possible. Still the same messages popped up. 

" Alloran, get your ass out of there!" Sef yelled. Alloran wanted to ask what was happening and why was the password failing but she could feel her instincts starting to prick up. 

" But-" She started. Her ears detected footsteps pounding into the ground followed by gunfire. A rapid speeded object hit the communicator head on and brushed hard against her ear. Blood dribbled down her ear, down her neck. The communicator hit the ground with a clatter. Alloran's eyes gazed at those behind her. There were ten gunners and seventeen sword wielders. 

" Give up," said an officer in a heavy Galbadian accent. " You may have slipped past our security for this far but this is where your antics end." 

" Oh really," Alloran asked cocking an eye brow turning her hand to the wall behind her. 

" Listen kid," said the second officer. " Come easy and you might not get hurt." 

" I notice the keyword there is 'might'," Alloran retorted. 

" Depends on your behavior, kid," replied the first officer. " Now decide, how would you like to leave this room. Alive and quietly, or dead and quietly?" 

" Well, actually I have my own way of leaving," Alloran said quietly. With a small whisper she muttered, " firaga," letting the flames burst out on the wall. 

" You've determined your fate," said a gunner. He held back his hand meaning get ready to aim. 

" Thundaga!" Alloran growled sending them back. The electrical surge lashed out at their guns setting off a chain of electrical breakdowns. Quickly right after she said, " water." The spells blasted the same spot on the wall where her firaga spell hit causing it to start cracking. She drew Windhowler and slashed apart the wall. Because of the effects of her spells and Windhowler's sharp blade there was little problem cutting through the metal of the wall. 

" Don't miss!" One of them yelled behind her. No time, Alloran thought crashing her body into the wall with gunfire following.

Alloran felt the wind lash at her as she was falling like she had before. They had stopped shooting assuming she was going to fall to her death. They were wrong. In her mind she called out to Fenerir feeling a connection build. It was unlike any connection with a GF she had felt before. It was swift and almost like her and Fenerir were the same being. It felt wonderful. Like Alloran was being liberated from her pain and worries. 

In short moments the feeling ended and the moon turned full. A howl filled the air and a blur of white flashed down from the sky and caught her. " Nice timing," Alloran muttered. 

" I guess that was a failed mission," Fenerir replied quietly. Alloran thought for a second. Why hadn't the code worked? She watched the D-District prison now slipping into the distance and came up with a plan. 

" Could go back a bit?" Alloran asked. Fenerir flapped her massive wings and flew several meters closer before stopping.

" What are you up to?" 

" You'll see," Alloran said with a small smirk. (Bahamut, feel up for some havoc?) - Only if you wish me too. - 

Again was a connection but it was different. It didn't have the same feeling as it had been with Fenerir. It felt more distant and slow. She couldn't feel a strong feeling in the connection but it grew slowly anyway. 

The moon was still full and the sky was covered in dark clouds. Giant winds blew past her worst than it had been on the roof of the control tower. Beneath the clouds ahead of her a giant form formed. Surely the creature rose from the clouds. Bahamut. The clouds crackled around her. Yellow sparks started to fly as Bahamut broke through the clouds in his prime. Fire formed from his jaws and released it in several streams of smoke all aimed at the D-District prison. Immediately explosions went off blowing apart several parts of the prison. Bahamut wasn't finished yet though. Throwing his head back flames emerged and a beam of energy focused. The energy wasn't fire, or water, thunder or ice. It was the most potent of magics. The non-elemental. Closing his wings the energy was released. Fire irrupted from the blast covered the entire area for hundreds of miles. Alloran covered her eyes as the smog washed over them into the distance fading away. The smoke and clouds were sucked into a mini twister and disappeared. With his duty done Bahamut flew into the air and turned like a twister himself and vanished from sight. 

(Thanks.) - It's Guardian Forces duty. - Alloran sighed. That probably was the only reason Bahamut bothered helping her at all. " Let's head back to Ragnarok, Fenerir." 

Fenerir dipped her head and stretched her silver wings. This is a lot better than last time, Alloran thought to herself as a gentle wind passed by. This time I'm awake to know what's happening, and people aren't being killed around me. 

" Fenerir," Alloran started. 

" Yes?" 

" Was there ever a time Guardian Forces were called like this? Not to battle, just for help or something," Alloran blithely. 

" Maybe at one time," Fenerir replied. " I wouldn't know. Me and Karu entered the world around the time of a war. As far as I have lived in this millennium Guardian Forces have only been called to fight. " This could explain why Bahamut feels about being with human, Alloran thought. Only being called to fight a battle for others, never really getting a chance of peace. Sensing Alloran's uneasiness Fenerir sighed and replied, " you can always ask Leviathan or Bahamut. Leviathan and Bahamut are both some of the oldest Guardian Forces known." There's Ragnarok, Alloran thought with a sigh. Probably going to receive heck. Ragnarok was still in the air hiding beneath the clouds. 

Fenerir landed on the roof of Ragnarok with a soft thud. As Alloran got off she took the time to notice Fenerir was a lot smaller than any of the other GFs. Fenerir dipped her head once more and broke into white light disappearing. 

The clouds were starting to clear, scattered. Like a puzzle missing a few pieces of being complete. Alloran smiled breathing in the early morning air. They were in the east, right where the sun first touched the land. First the stars there faded slowly, one by one. The sun was just peaking out of the horizon causing it to glow like fire. It started a rose color first, then spread across starting at the ocean, then moving to the land. 

I wonder, Alloran thought with a yawn. If anybody in Galbadia really takes the time to notice sunrises like this. I bet Tal and Casseil would have liked to see this. Suddenly Alloran froze. Hyne! I forgot to tell them I was alright! Alloran thought reaching for her right ear. The communicator was gone. She suddenly remembered the experience of having it shot off cutting her ear. Her fingers pressed gently on the spot and yelped in pain. The blood was mostly dry at least. " Cura," she muttered feeling the spell take it's effect. 

Half running half walking she opened the hatch and ran down the hallway. It seemed like everyone was asleep. Her fingers tapped away at the control panel to the door leading to the elevator. On the elevator was two kids asleep. Grunting Alloran lifted them both up and put them down on the ground nearby. Kids seem to be getting heavier each year, Alloran thought grumbling heading to the bridge. 

" Flare you idiot!" Alloran heard Tal's voice fill the air of the bridge. Everyone there were surrounding Flare and yelling. " Had it ever occurred to you that someone could die!?" 

" But-" Flare started. 

" Shut up Flare!" Casseil snapped. " Alloran could be dead!" 

" Excuse me," Alloran said dryly. " I'd appreciate it if you didn't count me dead yet." Everyone spun around and looked at her like she was ghost. 

" Hyne, this better not be your ghost coming back to haunt me," Flare whispered before he fainted. 

" Alloran!" Before Alloran knew it her two best friends had tackled her.

" I swear Alloran Wolfeyes next time you pull a stunt like that I'm going to skin you alive and feed you to the T-rexuars!" Tal growled. 

" Ditto!" Casseil snapped back. 

" Okay! Just get off me before you actually DO kill me!" Alloran said gasping for air. The two of them were crushing her lungs. Tal and Casseil both helped her up shooting her a glare. 

" What happened to your ear?" Leo asked wiping off some of the still wet blood. 

" Gunners," Alloran said dryly. " Shot the communicator off my head." Seeing everyone's expressions she asked, " what happened with the passwords?" Everyone was silent. Tal walked up to Alloran and put her hand on her shoulder. 

" I'll tell since Flare's out," Tal said quietly. And with the Tal explained what had happened. 

~*~

A teenager of age eighteen prowled around the dark castle. He flexed his fingers and frowned. The doctors had let him out of bed only at midnight and only because he had a knife near him. He moved through the walls of the castle like a shadow. Those who caught sight of him turned to avoid his gaze. The boy liked it. At least they know they should fear me, he thought to himself. His fingers fell on the handle that had tasted _her _blood two weeks ago. 

There had been no word of _her _survival. All they knew was Garden was still licking their wounds but still able to defend themselves. But all that didn't matter much to him. He was aiming for two things. _Her_ death and serving the sorceress Cal. 

Walking down the dark corridors only lit by candles brought back memories of his years of training. He had lived here for three years knowing pain and suffering. Training strict, studies hard, waking up at the crack of dawn each day, suffering the utmost torturous punishments for failure, all for what? To defeat his rival. 

" Lord Visser!" Yelled a servant boy panting out of breath. Visser Deling looked at the boy at disgust as he bowed clad in cheap clothing. 

" What is it?" Visser said in a low tone full of malice and hatred. He had been forced to drop his old lofty tone when he came to serve sorceress Cal under punishment unimaginable. 

" Forgive me Lord Visser," the boy said bowing again. " My lady Cal wishes to talk to you immediately. She says it is important my Lord." 

" Run back and tell her I am on my way," Visser said with the wave of his hand. The boy took a bow and sprinted away. Idiot, Visser thought. It's weak people like that who get in the way of the strong. 

Visser walked swiftly through the halls to where security was the tightest. His midnight black hair glistened in the pale moonlight that streamed through the windows. Each soldier turned and saluted the son of the president but none dared to breathe a word to him in fear of a gunblade cutting through them like others that had been forced to fight him. 

The metal doors opened to a room full filled with dark curtains and crimson red satin all over the place. The air was filled with incense and plant scents. Ahead of him was the sorceress herself lying on a couch with red and dark purple cusions, reading one of her many spell books. 

Visser stopped five feet away from her. He knew better than to disturb the sorceress. Patiently he waited for half an hour before her eyes looked up from the book. Silently she moved a finger toward her signaling for him to move closer. It had taken Visser a week and many beatings to understand all her signals. 

" Welcome Visser," Cal said in an eerie soft voice she rarely used. 

" You called my lady?" Visser said bowing. Her gloved hand outstretched to him. He calmly walked froward and kissed the moonstone ring, just like the one hanging from her neck. 

" Yes my dear boy," Cal said almost tauntingly. Visser _hated _it when she did that but learned to except it. " You are aware of the attack on the D-District prison half an hour ago." Visser's ears perked. His father had said the prison would never fall. Visser hid a smirk. Looks like my old man was wrong, he thought. 

" I am afraid not my lady," Visser replied. Cal's fingers wrapped around an orb. It was her scrying orb, to see into the future. (A/N: I'm not sure if I got the spelling right but to sry means look.) 

" In moments a messenger will come in and tell us the destruction of the D-District prison," Cal said to no one in particular. In a few moments later a Galbadians solder ran through the door. 

" Sorceress Cal!" He yelled out of breath. " The D-District prison has been destroyed!" Cal looked at the soldier expectantly. " A short while ago a colossal dragon flew through the skies and used it's breath to blow it up!" 

Cal held out two fingers. The soldier was automatically silent. 

" You are dismissed," Cal said in her regular twisted tone. The soldier bowed and exited. Looking at Visser her tone was now a soft whisper. " I am in need of a knight Visser, one that is worthy of ruling the world at my side." Visser felt like his free will was leaving him. He stood there mesmerized by her words. " But like I said, you must be worthy of knighthood." 

" What must I do?" Visser asked. 

She was in his mind now. Her words echoed through him. Her whisper was loud in her ears. " Your rival still lives, Alloran Wolfeyes." Visser suddenly felt his heart pounding as she drew closer. In his ears she continued. " I know what you desire Visser. Power. I can provide that power. I will lend you the my powers. She will come to you when the time is right. When she comes destroy her. Only then will I ever consider you worthy." Visser's dark eyes and hers met. " Are we in agreement?" Her hand was out to him, which he firmly gripped. 

~*~ 

Alloran glared at the now awake Flare. He quietly shrank away. I can't believe him! Alloran thought furiously. What if it had been Leo, Casseil, or even Tal in there!? ~ Down girl. ~ Alloran snorted at Fenerir's last comment. 

" So what now?" Sef asked. " Do we, just head back to Garden?" Everyone was silent. They all knew what could happen. Leo, Sef, and Flare have it worst, Alloran thought. Their children of a legacy, this is going to cause major problems for them. Alloran stopped remembering she also was a child of a legacy. I wonder what Quistis felt knowing I was gone? Alloran thought sadly to herself. 

" Maybe it'd be best if I didn't go back," Alloran said quietly. 

" Alloran?" Leo asked. 

" I'm already in big trouble with your dad and it's not just because of Fenerir," Alloran continued. " It's something else." 

" What is it?" Casseil said putting his arm on her shoulder. " We're all in trouble because of-" 

" Ragnarok," Alloran finished with a sigh. " I can't tell you. Not yet at least." 

" Then I'm not going back either, or at least for awhile," Tal said suddenly. " Alloran, I'm not just going to let you walk out on me now that we're back together." Alloran blushed. She wanted to say that Tal should go back but she couldn't bring herself to saying it. 

" Same here," Casseil and Sef said at the same time. 

" I guess it's the same here," Flare said with a bit of a grumble but everyone knew he had doubts about returning.

" Maybe we should all stay away from Garden awhile," Leo said with a sigh. " I think we all need some time away to think awhile." 

" We can drop everyone else off at Balamb," Sef suggested. " Then just go where we want." 

" Well then," Alloran said shocked at what everyone had been saying. " Where should we go? People would probably tell Garden where we are." 

" I know a place," Tal told them with a small smile. " They won't rat us out." 

~*~

Wolf: That's the end for now. A bit of an authors note. The part where Alloran called Fenerir and Bahamut was to represent a high capability with a GF and a low capability with a GF. No shout outs this chapter. * Eats the candy from DragonessEve.*

Tobias: Where did you get those!? 

Wolf: Reviewer gave em to me. 

Tobias: Give me! 

Wolf: Never! 

* the fighting dust cloud appears and Tobias grabs a piece of candy and shoves it in his mouth.* 

Tobias: BLEH! Tastes bad! (A/N: Sorry! A the real Tobias came up with that idea not me!) 

Wolf: * stabs Tobias with her sword* No insulting reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter 15: Signs of a final battle

Wolf: I don't own any FF8 characters. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. This is the start of the end of "The Daughter Of Seifer Almasy". I should be wrapping it up in two or three more chapters. Also, in the next few days I'll be revamping and changing some things. I changed a few things in " Past, present, and future" so anything new just go back and read it. Also, big chapter ahead. And I mean big. * her and Tobias tense and nothing happens* Wow, this is new. Nothing's happened. 

(A/N: I don't own the Gladis joke. It's in the play I'm in. Also a friend submitted this idea.) 

* All the sudden a huge guy crashes through the roof in black armor, a black helmet covering his head, a jet pack, and enough weapons to level a country.* 

Tobias: -_- You and your big fat mouth Wolf. 

Gladis: *terminator voice* My name is Gladis. 

Wolf/Tobias: Gladis? Isn't that a girl's name? 

Gladis: *whiny voice* SHUT UP! My dumb mom wanted a girl. Anyway, I've come to destroy Wolf and her lackey so I can take over the story! 

Tobias: Who's the lackey!? * Wolf and Gladis look at him* HEY! 

Wolf: Your supposed to scare us? I mean you are pathetic. Having a lame girl name, black armor for a villain is soooooo old, pathetic guns = wimpy villain, a jetpack!? Who uses jetpacks these days? And that helmet- 

Gladis: SHUT UP! I've been told that already black armor is stereotypical! DIE! * fires guns at Wolf and they bounce back at him.* AHHHHH! * Blasts through the ceiling.* 

Wolf: That makes two damn holes I have to fix now! 

Tobias: What happened!? 

Wolf: It's a reflection shield recommended for the daily author and scammers. 

Tobias: -_-. Bit of warning people, she made an extra lonnnnnnnnnnnngg chapter this time so good luck.

~*~ 

Part one: A short time of peace. 

It was the late afternoon at the docks that resembled Balamb's harbor. The clouds gently drifted across the sky while the sun beamed down on the small town near the ocean. It was July. Many of the workers were taking today off to be with their families whether it was fishing trips out on the ocean or riding down to the beach an hour away. Most of the quaint shops were closed today as well. Almost like everything that day decided to stop. The sea gently lapped against the docks filling the air with a smell of salt. 

The among the only few that were out in the town that day were three teens. Alloran Wolfeyes lay flat on her back holding onto her fishing rod while watching the sky. Beside her were Tal Carter and Casseil Hunter with buckets for their fish. Alloran's patience for fishing was already thinning. They had been at this for at this for five hours and the score was, Tal 2, Casseil 4, and Alloran 0. 

" You might want to sit up," Tal suggested watching the waves. " You might get sunburn." 

" Oh really?" Alloran asked dryly. " And you speak from experience?" 

" No, Amery got a bad sunburn laying down like that, looked like a lobster for a couple of weeks," Tal said with a grin. One of the first things Tal had done when they had arrived was get a proper haircut compared to what she had received from the Galbadians. Her hair was now an inch above her shoulders and she had black highlights put back in there. 

Alloran sighed refocusing her thoughts. This had probably been one the only times her and her friends had ever relaxed like this. Not having to worry about their duties or about their rank or instructors. Just a short time of peace for them. Not much, but enough to feel free from things for once. 

Alloran had been thinking a lot today since no fish seemed to like her. She was often thinking of Garden. What had happened this past month? What did Quistis think of her now? And above all, what her commander would say if he caught up with her? 

They had been there for close to month now. Fisherman's Horizon. It was just her, Tal, Casseil, Leo, Sef, and Flare. Drake said he'd stay with Alloran if he hadn't needed to return to Garden to prove he wasn't dead. No one knew where he or she had headed after their little escapade. The civilians of FH promised to keep their being here secret. They also promised to let them know if any Garden representatives came. Alloran, Tal, and Casseil spent the time training near the land outside FH, helping those in FH with work, just hanging out, and above all fishing, something Alloran was beginning to hate. 

" Got another!" Casseil yelled happily pulling in another fish. " I'm the king at fishing!" He exclaimed putting the fish with the rest of his prizes. He is really starting to get on my nerves, Alloran thought. ~ Well, he is beating you AND Tal at something for once. ~ " See, this is how you fish ladies!" 

Alloran glanced over at Tal, who also was getting annoyed. They both were thinking Casseil was showing off a little too much. Exchanging glances Tal threw her a mischievous look and Alloran smirked back. Alloran lifted up her foot behind Casseil's back while Tal's hand went right behind him. " Show off!" They both yelled together pushing Casseil into the ocean. Tal and Alloran both smiled and laughed. Pushing herself up on her haunches Alloran looked down at Casseil. Casseil was keeping his head above the water breathing hard. 

" Damn the water is freezing!" He yelled at his two friends. " You do know you scared away the fish!" 

" It was worth it!" Tal laughed. Casseil grumbled wading over to the docksides in front of Tal. " See? This is what happens when you brag to much." 

" Oh really?" Casseil asked putting his elbows up on the docks. Without warning he grabbed onto Tal's ankle and dragged her into the water. Tal hit the water with a big splash. 

" Casseil Hunter!" Tal screeched splashing Casseil. 

" Well I figured you were enjoying it so much you should get involved," Casseil said grinning. Alloran watched with a smirk on her face watching the two. 

" Give me a hand Alloran," Tal grumbled. Still smirking Alloran held out her hand to Tal, which she gripped before Alloran felt herself hit the water. She had trouble keeping herself from sinking due to the heavy gunblade hidden on her. She broke to the surface coughing glaring at the blue eyed teen that had pulled her into the water. 

" Tal!" Alloran growled pushing her bangs out of her eyes. 

" What?" Tal said innocently. " I figured if we were wet you might as well join us." In Alloran's mind she could hear two beings laugh. (Oh sure, very funny.) * But it's humorous watching you three like this. * - Immature if you ask me. - Bahamut was the only one that didn't laugh. Casseil was laughing with Tal now. 

" Alloran, no offense but you look like a drowning rat," Casseil said stifling a laugh. 

" You try having a gunblade weighing you down and see how YOU like it," Alloran growled. A second later water hit her face. " Casseil, do that one more time and you WILL regret it." 

" Oh really," Casseil asked with a cocky smile splashing her with more water. 

" You asked for it," Alloran said smiling. She raised her hand and pointed it the air above Casseil. " Water!" The spell slammed down on Casseil pushing him deeper into the water. A few seconds later he came coughing up water. 

" Alloran Wolfeyes!" Casseil yelled. 

" What?" Alloran asked in the same innocent tone Tal had used earlier. The three turned their head in the direction of laughing. Further ahead at the docks was a wheat colored hair man with the same sky blue eyes at Tal. 

" What are you laughing at Amery!?" Tal demanded. 

" I thought you three were SeeD, Garden's elite," Amery said smiling. " And here you are playing in the water." 

" They started it!" Casseil growled jerking a thumb at Alloran and Tal. 

" You brought it upon yourself," Tal retorted. " If you hadn't been bragging every time you caught a fish we wouldn't have pushed you in!" 

" I can't help it if I'm good," Casseil said defensively. 

" Trust me Casseil I feel your pain," Amery said walking over too them with a smile plastered on his face. " I grew up with Tal." 

" You're a comfort brother dear!" Tal grumbled. " Next time I'll be sure to use you as target practice for my Pinwheel!" Alloran smirked pushing herself onto the docks. Amery bent down and helped Tal out of the water with great ease. Amery worked as a blacksmith in FH and had the day off since it was Sunday. " So why are you down here?" Tal asked with a sigh. 

" Mum's going out to Esthar for shopping," Amery said cheerfully wrapping his arm around his drenched sister. " Said she wanted you to go along with her. It'll take two hours to get there ferry another two to get back." 

" And WHY does it have to be me?" Tal asked glaring at her brother. " You know mum takes forever." 

" Mum's going for supplies and clothes shopping and I suggested you since you have more insight about women's clothes," Amery quickly moved away from Tal as her foot sailed where his leg had been. " Temper, temper," Amery cooed. 

" Amery!" Tal scowled. " I'm going to-" 

" Tally! Amery!" Yelled a blond haired girl with green eyes. " Mum says to get your butts back home and-" her eyes looked Alloran, Tal and Casseil over. " What happened to you?" 

" Long story Kayla," Tal sighed to her younger sister. " Tell mum we'll be back ASAP." 

" Kay Tally," Kayla said with a shrug skipping off around the corner. 

" Yeah Tal, you'd better get going," Amery said patting Tal on the back. A second later he doubled over and landed on the ground clutching his groin, where Tal had kicked him. 

" Tal, don't you think that was harsh," Casseil asked wide-eyed. 

" Not really," Tal aid shrugging, until Amery got up growling. 

" Now would be a good time to run," Alloran muttered to Tal. 

" TAL ANGELA CARTER!" Amery yelled chasing after Tal. Laughing Alloran and Casseil followed after them. Well, even peace had it's own little twists. 

~*~ 

Alloran sighed as Mrs. Carter lectured them. " And I expect you to change out of wet clothes immediately!" Mrs. Carter said sternly. 

" Yes mom," Tal grumbled dragging Alloran off to the her room. 

" What happened to you three?" Leo asked as he entered with Flare and Sef behind him. 

" Don't ask," Alloran and Tal chorused dryly ascending up the stairs. 

Alloran and Tal shared a room in the attic. It had a skylight, a small bathroom and two cots. Plants littered the windowsills letting their branches stick out an open window. Dust swirled around as the door opened. 

" I am going to kill Amery," Tal growled in a low breath. 

" It can't be THAT bad," Alloran said cocking an eyebrow as she tossed her jacket on the ground. 

" Want a bet?" Tal responded picking up some clothes from the laundry hamper before disappearing into the washroom. From the washroom she yelled, " just last year it took four hours to finish her shopping. Alloran , could you pass me a tampon?" Alloran dug through Tal's dresser and passed it through under the door. 

Alloran had finished changing into a fresh tank top and pants when there was a knocking at the door. " Tal Carter! Hurry up! I want to get the Esthar today," yelled Mrs. Carter impatiently. 

" I'm coming!" Tal came out dressed in a white t-shirt with a black vest covering it, and black pants. " Damn Casseil," she grumbled. " My favorite jacket's soaked. See ya in six or more hours Alloran, food's in the fridge and Kayla's over at a friends. You know the drill, if she comes home early take care of her," Tal muttered opening the door and disappeared down the stairs. Alloran couldn't help her curiosity she stood at the top of the stairway just out of Tal and Mrs. Carter's sight. 

" Alloran, tsk, tsk, eavesdropping on Tal," said a voice at the other corner. 

" Then what are you doing Casseil if not eavesdropping?" Alloran asked. 

" I was just passing by!" Casseil hissed defensively. 

" Tal what happened to the pink sweater I gave you?" Mrs. Carter asked. Alloran and Casseil both exchanged looks. They remembered it. 

" Mom, remember? I took it off when I was training and when I got it back it had been torn up," Tal responded as the door behind them shut. 

Alloran remembered the situation quite well. Mrs. Carter had just taken up knitting two years back and needless to say it hadn't turned out very well. So they went to the training and Tal took her sweater off and put it near the carcass of a Gnat and 'accidentally' left it there. When they had gone back to get it, the poor sweater had been torn into pieces. 

" New look?" Casseil asked indicating the tang top. " Never seen you wear one before." 

" You probably haven't seen me wear one is mainly because your always asleep when I go down to the weight room to do a morning workout," Alloran said punching his shoulder gently. " It's just too hot today for a sweater I guess, even with the windows open." 

" I guess," Casseil shrugged. " I'd rather be catching some ZZZs then getting sweaty on a sleep in day." 

" Lazy bum," Alloran said with a grin. 

" I'm not that lazy!" Casseil said tapping her on the skull. " Me and the guys are heading out to the beach. Want to come?" 

" No thanks," Alloran said dryly. " Have you forgotten about Kayla Mr. irresponsible?" 

" Oh right," Casseil sighed putting an arm around Alloran. " Then I guess it is a good thing your not going." 

" Gee, thanks," Alloran said dryly pushing his arm off her. 

" Casseil hurry up!" Flare yelled from downstairs. " The babes aren't going to wait all day!" 

" Babes?" Alloran asked suspiciously. Casseil started inching away. 

" Well, um, I have to get going BYE!" Casseil said sprinting down the staircase. I guess his experience with Rose didn't teach him anything, Alloran thought frowning as she leaned on the railing. ~ What do expect? Besides, it's not like you care whether he finds a girl he likes. ~ (Fenerir, don't start.) 

" Think you'll be okay Alloran?" Leo asked from the bottom of the staircase. " Amery should be back in an hour or two." 

" I'll be fine," Alloran sighed. " I am a SeeD after all. I can take care of myself." Leo shrugged. 

" See ya then," Leo called disappearing around the corner followed by the door being shut. 

Alloran jammed her hands in her pockets and headed back to the room. Looks like everyone's busy today, Alloran thought sitting down on the bed. SeeD? Former SeeD is more like it at the moment. She got up again and looked out the window. They hadn't heard anything of Garden or the Galbadians all month. That's what disturbed Alloran the most. There is a saying ' silence before a storm'. Could this just be leading into something big? Alloran leaned on the windowsill breathing in the summer air. Slowly she closed her eyes and entered the dream world. 

Part two: Visions 

Alloran's eyes searched her surroundings. Where am I? She thought walking around the place. It scared her almost. There was a unnatural feeling about this place that made Alloran shiver. 

It was night, wherever the place was illuminated by the full moon overhead. There were no stars. Around her were many stone buildings that lay in ruin with vines twisting around them. Statues of human and animals alike glimmered in the moonlight making them look alive. Beyond this place was a wide ravine leading to a cavernous drop. 

" Welcome my child," said a voice Alloran knew all too well. It was the voice that talked to Alloran in her dreams. 

" What do you want this time?" Alloran growled to the air. 

" What I always want Alloran," the voice responded. " To aid you." Alloran fists tightened. 

" What do expect me to do? I really can't do much!" Alloran snapped. " I can't return to Garden, I'm not as powerful as many others, and my commander will never listen to me!" 

" That does not matter," the voice whispered. " What matters is in the upcoming event you need to be at." 

" And what IS this event?" Alloran asked. 

" The final battle," Alloran's ears perked up. " Your destiny is to unfold very soon. The purpose that you were born for is awaiting you. This place shall bear witness to you." 

" How can you be so sure?" Alloran asked. " That I'm meant to do this." 

" Trust me young wolf," the voice called faintly fading away each word. Again with the young wolf business, Alloran thought. " Trust yourself. To be triumphant you will have to rely on yourself and your guardians." I don't have any guardians, Alloran thought. " Fate is to be decided soon. Prepare yourself." At that white lights surrounded Alloran and she found herself in place that was white. " You are stronger then you think young wolf, you've been getting stronger and you haven't even noticed it. You ask how I can be sure you are the right person. My answer is I know you are destined to do this. Watch, there is more to come." 

Alloran was no longer in the strange realm. She stood on the battlefield of a great battle. Around her SeeD and Galbadians alike crossed swords. Blood dripped onto the ground mixing with the sweat of the warriors. What the Hell!? Alloran thought. A Pinwheel was heading straight for her. Before Alloran could duck it passed right through her and attacked a Galbadian behind her. The sharp device flew back to it's familiar owner, Tal. 

" What going on?" Alloran asked. Shocked she saw not far ahead the sorceress Cal with fresh kill at her feet looking up at the sky muttering words. 

" It ends here Visser!" Yelled a voice she would have mistaken as her own. It HAD been hers. The figures clashed in front of her. Herself and Visser himself. They ran at each other in full fury as they ran past each other each other tearing into each other's flesh. Alloran's vision of the rivals was replaced with Cal. 

" Unleash!" She yelled. A dark void opened above her. Alloran felt like all the happiness, her dreams, everything good in life had been ripped away from her as howls filled the air. Eight creatures more gruesome than the next sprang from the void their features gnarled and ugly. (A/N: Let's play a game, guess which are the eight creatures that serve Ultimecia. The last is Tiamat.) 

" Alloran!" That had been aimed at her. Just meters away was the future Ellone with a frantic look on her face. Using all her strength Ellone hurled a glimmering object to Alloran. 

" Ellone, what's going on!?" Alloran yelled. 

" I can't explain right now! Just" Ellone's words became mute to Alloran. In seconds the dream had faded. 

Part three: Tales of a former sorceress knight. 

Alloran woke up covered in sweat. Ellone, she thought. What's happening? Alloran had only then realized she held something tightly in her hand. It was a silver ornament that had a moonstone embedded in the metal. Outlining the stone was a full moon. The metal was hot in her hand and seemed to emit darkness. What was Ellone trying to tell me? The same thing as that person? Alloran thought pocketing ornament. Her eyes looked out the window. The sun was starting to fade over the horizon. No way I could have been asleep THAT long, Alloran thought. ~ Rough sleep? ~ 

Alloran suddenly remembered the place in her dream. She shivered remembering the place that stood in the glow of the full moon. It was like no place she had ever seen or heard of. And that person, it had been the same person that had talked to her those few times. 

~ Alloran? ~ Alloran snapped back to reality. * Something's troubling you, what is it? * (Nothing.) - Poor liar. - Alloran growled and sighed. She couldn't hide ANYTHING from her GFs. (Damn, do guys have to know everything that happens to me?) ~*- Yes-*~ They responded at the same time. 

Alloran retold everything about the place she had been to in her dream and what the person had said to her. Once and awhile they'd interrupt to ask gravely about the place. (Well, what do you think?) There was a short moment of silence. ~ Eternity. ~ (What?) * The place where the watchers dwell. The place the Gods condemned them. * (Gods? I thought the only God was Hyne.) - Hyne is one of the main Gods but not the most important. Mortals know her either as a Goddess or a legend. - 

* It is a tale all Guardian Forces know. Long ago, it was believed there was a place where the Hyne have birth to another race. Eternity. This race were known as the watchers, judges of mortals. They resembled the dead, they themselves were memories of the dead, human and animal alike. Believed to have been the most loyal to Hyne, they built temples from ideas they got from mortals. All was well for centuries, until jealousy took place. Humans were multiplying across the earth and building many things. The watchers became jealous of what freedom and power they possessed. Many times they complained to Hyne or her siblings to give them that power only to be refused. They grew furious and plotted a revolt against the Gods. The revolt ended swiftly. Hyne's elder brother Chaos came and destroyed things made by the watchers. The watchers tried but failed to match the wrath of a God. Hyne arrived to save them from Chaos but at the same time cursed them. 

' Watchers, you have betrayed my trust,' Hyne boomed. 

' But please great Goddess,' pleaded the watchers. ' We grow weary of hiding in here judging the mortals and yearn for a world like earth. Let us take the humans place and they may be the judges.' Hyne snarled at their remark. 

' You were made to stay in the shadows and act as the judges as humans. I will let you live but remember, you belong in the darkness. You shall be sealed into this land. This land, Eternity shall remain dark like the shadows. You will stay here until you prove your loyalty.' And with that the watchers vanished into the land never to see the sunlight again. Legend speaks of them always watching, waiting for their chance. * 

(Doesn't seem like a happy tale.) Alloran thought about the place again. Had the watchers been the cause of that feeling. - It is not meant to be. - (So, is it true?) * No one really knows. I cannot tell you if Eternity exists or not. * Alloran sighed. (Thanks for the tale anyway, another thing to think about.) 

Alloran heard the door downstairs slam. Maybe I should just go out for some fresh air, it's WAY to hot in here, Alloran thought with a sigh. She picked up her now dry clothes and slipped on her sweater and trench coat. Her fingers gripped onto Windhowler's sheaf and attached it back into place. Her footsteps echoed through the hall as she walked down the staircase. 

" Where you going?" Amery asked with a hotdog in hand. 

" Out for awhile," Alloran said with a shrug. " If you don't mind looking out for Kayla. It's about 6:30 right?" Amery nodded. " She should be back in ten or so more minutes." 

" I'm just staying in with Cade to watch the football game between the Balamb Fish and the Timber Owls," Amery replied naming one of his friends. " We could look out for Kayla, ten gil," he said holding out his hand. Alloran frowned producing a ten-gil coin and tossed it onto the nearby table. As Amery reached for it Alloran held up a hand. Before he could say a word she muttered something. 

" Thunder," a tiny spark came out but she held it. Gently she placed her hand over the coin and the bolt flew into it. Amery looked at her then reached for the coin again, " I wouldn't touch it." Amery yelped in pain as sparks flared from the gil. " Manipulation of magic, quite useful," Alloran told him remembering her lessons. Manipulation of magic was useful but difficult to control. Took a lot of concentration and absolutely NO mistakes. 

" So?" Amery asked in an annoyed tone. 

" I'll remove the spell AFTER I get back to make sure you did your job," Alloran said with a smirk. " So be good." 

" Not like I have a choice," Amery replied dryly as he left the hall muttering, " why do SeeD have to be so complicated?" ~ Wasn't that mean? ~ (Just a precaution incase he gets a little too wrapped up in the football game.) Alloran slipped on her boots and slammed the door behind her. 

~*~ 

Seifer Almasy gazed over at the sunset of FH. It would be nighttime soon. The perfect time to leave without being noticed. 

" SEIFER?" Fujin asked. They were around a small fire on the road to Esthar eating a small supper. Seifer's eyes turned to his friends. They both were looking at him strangely. 

" You haven't eaten much ya know," Raijin said with a frown. 

" It's nothing," Seifer lied putting his plate aside. " I'm just not hungry." If they knew his was lying they chose not to say anything. Raijin and Fujin exchanged looks and went back to their meager supper. 

His body was there but his mind was somewhere else. Watching the crackling fire memories passed through his mind, mostly those he had forgotten from the GF inside his mind. There were his orphanage days, those had been probably the best. Teasing crybaby Zell, playing pranks on Selphie with Irvine, picking fights with Squall, being scolded by He shook his head. 

He was remembering the blond haired women he had left behind more than a month ago. Maybe never to see her again. In his mind, it had been for the best. He had taken away her virginity and caused problems. She probably lost a lot all thanks to him. He had caused problems for everyone. 

More memories flashed through his head. These were the bad ones. His childhood, the murder of his mother, the birth of his scar, the sorceress's control, torturing Squall, being forced fight against his friends, sacrificing Rinoa Everything terrible in his life flashed through his eyes. He clenched his teeth determined not to say a word about these memories. 

" Seifer? HEY SEIFER!" Raijin yelled in his ear. Seifer growled and pushed Raijin away from him. " Jeez, I was seeing if you were alright ya know!" Seifer sighed. 

" Sorry," Seifer said with an apologenic nod. 

" PLAN?" Fujin asked rolling her eye. 

" There's a chocobo forest somewhere near Esthar," Seifer said clearing his throat. (A/N: Yeah I know there might not be. Never bother checking.) " If we catch three we can travel a bit faster." 

" AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin said with a nod. 

" How 'bout me and Fuj go?" Raijin suggested. " There's still light and your not liked by the Estharians ya know. We can come back for you later tonight." 

Seifer frowned. He didn't like the idea of leaving Raijin and Fujin to wonder around Esthar alone. Creatures from the lunar cry were still dwelling in Esthar. And even worse was the monsters of Esthar that would do anything to them to find out where 'the great' Seifer Almasy was. On the other hand they'd get much worse if he was seen with them. All he could do really was wait, as usual. 

" Fine," Seifer grumbled. " I'll keep an eye on the camp." 

" Kay, we'll be back soon ya know," Raijin said with a smile. Seifer sighed. Meaning three or four hours of me being bored out of my skull, he thought punching his hand. Nothing ever seems to go my way. 

~*~ 

Alloran kicked a pebble into a small puddle of water as she walked quietly past some houses. Many people were returning from the beach or any other outings. Most of the lights were beginning to turn on in the houses and street lamps began to glow. The air smelled more salty than Balamb docks. The moon hung in the sky while the sun vanished under the clouds. 

A ball rolled to her foot. Two kids yelled waving their hands to pass it back. Smiling she picked up the ball and threw it back. Sometimes it was hard to believe the people of FH used to be suspicious of them. Most people in FH moved there to live peaceful lives and disliked war and battles. Though FH agreed to help repair Garden equipment, many still held contempt for soldiers and SeeDs alike. It seemed like unless you were from FH the chances of you being accepted weren't likely. It took awhile but most people in FH were getting used to them. The two kids were suddenly hurried away by their parents who shot cold stares at Alloran. There goes the type of people who still don't trust me, Alloran thought with a sigh. 

Jamming her fists in her pockets she kept walking. After awhile she found herself stepping onto an old cement bridge. Tal had once told Alloran this bridge was the only thing that hadn't been blown up during the attack on FH. This bridge had been with FH so long no one used it anymore to get to Esthar like in the old days. Some tales even said that Squall once crossed this bridge to get to Esthar. The gently breeze had stopped and darkness was starting to enshroud FH. She wasn't sure why but Alloran felt compelled to walk down there. Like something was calling for her to venture down that road. ~ Curiosity killed the cat. ~ (But I'm not a cat am I.) ~ True. ~ 

The bridge had many holes and trash covered the ground. Like many bridges this one had some graffiti sprayed on the sides. By the traces of smashed beer bottles and cigarette butts it was easy to tell this was a site where gangs sometimes gathered. The length of the bridge stretched kilometers onward. 

Looking ahead normally you would see the small speck of land, the coast of Esthar even in the dark. Alloran instead saw a steady wavering flame with a dark shape sitting there. From the distance and limited light she couldn't see much except for that. Probably a traveler, Alloran thought. She kept moving forward and then the shadow stood up. Alloran froze. Whoever was ahead was holding something up. She had little time to react as a fast object whizzed through the air and hit the ground just ahead of her. A warning shot. If the person had wanted to they could have hit her making her dead. Well then, Alloran thought drawing Windhowler to eye level. Their not the only ones that can give shots. 

~*~ 

Seifer was bored out of his skull. It seemed like forever since Raijin and Fujin had left. He stared at his gunblade Hyperdragoon lying at his feet. Despite the fact Hyperion had been remodeled into this didn't ease his thoughts. Hyperion or Hyperdragoon it was still the same blade that had been with him during his ordeal as a sorceress knight. It had been used for so many wrongs and had battled those whom he hadn't wanted to fight. His dreams had been shattered and looking at his blade reminded him of his sins. All because of the damn bitch of the future. 

He felt it like a bullet. The presence of powerful being. At least being a sorceress knight for awhile had it's advantages. His ability of feeling a human presence had sharpened in a short time. He turned his head to the road behind him. His eyesight for distances had been honed due to his eagle GF. 

Ahead was a dark shape with a stone hanging off their neck. The stone gave off a faint blue glow. Standing up Seifer picked up Hyperdragoon. The last thing he needed was someone stumbling onto him. Raising Hyperdragoon to eye level and fired down at the ground, a warning shot. Seconds later the shadow held up an object and a bullet whizzed back in his direction and hit the ground in front of him. A warning shot. Seifer gritted his teeth. So this person wanted to play gunner? Fine. 

~*~ 

Alloran found herself jumping from side to side to avoid bullets. Whoever she was facing had an excellent shot. She had barely anytime to return her opponent's attacks. The worst part about it was she only had two bullets left. She'd have to get in closer if she expected to win. Easier said then done. Her opponent was definitely an excellent gunner. She'd be lucky to get half way there before being killed. Unless " Protect," Alloran whispered feeling the shield cover her. At least now she had a chance. 

She ran hard now zig zaging and feinting occasionally to avoid a bullet. Bullets hit her sometimes but protect stopped them from doing any real damage. She still couldn't make out who was ahead of her but she knew he held a gunblade. Alloran then realized he had stopped firing bullets. The man was now holding it in a familiar way, her way. Her thoughts became distracted as she drew closer. There was only one person she knew with the same technique. As he swiftly stepped inward she snapped out of it and moved under his arm. Alloran spun off the ball of her foot and barely blocked the man's assault. They both stopped. 

The fire just barely illuminated each other's face but enough to make out the certain features that stood out. Immediately she noticed the scar running down his forehead and his piercing green eyes darted from her cross scar to her left cheek to her sapphire eyes. 

" What are you doing here!?" They both said at the same time putting away their gunblades. 

" Shouldn't you be at Garden?" Seifer growled. Alloran's fist tightened as she glared at him. 

" Why should it matter?" Alloran challenged. " You have nothing to do with Garden anymore. Heck, as I recall you didn't go back there for a long time. And then you-" 

" Enough!" Seifer snapped his eyes gleaming angrily. " Since when do you have the right to lecture me!" 

" Since now!" Alloran growled back. He was taller, probably stronger, but she wasn't about to let him discourage her. Her eyes and hers were blazing. Realizing this was getting them no where in a calmer tone she said, " it ain't my fault she didn't tell you. Like I said before, I did not know about it." 

They glared at each other one final time before Seifer turned away and sat down looking at the fire. Alloran sighed watching him. He looked strange, melancholy almost. Not at all like the tough guy she knew before. He seemed to be a trance almost, he's eyes glassy almost. 

" What are you still doing here?" He snapped looking normal again. Alloran snapped back to normal. 

" Can I ask you something?" Alloran asked. Seifer looked at her strangely. 

" Why?" 

" Just because," Alloran said with a shrug sitting down beside him. He looked at her strangely again and shook his head. 

" She said the same thing," Seifer admitted throwing another log into the fire. " It was Quistis," he said cutting off what she was about to say. 

" Oh," Alloran replied shuffling her feet nervously. ~ Nervous? ~ (No.) But in truth she was. She had never known who her father was and she had so many questions but now she didn't know what to say now that she had met him. " Why did you leave Garden the night of the attack? Why didn't you come back after Ultimecia had been defeated?" Seifer didn't answer. She noticed him clenching his fists. If he heard her or not he chose to ignore the question. Great, she thought rolling her eyes. 

" You wouldn't understand," Seifer said suddenly. 

" Want a bet?" She said cocking an eyebrow. " I'm eighteen, I'm pretty sure I can keep up." Seifer scowled but she did nothing in return but waited. 

" Damn, your way to stubborn," he snarled. 

" I really haven't noticed," Alloran shrugged watching him steam. " Funny, I heard you had a hotter temper." 

" Excuse me? You do not want to see me when I'm angry," Seifer said calmly regaining his composure. " And I do have a hot temper for certain things, and people," he said shooting her a glare. 

" Then I guess I'm not one of those people," Alloran replied coolly. " So, plan on answering my questions?" 

" Is it any of your business?" Seifer replied gruffly. 

" Not really." 

" Meaning you should probably back off," he growled sharply. " I don't like people, especially pests, meddling in my life. Good grief, Alloran thought gripping onto her anger. It figures, he had to this stubborn. " Don't you have anywhere to go!?" 

" Nope," Alloran replied. " I think I have enough time to stick around." 

" Feh, you'll be in for a long damn wait," was all he said before going silent. Again he reverted to that look gazing in the fire. Crossing her legs she calmly waited looking into the burning embers herself. She could wait for along time but it was being late back to the house was what she was worried about. " Where'd you get that scar?" Alloran flinched looking up into his emerald eyes, he was probably six inches taller. " The one shaped like a cross." Alloran fingers brushed against it remembering the memory of the birth of her scar. He had seen it before and hadn't said a word about it, why now? He hadn't answered her questions why should she answer his? (Think I should tell him?) ~ Leave me out of this. ~ - Your problem. - * Same here. * (Damn you guys. Of all the times to have me fend for myself.) Part of her, the student self wanted to answer but her rebel side was telling her to let him go first. The student won. 

" Do you remember the attack three and a half years ago? The one where Galbadia showed their true colors?" She asked memories swarming through her head. Knowing the only GF that bothered doing things like this she practically yelled in her mind. (Fenerir, would you mind NOT giving me a boost?) ~ Sure. ~ (Thank you.) " I guess I idiotically wanted to face the person I hated the most who was my rival." 

" Galbadian brat right?" Seifer said with a smirk. Alloran opened her mouth to ask and he responded, " I'm not THAT blind. I could see you two hated each other from the day I arrived." 

" Any ways, we fought in the rain, on the balcony of the second floor," Alloran continued. " After awhile he got away on a helicopter with gunners. I got hit by a lot of bullets and when I woke up this was the only scar left. Any other cuts healed except for this one for some reason." 

" Oh," was all he said. " Just curious." 

" And it's your business asking about the birth of it?" Alloran asked watching him smirk. 

" It IS a parent's responsibility to know these things," he told her with a smirk quickly adding, " not that it maters for me. I didn't even raise you." ~ He's right, I had too. ~ * What about me? * ~ I guess you helped. ~ 

" The what about your scar?" Alloran inquired. 

" Why should I?" He asked. " Why should it be any of your business?" Damn it! Alloran thought to angrily herself. I can't see how I ever looked up to him!. " I'm surprised you haven't heard the tales of how the former knight and the commander ended up slicing each other open. It was as simple as that." 

" But it isn't, is it?" Alloran asked. " You don't just decide to slice a person's head open." 

" Your right," Seifer said with a small chuckle. 

" Then why-" 

" Isn't it the same with you and what's his name?" Seifer said emotionlessly. " You don't know why you want to tear him to pieces or to crush them? Make yourself feel superior when they stand out?" 

" Not really, I've just wanted to beat him, or to be more exact destroy him," Alloran admitted. 

" Leonhart was always number one in Trepe's eyes," Seifer continued. " If he was really as great as she thought he would have understood that I would slice him open. " 

" That why you never returned?" 

" Heh, like they'd want a convict in Garden, I bet they were thanking Hyne I was gone for good," Seifer said ruefully. " Besides, it's not like anyone will forgive 'the man that helped officially screwed up the world and time'." 

" Gee, that night you seemed to be getting along well with some people," Alloran said cocking an eyebrow. 

" Probably asked by Matron to do it," Seifer growled. " Not like they'd want to be nice after what I did." 

" How can you be so sure?" Alloran asked. 

" Call it intuition, " he said rolling his eyes. " Besides, would YOU forgive an idiot? A stupid dreamer that tried to kill you and destroy Garden?" Alloran didn't know what to say. " I thought not. " 

" Like I said, how can you be so sure?" 

" I just can," Seifer snapped his eyes flaring. " How would you understand?" 

" I do understand," Alloran said aloud. " I know what it's like knowing by going back you'd only be sent away." Instantly she thought of Ragnarok and disobeying orders. The entire time she knew that they would just cast her out again. Maybe, the situation was the same as with Seifer. Seifer looked at strangely before throwing another log into the hungry flames. The flames leapt upon the log much like wolves leaping onto their prey. 

" So then, I guess the rumors are true," Alloran heard Seifer mutter. " I've been hearing a lot since I left Garden." 

" Rumors?" Alloran asked. 

" You're the one of the few SeeD not at Garden meaning one thing," Seifer's words crept into her mind. Immediately she wondered, did he know? " You were one of the SeeD who stole Ragnarok." Alloran looked a him feeling her stomach drop. 

" How did-" 

" Oh, so I guess news hasn't reached FH yet," Seifer said with a smirk that was identical to her own. " Or the truth is just being kept from you." 

" Tell me," Alloran said almost threateningly. 

" If you wish," he shrugged. " About a month ago on the news everywhere I went there was word that seven SeeD vanished around midnight with an Estharian airship known as Ragnarok. Later that day those held captive in Galbadia at the D-District prison and two of the seven appeared in Balamb. According to them they had been dropped off by those who had taken the Ragnarok. And five of the seven just vanished. " 

" There are SeeD all over the world," Alloran said dryly. " How do you know I'm not just on some mission?" 

" Because no SeeD are on missions at the moment," was his reply. Alloran couldn't believe it. SeeD were mercenaries and always worked. Anything to get money. Heck, Garden NEEDED the missions to pay for Garden's programs with NORG gone. 

" Are you serious?" Alloran asked. 

" Would I be lying a the moment?" He said dryly. " Wait, don't answer that. Strange things have been happening, which I'm guessing you haven't heard of. SeeD are being sent out on missions and then going missing. I think three teams have gone missing just this week. No one knows why but Leonhart just called a stop to Balamb SeeDs being sent on missions for now." Three teams!? Alloran thought wide eyed. A single SeeD being killed she could understand, normally only once every five months or so but three teams in ONE week!? 

" No way," Alloran whispered. " That can't be." 

" It is," Seifer said seriously looking around. " Haven't you noticed something? Everything has quieted down and anything bad that happens is discreet. Something big is going to happen." 

" What do you mean?" 

" Are you completely devoid of what's happening?" Seifer growled. " Look at the sky, it shouldn't be this dark." Alloran gulped. She HAD noticed that but Tal and Casseil told her it was probably nothing. " Galbadians haven't done anything at all. Ever hear of 'silence before a storm'?" Alloran nodded amazed he thought the same thing. " I was with the Galbadians for close to a year. I know something's wrong. Even nature itself is changing for the worst. Monsters are multiplying, days grow shorter, plants are dying, etc." 

" Then why haven't you told Garden or anyone?" 

" Are you insane!? If Leonhart is so great he can find out himself if something happens!" Alloran frowned balling a fist. I can't believe him, he's acting like a kid! She thought. * He has his reasons. * (Like what?) * You should know. * 

" Suppose something big does happen and Garden is hit head on," Alloran said steadily attempting to calm her anger. " What if something happened to Quistis? Doesn't she mean anything to you?" Seifer glared at her with full fury for the first time. 

" Quistis can take care of herself," Seifer growled. " It's not like we like each other. Besides, why the hell should I care?" In split seconds Alloran couldn't help herself. Her fist rammed into his jaw throwing him off balance. 

" I can't believe you!" She snarled her eyes met his equally furious gaze. " I've heard of pride but you take the cake! If you didn't like Quistis why bother being with her or even thinking of her!? Or even making her have me!?" Alloran didn't have time to react as a gloved fist connected with her face. 

" You think I don't have my own reasons!?" Seifer snarled. The wind whirled around the two blowing loose objects around. Their eyes locked with anger and something else. Resentment? 

" HEY SEIFER!" Yelled a voice from down the bridge. Their eyes lost each other's gaze and turned to the source of the voice. Raijin and Fujin approached with three chocobo. 

" EXPLAIN," Fujin said eyeing Alloran with her lone eye. 

" It's nothing important Fuj," Seifer said extremely coldly. Without another word he walked over to a chocobo and climbed up. " Let's just get out of here." Alloran watched angrily as her dear dad and his friends started to ride away into the night. 

" Bastard!" Alloran ended up snarling to him. " So does the great knight resort to abandoning someone when they need them? Quistis needed you and still does!" Seifer didn't respond. Alloran watched them vanish into the night without a sound. Damn it, Alloran thought kicking some dirt into the dying fire. 

~*~ 

Part three: Messages. 

Squall Leonhart slaved over more paperwork. Hell had reigned at Garden ever since the attack. The repairs were slow due to the missions being cancelled. The Garden budget was tightening and money was getting difficult to get. They were receiving hell from the government in Esthar for losing Ragnarok. And what was worst of all was the fact Leo and the rest of the gang's children seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth. What could be worse? Squall thought to himself throwing more papers onto a stack of files. 

Squall's eyes were beginning to droop but he just shook his head trying to brush off the feeling of sleepiness. It started out small, then rapidly grew. He couldn't shake off the feeling. It was similar to Ellone's power but highly different. 

" What's going on!?" He yelled to no one in particular. Lionheart flashed as it was drawn. He tried to move but barely even made it across the room before he stumbled. His fingers were loosening on Lionheart's handle as the profound tiredness started taking effect. Suddenly all Squall wanted to do was sleep. 

" What is this," Squall muttering yawning. His vision was going blurry. As is eyes closed darkness toke him. He was conscious of the fact he was no longer holding Lionheart at the sound of distant metal clattering to the ground. 

~*~ 

" Hello Squall," said a familiar delicate female voice. Squall swung round in the direction of the voice only to see the darkness around him. 

" It's you," Squall growled recognizing the scene from about eighteen years back. 

" I am pleased to hear you remember me," the voice responded. 

" What do you want?" Squall demanded clenching a fist. 

" Want?" The voice seemed to be laughing before they responded. " The same thing as you, an end to this war." 

" Is that really possible?" Squall asked dryly. " We put an end to the sorceress war and that only bought some time. The war continued and SeeD are still needed. We still fight and put an end to people's lives." 

" Isn't some time of peace needed though?" The person asked. " As long as humankind exist there will always be battles. After all, humans themselves are chaos in a way. That is why peace is always needed; whether it be a day, years, or centuries. Isn't it all worth the fight to earn a time in which no one has to worry about war?" Squall stopped and thought in silence. " You are still needed, as well as Garden, to play your parts in history. For what I wish you to do may set the future for you and the rest of my children. You know who I mean. The children that live off the earth, the ones with the power of memory and imagination, the ones with the power to destroy or create. My daughters and sons." 

" It can't be," Squall whispered in realization. " You can't be her." 

~*~ 

" Raijin could you please stop snoring so loud!" Seifer growled at their camp. 

" But Seifer I hardly snore as loud as I used to, ya know," Raijin replied groggily. 

" IDIOT," Fujin scowled kicking Raijin extra hard before heading back to her sleeping bag. 

" OW!" Raijin howled grabbing onto his foot. Minutes later Raijin and Fujin had closed their eyes and sleeping soundly. Seifer on the other hand lay wide-awake glaring up at the stars. Unable to decide he couldn't sleep because of Raijin's snoring or Alloran's words. Without knowing it he noticed he was rubbing his cheek, the exact place where she had hit him, the exact place Quistis had punched him nineteen years back. It had already started to change a blackish color. So does the great knight resort to abandoning someone when they need them? Quistis needed you and still does!' Damn it! He thought angrily pushing himself up. Why did she have to end up as bad as Quistis!? 

He tried to bury the memory but it returned like many of his others. The memory of a girl with an expression Quistis once wore, before she had become as cold as ice. Alloran had learned her limit breaks fast, faster than he had. So had Quistis. And they both had an extremely hard punch. Not that it matters, he thought. 

In short minutes he felt drowsiness come upon him. It seemed natural at first, then he noticed it was increasing swiftly. He tried shaking off the drowsiness as he gripped onto his head but to no avail. Seifer's mouth opened to shout to Rajin and Fujin but no words came out. In seconds he hit the ground. 

~*~ 

" Hello Seifer," came a delicate female voice. Seifer's blood froze. He remembered the tone from years ago, the same tone _she_ had on that day. 

" Stay back!" Seifer yelled. He wanted to draw Hyperdragoon but somehow knew it wouldn't be any use here. Much like that day. 

" Are you afraid?" 

" Of course not!" Seifer growled. 

" No, you are afraid, afraid I'm her, the women who haunts your dreams," Seifer scowled. How could this person know what was in his mind? Only the sorceress had done that. 

" Stay back!" Seifer repeated. 

" I have come with news, not to do what the sorceress did." 

" Feh, like what?" Seifer asked. " I know what I want to do." 

" Wonder the world aimlessly?" The voice inquired. " That isn't what you truly want is it?" Seifer frowned. She looked through any of his lies. " The final battle is going to take place. The final battle between Garden and sorceress Cal." 

" So?" Seifer asked. " It's not like it concerns me." 

" On the contrary, it does," the voice replied. " You are needed, just as Squall is to complete history." 

" Leonhart and the others can defeat the sorceress by themselves like last time," Seifer said dismissively . 

" It's not the sorceress whom they will need help with," the female voice echoed into his mind. " It is the beasts that she summons, her most loyal servants." 

" They took them down in the future last time they can do it again," Seifer growled. 

" Even when many of SeeD are still in bad condition?" The voice asked. " They need you and what power you still hold over the rebels, or former rebels. You know these creatures well and Garden will need you. Quistis and Alloran need you." 

" Shut up!" Seifer yelled furiously. " They don't need help from a former lapdog nor would they accept it." 

" How can you be so sure?" That question had been Alloran's. " Just think about it, but remember, the time is almost upon us. Choose well." 

~*~ 

Seifer woke up panting. The fire was just dying down and Rajin and Fujin still slept peacefully. Her most loyal servants? Seifer thought. He thoughts were on twenty years back, during his service to Ultimecia. 

~*~ 

__

" My knight arise " Edea, Ultimecia boomed. Like the servant he was Seifer followed her orders. " Our time draws close, our time of glory. But, before that we must get our hands on Ellone. " 

" Ellone?" Seifer wondered aloud. He had heard that name somewhere in the past. 

" Shush my brave knight," Edea said eerily. " Once that is done we may compress time. Then you shall meet my most loyal of subjects. Not human. Humans like the Galbadians are too easily led astray. They are creatures of the land beyond. And my most loyal, a Guardian force. One of the most powerful. Tiamat." 

" Your most loyal?" Seifer asked feeling envy for the creatures that served her. 

" Correct," Edea responded flexing her long fingers. " Would you care to see them? They are the slayers of SeeD." What other thing could Seifer say? 

" Yes, my lady," Seifer said with a bow. Edea's eyes seemed to go blank as the spell started. 

" Tkces, ikstahkse dl aus eutodxe," Edea said in an unknown language. " Eudx gdhk ltise, btg gdhk cbtyse lfkb. Eudx gdhk ltise, C idbbtqo gdh."(A/N: Arise, creatures of the shadows. Show your faces, may your images form. Show your faces, I command you.) 

A dark void swirled as her words were spoken. No light seemed to exist in the darkness of the shadows. Seifer looked in terror as the cries of eight beings filled the dark room. Powerful beings. Their fangs and claws bared as the reached out of the portal. Seifer had to bite the insides of his cheek, anything to stop from screaming as a dragon bit into his leg. Her laughing filled his ears as the portal closed, but his wound was far from being closed. 

" They are great beings, never forget that," Edea said with a cruel smile. "They have powers, powers that can eliminate those who oppose me." 

~*~ 

There was a reason why she showed me that, Seifer thought irritably. To show she could destroy me if I turned on her. Does Cal have the ability to call on them too? He rolled up his pant leg revealing a giant scar made by the fangs of her dragon. Tiamat. It feels like she still looms over me, Seifer thought angrily. Almost like her power never left me. Her taint never left even though she died.

~*~

(A/N: This is basically a Wolf made adjustment to the actual scene that took place. New dialogue, new features.)

__

"Stay away from me!" Seifer ordered. He felt the air around him thicken. Every hair on his body stood up. Fear? Never! Quistis stood a short distance away but it seemed like she was miles away. It looked as though she had stopped breathing and became a statue.

"Such a confused little boy," her words made him think a of a mother chiding a child. Each word was cutting into his pride and soul. " But of course, a little dreamer like yourself has yet to take the final step to your destiny." Seifer scowled. He didn't need to hear this. He wanted to drop Deling and cut her down himself. But He kept his mission in mind, the whole reason he was here. To help Rinoa. But he had to get out of there first. He couldn't go back. Deling's flunkies would be there soon. The sorceress blocked the exit. " Are you going to step forward?" She asked, seeming to have read his mind. " Retreat? You have to decide." Seifer stepped back as she stepped forward. 

" Stay back!" He yelled again holding Hyperion closer to Deling's throat. 

Beneath her mask she smiled. Seifer was hit in inside his mind. He still kept his grip on Hyperion of Deling. Gasping for air he glared at the women in front of him defiantly. His insides burned like the flames of hell. He wanted to pull his burning eyes away from her but they were mesmerized on the sorceress. What do you want!? Seifer screamed in his mind feeling the searing pain ripple through his body. To help you, _her voice was in his mind now. As she spoke her voice began to sound like two women instead of the one that stood in front of him. _I need your help though. I can make your dreams come true, my knight. I am the only one that can understand you. _He had to do something, he wanted to tear her to shreds. But another part of him refrained from the idea. She was the manipulator of magic, a powerful opponent that could read his every thought. She even knew about his thoughts of knighthood. More fire filled his mind. _

" The boy in you is telling you to come," she whispered. Another word that stung his past. 'Heh, your nothing but a weak boy,' his father's words entered his mind making his own fire rage. "The man in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind, you don't know the right answer." 'Heh, your nothing but a weak boy,' the words of his father rang through his head. Seifer growled. Damn it, where's Squall when you need him!? He thought. " You want help don't you? You want to be saved from the predicament. 

" Shut up!" 

" Don't be afraid to ask for help," as her words bit into his mind, the great pain blooming. "After all, you are only a little boy." 

" I am not" Seifer hissed. The feeling of the fire consuming him intensified. He had problems breathing now. " Stop calling me a boy." He didn't mean it to be that weak. It felt like something held his body. 

" You don't want to be a boy anymore?" Her words taunted him. 

" I am not a boy!" This time it came out right. At the same moment it felt like the fire had consumed him completely. It became difficult to breathe even. She looked at him, still smiling. Of course your not a boy,_ she whispered into his mind. _You are my knight. _He screamed in his mind again as the fire now flowed through his veins. Mixing with his blood. _You serve, and _never_ disobey me. 

~*~ 

Seifer growled unconscious of the fact his hand had wrapped around the blade of Hyperdragoon. Only when his blood touched the ground did he notice he was bleeding. Why did I ever get messed up in her? Seifer thought. He sat looking at the fire. The memory of the fire that had once filled his veins was all to great. Why am I even thinking about these things? He thought irritably. And, what should I be doing? I've already gotten too mixed up with sorceresses. Do I really want to do this? Above a shooting star raced across the sky. What should I be doing? 

~*~

" Alloran, what happened to you!?" Tal asked wide eyed as Alloran entered the house. 

" Bar fight?" Casseil asked amused. 

" Casseil, for one there are no bars in FH, and secondly I don't drink," Alloran growled heading straight for the washroom. 

" So what did happen to you?" Tal asked. 

" Nothing, nothing at all," Alloran replied irritably. Oh great, Alloran thought sarcastically rubbing the bruise forming on her right cheek. Another mark, I already have enough scars already. ~ Someone's grumpy. ~ (Who wouldn't be? Besides, I didn't see you, Leviathan, or Bahamut giving me a hand.) — It's a human problem, not ours. — 

" Does nothing' involve getting that shiner?" Tal asked frowning. 

" It's just not a big deal, okay?" Alloran asked. 

" Amery's calling for you," Leo yelled from the doorway. " Said something about removing thunder from his money." 

" Tell him to wait!" Alloran growled. 

" Someone's grumpy," Casseil muttered to Tal as Alloran turned away. 

" I can still hear you," Alloran muttered back. ~ See? I'm not the only one that can see. ~ Alloran yawned pushing back her braid. " What time is it anyway?" 

" About 9:00," Casseil said with a shrug. No way I should be this sleepy, Alloran thought with another yawn. Her vision was starting to blur and she was feeling dizzy. Alloran remembered this experience from the train ride to Timber. Faintly she heard Casseil and Tal's calls but she couldn't make their words out. Before she knew what was happening she hit the ground. 

~*~ 

"Alloran?" Asked a voice. " That is your name, right?" 

__

" W, what?" Alloran asked shakily opening her eyes.

" I repeat, are you Alloran Wolfeyes, Seifer's decent," the girl in front of her asked. Her piercing cold blue eyes were fixed on Alloran. The girl was in tattered blue clothes and adorned a black leather jacket with fur on the collar and a two rings on a chain. Blond highlights contrasted with her choppy brown hair.

__

" Yeah," Alloran said standing up. (Fenerir?) No answer. Great, must be like with Ellone, Alloran thought to herself peering around at her surrounds. It was Ellone's crystal cave, but something was wrong. The place had been torn up. All the crystals that had been in baskets earlier had been shattered to bits. The few Ellone had was torn apart or snapped to pieces. 

" I'm Ariel Leonhart, Ellone asked me to fill in for her," Ariel said coldly with the same emotionless face as Squall. " Though, I can't see what she could she see in an _Almasy_ even if you are from another time." Alloran could already feel her dislike for Ariel. 

__

" Where's Ellone?" Alloran asked keeping a clenched fist. 

Ariel's eyes flickered sadness for a short moment before reverting back to a cold shell. " She's Not here." Alloran didn't like the tone in Ariel's voice. Ariel saw Alloran's frown and shook her head. " She was caught by Cal's little minions." Alloran's eyes widened. 

__

" What!?" 

" I met with her a day ago," Ariel's eyes looked down. " She gave me a letter and explained things that were happening in your time. Also told me not to worry and to come here to speak with you. I didn't understand until now. It's not fair," the girl face kept away from Alloran's gaze. " Just because SeeD opposed the sorceress others pay the price. Those associated with SeeD. 

__

" I sorry to hear that," Alloran muttered. 

" It's nothing of your business," Ariel said gruffly. " I just came here to speak with you subconscious, not talk about what's happened." 

__

" But, if this is my subconscious" Alloran started. _" You shouldn't be able to see me. Not unless-" _

" I'm a sorceress or have special powers?" Ariel said scornfully. " I inherited my grandmothers powers, happy? That gets rid of a question." 

__

" I didn't even ask," Alloran muttered. Scowling Ariel undid the rid ribbon that held the paper shut. Alloran looked over at Ariel, who had an emotionless face on. But Ariel's eyes told their displeasure of Alloran's presence. 

" Ellone was the one that arranged this visit," Ariel said suddenly. " I don't have enough power to do this. She just told me to meet you here." Alloran nodded watching Ariel as she put the paper down on a desk for her to read. 

__

" Ellone's important to you," Alloran said quietly. Ariel just looked at her with the same emotionless face. 

" Putting it mildly yes," Ariel responded. Alloran peered over the letter reading the rushed writing. 

__

Dear Alloran,

I am sorry I couldn't explain what was happening. If you are reading this then I have been caught and Ariel is in my place. I know you might be worried but please don't worry, just focus on what's ahead. (Alloran was worrying.) _The time is coming for the final battle between Garden and sorceress Cal Ultimecia Dragonfang. I have received news from Hyne and talked with my past self. The plan can go underway but it is your choice. _

You just need to get close to Cal and we, me and my past self, can combine our powers and send you to a land where you and Cal can fight undisturbed. Eternity. Energy is rich here so you and Cal may fight for days and never grow tired. Once Cal is defeated you will have to get your hands on the moonstone around her neck. DO NOT JUNCTION the Guardian force inside. The charm I gave you is a back up item. Chances are you will have to fight Karu as well. You will have to break the point of his power. I can't tell you how, but I can give you a hint. It's something the sorceress's powers. 

The drawback to this plan is in your case. My powers cannot pull you back once your over there. If you wanted to get back it would have to be on your own accord. There are two other realms between Eternity and this world, the realms of the Gods, Flara, and a nameless barren land. 

What you saw was a bit of the future, what may be. But, you don't have to do this, Alloran. You can walk away from this and live the rest of your life without having to fight this battle. By accepting this mission you risk never returning to this world. Call my name when you are close to Cal if you accept this mission.

Farewell, Ellone. 

" It's about time you left," Ariel growled. Alloran scowled and glared into Ariel's icy eyes. " All I can say is, you had better complete this mission." Ariel's words surprised Alloran. " I know it's too late for our time but us SeeD here are going to continue to fight. I don't want Ellone to suffer like she did when she lost Trance. He was my brother," Ariel's voice faltered. " Almasy, if you fail I will never forgive you." 

" It's Wolfeyes, not Almasy," Alloran said nodding her head. In seconds she felt her surrounds melt away from her, returning her to her body.

~*~

Ellone sat in her cell, blood finally dry. 

"I thank you Ellone," whispered a female voice. 

" Just out of curiosity why are you giving her a choice if you want her to do this?" Ellone asked finally standing up then sitting back down. Her pains hurt both physically and mentally. 

" All humans must pick their own paths, Gods can only help them down the road," the voice responded. "Even a God's messenger has to make their choices. Though, I already know what her choice will be." 

~*~ 

"Alloran wake up!" Tal yelled in her ears. 

" I'm up," Alloran whispered pushing herself up. 

" Hyne this is like on the train," Casseil muttered. " What happened?" 

" Just got dizzy, that's all," Alloran replied pushing herself up. 

" You're a poor liar," Tal said dryly. " It's just like last time." 

" It's nothing," Alloran insisted. 

"Alloran!" Hissed Amery from the doorway. " When are you going to remove thunder from my money?" Saved by Amery, Alloran thought standing up and following Amery out the door. 

~*~ 

" Visser," said Cal in her regular toxic tone. 

" Yes my lady?" Visser asked bowing his head. 

" I want you to start preparing my armies," Cal said her eyes twinkling with cruelty. " The time is close, I have foreseen it. The time of our final battle with Garden. " She looked over at her scrying orb and started muttering her own language again watching the images playing out in the near future. " A messenger will be arriving in ten seconds." Ten seconds later a Galbadian rushed in out of breath. 

" My lady Cal," the soldier said making a half bow. " Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden and Headmistress Pagumi of Trabia Garden request a final battle a week from now. He said if you wanted Griever this would be the time to fight for it. " 

" You are dismissed," Cal said dismissively. The soldier bowed and rushed back out of the room. Her eyes turned to Visser with a cruel smile on her face. " There you have it. Your chance to prove yourself worthy. My powers shall be yours for this fight. She will be there, she will try and stop me, and you will kill her. Now go, make me an army to be proud of." Visser bowed and left. Fool, she thought poisonously. Her eyes feel on her scrying orb. The future was turning more and more darker, something blocked her vision of the future. The face of Hyne's messenger had always been grainy and now no image was shown at all. Hyne's messenger has yet to make her appearance, she thought. Her face shall be shown soon, very soon. 

~*~ 

(And that's all.) ~ Not telling anyone else? ~ (If there truly is going to be a battle they'll find out sooner or later.) — But the question here is what you will do. Will you ignore this fight? — Alloran ignored Bahamut's comment. She lay wide-awake gazing up at the ceiling. Tal slept peacefully, been asleep for four hours while Alloran lay awake. Her fingers twirling the silver charm in the air, moonstone gleaming in the moonlight. I may never return, Alloran thought looking over at Tal. Never see Tal, Casseil, Leo, Quistis, Seifer Alloran stopped it there. She hadn't wanted to think of him. Do I really want to do this? What should I be doing? Alloran thought closing her fingers around the charm. Fight or not to fight? Outside the window a shooting star raced across the sky. 

~*~ 

"Alloran, breakfast!" Yelled Tal from downstairs. Groaning Alloran pushed herself up. I don't think I got any sleep, she thought pushing the bangs out of her eyes. " If you don't hurry up Flare's gonna eat all the pancakes!" 

" Am not!" Flare retorted. " I'll eat most but not all!" Alloran rushed downstairs to find Leo with a serious look on his face. He motioned for her to follow her into the living room. With a sigh he sat down with his hand pressed against his forehead. 

" What's up?" Alloran asked. 

" It's happening," Leo responded quietly. " Balamb and Trabia Garden have declared a final battle on sorceress Cal. It's going to be next week in the Cetra region." 

" How'd you find out?" 

" The neighbors were talking about it," Leo muttered. " They said it was on the radio last night, round 1000 hours." 

" They why aren't you telling everyone about it?" Alloran asked crossing her arms. 

" I don't know what to do," Leo replied shaking his head. " Dad will be there." 

" Oh," was all Alloran could think of. She knew Leo worried about the opinion of his father. Leo didn't even want to be his father like everyone wanted him to be. 

" Everyone is probably still angry at me-" 

" Us," Alloran corrected. 

" Us," Leo growled. " I want to do something, I just know something's going to happen. Something big. But I can't. Even if Garden wins I would have to face my father. He may be the commander but Garden regulations still bind him to punish us. Not to mention he would probably blow his stack. He'll probably expel us from Garden and become my estranged father, not like we're close anyway." 

" You know something's going to happen too?" Alloran asked. Leo nodded. " I don't know what to do either." They were both silent and turned their gaze away from each other. Many thoughts were in Alloran's mind. Do I really want to take this risk? Would they be cast out even if they did help? Would they survive? 

" What do you think we should do?" Leo asked. Alloran looked at him quizzically. 

"Why ask me?" Alloran inquired shifting the weight on her feet nervously. She wouldn't know what to do, why ask her? " Why not ask Flare?" 

" Too one sided," Leo said nonchalantly. " He really wouldn't give advice, he'd mostly give orders." 

" Sef?" Alloran croaked feeling boxed in. 

" Can't keep serious long enough," Leo muttered. 

" Then why me?" 

" You seem easier to talk to," Leo said with a shrug. " I can trust you to keep things to yourself. I don't know why, but you seem to understand problems more than I do. " 

" No I don't." 

" Yes you do," Leo insisted. " Better than I do at least." 

" I don't know anything and I don't know what to do," Alloran growled. " The only suggestion I can give is to tell everyone else and see what they think." 

" I guess that WOULD be the best answer," Leo admitted looking down. " See? You really are better about thinking through these things." 

" Am not," Alloran replied shaking her head as his eyes came and reached hers. " I just say what others probably would say." 

" You don't give yourself enough credit," Leo said standing up. 

" You give me too much credit," Alloran retorted with a glare. 

" Hey Leo, Alloran, hurry up!" Yelled Sef. Exchanging glances they nodded and headed toward the kitchen. When they entered Tal caught it immediately. 

" What is it?" Tal asked gravely. Casseil, Sef, and Flare looked up knowing something was wrong. Leo and Alloran looked at each other expecting the other to explain. 

" Alloran will explain," Leo said with a look that said, 'ladies first.' Alloran let out a small growl with the thought of putting something slimy in Leo's bed sometime. 

" Well," Sef asked looking expectantly. Alloran sighed shaking her head. No getting around it. Quietly she repeated every word Leo had said. Watching everyone's expression she knew they were also in indecision. 

" And that's all," Alloran finished looking down. - Except for your visions. - (Like they'd believe me.) * Casseil believed you. * Alloran almost scowled but just clenched a fist. 

" So what now?" Tal asked, arms crossed. " Do we fight?" 

" I don't know," Leo said shaking his head. " But we all need to decide." 

" We have to go!" Flare yelled. " Garden needs us!" Alloran wished it was that simple. 

" It's not that simple chicken boy," Alloran said ignoring his glare. " We can fight this battle, may even win, but what about the consciences? Garden won't just drop it because we helped." 

" Exile, SeeD rank gone, too many possibilities," Tal muttered. 

" What to do?" Alloran and Casseil said at the same time. What should I do? Alloran thought remembering the letter. I don't know what the hell to do. Silence again. 

" Can we even avoid Garden?" Alloran asked. She didn't know why she was saying this but it felt like the words came out on their own. " At least, if we fight we get it over with. " What the hell am I saying!? Alloran thought. Everyone looked at her. Aw crap, she thought. Swallowing she continued on with what had been started." This is a big fight, greater than ever before if Trabia's getting involved. I just know something big is about to happen," as she said those words Casseil looked at her in deep thought. 

" Like you knew before?" Casseil asked. Alloran felt it already and hated it. He suspected another vision. 

" Maybe, but I'm sure there are signs of it all around us," Alloran responded. Oh Hyne, why can't I learn to keep my mouth? She thought. " Tal, Casseil, remember how I mentioned a week ago the sky seemed to be getting darker each day?" They nodded. " I'm not the only one, a person I met during my walk noticed it too. Monsters are multiplying, plants are dying, and it's strange the Galbadians haven't done anything. And, I've been hearing things too," Alloran swallowed as she explained how a stranger had told her about Garden SeeD going missing. 

" No way!" Flare yelled, his eyes widened like everyone else's. " That has _never_ happened, not in Garden's history!" 

" It might be," Sef concluded. " Nothing these days seems to have happened before." 

" The main question is, what to do?" 

'What to do?' That's a question Alloran had been asking herself. An answer that came to thought was, do what is needed. But, what if I don't want to do it? Alloran had thought often. It didn't feel like a choice to Alloran, more like a mocking crossroad tearing her apart. To everyone else this was a battle that would could mean trouble when it was over. They'd all be in trouble. For Alloran, this battle meant her life. 

A sorceress and a GF, how could she contend with that? Rely on her guardians? She never had any guardians growing up. But, it made no sense. If she truly WAS an accident in the time flow, why did she have to be so weak? Squall and Seifer could easily out match her, or even someone else. Why does it feel like I'm boxed in? Alloran thought angrily. I just can't do this! 

But if Squall and Seifer could have done something, why hasn't it happened before? Asked a part of her. Griever had been taken by Cal, there was some sort of ritual, whatever it was, and even Squall's grandson had been slain. Would that happen if she didn't do this? ' I know it's too late for our time but us SeeD here are going to continue to fight. I don't want Ellone to suffer like she did when she lost Trance. He was my brother,' Ariel's words were still fresh. ' Almasy, if you fail I will never forgive you.' Why me? Alloran asked herself. Why must it be me? Deep down inside, she knew the answer wasn't going to come to her just because she asked. 

" Alloran?" Leo's voice brought her back to reality. " What do you think we should do?" 

" What does everyone else want to do?" Alloran asked gazing up at their faces. 

" We have to fight!" Flare said punching his fist. " What else can we do?" 

" Yeah, but what about what will happen to us afterwards?" Casseil asked. 

" I don't think, we can avoid this fight," Alloran said keeping her eyes fixed on everyone else's. " We may not be at Garden or have a future with Garden, but we're still tied there anyway. Like I said before, we can't spend our entire lives trying to hide from Garden," like Seifer, Alloran added silently. " Sooner or later we'll probably look back on this battle. If we don't fight, I have a feeling we'll probably regret it years from now. At least, if we do this now, even if we're banished from Garden, we can get this over with. " The final words she was about to say sealed her fate. " I'm going fight, with or without your help." 

It felt relieving for Alloran to say those words. In truth, she felt like a hypocrite. She had been the one that hadn't wanted to go back to Garden but now, here she was, suggesting they fight. I've been running, Alloran thought in realization. I'm no better than Seifer, running from what's going to happen. In fear of the consequences. 

" Well?" Tal said with a glare to the others. " She can expect my help. After all, girls have to stick together. Even when _boys_ are to afraid to fight." Casseil and Leo shot her glares. 

" Who said I'm afraid!?" Casseil growled. " You know I'd help Alloran as much as you would!" Tal just glared back watching them. 

" So?" Tal replied simply. " Did _you_ or any of the other guys speak up? I don't believe hearing anything." 

" That's enough Tal," Alloran muttered gripping onto her friend's shoulder. 

" If the rest of these guys don't want to fight that's fine by me but I'm sticking by you two if your leaving," Casseil snapped. In a more humorous tone he added, " can't leave two 'innocent' girls to fight on their own." 

" Innocent?" Tal and Alloran said at the same time. 

" Alloran's as innocent as a ruby dragon," Flare muttered in a low breath. 

" I'll fight," Leo said with a nod of his head. With a small smile," I'm not going to let you have all the fun. Well?" He said with a look to Flare and Sef. 

" You know you can rely on me," Sef said tipping his hat. 

" What is it with me and conformity?" Flare grumbled. 

" So if we're going to die, you want to die to?" Sef asked with a humored look. Flare rubbed the back of his head and nodded. 

" So it's set then," Leo said with a grin. " We'll start training right after breakfast." Flare and Sef both let out groans while Alloran and Casseil's eyes met. He knows, Alloran thought. Of the vision. ~ Not the details. ~ (I can't say the details, Tal and Casseil would never let me do this then.) * That's because they worry about you. * Alloran sighed wishing that Tal and Casseil shouldn't be worrying so much. - He'll ask sooner or later. - (I'd rather it be later, after this battle.)

~*~

It hadn't been later when Casseil asked. Alloran had finally been able to rest easy after a hard days sparing when someone shook her awake. Instantly she kicked up nailing the person in the stomach. She knew it hadn't been Tal, Tal just yelled at her to get up. 

" Hyne, Alloran!" Growled the person in a low voice. " Don't you ever NOT hurt a person when their trying to wake you up!?" Alloran scowled glaring up at the hazel eyes in the dark. 

" Can't this wait?" Alloran murmured pushing the covers away. " Leo's making us head off to island closest to hell tomorrow." 

" No," Casseil said flatly. " Can we talk? Away from prying ears?" He said indicating to Tal. Why not? Alloran thought with a yawn. Probably won't get back to sleep for awhile. 

Outside the room the two settled in the living room. The didn't bother turning on the light since the nearly half moon illuminated each other's features. " So, was it a vision? Of what's going to happen?" Alloran sighed. She knew he was going to ask and had hope it wouldn't be for awhile. 

" No," Alloran lied, she couldn't let him or Tal know. " I just have a feeling, that's all nothing more." 

" Right," Casseil said skeptically. " Just like with the D-District prison? You never did tell Leo or the others the truth." 

" It's no one's business but mine," Alloran said flatly. " Besides, they wouldn't believe me." 

" I believed you," Casseil muttered. " Doesn't that count?" Alloran went quiet. 

" It's nothing big," Alloran said finally. " Just a battle." 

" Hyne Alloran," Casseil growled in a low tone. " Can't you trust me or Tal?" 

" It's not like that!" Alloran hissed. " I'd trust you guys with my life!" 

" But can you trust us with your secrets?" Casseil said coldly. 

" You have your own secrets and I have mine," Alloran said seething with a clenched fist determined not to hammer Casseil in the face. " I don't pry into your life and you don't do the same to me." 

" Since when did you get so untrusting?" Casseil asked scornfully. 

" Maybe if you didn't keep trying to find out what happens to me I wouldn't," Alloran snapped. " I like to keep things to myself! I make my own choices and you make yours." 

" Alloran," Casseil started. 

" Zip it," Alloran hissed turning her back to him. 

~*~

Casseil watched her retreat shaking his head. He wanted to go after her and try and reason somehow but couldn't. What's happened to us? He thought. Why does it seem lately we get along then turn into enemies? ~ Because she and you aren't really friends, you can't even tell her how you feel. Pathetic. ~ Whispered a mocking demonic voice in his head. (Shut the fuck up you damn demon.)

This had been happening often now when he was alone. Ever since Alloran told him about being able to speak with GFs. Ever since the night of the attack when he was alone Diablos would taunt him with words driving him insane. Carbuncle kept silent while Diablos did all the talking. Lately Diablos had been doing more talking then usual. 

~ What's the matter? You don't like me speaking to you? ~ (No, so shut up!) Alloran, he sighed exasperated. Why does it seem like your always trying to make a barrier between us and your true feelings? 

~*~

Part 5: Reflections 

__

Reflect on your

Childhood

Your sensations

Your words

Your emotions

(Quote from Ultimecia, final battle, final form.)

Casseil had finished loading his gun with bullets. Tonight's the night, he thought. Garden and Galbadia was set to start battling it out at stroke of eight PM in the Cetra region.

Sef and Leo sat on a bed playing triple triad while Flare shadowboxed. Each one's mind on their own things. Casseil's was on many things.

Flopping down on the bed Casseil twirled the gun around his finger. They had an hour before they had to leave, an hour to prepare. A Guardian Force usually made memories disappear, numbing the pain or joy from the past, that's how it had been for Casseil. Until now. 

Closing his eyes he hadn't noticed it but he as thinking on his cadet years at Garden. 

~*~

__

" Aw crap I'm gonna miss the bus!" Yelled a twelve-year-old version of Casseil. Panting he rounded the corner running like Death was chasing him. " Sorry, sorry," he muttered under his breath as he jumped over carts and bumped into pedestrians. Up ahead was the bus, all set to drive away. Relieved Casseil slackened his pace a bit, then was forced to run, FAST! The bus had already started moving at a steady slow pace for it's departure from Balamb. Oh crap! I don't want to take the midnight bus! Casseil thought. "Wait, wait!" He yelled panting at the top of his lungs. Casseil kept running but the bus was to far ahead to catch up with. That was what he had thought at least. 

" Grab onto my hand!" Came a voice as the backdoor opened. He hardly paid attention to what his rescuer looked like but leapt off the ground clutching the person's hand. At first glance he thought the person was a boy from the short hair and noticed the 'he' was a 'she'. 

" Phew, thanks, I thought I'd have to catch the midnight bus," Casseil panted looking her over. 

" Well no one else wanted to help," she said bitterly. Casseil just shook his head casually.

" It's okay, at the orphanage I'm from no one pays attention to me," he said laughing lightly. " I'm Casseil." 

" I'm Alloran." 

~*~

" You cheated!" Leo yelled in reality. Snapping Casseil back. 

It was easier to talk back then, Casseil thought ignoring Leo and Sef's game. Alloran was easier to talk with back then, back then she didn't have so much secrets in our lives. We could have a conversation without thinking we were holding something back. * Don't you mean _you_ thought she was holding something back? * Whispered a small voice in his mind that rarely talked. Carbuncle. (No way!) * Think about it, all those times when it came to secrets it was you that brought them up. Doesn't she deserve to keep things to herself? * Casseil growled pulling the trigger on his gun accidentally. Nothing happened. Glancing down at the gun he was relieved to realize safety was on. Lying back down his mind drifted on the past, and Carbuncle's words.

~*~ 

__

" You okay Alloran?" Casseil asked watching Alloran take a seat in the library looking extremely tired. 

" Fine, just fine," Alloran replied wryly smiling. 

" Tal-"

" It's nothing," Tal said flatly. " Probably just from studying from the exams." Alloran never_ got tired from studying from exams. They always studied together in the daytime and she never yawned unless it was out of boredom. _

" Tal, what's really wrong with her?" Casseil asked in a low whisper as Alloran left to pick up a book from the self. 

" Not my place to say," Tal said nonchalantly. 

" But-" 

" Have you thought maybe Alloran doesn't want to talk about things?" Tal growled. 

~*~

Casseil kept flipping the gun up and down. There HAD been those days where Alloran seemed more tired then normal. Since he couldn't talk to Tal about it without being yelled at he pretended n0ot to notice it. After the attack on Garden, when they were fifteen she stopped having that problem unless she stayed up finishing homework, much like the rest of them. But they had, had the same problem then. 

'You can't even tell her how you feel, pathetic.' The damn demon had stopped pestering him at least. How did he feel about her!? That was something he wondered himself. Tal was easy, he saw her as a hot-tempered friend, but loyal. Alloran, it wasn't as easy. Most of the time she was his closest friend, someone he could count on, to laugh with, to make and be made fun of. Other times he didn't know what to think of her. They fought sometimes, seemed secretive, and then there was another feeling. The same one that had taken him twice. 

His thoughts were on the inauguration party. 

~*~

__

" Ha, ha," he said dryly. " It's not like your going to fall in love." 

" Probably," Alloran replied. His eyes strayed from the stars following clouds to her. That night he felt something strange, looking at her like that. She, in a way looked beautiful. She didn't have long flowing hair, or make up, or dressed fancy. Just the way she had looked in the moonlight.

~*~

He HAD wanted to say something about it. That night they had discovered about his orphanage. He tried to forget he had wanted to when he missed the chance because a, Flare interrupted, and, he hadn't been sure what Alloran felt. Why do I feel this way? Casseil thought. Why do I have to think about these things?

" Hey Casseil, Flare," called Leo standing up from his game of Triple Triad. " Ready to go?" Casseil nodded his head throwing himself off the bed. He would have to think about this some other time.

~*~

Tal splashed some water on her face and hair. Tonight's the night, she thought pushing her untied back hair away from her face. One hour to prepare. Beside her was Pinwheel, the blood wiped clean from the weeks training. 

Blood. Something she had been spilling since she was fourteen. Ever since the attack on Balamb she, Alloran, and Casseil had been sent off to fight. She remembered letting Pinwheel's trigger go, letting it fly off to assist a first year. From the point she had let Pinwheel fly to kill was when she realized, she would never be clean again. Closing her eyes memories flooded in. 

~*~

__

" Do you think," Tal started. " We have a place there? We've already killed more than one person and if we do make SeeD I expect we'll continue taking more lives. I tell myself it's just a bloody game that has to have a victor but, now it all catches up to me, my guilt. I know we've trained for along time, I know our duty, but I wonder, will we end up like them? Dead on the battlefield, destined never to see people we know and care about alive." 

" Tal," Alloran started. " We probably do, if we don't we have plenty of time to earn a place. But we have to take a few lives, as a soldier we have to make a choice, them or us." 

~*~ 

She had always had doubts that there was a place for her in heaven like her parents often said. Like there's a place for me, Tal thought scornfully. Probably anywhere BUT heaven. She knew this battle would probably be her biggest, she'd probably take many lives that day too, more then ever before. 

Tal reached over to the side and pulled out a black ribbon. Her hair may have been butchered but old habits died hard. Dad, Tom, Kim, all probably in heaven, Tal thought naming her dead family members. No matter what, mom never exactly was the same again. 

~*~

__

" Mom, it's my choice!" Yelled a fifteen year-old Tal. 

" I don't want you going back and that's final!" Mrs. Carter yelled. They had been at it for half an hour. 

" You're the one that told dad, ' oh why not dear? It won't be to bad if it's her choice,' Tal spat. 

" Don't talk like that Tal Angela Carter!" Mrs. Carter yelled. 

" How else do you want me to talk!" Tal yelled. " You think I'm going to say 'sure mommy, I'll stay home while my friends fight!'" 

" Enough!" Mrs. Carter screamed. " You are NOT going back to Garden and that's that!" 

" No!" Tal yelled balling a fist. " I'm not a little kid! I can make my own decisions! Just because your afraid doesn't mean you have to keep me here!" Tal hardly saw it coming as she felt the cold hit of her mother's hand against her flesh. 

" I don't want to hear it!" Mrs. Carter yelled leaving the room. Tal looked down keeping her hand on her cheek. Her mother NEVER hit anyone. EVER. 

~*~

Tal woke up out of her daze and quickly started checking her supplies. Mom never did get back to normal, Tal thought. Never did forget our argument. After these years we still argue. 

~*~

__

" Mom I have to fight!" Tal yelled exasperated over yet another fight with her mother. " Why else would we do all this training? Garden needs us!" 

" Absolutely out of the question!" Mrs. Carter yelled putting on a stern face. 

" I've survived six years of training mom!" Tal snapped angrily glaring up at her mother. " I'm nineteen now, and no matter what I'm going to fight tomorrow whether you like it or not!" 

" So your going to run off again like you did three years ago?" Mrs. Carter said placing a dish in the cabinet. "Just leaving without warning?"

" I'm not leaving without warning 'cause I'm telling you now!" Tal growled. " I'm going tomorrow with Alloran and Casseil." 

" Fine then," Mrs. Carter snapped glaring at Tal angrily. " Go off and fight your battle! You off and either be killed or kill many men that don't deserve to die!" 

" Fine!"

~*~

Why does she always have to get on my case? Tal thought irritable. We get into these fights all the time, why do I even bother coming back here? 

" Tal," Alloran said softly knocking at the bathroom door. " It's time." Tal sighed and strapped Pinwheel to her left arm. I'll have to think about this some other time, she thought. 

~*~

Alloran loaded Windhowler and slipped the remaining extra bullets she bought from a travelling salesmen. Damn you Seifer, she thought. Making me use up my regular bullets. She had apparently used up all her regular bullets in the gunning contest with Seifer and since none of the FH stores carried weapons or bullets She had to buy some overpriced bullets from a travelling merchant. 

Tonight's the night, Alloran thought looking out the window. It seemed like it was nighttime thought it was only before 7:00 PM. Seifer was right, she thought. Days really are getting shorter. (Has this ever happened before?) ~ Not in my existence. ~ 

Alloran sighed slipping her knives into their correct sheaves. The fight may take her life, her future, any hopes, but she still felt the need to do it. I can still get out of this, Alloran thought. But, I can't. Not now. Why can't I? Because you want to do something, whispered part of her. 

Alloran sighed. She wanted to do something but not get killed in the process. I'm going to have to fight this alone, she thought. I've fought my own battles, I can take care of my self, right? It's your own battles that separated you from Tal and Casseil, said the small part of her. Alloran frowned remembering the times she had gone off on her own and ended up in pain. Namely, her latest confrontation with Visser. 

Anger swept over her remembering the dark eyed teen that she'd face. He's changed a lot, Alloran thought with a scowl. No longer the brat I used to know, he's more like a dragon with fangs. 

~*~

__

Visser radiated gold ignoring any pains he had been suffering from before. She knew what move he was prepared to do. Renzokuken. He ran at her full speed like a crazed bull. His movements were fast. First he attacked right, then left, over head, across, and repeated these moves over for eight hits. Alloran had managed to keep up with him for the first three but not for the last five. They all hit. 

Pain erupted everywhere as Lionheart tore through her flesh. She tried stepping back out of the way but that didn't get her out of the way. Her blood lay crimson on the ground as Visser kept on the onslaught. 

Then came the finishing move. Visser stopped slashing apart at her skin and blue flames danced around him. He was about three steps away. He ran dragging Lionheart's blade through the ground scraping through the concrete. Before Alloran could attempt to move his blade had hit her hard, the rough divide attack. 

It was Alloran's turn to cough up blood. Renzokuken, a legendary gunblade move. Not many live after they encounter that move. Her right foot slipped. She almost froze. She had let him drive her to the edge. If she fell, it would be game over. 

" Looks like it ends here," Visser said smiling weakly. Renzokuken had taken a lot out of him. 

" I'm not finished yet!" Alloran hissed. She tried lifting Windhowler up but pain just seemed to burn through her. 

The rivals glared at each other again. Neither really had the strength to finish the fight. It was finished for them. A object was thrown between the two. Both their eyes widened after quick realization. It was a grenade. They both struggled to move away but it was too late. A giant blast occurred between them knocking both over in the opposite direction. 

__

~*~

The only thing I can do is get ready for him, she thought. ~ It's his attacks you'll have to worry about, he's not the same kid you fought before. (I know that, that's why I have to be careful.) * Like last time? *

' _I don't want to die yet. Not yet. I still have things to do.'_ Alloran remembered words from her thoughts from last time, only snippets. I really haven't done what I wanted, she thought. Never did find more out about my parents, never felt or saw many new things. She hadn't even gotten a chance to talk Quistis after the incident. Now, she may never get the chance.

Alloran's fingers rested on the hilt of Windhowler, the sheaf lying on the bed. Quickly she drew the blade and cut the air a few times before holding the blade in front of her face. Sapphire eyes looked back at her, the only thing that hadn't changed. Everything's changed, she thought turning the silver blade letting light shine off it. Appearance, thoughts, feelings, nothing seems the same anymore, Alloran thought closing her eyes. Silently she thought of everything that had passed, even memories forgotten swarmed through her mind. 

Her early teens, after the scar was born, her short time as a SeeD, every bit of it had been different in many was. Her life seemed easier back then. No having to worry about people knowing her secrets, Fenerir remained known to only her, her feelings and goals were simple, friendship was easier, all she really had to worry about then was exams and tests. I almost wish I could go back, Alloran thought turning the blade again. Away from all this when it wasn't so hard. But then again, I really can't get away. Just as much as me taking back what I said to Casseil. 

Casseil She had hit a point she hadn't wanted to hit. They hadn't made up from their argument. Alloran had done her best to avoid him, for more reasons then one. Namely because she didn't want to worry about the feelings she had felt before. The one she had on the balcony, the one she had felt on the mission in Timber. 'Why not?' Fenerir had asked before. She wanted to live without many worries or regrets. Alloran couldn't even make up with him. 

Why do I always have to say words without thinking about it? Alloran thought wearily undoing her braid before retying it tighter in place. I don't get it. I can't help it either, I always end up saying the wrong things at the wrong times. 

~*~

__

" Why don't you go back to your master like a good dog!" Those words came to Alloran before she had a chance to know what she had said. 

" Maybe I will go back to Rose!" Casseil growled. " At least she doesn't spas out on me when I want to talk!" He retreated clenching the waving cat in his right hand. 

" Fine! Go back to your master!" Alloran yelled with anger.

~*~

" I don't pry into your life and you don't do the same to me." 

" Since when did you get so untrusting?" Casseil asked scornfully. 

" Maybe if you didn't keep trying to find out what happens to me I wouldn't," Alloran snapped. " I like to keep things to myself! I make my own choices and you make yours." 

" Alloran," Casseil started. 

" Zip it," Alloran hissed turning her back to him. 

~*~

Why does this happen to me? Alloran thought gazing at her reflection. Beep, beep! The alarm in Tal's room went off. Only at that point did Alloran realize how long she had been holding Windhowler. Half swearing half sighing she dropped Windhowler on the bed rubbing her arm. I'll have to think about this some other time, she thought slipping Windhowler back in it's sheaf relaxing at the familiar sound of metal against the sheaf. I just have to get this over with before I decide to change my mind. Walking to the bathroom door she said quietly, " Tal, it's time." Tal quietly walked out with Pinwheel securely attached to her arm. 

" I'm ready," Tal said shakily with a nod. 

" Alloran, Tal, hurry it up," Leo yelled from downstairs. Without a word the two walked out the door and down the staircase. The guys looked at them with stony faces. 

" Let's get going," Leo said clearing his throat. " Ragnarok's been repaired and ready for lift off. " 

" Tally!" Yelled Kayla, who had appeared from the kitchen. The younger girl clung onto Tal's waist. " How long is it going to be!? Are you coming back!?" Tal sighed rubbing Kayla's golden hair. 

" I don't know when I'll be back, it'll depend," Tal sighed gently prying Kayla's little fingers off. " All I know is," Tal glanced over at Alloran who nodded. " I'll come back, I promise." 

" Pinky swear?" Kayla asked sniffling. 

" Pinky swear," Tal said finally getting Kayla's fingers off her. " Just take care of mom and Amery, kay?" Kayla gave a small nod as the six SeeD opened and closed the door, disappearing from the Carter household. 

~*~

Part 6: Beginning of the great battle.

" We'll be there in fifteen minutes," called Sef from the intercom. Alloran leaned against the wall with Tal and Casseil across from her. My hands can't stop shaking, Alloran thought jamming them into her coat pockets. ~ Nervous? ~ (That's an understatement!) 

" Hey guys?" Tal said suddenly, they had been quiet the entire ride. 

" Yeah," Alloran and Casseil spoke at the same time. 

" Do you remember what we said the day FH was destroyed? The oath we made?" Tal asked. 

" No, sorry," Alloran murmured. " Probably from the G.Fs." ~ Gee, thanks. ~

" Same here," Casseil replied. 

" I just remembered it a second ago," Tal said gripping her arm. " We were on the balcony talking about the sorceress and about FH's destruction we made an oath kinda silly but made sense." 

" And what was it?" Alloran asked cocking an eyebrow. 

" ' If we all make SeeD well do our best to get revenge on her and tear her to pieces'," Tal said perfectly as if she had just heard it. " Sounds dumb, right?" 

" But that's something we may never get to do, the commander can take care of sorceress Cal," Alloran gulped digging her nails into the leather of the glove. 

" But no reason we shouldn't try to do it, right Alloran?" Tal asked. 

" Yeah," Alloran said weakly. She didn't have the heart to tell them. 

" Five minutes! Get ready!" Sef yelled. 

~*~

Quistis nervously awaited in line with many other SeeD around her. Save the Queen tightly in her hand awaiting the taste of battle. This is foolish, she thought for the tenth time. We don't have enough SeeD even with Trabia's and ours. Ahead was the enemy, a sea of Galbadians all ready to fight. 

" Squall!" Someone yelled to the commander, who was on ledge. 

" What is it?" Squall growled keeping his eyes plastered on the distance. 

" We're not the only ones here, more are coming," was the reply. The scout continued listening for replies from others. " Sir, there are, um," 

" Spit it out!" Xu growled keeping her gun cocked ready to fire. 

Gulping the scout spat out the first part of the news. " Seifer Almasy is heading this way, with over a hundred men at his beck and call, on chocobos sir!" Everyone looked at each other startled. Chocobos used in combat hadn't been for decades. "And that's only part one, Ragnarok's flying this way! Right nearby the sorceress Cal." Squall's eyebrow's snapped together and he went silent. What are they going here!? Quistis thought thinking of two people while others around her whispered to each other in surprise. 

" We attack now," Squall said emotionlessly. " They're going to need some help." 

~*~

Visser Deling looked up at the dark sky smiling coldly, his fingers wrapped tightly around Lionheart. He never felt so strong before, all because of the dear sorceress. The SeeD were coming, crossing blades with the Galbadians. Worthless fools, Visser thought aloofly watching the action in front of him unfold. They'll all get their chance to die. His dark eyes looked at the sorceress preparing one of her greatest spell. At her feet lay ten bodies, all SeeD, all her enemies. Their blood bleeding into the ground making the spell come forth. All we need is you Wolfeyes and the stage is set, he thought. 

Suddenly he felt a familiar presence coming rapidly closer. Overhead a great airship flew down low being attacked at all sides as tanks took their best shot. With a crash landing it took many Galbadian lives, not that it mattered to him. The Ship's gattling guns tore through Visser's forces as he watched unimpressed. Where are you? He thought impatiently as the blond girl he hated and the wimp, both friends of the one he hated and respected. Chocobo cries were heard as fighters rode across the battlefield. Finally his prey exited the airship and began to fight. 

~*~

Alloran, Tal and Casseil were thrown from side to side as they entered the war zone. Gripping her side Alloran grabbed onto the railing for dear life as Ragnarok shakily landed. " We're here! Take care of yourselves!" Leo yelled over the intercom. " Try not to get your selves killed and come back alive!" Alloran felt her stomach clench at those words. 

" Alloran hurry up!" Casseil yelled, him and Tal were all ready far ahead. 

" I'll be right there," I hope, she added finding it hard to move knowing what awaited her. With Windhowler in hand she finally made the move to the hanger door. This is it, she thought. 

At the first step out she was greeted by the sounds of war. Blood and bodies littered the ground she stood on, as well as the scent of blood and death that dangled in the air filling her nostrils. Up ahead was her destination, sorceress Cal. Fear gripped Alloran's mind seeing Cal in a trance aware of Cal's power and the mission. Taking the first fearful steps forward she shook her head and started running. 

Three soldiers moved in front of her swords drawn while a forth tried circling round to get a clear shot with his rifle. Taking a good guess Alloran figured the gun-wielder wasn't going to shoot if she were in melee with his comrades with the unclear shot. Praying to Hyne the blond haired SeeD dove into the range of the sword-wielders. The first was on her left, second on her right, and third center of her. The first and the second one were striking downward on either sides. She hang there at the last second before ducking low and weaving under the arm of the second soldier and let them hit. They both hit the ground dead. The rear soldier hadn't seen it coming as the SeeD swiftly ran beside him and let Windhowler cleave cleanly through his neck while letting a fire spell charge in her left hand. The gunner had started his own spell but Alloran had discharged hers first. 

The next obstacle between her and Cal was a group of soldiers. Alloran spun round slicing across the chest after ducking an assault killing off the first. Throwing Windhowler over her shoulder she blocked vertically and spun knocking the blade away then ran past him dragging her silver blade through the stomach. Spinning on the ball of her foot she quickly thrust Windhowler at the third one's head.

Only meters away screams met her ears. A blue blade slashed through two SeeD almost too fast for her eyes to track. They hit the ground dead while their weapons clattered to the ground. In the shadows lay their killer blood fresh from his kill staining the blue blade. 

" Hello Wolfeyes," the killer said coolly. Their eyes met, her sapphire versus his black. 

" Deling," she hissed coldly. It was like the battle around them wasn't even happening. Almost like their own world where this fight was necessary. She took the time to notice the straight cut on his right cheek. So he didn't make it out unscathed, she thought. " I bet your grandfather is pleased, helping a sorceress, the type of person that led to his demise. " 

" He was a weak fool that believed he could control the sorceress," Visser growled. "I will serve as her knight and bring the end of Garden." 

Alloran took a step closer. " We'll see about that," Alloran growled. " You won't be able to do much when your dead. "

Visser spat on the ground to show his opinion of her words. " Your still a bitch that doesn't know her place in the world. Now, should we get on with the killing then? I believe you have a trip scheduled to the funeral home." 

" I thought you'd never ask." 

Without a word more they rushed at each other spinning and attacking every open chance only to be blocked. They were even, they wanted each other's death, they were rivals. It was a pattern of blocks, spins, feints, thrusts, all a dance of blades where only one could walk away. 

Lionheart swung upwards and Windhowler went to meet it. Through the space Visser grinned coldly. Alloran hadn't seen it till the last second when Visser jabbed a knife at her with his left hand right for her heart. The rest came instinctively. Flicking her right hand a knife fell and she aimed it downwards. Alloran and Visser breathed hard determined not to utter a word of pain. Both their knives had been driven straight through each other's arm. Jumping back from each other they kept their eyes on each other's. 

" Impressive," Visser said smiling coldly. " But that was a waste of time in your case." Alloran's eyes widened as she took notice to the cut in Visser's arm. Steadily his left arm was healing all by itself. " One of the many advantages about obeying the sorceress," Visser said smugly. Alloran winced from the pain as blood spilled out on both sides. Reaching in her pocket she pulled out the vial for high potion and applied it. 

Before either of their arms had healed they began again. Lionheart came overhead in a cleave stroke only to be met by Windhowler. Alloran bent her knees as they screamed in protest from the power Visser put into that strike, she had absorbed most of the strike but didn't fall. Using the force she'd absorbed she sprung up knocking backward but not before he gripped onto her shoulder dragging her down with him. 

They both tumbled on the ground struggling to keep on top of the other. Both had long since let go of their gunblades as they thrashed at each other kicking and punching each other. Finally Visser got the upper hand and pinned Alloran to the ground. Grinning in a sick manner he with drew his knife and plunged it down toward her face. Once again instinct took over. Her leg had been behind him. At the moment and sent the knife down her right leg shot up knocking him forward and caused him to miss his point. 

Windhowler and Lionheart lay opposed against each other pointing in opposite directions. The two rivals had both drawn their knives and were taking stabs at each other. As they continued their fight their reflections played on the bright blades showing the blade dancers. As they drew near they both made the risk and jumped for their gunblades. Alloran lunged forward ducking her head as her fingers wrapped around the hilt and rolled back onto her feet. Opposite of her was the president's son with Lionheart in hand. 

" Well Wolfeyes," Visser taunted. " Think you can make this go on any longer?" 

" Wrong Visser," Alloran said quietly. I have to end this now, she thought feeling her emotions to tear through him rise. Cal would be finished her spell soon. Holding up Windhowler she yelled, " it ends here Visser!" 

Her and Visser raced past each other. Blades drawn holding them out ready to slash each other's sides. Immediately memory poured into Alloran's mind. This had been exactly what had happened in the vision. Her eyes widened as what had happened in the vision started to take place. Their gunblades bit into each other's cheek. Their backs turned to each other they both ran their index finger down each other's wound. The cuts were in the exact places their scars were. Visser's cut had run perfectly across her horizontal cut of her scar and Alloran's had hit the exact place her knife had before. 

Their next move was unadtisappated move. They both glared at each other. Blood dribbling from their cuts. It was time to end this. " Aura!" They both yelled. They ran at each other full speed. Alloran felt his blade dig into her shoulder as she dragged Windhowler through the dirt and pushed him into the air. Demon slice. Spininng repeatatively she swung Windhowler into him while he attempted to hit her. She was too close for him to get a clear hit. Pulling the trigger several times she unloaded pain. Falling back away from each other the effects of Aura wore off. 

" Fuck you Wolfeyes!" Visser growled angrily. His cuts were healing fast but he had sastined more damage than her. " That does it!" Lightning crackled from above Cal. Visser's angered look changed smug. " It's over for you and Garden now." 

" Unleash!" Cal screamed.

Dark energies around her turned crimson red matching the blood of the dead SeeD. A dark void opened overhead like before but it was more frightening now. The fighting ceased as all eyes were focused on the void as inhumane noises were heard. Any happiness, dreams, pleasures, they were snatched away replaced with darkness. Fear filled Alloran's mind as eight creatures more ferocious than the next. Chaos erupted as the beings attacked right and left, even at the Galbadians. Screams soon filled the air along with someone very close to her, Visser. A fireball from the dragon hit dead on burying Visser into the ground. 

The path to Cal was now open, Cal herself was hunched over in exhaustion as beads of sweat dripped from her face. Now's the chance, Alloran thought running over bodies that littered the ground. She was only ten meters away. When light broke through the clouds and covered her and Cal. Ellone, Alloran thought. Clouds swirled around as the piercing light broke through. Cal was disappearing into the light yelling as she floated in the sky but Alloran was still there. 

" Alloran!" Yelled Tal and Casseil running toward her. 

Alloran felt sadness and regret take her. She didn't want to leave knowing she may never see them again. I don't have to do this, she thought. I can just stay here and battle it out. Looking at their faces she felt her decision grow harder. Blinking she sheaved Windhowler and shook her head regretfully. No, she thought as a tear slipped down her face. This is the way it was meant to be, whether I like it or not. I, can't escape. Not from this. This is one fight I have to fight alone.

" I'm sorry," Alloran whispered as they neared feeling herself lifting into the sky, into the whiteness. " Ellone, do it!" Their cries were faint now. As she felt herself disappearing her thoughts trickled by. 

__

Just wait, just survive. Fight this battle guys, fight and survive. 

I have to do this and you have to do your duty. 

I'll, come back. I'll come back alive and Cal will be gone. 

I promise.

~*~

Wolf: Holy crap, my longest chapter. *Her fingers are burning and she puts them in a huuuuuuuuuge tub of ice only to have the ice melt in 1.42 seconds flat.* Thank god I get to take a break.

Tobias: You still have to write the shout outs.

Wolf: Damn you Tobias! You had to remind me!

~*~

ethereal-tenshi: Yeah, I guess it was bad for her but I had to come up with something and I read in a book something like that and I like the idea, sad as it was. 

Emrelle Elendal: Well, looks like SOMEONE is happy Rose died. *slowly backs away* Another Rikku fan, right? 

Blueflamerose: Done.

Sorceress Fujin: Er, is this enough? 

Dark Hope: Done. 

Verdanii: Glad to see you liked it. I may do more two chapters at a time depending on the situation or if I want to leave people on cruel cliff hangers. 

ethereal-tenshi: *blushes* Thank you. I'm glad to see your hooked. I've read "secret alias" and it's looking great. 

MiNi SoRcErEsS: Tobias says something but I can't type it for this fic. I don't think you'll get bored, just let's say many other things. Your welcome and I really like your fic.

Dark Angels: * gives you handkerchief* Thank you. 

WildKnight: *growles* I AM NOT A SHRIMP! The chapters done, but there's still more to right and for that comment I may take longer!

Kikoken: Thanks, though I'm not sure I was begging *shrugs* oh well. Yeah, I'm going to get to work on italicizing since I didn't learn how till a long time. 

edenblack18: I could tell you what happens next but I'm mean and don't want to spoil the nice things ahead. 

tobias : *snaps fingers* Drat, stuck with Tobias again! but *starts plotting evil deeds.*

~*~

Wolf: Ow, ow, ow, my fingers! This is what I get for writers cramp! 

Tobias: *smiling* I told you that you make top long chapters! *gets knocked out*

Wolf: Ugh, it's a bad sign when you can't even kill your lackey. Anyways, I was thinking of writing a prequel for the story and maybe slimly a sequel. The prequel of course would be on Quistis and Seifer and the sequel not saying since it would spoil the ending of this story. Anyone care to say whether they want to see either or both put that in your reviews. Remember, keep reading and reviewing. 


	17. Chapter 16: The crossroads in Time

Wolf: Hello again. I don't own any FF 8 characters. Story's almost over, long chapter. Took me a long time to update due to teachers piling the mother load of homework assignment and tests. Thanks to quick edit, [ mutters anger] I had to change the way I did dialogue between Alloran and the rest of the GFs. Also, I slipped in a few Latin words so if I screwed up royally please no reviews with pitchforks attached to them. (Wish I were kidding)

----

Part one: Beginning of the end.

Cal awoke in full fury in the strange realm. Angry she hurled a fire spell into the air. Only half as strong as it could have been before. Howling she kept throwing spells until her temper cooled. **Control yourself!** Karu hissed angrily as his vengeful voice filled his head.

__

How can I!? We allowed that wench Ellone to send us here! Cal argued back.

****

You did, not me. Besides, there is always a way back. But from your weakened state you may need help, Karu said coolly in his-as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

__

From who!? No one else is here, or have you forgotten?

****

Not entirely dear Cal, there is one person here that awaits us. Hyne's messenger. 'Destined to change fate'. Use her my lady. Rub it in Hyne's face, show her that even her pitiful child is like all other humans. Easily used. Cal smiled at Karu's notion. It was fair, Hyne had robbed of her life before, now she would rob Hyne of her messenger.

----

Alloran opened her eyes with pain over her body. The stinging pain that Visser had left was still there. Muttering a few words of curative magic she looked around in awe. It was just as it had been before, but the eerie sensation was stronger. Much stronger. She actually did shiver this time. Pushing herself up the pale moonlight made the statues of this world glimmer and come alive. Ruins stood proudly though they had been crushed. Alloran's eyes gazed around. This was the only formation in this dark world. Eternity, land of the watchers.

Windhowler in hand she crept around the strange realm. The cold air bit at her freshly cut cheek. Taking steady breaths she glanced around. No sign of anything recent. Shivering she wrapped her fingers around the glowing sapphire. Where was Cal? Was she alone? She highly doubted that. Alloran didn't like this place; not one bit.

__

Fenerir? Alloran asked.

****

She's close, along with Karu. Alloran felt the anger and bitterness in Fenerir's words.

****

Just don't let it interfere with your fighting and be careful. Cal is still a powerful sorceress, even with her power weakened from the spell, Bahamut roared back.

As she walked alone she felt the air stiffen and tighten. Mist curled around her making her eyesight dull. No, not only her eye sight; her hearing as well. Every hair on the back of her neck rose. Alloran stopped moving all together. She did her best to keep her sounds limited but her breathing seemed to load. Alloran didn't know what to do.

" So young, so afraid," said an eerie women's voice. Alloran spun to see her but the voice was from all sides. " You don't know what to do."

" Stay away from me," Alloran ordered with a growl. Laughter filled the air all around her. Cruel laughter.

Through the air sharp painful objects tore through Alloran's skin. Swearing under her breath she distantly heard light objects clatter to the ground. Senbon acupuncture needles. ' Not many are used as weapons anymore but they are still deadly if used properly,' Irvine once warned. ' Originally made for medical usage they can cause either lethal injuries point or not depending on the user hits. They're thin and harder to see in hard conditions.' Cal hadn't killed her though she could have. Alloran didn't dare inspect the long needle at her feet. Blood was fresh from the wound to the needle.

" We finally meet, Hyne's messenger," Cal's voice rose in Alloran's ears tauntingly. " A little girl, a little girl is all the great goddess will send?" More needles flew through the air on all sides. Thrashing Windhowler only a few needles were stopped as many other's slipped past her defense. Hugging her arms in pain the needles continued to pass. " Is this all? I would have expected more." Alloran's grip on Windhowler tightened as the blood slowly dribbled down.

" Shit," she whispered. It was bad enough she couldn't see what was around her but she could hardly hear where the assault was coming from.

" It must be terrible, not being able to defeat something around you," Cal cooed.

Alloran glared intently at the mist. Taking deep breaths she continued to look. There had to be something that would tip off Cal's location. Silently she checked the clues supplied. If Cal was moving fast something would tip off her location. Suddenly it clicked. Mist was made of water, if Cal was moving through a puddle or something she would know! Alloran glanced around still she saw small beds of water on the ground.

" What's wrong? The great sorceress getting tired of attacking?" Alloran asked cockily flicking her wrist allowing a knife to fall. At that moment she saw the water move. At the sign of movement Alloran let the knife fly. Nothing. Instead she was greeted with more needles tearing through her skin followed by her screams of pain.

" Keep looking, your eyes will never find me," Cal's voice was sing songish. Damn it, Alloran thought gripping onto her arm. I'm being ripped to ribbons! What the hell is she up to!? Calming down she mentally kicked herself for what she was about to do next to maybe discover Cal's location.

" I thought a sorceress was a spell caster, a manipulator of magic," Alloran said aloud looking around. " Not someone who used measly needles-" Alloran was thrown back by an invisible force, followed by fira spell. Pushing herself up her muscles screamed in pain from the burns and cuts.

" Watch what you say girl, it may come and attack you," Cal taunted. Shit, Alloran thought as she let out a cough of blood. Seconds later the SeeD almost missed the fast glimmer of ice. Spinning on the ball of her foot three large icicles zipped past her, cutting through a bit of her hair.

----

Cal watched and almost laughed at the shocked look on the pitiful child's face. Her fingers twisted to match the smile she wore. What to do next? Cal's eyes examined the distorted image of the girl now. At first glance she had thought the child was a boy, clearly strong enough to protect her for awhile. And

Cal's eyes widened at the girl's eyes. They were a dark shade of sapphire that held Cal's eyesight. The same as someone she once knew Shaking her head angrily she brushed the image from her head. She didn't _want_ to remember. It didn't matter. But there was something familiar. No matter, she thought coldly. I'll play with her, for awhile. There's nothing _one_ SeeD can do.

----

Alloran gripped her side as she and icicle slashed her side. Muttering curses she centered her balance. How the Hell am I supposed to beat an opponent like this!? She thought.

****

THINK ABOUT IT! Alloran felt her ears roar from Bahamut's voice. There had only been one time it had been like that. The exam. It felt like very body would shatter**. USE WHAT YOU HAVE!** What do I have? Alloran thought. This time a whip of fire lashed out from all direction tasting her flesh 50% of the time of Alloran's dodges.

Barely able to keep calm Alloran reviewed her choices. She couldn't see through the fog any human shape let alone Cal's position, she definitely couldn't ear any movement, what was left? Even if she got an idea of where Cal was she'd move too fast to get a track with her eyes. Gripping onto Windhowler she closed her eyes. That's when she got the idea.

----

Cal silently laughed. Hyne must have been truly pitiful to have picked a worthless child. **Make her feel true pain!** Karu said smugly through her head in a small whisper. **Make her regret ever thinking she could stand up against us!**

Cal whispered the words that made her speed increase. Silently she moved like spectral through the mist surrounding her prey. Fool, Cal thought. She circled like a shark many times before she made her move. From her sleeve she quickly produced a dozen more needles and pitched them toward the blond SeeD. Cal eagerly awaited the cry of pain. It never came. All she heard was the sound of metal hitting against her needles.

What the- Cal started before she felt something tear through the tender skin on her back. Growling in pain the concentration on her mist spell started to lift. The Sorceress's blood started to spill on the ground much like the girl's had earlier. " You! That _hurt!_" Cal screeched seeing what had happened. Looking right into the pair of sapphire; the holder was holding a gunblade with fresh blood. The girl's bold sapphire eyes glaring sharply into Cal, the same as another's.

----

Alloran held Windhowler in guard position. Keeping her eyes transfixed on the sorceress. " Impressive," Cal remarked coldly in a rich tone that held poison in it. " How lucky it was for you to have flukes yourself into hitting me." Alloran growled hardly able to keep a straight face at this women. Losing your calm isn't how to win this, keep it under control! " Not that you would be able to do it again."

" I don't believe in luck," Alloran said curtly. " Even if I did, it had nothing to do with it, _Cal_."

" I find that hard to believe, _little girl_," Cal sneered. " I might just do the spell all over again."

" Do it again," Alloran challenged keeping a tight grip on Windhowler's handle. " I'll hit your heart this time." Cal's face held not emotion except burning hatred. Nothing like the woman Alloran had seen in Cal's past.

" And how would you do that?" Cal continued in a sneer that made Alloran's blood boil. " By luck?"

" I'm surprised you never noticed dear sorceress," Alloran sneered back. " You said my eyes wouldn't find you-"

" And your hearing wouldn't find me," Cal spat back angrily with poison in each word.

" So I used what you left me with," Alloran said almost smirking. " You practically tore me to ribbons so I'm covered with blood making me reek of it. Even the very air around us smelled of it. I've smelt it for years so I know what to expect. But" Alloran took a glance at the sorceress. The beast like eyes glared at her. " You smelled like what I expected you too. Incense, burned cedar, and other rich things for enhancing your powers. No matter where you moved, even at top speed I could track you. That was the problem with you attacking at that speed to long. I've adjusted to tracking your attacks. I figured you wouldn't expect 'a pitiful girl' to attack then, let alone know where you were."

Cal's expression changed followed a by a hoarse laugh. " Maybe I underestimated you child, maybe you are worth what Hyne thinks," her laugh quieted to a dangerous tone. " Rest assured, it _won't_ happen again."

----

Cal's eyes faced the dark sapphire orbs. She _knew _there was something similar.

****

Forget about that! Cal almost lost her composure from Karu's voice. **You've toyed around already get to business.** Cal changed her tone of voice. " Why do you even bother fighting?"

Her eyes seemed to travel beyond the child as she attempted to push through her mind. The SeeD seemed to sense it and attempted to keep her mind clouded, unsuccessfully. The girl's mind was an open book. She could see an orphanage, battles, and other moments that Cal swiftly brushed past. Then she felt a _big_ lock on one memory. Cal frowned. What was this girl trying so hard to hide?

----

Alloran and Cal faced each other with cool interest. " Why do you even bother fighting?" Cal asked, her tone was softer than the one she had used before, without the poison, which _really_ surprised Alloran. " Are you surprised?" Her tone made Alloran think of a mother chiding a child.

The tone was eerie, inhumane almost. Though Cal's tone had changed every nerve on Alloran's body stayed alert. She almost lost hold of Windhowler as a sudden headache hit like a hurricane. It felt like someone was digging into her very soul. Alloran tried what she could but the pain was excruciating. ' An advanced sorceress may be able to break into a persons thoughts, see their desires or fears,' Seifer had once told her before she knew who he was. Alloran wanted to put up some defense but it seemed impossible. What if Cal found out of her lineage? Alloran didn't want to think about it. She stepped forward to attack but Cal just looked at her and an invisible force threw her back.

Extending her arm a yellowish-white aura escaped her fingers as she muttered, "holy." Cal barely winced as the spell made contact.

****

Idiot, she's not going to be off her guard this time! Bahamut growled.

" You and I are not much different girl," Cal whispered lightly. " Hyne betrayed both of us."

" Or really," Alloran said fighting to keep the sound of pain out of her voice as fire seemed to fill her veins.

" You have friends that you may never see again," Cal continued while her beast-like eyes seemed softer. _Tal and Casseil, _Alloran stiffened. Cal had just talked in her mind. How did _she_ know? " I lost many people important to me and Hyne cursed me with these powers and you're here, burdened with carrying out Hyne's orders. Not that it matters to her of your happiness."

" Your point being?" Alloran felt another mental blast hit her as she attempted to keep her clouded and her mind closed but it was like a rabbit against a tank.

" Are you that blind child?" Laughed Cal another mental blast hit Alloran almost pushing her back farther. Fuck her, Alloran thought. " Join me, show Hyne she can't mess with your life. Serve me." Alloran let out a growl as she threw her self through the mental blast that Cal sent her way. Windhowler came in an overhead cleave ready to cut off Cal's hand but " Nice try, you'll have to get past my barrier," an invisible force blocked the silver blade and held it in place before throwing the blade and it's master to the side. " What do you say girl?"

" What can _I_ say?" Alloran asked pushing herself up. " Two words, screw you." That obviously wasn't the answer Cal was looking for.

" Fool," Cal hissed. As she seemed to over in the air as she lifted her hand. " Better take cover," she whispered as a dark void engulfed the two of them. Oh shit, Alloran thought realizing what spell it was. Cal looked up the sky and yelled, "Meteor!"

" Shell!" Alloran yelled at the last second as a meteor crashed into her. Two hit her, _hard, _as the protective shield covered her and deflected most of the blows.

" Casting a spell at the last moment, impressive," Cal said coolly as she landed back on the ground. " But you could be stronger, Alloran Wolfeyes," Alloran let out another growl. But then gripped her head as another massive headache hit her.

----

Cal hadn't remembered the girl's name till she started to view the door of her memories. Visser had once told her but she never took consideration toward that name. Now she was intrigued by the memories running now.

----

__

" Name."

" Alloran." The girl said.

" Last name."

" I don't have one."

" Well then," the women cleared her throat. " You'll just have to make one up."

" Wolfeyes," She said after a short silence.

----

__

The girl, Alloran, ran away looking bewildered, leaving a blond adult behind her. " Alloran!" The older women yelled.

----

Cal almost felt her control on the spell as a force hit her mentally. What was she trying so hard to hide!? It couldn't have been the memory of her name but that one afterwards There had been something there that the child didn't want to be uncovered. Gritting her teeth she threw in extra magic into the spell. Seconds later she heard the SeeD yell in pain clutching her head. That's when the defense unlocked and the memory was now an open book. No way, Cal thought as her eyes widened. The secret was the shocking truth.

----

Alloran yelled in pain as a massive strike hit her. She distantly heard Windhowler clatter to the ground as it felt like fire exploded in her veins and her head throbbed. She couldn't focus at all as she felt like someone was repetitively poking around her head with a needle. Then abruptly it stopped. Gasping and savoring what air she could breathe.

" You should know by now it's useless to even think of the idea of fighting back," Cal said evenly, her eyes twinkled in malice. Damn, Alloran thought. _Watch your language,_ Alloran almost jumped as she heard Cal's voice creep in her mind. " My, my," Cal's tone was lofty making Alloran think of Visser. " Imagine this, the daughter of a lapdog, fighting against the very kind he aided." The words made Alloran freeze in shock. " He was a fool Alloran Wolfeyes, a fool to fail the sorceress. And his reward? Tossed out to the trash. Is that your fate? If you were to join me now, I could give you power that he wasn't given."

" Like Visser?" Alloran sneered. " I'll pass." Cal's eyes glimmered.

" You really think I would bestow my true gifts to a worthless cockroach like him?" Cal asked with a laugh. " That is probably 1% of what I can give. I ask you again daughter of Seifer Almasy, do you accept my offer? The blood of a line of knights courses through your very veins." Cal's words made Alloran even surer of her choice. The sorceress said each word tauntingly as a hefty reminder of her descendants. Reminding her of two failed knights before her, Gunner Almasy and Seifer Almasy.

" After seeing how two before me fared under a sorceress I'd have to say I decline," Alloran growled. " Not like I'm going to let myself become a lapdog to a hag like you!"

" We shall see," Cal hissed. Her eyes rolled back slightly as a harsh wind blew past them. Her arms out stretched and the sky behind her turned ice blue as multiple icicles rose making a tidal wave grow. " Hiemalis basiare." The spell was pure ice, almost like a basic Blizzaga spell but twice as potent.

" Flare," Alloran whispered holding her left hand up letting the heat gather into the massive spell.

The two spells met each other mid air. Fire and ice merging together but unable to pass each other. Both elements opposed to each other blew apart sending both their casters flying backwards. Cal was the first up and ready to cast another spell.

Alloran scrambled to stand up. Her eyes plastered to Cal. The feeling of strength filled her body from the garnet in her pocket. Alloran moved swiftly to the side as a barrage of fire heated the air. Cal laughed bitterly as fire jumped from her fingers. " Is that all you have!?" Alloran's eyes studied the angle of the blaze and how Cal was using it. Mostly people used one hand for a spell like this but in this case Cal was using _both_ hands to increase the power and speed of the blaze.

Cal's eyes widened causing another mental blast wallop Alloran head on. Crap, Alloran thought struggling to push herself up as the sorceress smiled coldly. The flames in her hands had just grown in intensity. There was no way she was going to be able to dodge this one; leaving her with one risky, painful option. Alloran felt the flames ready, hungry for her flesh as it moved like a giant wave. Sheathing the long gunblade she kept her eyes on the attack. Leaping into the fire the SeeD flinched as the fire burned her skin and her eyes watered. The power of Shell blocked only half the strength. Tight grip around Windhowler she drew quickly causing it to ram against Cal's shield. The iai technique. (A/N: Quick draw).

The force of the extra power gave Windhowler the extra boost needed to cause the shield to come close to shattering. Alloran unleashed several bullets against the force field causing its destruction. Cal's eyes looked up with malice in them. The twin flame-throwers stopped and started to glow in a mix of fire and a purplish blue.

That's when she noticed Cal had taken off her gloves and her fingers were twitching to fight. The fingers raked her shoulder like knives while purple fire passed through her body blowing her away from Cal. The purple fire seemed to jump through her body, tearing through each part altering something inside her. But not before Alloran did some damage. Using the force of Cal's blow she thrust the hilt of Windhowler to strike the sorceress's liver.

" Cura," Alloran whispered to her shoulder feeling the effects heal the torn tissues. Cal was gasping for air slightly as blood dribbled from her fingers.

----

Cal's lungs swallowed as much air permitted. There was definitely some power in the child to have been able to break the shield. A normal human wouldn't be able to do much after being hit there but Cal was far from normal.

Cal's eyes observed the girl now. Fairly different from her sire but just as power as he had been. Enough power for Cal on and get out of this world, then she could dump this child in the trash like she had done with her previous knight.

Again the sapphire orbs flashed in hatred that Cal had seen before, the same look from before. Cal felt Karu's snarl that blocked the memory from returning.

****

Fight now, fight with more than before. Crush Hyne's messenger and the holder of Fenerir!

----

Alloran held Windhowler ready as her eyes bore at Cal. **Be careful, we've yet to see what Karu can drive her to. Fenerir warned.**

" Why deny the inevitable?" Cal asked. " We both know what is to happen."

" More of a reason to change it," Alloran growled.

" You've already seen the deaths of those that could oppose me, you know that Tal and Casseil are supposed to die," Cal said temptingly, believably. " I can help you stop that from happening. I can help you, keep you from being betrayed by Garden, take away all you're painful memories and experiences, treat you like a daughter, anything you could ever wish. Give you a place to proper belong. Tal and Casseil may even end up betraying you after they find out about your parents. We can stop anyone else from finding out, all you need to do is trust me."

The offer was slightly tempting. It _almost_ sounded like Cal could do that. Some of the things Cal had named she wanted. Each word seemed soft and kind like a parent's. But It didn't change the fact of Cal's true intentions. It didn't change what Alloran had seen in the future. It didn't change anything.

" Save it for someone for someone who wants to be led by the nose," Alloran sneered. Cal's face writhed with anger.

As Cal whispered spell words several rays that had focused themselves around Alloran and ran full speed into her body. It didn't hurt, _much_ as the light beams shot back out of her body, but it took something with it. A massive amount of strength had just been yanked away since that spell was part of her junctions. She couldn't feel her Curaga spells anymore. Almost like they had been blown out of her.

" Blizzaga," Alloran whispered as the air around Cal became cold. Not that it did much good since Cal just outspread her arms creating a ring of fire that cancelled out the ice spell before it could even come into play. " Thundaga." The lightning lashed out at the sorceress in different spears, which Cal seemed to have absorbed and redirected back in Alloran's direction. It missed as Alloran moved to the side, barely

"I think we've played long enough Alloran dear, Flare," the sorceress said with a simple gesture.

Cal's fingers smoked and the flames leapt up at an alarming rate. Alloran couldn't move. Her body was frozen in place as the flare spell hit her dead on.

----

Cal laughed as the flames swallowed the blond SeeD. Alloran Wolfeyes vanished from view. That may not be enough to _kill_ her but maybe now she'll see things my way, Cal thought smugly as she turned her back. Big mistake.

----

Alloran braced herself as the fire spell made contact. Silently she forced herself to think of worse situations she had been in. As the spell faded she was thankful she had junctioned ice magic Cal had turned her back. " Hey, sorceress!" She yelled holding Windhowler tightly. As Cal turned around she immediately went to work.

Running forward she dragged Windhowler like it was the heaviest object through the dirt. Demon slice. Moving faster than before, like something possessed her, she slammed Windhowler into Cal throwing her into the air. Alloran continued spinning slicing through Cal in all directions and pulling the trigger with no hesitation. As the two hit the ground she continued the onslaught. " Flare!" The giant blaze that could put Flare to shame leapt out in full strength toward the sorceress. Cal raised her hands and created a barrier against the raging fires.

Alloran slumped to the ground breathing hard. She had done what she had wanted to do. Put Cal down a few pegs. She was out of bullets in her weapon. " Cursed SeeD!" Yelled Cal as blood dribbled down her. " Cataclysmus!" Alloran frantically tried to reload Windhowler as a large volume of water slammed down on her. Alloran coughed and sputtered from the power of the spell. She didn't know there was that powerful a water spell existing.

" Here is where you regret it all," Cal said coldly as her eyes widened. Alloran was lifted into the air and thrown against one of the many ruins of Eternity by a psychic blast.

__

Crack! The sound off glass breaking. The SeeD looked down and saw many liquids soak the rocks while objects pierced her back. There went her medicines. Again before she could make a move the same force hurled her against the ground. She was coughing up large amounts of blood. Her own endurance really surprised her. But she couldn't hold out much longer, not when losing dangerous amounts of blood. Forcing herself up she held Windhowler in guard position.

" Impudent girl, I'll make sure you stay down this time," Cal hissed slumping. Whoops, pissed off the sorceress, Alloran thought sarcastically. "I've had enough of your resistance. " Her fingers wrapped around her moonstone.

The stone's steady glow was suddenly bursting with energy. A summoning. she wouldn't be able to move out of the way when Karu attacked. She also seriously doubted she could make it out alive if Karu attacked. Alloran had one option, call a GF before Cal. But which one? Bahamut was the most powerful but what about the speed of making a connection? When she summoned Bahamut the connection they made was slow and distant. Fenerir felt glorious whenever she connected with her. She needed speed this time not power. _Fenerir?_

****

Understood.

Both her and Cal started at the same time. Alloran relived the moment of the connection that felt so wonderful and peaceful. It was swift, almost like her and Fenerir were the same person. She could feel Fenerir's emotions and thoughts to destroy Karu. Her thoughts melded into Fenerir and the feelings of the Guardian Force was forgotten. ' Earth's protector,' they both whispered together. At the exact time Cal had finished as well.

The silver moon overhead was now split into two halves. One was the regular silver while the second half was a blood red hue. Followed by two howls both contrary to each other. The first was lighter like the howls of a thousand wolves mixed with wind chimes while the second was charged with the snarls and anger of wolves along with the horns of war. Two different blurs, white and black, rushed past each other toward their summoners both contrary in appearance.

__

"It's been awhile, brother," said Fenerir in a rich tone, her eyes were emotionless icicles.

__

"YES, AND I SEE YOUR STILL A PEST IN FAVOR OF MORTALS," Karu roared in a tone that made both Alloran and Cal shake. His red eyes were unlike Fenerir's. They were filled with anger, fiery anger.

__

" Die,_"_ Alloran heard the white wolf whisper.

The howls began to rise as the two creatures faced across from each other beside their wounded masters. Their howls rose until their voices became silent to mortal ears and the attack began. The ground around the two began to shake and break apart while magma sprang from the cracks and landed everywhere. Rocks shot out into the air barely missing the two. Rocks rose up and attacked both the GFs and their summoners. Alloran was barely able to evade the assault as several columns rose and the ground started sinking into the land. But as the land developed several cracks the howls suddenly the two wolves broke into opposing lights and disappeared. Something was coming from within these cracks.

The shadows were starting to turn and twist and reap from the cracks caused from Fenerir and Karu's twin assault. The strange feeling of before was different was suddenly magnified. Alloran found herself shaking in awe. Several sets of invisible eyes were focused on the two.

****

The watchers, Leviathan silently remarked, almost as if she were a child hearing that a fantasy was true. Alloran's eyes strayed to Cal. Cal was looking in great surprise at the beings from the depths of the world.

----

__

The watchers! Cal looked at the dark shadows and shapes. The mortal girl probably couldn't see their shapes but she saw them. They resembled those that had long since passed on. A few looked like SeeD while others Galbadian soldiers.

****

It's not over yet, Karu remarked dryly. Karu's words broke Cal's concentration. **You were too reckless and let your anger take over you. We still need this child. After we are gone from this world may do away with her.**

__

You are forgetting she is just a defiant child. I don't suppose you would have any plans to change her mind. The male laughter of Karu filled her head at full volume.

****

The watchers Cal, the watchers. They see all and know what may be, they may help you with the right incentive. You and I know the secret in her family, we can show her the truth of her so-called friendship and what is destined for her. Cal's eyes trailed to the sapphire eyes looking her over then to the sky.

" Do you _want_ to know the truth of your family?" Asked Cal eerily " See the hatred you should have toward Leonharts not me." Alloran snorted. " The watchers know all, every secret you have or that lies in history and what will come."

" I'll pass."

" You don't get a choice in the matter." Cal said coldly as her eyes rolled back. She threw her magic into the shadows overhead mixing with the watchers. As loud as possible she yelled one of the ancient languages for sorceresses. " Watchers sealed long ago, arise from the darkness, show secrets lost long ago. I command thee. " (A/N: Yep, too lazy to look up the Latin words without slandering them.) The creatures above twisted around in anger of being ordered.

What do have to offer us? They asked in her head. In her mind appeared a spectral of a man Cal was sure she had seen before on the aftermath of battle. _I can offer you a chance out of here_,Cal offered. _I need you to show the time of the fall of sorceress Mia. Will that suffice?_ Cal could make out the shapes the mortal girl couldn't. The watchers all replied in unison.****

That will work, but only this, they said through the man. The ground started to shake again this time worse. Then everything went white.

----

" Do you _want_ to know the truth of your family?" Asked Cal eerily making Alloran almost jump. What 's she getting at? Alloran thought. " See the hatred you should have toward Leonharts not me." Alloran snorted. She had no reason to hate Leo and never would. " The watchers know all, every secret you have or that lies in history and what will come."

" I'll pass," Alloran said flatly.

" You don't get a choice in the matter," Cal said coldly. Her eyes were rolled back now in a trance like state. The wind around them was changing. Cal was whispering words in a language Alloran. What the- The ground was shaking violently almost throwing her off balance. Then everything went white.

----

Part 2: Tragic end in the future

" There goes another," Ariel said as she loped off a soldier's head.

" Almost wrapped up here commander," yelled one of the SeeD with her. Normally Ariel would have snapped at the comment about the title but there was something else on her mind. Ellone.

Ariel raced down the damp corridors passing her fellow, remaining SeeD. The ones that hadn't died at the hands of Cal Ultimecia Dragonfang. The last few SeeD and only Ariel knew the knew the future to come. None would learn till it was too late.

Ariel kicked the door to the confinement area. Nothing. The lock kept in place. Taking a lock pick from her pocket she fiddled with it only to have it melt! Since when did they start using tough locks? Ariel thought grimly dropping the now useless pick. Placing her hands on the door she called on a Fira spell and changed the shape. Holding it in her hands, it took shape of a lock pick. The magic she threw into the spell and the spell on the lock clashed against each other. Both spells broke against each other causing them to fail. That takes care of _that_ problem, Ariel thought pushing the door open.

Ariel's cold eyes widened in disgust as the smell of death filled her lungs. This chamber, it didn't seem like an area of confinement. It was a death trap. The enemy had obviously left to stop the SeeD attack leaving bodies of many innocents. Shit, she thought feeling a sick feeling for the first time in a long time. They had all been people she had seen, all those associated with SeeD. Was Ellone dead? Ariel scowled and walked through the sea of blood past the cells there. The final one at the end held the person she had been looking for.

" Ellone!" Ariel exclaimed running to the cell but was pushed back by an invisible force field. The sight of the closest thing she had to a mother in a death like state was strong in Ariel's eyes. Her magic started flaring up. Blasting against the thing that kept her from her great aunt. Her cold eyes were now burning as her magic lashed out violently against the shield causing it to shatter along with the door. Ariel flinched feeling the blast of energy tear through whatever protection were there. " Ellone," she whispered seeing her aunt on the ground barely breathing. Her hands started to glow as she whispered, "Curaga," the powerful magic flew from her to Ellone. " Curaga," she repeated, this time firmer. The blue green magic covered her target but was having little affect.

" A-Ariel?" Ellone choked, her eyes seemed to be looking further. Ariel smiled.

" It's going to be okay auntie," Ariel said softly as she went through another curaga spell.

" Alloran made it," Ellone said, each breath was getting shorter. Ariel's eyes sharpened remembering the girl she had met.

" She must be able to do it if Hyne is putting so much faith in her," Ariel remarked feeling another curaga blast.

" We hope," Ellone whispered. Ariel looked at Ellone in a bewildered look seeing she was getting weaker. Why isn't it working!? Ariel thought. " There are times where a God can't even predict the outcome. The crossroads in time. It can fall either way, all we can do is that it falls in our favor." Ariel let out another curaga feeling the affects becoming useless. What if

" Are you sure, it's too late for us?" Ariel blurted out to try and keep the thought out of her mind.

Ellone let out a small nod as more blood spilled from her head. " I'm going to see _him_," said Ellone in a faint tone. Ariel felt a great chill run through her, colder then ice.

" What are you trying to say!?"

" I was dead the moment I accepted this fate," Ellone said softly. " Take care of this time"

Ariel watched Ellone's chest move up and down as her heart beated, each time exhaling and breathing with it. Up Down Up Down. It didn't rise after that. Ariel started taking deep breaths of air after realizing how long she had been holding her breath. That split second she thought she saw Trance and Ellone together with her father, Leo in a flower field of poppies. Then she was back in the cold chamber, alone.

" Sorceress Ariel?" Said a voice followed by the footsteps of her companions. Ariel always objected to being called that but now She didn't care.

Everyone there stood in angst over those they had known. Some shed tears, other looked blank like dolls. Ariel looked at her hands. She had failed. ' Take care of this time' What was the point? All that happened before was going to happen. Again Ellone's words hit her. Ellone was gone to see Trance and her father, her mother was gone, what was left for her?

Ariel blinked back the hot tears and balled her hand into a fist. " What now?" Asked someone beside her. They'll pay, Ariel thought. They'll pay for this!

"Commander-"

" We move out and keep trying against them," Ariel snapped walking away as fast as possible. ' The crossroads in time. It can fall either way, all we can do is that it falls in our favor.'

Ariel punched the wall leaving a crack in the stone wall thanks to Ifrit. Alloran had better do something, Ariel thought with a growl. If Ellone had never gotten involved in Alloran maybe this wouldn't have happened Whose fault had it been!? For the first time since her father, Leo died she fell down against the wall and started letting out small sobs. At least if she was going to cry it wouldn't be in front of the rest of the soldiers.

----

Part 3: Two secrets, two tales of betrayal

Alloran couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't breath even. She couldn't feel the pain that she had been feeling the entire fight, her guilt was gone, her mission seemed to fade away.

"Behold your ancestor's pasts," whispered Cal in her mind. Alloran wanted to shout, to insult or do something to the sorceress but she couldn't. She was trapped.

Suddenly a person appeared in front of her. Alloran would have stepped back but couldn't. They looked exactly like someone Alloran had seen before in life except for the eyes. The person in front of her had glassy eyes, emotionless, as they seemed to study her. Alloran was terrified. "Rose," the words managed to escape.

_ ****_

I pity you slightly, 'Rose' responded. **_Betrayed like us, and now stuck here because of a sorceress._**

Alloran was scared as the scene of Rose's death replayed itself in front o f her eyes. She still couldn't move but she attempted to speak again. She had no mouth, and no way to speak normally. " How did I-" Alloran stopped. They came from her thoughts. " Are you, are you Rose?"

The being's eyes seemed to light up slightly as they looked at her before becoming glass again_. **No, we watchers are not the dead. Remember that.**_

"Why are you-"

**__**

I have a deal to fulfill, the image started to fade and Alloran's regained her ability of sight though she didn't have a body.__

"Watch, watch their past!" Urged a faint disembodied voice. Cal. Alloran had no choice but to watch. Her vision didn't belong to her but it was forced. She couldn't blink or look away.

The setting was an old fashioned castle covered in the stench of battle. Thunder rolled over head as lightning flashed. Rain pounded against the walls like gunfire while drops blended into the blood that lay on the ground.

"He's gone insane!"

"Move, run!"

"He's out of control!"

Several people ran through Alloran's vision all with faces that spelled terror. All were dressed similar to those that had attacked Cal. All by her guess rebels. They were all grown men, all afraid of something. Or someone.

The perspective changed to an large upstairs tower. On the bed was a dead women dressed in an old fashioned dress with her dark hair outlining her face. Her fingers were still glowing faintly almost in a silver aura, even though she was dead. She had died a short time ago. Alloran couldn't help but feel fear here. Something her was wrong. Very wrong.

A cry ran through the air as a blade tore through them. A large brunette was in a frenzy of blood making Alloran think of a demon from hell. All around him were dead bodies that had been madly chopped apart and decapitated. They weren't clean cuts but had hit most of the vital points. His cold gray eyes were filled with a crazed fire as all the men seemed possessed. Alloran recognized the expression and the hair though, she knew him to some extent.

" Leo, snap out of it!" Yelled a man in armor from behind Alloran's point of view. Leo Leonhart, Squall's great grandfather, snarled in an angered look as a blond haired man stepped into the picture holding a sword. The newcomer had blond hair and piercing emerald eyes while keeping them on Squall's ancestor. They both leapt at each other but Leo was more aggressive. " Hey idiot, I don't want to have to hurt you but I will if I have to!"

" Shut up," hissed Leo throwing the other man down.

" Fine then, don't blame me if I knock you to the next realm!" yelled the blond.

" On your guard, Iorek,_" Leo said in a low growl putting emphasis on the word._

They both charged forward with seriousness in both their eyes. Iorek's sword rose as spun in a rapid fast right cut. But his opponent deflected the attack with great ease. The blond thrust his sword back in but the brunette was already under his arm and sweeping his own sword toward Iorek. Iorek was quick to react though. Moving in a swift duck he walloped Leo with a strong kick in the chin stopping the fight momentarily. Leo stumbled back, for a second.

" Fira," whispered the brunette haired knight.

A cry of pain ran through the walls of the chamber as Iorek hit the ground. His sword hadn't been able to fully block the spell. Seifer's ancestor cursed under his breath running finger over the slightly burnt right arm.

Both charged in and out not willing to give in. One was taller, more powerful, and much more aggressive while the second was quicker and more experienced. They knew each other's movement, their strategies, they way they thought, and could anticipate and counter each move. But Leo had the advantage this case. His mind was in a berserk mode he would not wake from very soon and his moves were slightly different then his usual grace. Sparks flew through the air as the two exchanged several different techniques Alloran didn't even know.

A strong realization hit Alloran. These two were better than herself, and possible Squall and Seifer. The two in front of her were far from average and went far back together. Even if she could_ look away it seemed impossible. The intensity, the skill, all no different then a dance of death. What had started it? What did Cal want her to see?_

Iorek moved in fast sword raised while Leo responded with a jab, connecting his powerful fist against the taller man's jaw snapping his head back. The crazed blade in Leo's other hand moved in a rapid strike, it's target being the center of Almasy's face! A split second later blood ran off the end of Leo's blade.

" The old snake would be ashamed Leo, you missed your target," sneered Almasy. The sword had only cut deeply across the side of his head. He had moved his head out of the direct way in just the right time. Leo's eyes were still cold embers as the two fighters jumped away once more.

" Die," whispered Leo as his body started to heat up. Iorek's expression changed into a look of fear. " Join the other bastards."

"So, it's come to this," he chuckled looking down at his sword. " Well, the old snake's prediction came true, one us would die at the other's hand." His body also started to heat up as both their eyes fell on each other.

Alloran knew the technique they both started. She had seen it done before but this time it would be done properly and not just a slackened version by Visser. This was the way the limit break should have been. But, why were they doing this? She had no more time to think of it as a strange light covered both the users and their weapons. Both charged at each other with greater speed then she had ever seen from before. It was a limit break. Renzokuken.

Both knew the right move each other made as the two blades weaved in their way in and out. Clattering against each other blocking the other's move while their eyes were on the look out for an opening. Some chance that the other would make a mistake.

In that short while one of them messed up when they attempted to gut the other. Rest assured, it was a fatal mistake that Alloran didn't even see. It had been small but it made all the difference. Alloran hadn't seen it, until the one who made that mistake hit the ground after being hit in a vital organ.

" Old snake was right," Iorek, his emerald eyes never leaving his opponent "One of us were destined to" . Even after he had died.

Everything was white again as Alloran heard a voice talk. " Sir Iorek Almasy is dead. Murdered by his best friend, Sir Leo Leonhart, sorceress knight of Sorceress Mia."

****

The Leonhart betrayed him, Cal whispered in her head. **Killed by his 'dear friend.' Hah!**

Alloran was back in neutral land. Once again she had lost all senses. " Shut up Cal!" She heard a loud laughter in her head. Cal's.

****

And I suppose you and your 'friendship' with Leo is going to be different from theirs?

Alloran was surprised in the worst possible way. No way, it couldn't be possible that Almasys and Leonharts went that far back. And even if it HAD been true, why would Leo have done that? Did it have to do with that women? What had happened there to cause it?

****

What does it matter? Leo killed Iorek, his so-called best friend as you mortals put it. It figures Alloran, humans, all pitiful. They destroy the planet Hyne gave them, when their not killing each other. But you're different aren't you? You saw the look in Iorek's eyes as Leo fought against him, betrayed him. Your friend' even shares the same name as his great, great grandfather. Do you want to see what awaits the truth for you and Leo? You are the daughter of a family destined to hate the Leonharts.

__

Alloran was once again watching, looking around her. The scene, it was very familiar. It was, similar to the remains of what Griever had left. She could now smell the death, the betrayal, and the fight that had occurred.

" Stand still," said a voice, one that Alloran knew from anywhere.

An older version of herself was standing across from a man, his expression, his eyes, the exact same as Leo. No, it was_ Leo. At his feet were two people Alloran knew, trusted, cared for._

" Tal, Casseil," Alloran breathed in a low whisper. Both her friend's blood dribbled off of Leo's blade, a Lionheart, like Squall and Visser's.

" Your next, Almasy," said Leo in a cold growl. Alloran hardly recognized his tone. The mischievous glint in his eyes had vanished replaced with one thought. Death.

" We'll see about that," replied Alloran's other self as she charged forward, Windhowler meeting Leo's Lionheart.

__

" It's not possible," Alloran whispered watching the two figures fight. Her future self and Leo's future self were evenly matched launching different magic spells and techniques with one intent, to kill each other.

Slowly the image dissolved leaving her alone in neutral land.

****

Oh but it is, it is what will await you and Leo one day, Cal's voice was a cruel laugh in her head. **And your two dear friends are doomed as well.**

It couldn't be, it just couldn't. This couldn't have been the Leo Alloran had spared with several times in the past and lost to, the same one she had fought side by side with. This could not be what awaited them. Desperately Alloran wanted Fenerir, or Leviathan, or even Bahamut's opinion. But no opinions came, no familiar sense from the three, just loneliness. Both Tal and Casseil's faces flashed in front of her.

****

You want to help them don't you? Asked Cal in a soft tone, tauntingly. **Save poor Tal and Casseil, I can give you the power you need to save them. To keep you safe as well, no one else will accept you once the truth surfaces and there is the consequences to your actions. You even said so yourself, they would never turn against you like that.**

Now Cal's offer was looking sorely tempting. The image was still there, still fresh. Like a livid scar in her mind. A thought went off, join the sorceress.

Take it, Whispered a voice. Take it.

Alloran was afraid to either decline or accept. Continue fighting, possibly get back home, and face the consequences? Maybe even wait for the event she had seen come true? Or embrace what Cal had to offer, get home and what Cal offered, and stop what just happened?

SNAP OUT OF IT ALLORAN! Screamed a voice in her head. USE YOUR COMMON SENSE HERE! Alloran snapped back into mind. Suddenly a memory popped up, one where Quistis had lectured a question about the future from a freshman student. Some say destiny decides what happens, others say we make the choices that lead to what happens. No one can prove either way, but what you think may be different from others. Make your decision, try to make these things happen or wait for it to come to you, it's your choice. Take which road you want.'

Alloran now knew what to say now, maybe she was wrong but she'd take the risk. She now knew which choice would suit her. " No, I decline."

"WHAT!?" Cal's tone was an angry roar of anger and shock.

" You're as mortal as I am no matter how hard you try and hide it," Alloran said feeling her own rage build. " Your nothing but a hypocrite, I've seen enough of your past to know there's more then meets the eye. I've seen who you used to be and I've seen what the future holds, and I know one little thing. I was told I could change the future, and that's what I plan on doing. In fact, since you were so kind enough to dig into my ancestor's past why don't we see yours, Cally?" The last word came out on it's own. Alloran was surprised she even remembered that name, let alone blurting it out.

----

Cal was also in a neutral part but she could see the young SeeD quite well. As well as hear her. Cal's anger was quickly replaced with shock with Alloran's next sentence. "In fact, since you were so kind enough to dig into my ancestor's past why don't we see yours, Cally?"Cal almost lost control of this neutral world. That name, she_ knew _it. She had once been called that, particularly by someone whom had the same eyes as Alloran.

" I'd like to see you try," Cal hissed poisonously. The watchers hated Hyne now and those related to her. They would never serve the will of a follower of Hyne, let alone a messenger. " They will_ never _listen too you."

----

By they' Alloran assumed the watchers. The watchers vanished into the land never to see the sunlight again. Legend speaks of them always watching, waiting for their chance.' Leviathan's talk of the watchers was now in her mind.

_ ****_

The answer would be no, Alloran heard from Rose' as they reappeared in her mind again_. **We do not answer to Hyne now, we have no obligation to you or that sorceress. We are just watchers, we have already struck a bargain with sorceress Cal.**_

" And Cal will actually follow up on her promise?" Alloran asked.

_ ****_

We have no choice, responded the watcher in it's monotonous voice.

" Can't you do anything that could change Hyne's mind about you?" Alloran asked.

_ ****_

Are you trying to bargain with us? Demanded Rose', her glassy expression suddenly flared up in anger_. **We do not need to accept help from one of Hyne's servants.**_

" And yet you will accept help from Cal? Even thought you're aware of what she plans on doing?" Alloran inquired. " I was told that you were sealed here, in Eternity for opposing Hyne until you proved your loyalty, this just adds to Hyne's reason to keep you sealed, doesn't it?"

_ ****_

Enough, what do you have to offer? Rose' answered as her eyes became glass once more.

" By helping me, wouldn't that be helping Hyne ultimately in a way?" Alloran asked. " Besides, what do you have to lose? Your agreement with Cal's already fulfilled so if I can't do anything about her you might be liberated from Eternity courtesy of Cal, if I succeed then perhaps Hyne might free you. Do we have an accord?"

_ ****_

By showing what really happened to Cal? The watcher seemed to become faint as it's voice became a small whisper_._

" And What happened that day with Sorceress Mia."

_ ****_

We accept. We can't guarantee everything but we will try.

The white background faded into color. Lightning flashed overhead like before only the castle wasn't covered fully in blood yet. This, was the place Alloran had seen.

" Mia!" Yelled a man that entered Alloran's perspective. Leo. The women, sorceress Mia, was breathing hard and laying in bed with beads of sweat pouring down her forehead. In truth, it was like she was fighting an invisible opponent.

" We can't we can't" Mia gasped for air. Something was choking her lungs. " THE SPELL!" A fireball flared from her fingers torching the wall.

" No! How did they" Leo had a confused look on his face. At his feet, in his sorceress's chamber several men lay dead. There was nothing he could do. The spell If not killed by age they can die if someone were to get their hands on something with the sorceress's power. There was once a spell that could seal their power and kill the sorceress with it.' _Ellone's words echoed through Alloran's head. " How could they, get their hands on" Leo didn't finish that sentence as his sorceress was now screaming in pain._

" Your ring!" Mia managed to choke out. Leo's eyes widened in shock but followed order. Removing his gantlet he handed Mia a ring. Mia closed her eyes, her body covered in lightning. " They shall Not have my power" Leo suddenly leapt toward Mia, fear was in his eyes. But it was far too late. Mia was covered in light, her screams becoming more and more faint Until they stopped. " This is my gift, my knight," Mia fell back onto her bed. Opening her hand the ring lay there, but now there was a lion embedded onto the metal.

Leo took the ring, looking at it disbelief. His eyes were shadowed now. " It's Sir Leo!" Leo whirled around to face several attackers. " Well, that takes care of the sorceress-" Before the man in front finished his sentence a long sword gutted him.

" I'll kill you, I'll kill you all!" Leo screamed as the massacre began. His eyes held insanity and hatred. Fear and confusion. Shock from Mia's death.

----

Cal was shaking in rage. NO! Cal silently screamed as the background started to fade, melt and change. She didn't WANT to see the past! Suppressed memories were suddenly crawling loose. Things that she had forgotten, forced it's way to the surface.

" I'll always be here, Cally," Cal was terrified_ at the voice._

" NO!" Cal screamed.

"Always," said the male voice again.

Two people were standing in a garden, a rose garden. One was a male, a captain, dressed in clothing made for someone of high ranking. His black hair blew gently in the breeze while his green eyes were on the other. The second was a women, her golden hair shone making her pale face stand out and her eyes were a strange golden amber color. Dressed in a long emerald dress. Around her neck was a moonstone, dangling on a silk cord.

" Can you even follow up on that?" Asked the women named Cally.' She sounded doubtful to the man's promise. " You know there are rumors about Sorceress Mia-"

" I know," the man cut in with a positive smile. " Trust me, in fact" He looked up at the moonlit sky. " I_ can be your knight. You know, like Sir Leo is to Sorceress Mia," he said dramatically._

" You're an idiot," Cally responded with a small laugh, much like wind chimes. " But, I think that's what I like about you."

" Well then," he hugged Cally. " Then in that case it's settled, no matter what I'll always be by your side and be ready to help you."

" Always?"

" Always." He said as they got closer

" That bastard!" Cal snarled the scene was changing again. " He was nothing but a liar! He was nothing but a betrayer!"

" Is that all he was?_" Asked a voice. The girl, that SeeD_. "He seemed like a lot more, Cally."

Akaia. That was the name that ran through Cal like a bullet.

She was in the plains of Galbadia now. A mansion stood proudly, despite the fact several men stood outside. Cal felt an inner rage boiling. This had been a day she had completely forgotten. The mansion was made of wood, to make the place seem expensive but not practical.

" Fire!" Yelled the person beside Akaia.

Whispering words fast the women raised a shield over the house temporarily blocking the attack. It wasn't enough though. In a short few moments the shield had broken. Letting the assault hit the house dead on.

" Maria!" Yelled the women sending her power through the smoke filled room. She was searching for the little girl who had been there. " Where are you!?"

Maria. A name that Cal had tried so hard to bury. More then Akaia's or the memory of other matters.

When the golden haired women found Maria it had been too late. The little girl had been hit by an arrow, not moving, not moving. The women's bottom lip quivered as blood was now fresh on Maria's chest. Gently the women ran her fingers over the little girl's now cold face. Stone cold. The small girl's eyes were still wide open, forever looking up in a pained expression. Sapphire eyes, just like Alloran's.

The scene faded now. They were back in that neutral place. Memories flashed before Cal. Her first kiss, Akaia's death, Maria's death, her brother leaving her, discovering Karu.

Karu, he had been the one that told Cal what to do that moment Maria died. Karu helped her gain full control over her powers, Karu had instructed her. Karu had helped her murder Akaia. Having Karu helped Cal forget what she wanted.

" You think those images change _anything_ girl!?" Cal screamed to Alloran, wherever the SeeD was. " That just proves humans are foolish!"

"Then haven't you wondered why Akaia did that?" Alloran retorted.

" Don't you-" Before Cal finished the background swelled with color.

__

This next scene Cal didn't recognize. There was a conference room No, it was the room for the officials of Galbadia. Akaia stood in front of seemingly older men, all their faces were angry or sad. Akaia's was angry. Cal didn't know what to think, except she had the strangest feeling what this was about.

" You cannot be serious!" Akaia roared, his voice filling the entire room. "We just can't_ persecute sorceress's because of Sorceress Mia!"_

" You are overstepping your authority Captain," said the leader nonchalantly. " The slayers of Sorceress Mia has brought it too our attention the this race of women are dangerous. Sorceress Mia as you know was an empress, a powerful one at that. She and her knights slew many against those that opposed. Several of thousands fell. We need to bind the powers of any sorceresses we encounter and that will be that."

" But that means death!" Countered Akaia.

" We understand where you are coming from," said the man at the end. "Sorceress Cal is from a family of knights, they are very influential and has served as without any problems. She is even sister to Sir Nealan, and even though she hardly has much powers a sorceress is a sorceress. You know what they are capable of."

" We will not force you to carry out this task against Sorceress Cal," spoke the leader emotionlessly. " But think of your family's honor and standing, Captain. You do know the penalty for declining an order like this, don't you?"

Akaia looked down. His face was red hot with rage. He did know the penalty, and so did Cal. Death was the punishment. Death to the entire family and they would all be marked as traitors.

" I understand," Akaia said quietly.

" We knew you would."

----

Part three: Fight to the death.

Alloran opened her eyes, her own, not what was provided in the neutral place. The ruins that had once survived these years had crumbled, courtesy of Karu and Fenerir. The watchers were still there though. Overhead in the dark sky it was as though invisible pairs of eyes were on the two figures in the strange moonlight.

Cal was in front of her breathing hard. For the first time Alloran had seen Cal she noticed there was something else there. In Cal's strange eyes

There lay fear and confusion.

----

The images played through Cal's head like a waltz. Akaia and Maria's deaths repetitively flashed before her eyes. Karu's massive body in the night sky, and a blood red moon behind him. She was remembering the day Karu truly awoke.

----

__

"Maria," the younger Cal whispered. No response, no sign of life. Already the young girl's body was becoming cold.

****

Sad, isn't it_? Cal's face didn't change, but those words echoed through the sorceress's mind._

Who, who are you_? She heard a laugh, a cruel in human laugh._

****

I am your destiny, I have been with you since the day you received your powers, I promise I can help you._ Cal was frightened_**. You want help, don't you? You want vengeance, you want Akaia to fry. To burn, suffer beyond anyone's imaging**_. It was more then strange, it was as though this, thing knew her every thought. Read every emotion she was feeling_**. I know what it's like dear Cal, the feeling you call betrayal. I know that emotion, and I can fulfill that wish.**_ The being's words entranced Cal. It felt like she _could_ trust whoever was speaking to her._

What do I, what do I do?

****

Summon me_. His voice becoming a low whisper_. **I am Karu, your Guardian Force. Summon me dear Cal_._**

----

It had been so long since that day, so long that the memory had been buried. Cal looked at her fingers, she thought of her who she had been. A fool. The first thought that came to mind. She had changed, all because of that day. Her hair, her eyes, her thoughts. She had lived longer then most sorceresses.

Confusion now played it's role. The forgotten memories and goals were now surfacing. Wasn't it her anger toward Akaia that started this? Did she have a right to be angry after seeing the past? The reason she started all this was for vengeance, and to find a way back to Maria through a spell Karu had spoke of Or maybe-

****

ENOUGH! Cal's thoughts were broken completely. Karu had lost any patience in his voice. **It should be over here, finish it!**

__

But-

****

It's time we stopped stalling, it's time we finished her off. She is related to the people that ruined your life. Or do you need a visit down memory lane to jog your pitiful mind?

Cal grabbed her head. She _screamed_ in pain. Her powers were now surging beyond belief. Attacking all around.

**__**

Flash!

__

Her and Akaia's first meeting

Their first kiss and promise

Him running, pitifully trying to get away from Karu's onslaught

His death.

****

Flash!

Maria's sweet, innocent smile

Cal's brother, Nealan with her and Maria, smiling

Nealan's tombstone

Maria's innocent eyes

Maria's stony face after death.

****

Flash!

Almost receiving Griever in Balamb seven years ago

A certain blond cadet, firing a bullet that broke her concentration

The cadet that had the same eyes as Maria, the possessor of Fenerir, the one that got her stuck in Eternity

Alloran Wolfeyes.

****

None of this would have happened if she hadn't meddled. Karu whispered venomously. **Finish her now, finish her and Fenerir. This power will help you unlock your true power.**

__

Yes, Cal answered accepting all of Karu's words, trance-like.

Cal's eyes were becoming shadowed. Karu _must _have been right. The power that had fallen dormant over a century ago awoke. The strength Karu lent her. The moonstone's faint glow was no longer that way. It was blazing light, heat searing around her.

Her already amber-beast like eyes suddenly sharpened, almost impossible to see the pupils. Her claws' grew longer, sharper while she felt energy pulse through her body. Her midnight black hair was no longer black, it was changing a grayish color while it's length doubled. And on her back

Black wings ripped through the tissues of her skin and clothes.

" It's time to finish this," Cal said, her tone was different. Mixed with Karu's voice. But that instant, Cal felt something else happening with Alloran. A change of power.

----

" Cal!" Alloran yelled as the sorceress screamed in pain. Energy rippled through the air tearing up concrete as if it were paper.

****

She's far beyond help! Yelled Bahamut.

__

What's going on!? Alloran yelled back.

****

Humans and Guardian Forces are linked remember? Being a sorceress she can borrow massive amounts without much problem, said Leviathan.

Cal was beginning a terrifying transformation, one that scared Alloran by just watching it. Several bits of gravel flew up hitting Alloran hard. Things have just gone from worse to worser, she thought grimly. At that moment Alloran suddenly remembered the pain all over her body as all her limbs screamed pain of being thrust through so much pain.__

What now? Alloran was out of ideas, nearly all her items had been smashed, and facing a pissed off sorceress with a guardian forces powers didn't help. _Guys?_ She called out again. No answer

----

__

It is out of the question! Roared a serpent-like voice.

You do not have to pretend you are not worried, said a cool voice, relaxed almost.

__

You're just as worried us as, responded a rich calm voice.

__

She is NOT a sorceress! The chance of her actually surviving and using the power is slim to none! Growled the serpent-like voice. _Her body is different from Cal's it won't be able to stand the energy as well as Cal, IT COULD KILL HER!_

__

Ah, but suppose she does, suppose she can use it, much like Cal is Karu's powers, said the third voice. _We understand the risk already, besides, don't you think she's already facing slim to none odds? Have a little faith._

And is she fails then it is the end for her AND us.

She WON'T fail, snapped the third voice.

Enough you two, your answer? Asked the second voice.

Very well.

----

****

Alloran, would you be willing to accept great power? Only temporary seeing your body can't fully contain it. Fenerir asked, after a short silence.

__

What are you talking about? Alloran asked. Great power? From where?

****

You will see in a moment, was the simple reply.****

****

But it costs a price. First of all _you might not survive,_ second is that after using it your body becomes vulnerable and we'll be too exhausted to help. If we don't get it right the first time it's game over. Surprisingly enough, Bahamut's voice actually sounded concerned. **If Cal runs out of energy before you she will also be vulnerable. Be aware, once we lend you this power we may not be able to help you afterwards. You are human meaning we have to exert more force to get the energy in proper amounts inside you while Karu doesn't need to exert as much force. Still wish to do it?**

A pair of wings had now sprouted from Cal's back. Black wings.

__

Do I have much of a choice? Alloran asked somewhat rueful.

****

Brace yourself, was all Leviathan said.****

All three stones, the sapphire, the aquamarine, and the garnet's faint glows suddenly intensified. Alloran felt three massive amounts of energy pulse through her body, each one more powerful then the other. Her very skin seemed to leap up as the energy clung to each bit, almost repelling something inside of her. Her heart was quickening dangerously fast while her vision swirled. Her blood boiled, gushing out from the already opened wounds. The two lines that created the cross, one that had been reopened by either Visser or Cal opened yet again leaving a blood cross. Alloran's body was _burning _from the power given, but she would survive. Hopefully.

****

As your guardians, this is our gift. Use it well, finish this, Fenerir whispered weakly. Fenerir and the other two guardian forces presence's seemed to fade almost but Alloran could still feel the. At her feet Windhowler lay, it's silver blade seeming to call her. After picking it up and looking at her reflection she saw herself, looking the same but not exactly. If there was truly something different She didn't know.

Her eyes met Cal's. Any sense of sanity was now gone leaving only madness and sorrow. But one thing was sure just from looking at Cal, this would the final bout. Both had been fighting hard gaining an advantage to different points in the battle and were exhausting quicker then before. Each had their own reasons, only one would walk away alive.

" It's time to finish this," Cal said, her tone was a mix of herself and Karu, Karu being the dominant voice.

" Let's," Alloran said surprisingly calmly.

" Ignis," Cal whispered letting loose the powerful fire magic with no difficulty, almost as if she were just using a basic fire spell.

As it neared Alloran's body seemed to take it's own control as she moved to the side and ran full speed toward Cal. She was moving faster than ever before. Dodging another mental blast Windhowler's silver cleaved through the heated side of the sorceress. So hot Alloran could feel the heat travel from the end of the blade to the handle. Cal just looked at the SeeD, amber eyes ablaze before raising a hand throwing a psychic her way. This time it didn't seem to hit as hard as the other times. As Alloran was thrown to the side she aimed the sharp blade down at the ground, dragging it through the ancient rocks taking the force out of Cal's blow.

Almost immediately Cal's wounds started healing over, much like a guardian forces wounds. Again Alloran rushed forward as protective magic covered Cal. Windhowler bit against the barrier, that was starting to show signs of a crackling weakness. This barrier however was different from Cal's past self. It was _much_ greater. Alloran slid back as it repelled her leaving sparks on the gunblade.

" Hell's Judgement!" Cried Cal. Several runes appeared at Alloran's feet. It was as if her feet were frozen as dark energy swelled in that place. Lifting up from the ground, _dragging _up into the air past Alloran's body. Taking granite, light, and a fair bit of Alloran's borrowed strength.

"Flare"," Alloran whispered wincing as she felt the energy torn away. Cal just smiled as the spell collided into her side. As if it only tickled. The most powerful fire based technique Alloran knew.

" You call that a spell?" Cal asked mockingly. "Venenum."

Alloran felt an explosion of pain as a green mist seemed to enter her lungs and veins. Striking the insides of her body. A burning pain was in her veins, it had been a poison-based spell. "Esuna!" Alloran cried as the healing magic did it's work. Not before the spell had done some damage.

Magic was now out of the question in Alloran's mind. She needed high-leveled magic in the first place to keep up with Cal in the first place, but now Cal could cream her in the magic department easily. Meaning

She was going to have to make this a contest of physical strength.

Alloran burst into a sprint as the ground around her was being steadily reduced to rubble, ashes.

" Hey, is magic all a sorceress is good for?" Alloran yelled. Cal answered with a sick grin as she held up her hand and swiped at the air from both directions. Invisible claws struck Alloran on both sides. Bahamut's claws were worse, she silently told herself as she kept sprinting. She had to keep moving. Only a two dispels Her only shot.

Several icicles created themselves, each one would be deadly if they hit. In a throwing motion she tossed them Alloran's way. Slicing her skin as she attempted to evade. At least they had missed the vital points. " Dispel," Alloran muttered letting loose one of the last ones. The barrier nearly broke completely open, Cal was reinforcing each shield now. " Dispel," she ordered again. Cal wasn't slow though. Spreading her wings she started to lift herself into the sky. The gunblade had only scratched her side, cutting a deep gash. Not deadly, but it was painful and making progress at the least.

" Thundaga!" Cal hissed letting loose the lightning spell.

Alloran swung Windhowler up, catching most of the impact as the lightning barely raced up the long blade to her hands. She was still fighting and in the game. As long as that happened that was all that mattered. Cal threw up another barrier, this time stronger. Cal just looked at her and hammered her with another telekinetic blast of energy. Pushing Alloran back, she raised her hands and let loose another Ignis spell. As the ground around Alloran was blasted into rubble the SeeD leapt out at the sorceress slamming the silver blade against the barrier. Whack! An invisible hand swatted Alloran like she was a fly.

" Hell's judgement!" Cal cried again. Alloran gritted her teeth to stop from screaming as the rays of energy pasted through her body taking away more of the strength her guardians had lent her. Breathing hard she took off again of Cal continued her crazed assault. " Is this all SeeD is good for? Running?" Cal asked mockingly. In a way Cal was right, the only way to beat her was to go offensive, but what good was it when your opponent had a powerful barrier on?

" Aero!" Alloran yelled as the wind technique took place against Cal. Hopefully it would give enough time.

Cal simply held her hand up, twisting her fingers the tornado changed it's rotation the other way. Causing it to fade. " Is that it?" Cal asked. She would have said more, if a gunshot hadn't gone off. Against her barrier part of it started to quake as an explosion went off.

" No, here's part two," Alloran said letting loose what few bullets she had. But they weren't normal bullets easily stopped by barriers easily, they were pulse ammo. The most powerful in the world.

The first two shots were stopped in dead air as they exploded while the other three hit right on target. Yes, Alloran thought with a grin. Another moment later proved her wrong. Cal was still standing, and _extremely_ ticked off.

" I congratulate you, for making it this far," Cal said, her tone was smug. She knew something Alloran didn't. " I'm afraid this is where it all ends." Another barrier was erected, but it wasn't like any of the other ones. It was powerful enough to _see_ it clearly like a wall without anything hitting it. "Draw, Apocalypse," Cal breathed gathering all the magical power left in her. Enough to call on a power strong enough to put an end to Alloran. Her long fingers twitched, _wanting_ to taste this girl's blood. It was time for this fight to draw to a close.

Alloran _knew_ the risk that Bahamut had told her was about to come true. She was tired, losing large amounts of blood, and Cal was about to call on her strongest magic. One option left, one unlikely option. She needed every boost she could get to summon this skill.

One chance left, one last chance before she lost all the power her guardians had lent her. Cal and her had nearly spent all their power, and now it was time for one final attack.

Alloran closed her eyes, building up al the pain she had felt throughout this entire fight. Pushing it to the breaking point, but it still needed that extra boost "Aura," Alloran whispered feeling the light fill her body. Her last Aura spell, and she needed it to work the first time. Closing her eyes she searched her mind for memories lost long ago, for the first time in her life she was _willingly_ trying to find them without the help of Fenerir. Three elements for this skill, her limit break. All focused into one single usage.

Her body was heating up more then it ever had before, the pain intensified but it was in a good way. Both pains she had felt before, the wounds she had been feeling and the emotional ones she had locked away in her mind were stinging. For once she felt something else in this limit she had never felt during any of the attempts she had done to obtain this limit. A will to live, remembrance not that she needed to destroy Cal but to get back home. While Cal created runes on the ground, building up for the spell, Alloran spun Windhowler in a circular motion in front of her leaving it's own markings. Even though the area around Alloran had gone dark Some how Alloran felt this was the way, the limit Dark Moon was truly meant to be. She would probably never be able to use it this way again.

"Apocalypse!" Cal cried as the each rune brought out it's own ray of energy that went into the sky, converging and becoming one single ball of power.

" Dark Moon!" Alloran yelled at the same time pushing Windhowler into the center of the circle, much like a key. Both attacks soared past each other at top speed.

Alloran hardly noticed at first as the rainbow of colors first engulfed her as the now unified beam hit. She heard someone screaming in utter pain

But then she realized it was _her_ screaming. Each and every muscle burned as the force that knocked her up slammed her back down.

Cal's eyes widened as the dark blast of energy came speeding toward her. She raised her already worn arms and raised a shield. Both sources of energy collided. One worry remained, would the shield hold out? Half the attack had already passed over the shield and starting to fade when

The sorceress hadn't noticed it, but each part of the attack had slowly eaten up the shield. Normally Cal could make the shield strong enough to _possible_ withstand the total force of the limit break but after keeping the shield up for so long and slowly wasting magical strength were starting to take it's toll. By the time Cal had taken the time to check the strength of the barrier, it had been hammered by one final assault of the dark wave and already collapsed.

It became de ja vu all over again for Cal as the barrier broke. The sudden memory of her younger-self failing to keep up the shield flashed before her eyes. That was what cost Maria her life and now she was paying the price as the wave pummeled Cal's body.

----

Alloran blinked, she was still alive. Hyne, it hurt to breath. Hardly conscious of the fact she was lying belly-side up she winced from the pain. Several burns and aches, maybe a few cracked ribs _at the least. _Maybe she could have still been able to fight, if she hadn't tried so many spells, or hadn't tried taking so many risks, or lost so much blood

The sound of movement broke her trance. And in the air she smelt something other then blood. Perfumes and incense, meaning one thing. _She_ was coming for her. Struggling to get onto her knees at the least (rather unsuccessfully) her opponent came into view. _She_ was in front of her, much like herself _she_ was bleeding profusely, exhausted, but unlike the SeeD still capable to fight.

" So, this is how it ends?" Cal said, her tone was smug. Her eyes were still the same way they had been since Karu lent her his power. The twin black wings were now torn, if Cal was in pain the expression on her face didn't show it. " I don't need any special power to tell, when an opponent is stripped of their weapons.

After failing to get up to face Cal properly her left arm slipped. That's when she felt it, her shortest knife. A concealment blade, still in it's sheaf on her left arm. It wasn't as handy as her long knife but she knew for sure it was sharp.

Cal was still a few yards away, Alloran was stupid enough to try and throw her only real weapon now. Flicking her wrist she let the small blade fall into her left hand while her right groped the ground around her for a rock. Ignoring the pain in her right arm she thrust the rock forward at Cal, just weakly hitting the shoulder. Cal's barrier was gone Now all she needed was Cal to come closer.

Cal looked off a yard away from Alloran toward Windhowler, covered in blood. Cal simply snapped her fingers and the blade made it's way over too her, very weakly until it the ground right in front of her.

" Looks like I'm not the only one that can't use magic at the moment," Alloran said forcing a sneer.

" I don't need magic to finish this," Cal retorted picking up Windhowler, defiling it. " You failed to defeat me, you'll never make it back to your world, your about to die on your own weapon, am I missing anything?" Come on, Alloran thought tightening her grip. She _had_ to make sure Cal went down this time and stayed down. There wouldn't be time for a third chance. Just one more step

Cal took that step, now within an arm's length, she raised it, ready to strike down it's master. Alloran suddenly leapt forward without grace or regard to coordination. Moving under Cal's arm Alloran used her right hand to hold back Cal's arm as she pushed the knife forward, cleaving through Cal's pale skin. Across the chest, with as much strength Alloran could muster, trying to ignore the sorceress's cries and thrashing. Blood sprayed drenching them both. Right before Cal suddenly dematerialized, disappearing. Leaving behind her blood, Alloran's Windhowler, and a certain moonstone that had been cut from its silk cord.

----

Darkness swirled in Cal's mind. For brief moments the sorceress felt sharp stings of pain. She _should_ have been dead, should have passed on by now. Should have entered hell and be free of the ludicrous world. But then, why was she still here?

Lights flashed in front of her eyes as the pain began to swell. Cal was walking, but where too? There was no place now, she didn't even have Karu to guide her. Another sharp pain gripped Cal at all points in her body. Why did it still hurt? A sorceress cannot rest in peace till she is free of all her powers.' The rule was now in her mind. Why hadn't she been able to give them to Alloran? Was she destined to suffer here, cursed eternally with her powers?

That's when Cal saw it, a portal to another time.

Cal didn't care or wonder how it had gotten there, but in any case she walked through. Leaving the void and ending up

At an orphanage.

It couldn't be right; this wasn't the right place for her. Each step Cal took was heavy and painful. A women with long dark hair, fairly young rushed to her side. Already Cal was feeling Lighter.

" How did-" Started the other women. Cal now felt it. This women was also a sorceress, cursed with the same legacy.

" SeeD Garden," Cal managed to cough out. Her voice wasn't it's normal self, it was slowly growing thinner. The dark haired women looked at her confused.

" SeeD? Garden?" She asked completely bewildered. How could she _not_ know who SeeD were?

" They destroy Us," Cal whispered in a hardly audible tone. " Our race they are trained to defeat us." It seemed now the other sorceress understood.

" You're not from this time, are you?" She asked. Cal shakily nodded her head. She wanted to say more, warn her of what SeeD would do but it was now too late. Cal was now hovering in the air slightly as the wind picked up. Out stretching her arms ribbons of her power transferred between the two, each ribbon that left Cal feeling more free, for the first time in her life she was just human. Smiling the former sorceress finally vanished, unknowingly leaving behind the woman that would start Garden.

Part 4: Final problems

__

It cannot end like this! Years of planning, millenniums wasted! Rage boiled in the creature's mind. It was _her_ fault, both that girl and Cal. _I may never get another chance, but at least I can insure that girl won't leave here alive._

----

For a long moment Alloran just lied there, too tired to move. Slowly she undid her firm grip on the knife, each finger off hurting more then the next. Wherever Cal was Alloran didn't care at the moment. Looking at the puddle of blood she was covered in she nearly vomited. At least, it was over

__

Rumble! The ground was shaking violently. Dark shadows seemed to leap out as the ground beneath Alloran started to sink. Desperately she attempted to move, grip onto Windhowler for security but it was too late. Out from the air rang a terrible voice of anger. A pair of sharp claws buried themselves into Alloran's back throwing her to the side, nearby the chasm.

__

" You dared_ to interfere," _hissed the large Guardian Force. Alloran couldn't help but tremble staring at his blood red eyes. Chances are you will have to fight Karu as well. You will have to break the point of his power.' The letter's in Ellone's letter. _Now_ of all the times for something like this to happen. _Fenerir!_ The connection with her GFs had been low since they lent her power, so much she could hardly feel them.

****

I'm here, Fenerir answered weakly.

Karu seemed to understand what Alloran was up to, because in a quick second he came back down and hammered Alloran into the ground knocking the wind out of her. The SeeD braced herself as Karu's massive fangs came closer. Locking themselves around the object hanging on her neck.

Before Alloran could do anything she watched the black wolf lift his massive head and hurled the glowing stone far away from her, right into the chasm. Alloran turned to see the stone slowly fade into the darkness. And with it her connection with her friend. _Fenerir! _She called. Her friend didn't answer.

" _NO ESCAPE, THIS TIME_," his breath smelt of death. She was suddenly remembering her experience with the T-rexeaur. Except this time, she probably couldn't muster a limit break at the moment. Her mind was racing, she didn't have Fenerir, not much strength Looking through her mind she found who she needed right now. She just needed the time. _Can you fight?_ She called out to Bahamut. She still had a solid connection with him, she needed him for some distraction.

****

Till the day I die, answered the mighty dragon.

Closing her eyes she attempted to find the proper connection with Bahamut. This time it was moving faster then before, this time they had one thing in common. Rage toward this Guardian Force. She just needed stalled time " So, since you plan to kill me how do you plan of leaving here?" Alloran managed to choke feeling more pressure on her chest as the wolf pressed down harder.

"_ AS LONG AS I DRAG YOU DOWN TO HELL I DON'T CARE HOW LONG I STAY HERE,_" snarled the GF. " _I PLAN ON MAKING THIS PAIN LAST, UNLIKE THAT FOOL CAL."_

" So she really was a pawn in your game?" Alloran asked trying to force the pain out of her voice. A little longer, just a little longer

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK!?"_ There! Alloran thought with grim satisfaction, at the same time as Bahamut roared the same thought. The upper corner of her mouth jerked up.

Karu caught Alloran's smile. Before he could apply more pressure a massive roar screamed through Eternity. One time Alloran was happy to hear for the first time. Out from the sky came Bahamut, the king of dragons. Walloping Karu off her she tried taking big gulps of air to be greeted by pains from her lungs.

"_I'LL DEAL WITH YOU FIRST!" _Screamed Karu leaping at the dragon. Karu was a smaller GF then Bahamut in a long shot, weaker probably too, at full strength Bahamut probably _could_ beat Karu. But now Karu hadn't needed to give up as much power as her GFs, and was charged by anger and had sorceress powers still in him.

What can I do now? Alloran silently asked forcing herself to get up. Shakily she was now on her feet at the least. Think, there _had_ to be something in that letter that stated what to do. Silently she really wished Fenerir were there to give her boost in remembering the exact words in that letter.

Alloran looked down guiltily. Fenerir She felt pangs of guilt. Fenerir had saved her hide that night when Visser hit her head on but she couldn't stop Karu from tossing the sapphire over the edge. Hyne, that hurt just as much as bleeding right there and now. A cry of pain jerked Alloran back to reality. Fenerir was digging his fangs into Bahamut's neck and ripping through delicate tissues. Though GFs had regenerative powers it was clear how this fight would end. Come on, Alloran thought scanning through her memories. What did the letter say AFTER the part about fighting Karu. You will have to break the point of his power. I can't tell you how, but I can give you a hint. It's something the sorceress's powers related to GFs.'

What type of a hint was that!? The only relation she had seen was when Karu lent his own powers to Cal! There had to be something else More bits of the letter ran across her mind. Once Cal is defeated you will have to get your hands on the moonstone around her neck.' The charm I gave you is a back up item.' Why a back up item? Alloran painfully picked out the charm from her pocket. It wasn't special, just a moonstone on the center, just like the one on the ground a bit farther away. Wait, Ellone mentioned this before when they first met. There was once a spell that could seal their power and kill the sorceress with it. The seal of power became a Guardian force.' That's how Fenerir and other GFs came into existence right? And she had been told crystals were often used to hold power

That was it! The moonstone, that was the key! Another cry filled the air as Bahamut got slammed into the ground with a _very_ ticked off Karu leapt at him after being roasted by Bahamut's flames. Not much time left before Karu decided to quit playing with Bahamut and get back to work on her. Even if she got her hands on the moonstone it wouldn't due her much good seeing Ellone warned her not to junction Karu. Weakly, and fairly pitifully she started walking toward the moonstone that was a yard away, along with her own gunblade.

"_NICE TRY,_" Karu sneered. " _TRYING TO GIVE HER TIME TO GET TO WORK WITH THAT STONE." _That's when Alloran heard the bone-shattering howl that belonged to Karu.

The ground started shaking and the rocks broke apart separating. Several columns of spiraled rocks started tearing into Bahamut. After a painful cry, the king of dragons broke into white light. Not dead, just inaccessible for awhile. Karu _could_ have smiled, if a wolf could. One out of the way, back to- A sharp pain gripped Karu, an internal pain no Guardian Force could inflict. Meaning one thing " _YOU!_" Karu snarled poisonous, after spotting a certain blond SeeD at work.

Alloran had been lucky enough to get over to her destination, slamming a heavy weapon against an extra strong crystal wasn't exactly helping. The first strike had been weak and barely chipped it, but it was clear it had an effect on Karu. Now I've done it, Alloran thought seeing the pure anger in Karu's eyes. Hyne help me! Karu's was fast as he rushed toward her. Tightening her grip she lifted Windhowler up for what seemed to be the final time

**__**

Flash!

Alloran took a piece of paper and lightly pushed on the blade and it ripped through fast. Imagine what it could do if someone tried to cut something fast.

****

Flash!

Visser slashed upward and Alloran swiped as fast as she could against Twin Lance and... Crack, Twin Lance broke into several different pieces.

Crack! Karu froze right in front of her as Windhowler's blade severed the crystal into different pieces. A sudden rush of air blew against them, a powerful aura escaped as Karu screamed in pain. Alloran had hardly noticed it as her fingers wrapped around the charm. The faint blaze was now a roaring fire in her hand, burning it slightly. Karu almost seemed to vanish in small tendrils, each one entering it's new home. Until his screams and threats were silent Alloran just stood there, when it stopped she fell over. Windhowler still in hand everything went white.

__

Would you like to get back? Asked a voice, it was that same female voice _Survival is not a guarantee, but I see it. You at least want to make it back instead of dying in this alien world._

"Yes," Alloran whispered.

----

Water gently lapped against the shores of Balamb. Often carrying debris, this time something else. Alloran could hardly see the world around her but she could smell the salt in the air, the feeling of the sand. She could see now, just barely. Crimson water, Alloran thought absently seeing the color red in the water. She couldn't move, just feel pain. She was back, but she could already feel her life slipping away. All the pressure, the extra energy from Eternity was now gone leaving her to deal with the wounds Cal had given her. That's when in the distance she saw a place that it felt like she hadn't seen in an eternity. Balamb Garden, parked a fair distance away.

She painfully lifted her right hand upward, at least she _thought_ it was upward. " Firaga," she whispered as pain exploded everywhere in her body and her arm hit the water again. Hyne it hurt. At least, someone might find her now. At least Tal and Casseil would see what happened to her.

Her vision was becoming white again, already her pain was starting to null. Someone was there, she couldn't see anything else. That was all. It was warm there, wherever she was now. The faceless person looked in her direction, " Come with me," whispered the person. It was the same person of Alloran's dreams. They wanted her now. She was too tired to argue or ask. If this was death

__

She didn't care anymore.

----

Wolf: That's the end of the story! [ receives glares] Well actually no it ain't the end, YET. [ Crosses chapter off list] I haven't finished my work with Cal, you can expect a bit more of her later. If your wondering why I added the part with Ariel and the dead future it was to add a bit of closure to the story so I don't leave people hanging over what happened with Ariel.

Shout outs:

rikku-chan: [Takes deep breathes] Got to watch.. those hugs Thanks for the praise, for that I won't get angry because of what you said about Seiftis.

Verdanii: Thanks!

Ghost140: At least it was worth it I'll try and make the two as or better then this.

Oo: I will, eventually mark my words. After all, I started them I'll finish them if my attention stays on them.

Emrelle Elendal: Tobias says he's happy someone is on his side for once, but he kinda lost it after you asked whether he was guy or girl. (this seriously happened) The answer is that he's a guy.

Dark Angels: Neglecting homework, tsk, tsk (remembers skipping homework a dozen times) Um, I mean I understand. Whoops, didn't update soon sorry.

Sorceress Fujin: This enough?

edenblack18: Thanks for the hint. (places it in the book, how to kill/torture a lackey'.

Dark Hope: I got you other review, why it wasn't posted I don't know.

MiNi SoRcErEsS: Your welcome, just glad you like my fic cause you've got a really good humor one going.

Kikoken: Done and reviewed.

Legendary Super Candyce: Read minds? Not likely, but there's still that little chance. I was as surprised as you were probably. One of Toby's favorite lines, great minds? What great minds?' [shrugs] Keep up the good work on you fic.

chiefs18: You really think I'd leave this unfinished? After spending nights late up slaving away I'd stop? I think you get the idea

----

Wolf: That's all for now, I promise the next chapter will be shorter but it'll hold a lot of important stuff. Keep reading and reviewing. Also, expect the next chapter up relatively soon, it won't be so long.

Tobias: It should! This one took forever!

Wolf: Don't make me use the book.

Tobias: I'll be good.


	18. Chapter 17: Until we meet again

Wolf: Don't own any of the FF VIII characters or places.

Voice in closet: Let me out! It's my job!

Wolf: For those wondering, that was an unexpected visitor. Bob, A.K.A writer's block, who decided to visit me, which held me up. And other projects… More looks And laziness… Even more looks and that fact I got stuck.

Chapter: Until we meet again

……" Ouch!"

" Could you just stand still?"

" Hyne, dammit I'm fine!" Seifer Almasy snarled at the doctor. It was bad enough to have people popping in and staring like idiots. In reply Kadowaki rolled her eyes. She had gotten use to this.

" Do I really have to cast a sleep spell to get you to behave?"

" Do you really have to keep checking up on me?"

Quistis passed by the rows of patients carrying a clipboard. Left and right patients remained strewed along the corridors.

" Ms. Trepe?" Piped one of the runners. " Message from Esthar Residential Palace. They've agreed to accept some of our patients. They should be here to transport at 1800 hours."

" Ms. Trepe, could I get you some coffee?" Asked a Trepie sporting a black eye.

" No, I'm fine-"

" She'd love to have one," Xu cut in holding a box of supplies. " Go to the second floor to classroom 251. There's a hidden box under the floorboards."

" Yes ma'am!"

" Thanks Xu," the blond said. She made a move to go around before Xu called her back.

" Go take a break already, you've been working non-stop ever since we got off the battlefield," her friend said strictly.

" I'm _fine."_

" At least ask Flyn to help you out," Xu pressed. As if on a cue a handsome SeeD walked up carrying towels.

" Need some help ladies?" Flyn flashed a million gil smile while Quistis gave a sidelong glance to Xu.

" I don't but Quistis would _love_ to have your company." Xu gave a semi-push towards Flyn.

" Here, let me help you with that," Flyn's callused hands instantly reached for the box, which Quistis swiftly pulled off to the side. " Alright, I'll just walk with you." Quistis only muttered a quick thanks before swiftly moving toward a classroom with Flyn at her heels blathering on. Where did Xu go? The second the former instructor turned to see Xu had walk off with another SeeD, leaving Quistis to fend for herself.

" That's the last of it," Flyn said cheerfully. Flyn had decided to 'graciously' offer his help in unloading the last of the supplies. "So Quistis, are you interested in going for a coffee break? Xu said you've been working non-stop lately. My treat." He added watching the blond move another box.

" I appreciate the offer but I'll pass," Quistis said with a polite nod. " I don't mind the work."

" I don't know," Flyn moved up behind Quistis. A warm hand placed it's self on her shoulder. " After all, it isn't right for a woman of such beauty to be worked to death. Maybe what you need is the right guy to help you… relax a bit."

" Hey, lover boy," a familiar voice called from the doorway. Flyn instantly jumped before facing the man that had dared interrupt.

" What are you doing here, Almasy?" Flyn asked regaining his composure with a smile.

" Definitely not so see a sappy love scene unroll," Seifer said with a smirk. " Play out your fantasies I'm not around to be sick."

" Is that really the reason you're here?" Flyn made the move closer to the former knight. " Are you sure you're not just-what's the word? Jealous? I guess I can't understand how a failure like yourself would be interested in a successful, beautiful-"

In a flash a gloved hand had wrapped around the collar of Flyn's shirt and he dangled a foot off the ground. " Care to say that again, lover boy?"

" Enough Seifer!" Quistis growled gripping hard onto his shoulder much. Seifer just stood there unfazed with his piercing eyes set on Flyn.

" Temper, temper, Almasy," Flyn said coolly.

" I mean it Seifer," Quistis said sharply applying more pressure like she had to do when Seifer picked on another student. He turned to glare at her. Her blue eyes remained hard and transfixed on Seifer's for what seemed for an eternity. _Flump!_ Flyn hit the ground hard.

" Someone named Kila wanted me to pass on the message that she wants to go out," Seifer said coolly. " She's in the library."

Flyn's eyes suddenly brightened. " Alright then, sorry about the problem Quistis." If Flyn had turned back he would have noticed Seifer's crossed fingers.

For a while Quistis and Seifer remained quiet, just standing in their places like statues. They both had being trying to avoid staying close after the last incident in hopes they could just avoid what was going on. But then again fate always had a way of pulling its tricks.

" What the hell was that about?" Seifer asked suddenly. What was that new sound in his voice? " Why'd you let a shark like him get close to you?"

" Why would you be interested in my personally life?" Quistis countered pretending to organize Kadowaki's desk. " He was simply asking me out for some coffee."

" Seems like he was after far more than that," he remarked.

" Why are you still here?" Quistis said coldly ignoring the ball of anger and frustration that began to grow once more. " You were the one saying you had no ties here anymore."

" I'm waiting for Fuj to get better," Seifer replied stubbornly. He waved his glove in dismiss moving for the door. " What more reason?"

" You're not staying for her?" Her voice came out hard and cold. Seifer stopped momentarily before continuing. " Alloran's as much your daughter as mine."

" Don't you get it, _Instructor_?" He asked. " What are the chances of seeing her come back. And what then? Everything ends like a fairytale? Life never ends that way!"

" Sorry for thinking you had a heart," Quistis hissed back.

" Why don't you just-" he cut off before he eyes turned to the door. Without a sound he yanked the door to see the face of a terrified cadet. The second Seifer's hand flew forward the cadet nearly leapt into the air and streaked down the hallway with an angry Seifer behind him. All that was in were thinking different things. The cadet was running for his life, the former knight to keep a secret quiet, and a former instructor to keep the latter from doing something drastic.

" Seifer, knock it off!"

" Get back here!"

" H-help! I'm being chased by a manic!"

The main question was, which one would actually succeed.

Am I, dead? Alloran asked herself. All she remembered was a white light, and that woman's voice. She shivered. It was cold here. The next thing she remembered was images of her past, several things forgotten because of the GFs. Guilt tugged her heart once more. Fenerir, her oldest friend, was gone. She couldn't hope to hear Fenerir's comments or advice. That woman hadn't guaranteed her survival, she had even said so herself. She saw Tal and Casseil in her thoughts. Probably destined never to cross paths again. Where am I? Alloran silently screamed to herself. A deafening roar filled her ears.

All the white faded so did the cold that had been with her. Alloran was lying down on a marble floor inside a hall made of smoothed crystal. In the air Alloran couldn't smell anything. Probably because I'm dead, she thought grimly.

" Do you really think that?" Asked a delicate, female voice. It was the same as before but louder. It seemed to boom in the SeeD's ears.

Before her stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The woman had perfectly pale skin, setting off her emotionless gold eyes, not like Cal's, more calm and regal. Falling around her shoulders were long locks of midnight black hair. Even is she hadn't been sitting up perfectly straight the woman would have still been much taller then most woman Alloran had ever seen. Who is she? Alloran asked herself, finding her body was refusing to move.

" Who are you?" Alloran asked facing the golden-eyed woman. " Are you a sorceress?"

" A sorceress? No, I am merely a guide," they responded in a superior way. The golden eyes suddenly seemed like a superior. " Or have you forgotten my voice so easily?"

" Then, _am I dead?_" Alloran demanded shaking. The woman in front of her gave no reaction to the SeeD's tone, not that Alloran would have expected.

" Not yet at least," was the cool reply. A flood of relief poured over Alloran. She hadn't died! Her joy though was short lived. If she hadn't died where was she?

" In the realms of the dead," was the answer. The woman's face seemed to soften, just barely.

" Then, why am I here?" Alloran asked. " And where's Karu?"

The woman snapped her long, pale fingers and the charm appeared beside her in a flare of silver fire. Its moonstone was glowing furiously as if to match Karu's nature, mesmerizing Alloran. She was thinking of Fenerir again. Her eyes now met the woman's, it felt almost as though this woman could answer all her questions. " Your eyes tell me you have a question about Karu," she said patiently.

" What was Karu trying to accomplish anyway?" Alloran asked. " He kept trying over and over to accomplish something. Repeating the same things, causing the same people to suffer die, nations to fall, causing Cal to lose control…"

" What all creatures; humans, animals, watchers, and what you call Guardian Forces wish: freedom," She responded snapping her long fingers once more, causing the charm to vanish. " He did not approve of the limits of being a Guardian Force, nor did he care of the laws. He enjoyed the freedom and power he had and began overstepping what he was made for. He started his own pitiful rebellion. Karu did not care about his duty, the reason all Guardian Forces were created. To watch over Hyne's children."

Kinda like Bahamut, Alloran thought, thinking of her first encounter with the king of dragons. And the watchers…

The woman looked at her straight in the eyes, suddenly reminding Alloran of a mother. " You have succeeded in several things and yet there is still trouble that stirs in your mind, I can see it in your soul. You have yet to fully convince yourself of your fears. Of what awaits you, visions of the future, and your own guilt. There are things you wonder, outcomes that dance in your head. Alloran, do you wish to see Fenerir again?"

" Yes!" Alloran blurted before she realized it.

The black haired woman nodded slowly. " Fenerir cannot return to your world yet. Hyne has a generous offer concerning the situation. You could remain in this world as her messenger, free to roam where you wish, immortal life, powers, freedom of your mortal responsibilities, and able to see your Guardians, Fenerir, Leviathan, and Bahamut whenever you wish." Alloran flinched. "This realm is also home to the Guardian Forces, their true forms at least."

" But I thought-"

" Only Fenerir's physical form was left behind, not her sprit," the woman replied making Alloran think of a teacher lecturing a student. " Or you can return to your own world and live out the rest of your mortal life. But remember, once you make your decision _you can never change your mind._ "

" But either way I never see either certain people again," Alloran said frowning. Either way someone loses, she thought.

The woman looked at Alloran, her golden eyes seeming like a mother's once more. " Those who have met are one day destined to meet again."

" Can't Hyne just show me what could happen with either of my choices?" Alloran blurted out. " If I'll be happy by picking one over the other?"

" Hyne can only see into the near future," was the calm reply. " Whether you would be happy our not depends solely on you."

I could see Fenerir again, Alloran told herself. Bahamut and Leviathan too… I could be an immortal, go where I want and not have to worry about what could happen.

But what about everyone else? Nagged a tiny voice at the back of her head. Are you just going to abandon everyone now? What happened to what you were saying earlier in FH? What happened to 'running away from the consequences'?

You didn't have to choose between your oldest friend, the one that's been with all your life, the you've trusted the most, and several people you care about, said a different voice. Is _wanting_ to run away a crime? You did your job already, don't you deserve some freedom?

Oh, so running away is something you do? Should have done that before you fought Cal then, taunted part of her. WHAT DO YOU WANT?

It's either Fenerir or everyone else, Alloran thought. " Fenerir's never going to return to my world, right?"

" Perhaps, perhaps not," was all the Goddess said. " Maybe one day she will return to your world. Maybe not even in your lifetime."

Shifting her weight she didn't even look up at the golden eyes as she thought over her decision. No turning back. Alloran looked up at the woman and smiled. " I've made my choice."

Somewhere in dark room lay a battered body in the infirmary while two forms were asleep on chairs. The body's chest was slowly moving up and down slowly with the help of the life support system. Suddenly the line on the machine went erratic pulsing in all directions.

" Tal, wake up!" One of the figures started shaking the second figure. Almost falling out of his chair he managed to make his way over to the bed. " C'mon back Alloran," he whispered.

Alloran stood in a forest like area. The trees seemed to stretch on forever under the starry sky and a large silver moon hung overhead. Despite the some-what normal appearance of the forest, like Eternity the air seemed heavy with a strange alien feeling. Alloran gingerly took a step forward, eyes searching the shadows.

" _You won't find me,"_ said a voice in Alloran's ears. The sound of a thousand wolves. Alloran just looked down while her heart leapt in joy to hear that voice. Hyne had already said she wouldn't see Fenerir but this would be good enough. There were so many thoughts jumbled up in her head unable to be spoken.

" I wish I could have stopped him," Alloran managed to blurt out after a moments silence.

" _What is done is done, the past is one thing that cannot be changed,_" Fenerir was sounding more and more distant now. " _You have made your choice?"_ Alloran felt a stab of pain.

" So we never see each other again?" Alloran asked feeling her voice crack almost. A gentle breeze seemed to wrap around her blowing her hair around as it often did before.

" ' _Those who have met are one day destined to meet again,'"_ Fenerir whispered, repeating the woman's words. "_I _will_ one day return to your world, though it may not be for decades, centuries even. " _

" One day," Alloran repeated.

" _Wait for me, until we meet again." _Alloran just smiled weakly and nodded. "_You made a promise and I don't mind you keeping it. Don't worry, after all you are going home now. And besides_," the Guardian Force's voice suddenly held it's usual humor_. " I am sure Casseil's waiting for you."_

" Don't start," Alloran said instantly out of habit. The wind was starting to pick up. As if a warning that Alloran's time was running short. Alloran looked around the endless forest once more for some sign of her friend. Nothing.

" _Take care, Alloran," _Fenerir's voice was now fading along with the forest. "_ Until we meet again,"_ whispered the voice that sounded like the howl of a thousand wolves.

" I'll be waiting," Alloran called back as she entered the strange white area one final time. " Good bye, Fenerir."

Alloran barely heard voices. All muffled and distorted. Attempting to open her eyes seemed to be a chore. She couldn't even feel Leviathan or Bahamut, only a wave of peace. Alloran was losing control once more and for the first time in a long time she drifted off into true sleep.

" So you're really leaving?" A female blond asked.

" Fuj is better, and the bloody rumors are going to keep flying around as long as I hang around," he replied. "As soon as the bus gets here, we're moving out." The bus to Balamb pulled up as if on cue.

" HEY, SEIFER!" Raijin ran down the steps carrying a duffel bag with Fujin by his side as usual. " Sorry, we're late, Fuj took forever to pack, ya know."

" IDIOT," Fujin growled at her fiancé before delivering a swift kick.

Meanwhile the two blonds were no longer looking at each other. Seifer merely motioned toward the bus while the duo climbed (hobbled in Raijin's case) onto the bus. Only Seifer remained now.

" Hey, Instructor?" Seifer's familiar voice was quiet. " You know how fairytales end, right? The heroes live happily ever after while the villains fade into the shadows. Maybe once 'the man that officially screwed up the world' disappears things for you and Alloran will receive your happy endings."

Quistis felt hollow as she stood there. Her voice along with her body lay numb as she watched Seifer board the bus, Quistis felt hollow as she stood there, watching another chance slip by.

Wolf: ONE MORE CHAPTER!

Tobias: Finally, seeing how you take forever to write.

Wolf: Glares I didn't need that.

Tobias: Meh.

Wolf: Please review.


	19. Chapter 18: Resolutions

Wolf: (Waving goodbye to Bob.) Bye Bob! Don't come back!

Bob: Bah, I'll be back! Mark my words, next time you sit down to write I'll be there.

Wolf: Sniff Last chapter! I don't own anything of Square Enix's.

Final Chapter: Resolutions

Part one: Reward.

Eternity lay in ruins after the battle. Just sitting there with the land torn, the watcher's ruins were just a memory now. All that was needed for what was planned.

The shadows were now twined around the realm under the pale moonlight as invisible eyes surveyed the realm before faint forms took shape. Humans and animals alike resembling the dead appeared standing side by side.

" _It is ours again," _breathed the watchers, now free of their Imprisonment.

"Remember your duty," the wind seemed to whisper, but the watchers understood who was speaking. Each and every shadow disappeared from view to start work on their realm, their Haven.

Part 2: Goodbye

A young woman, a sorceress, placed a few flowers on a stone gravestone. From what she had heard they were called periwinkles. She was in bluffs of Windhill, one of the few places, which hadn't been ravaged by Sorceress Cal. In bold letter the name 'Ellone Loire' was inscribed onto the best she could find.

Her blue eyes looked onto the other two graves there that had belonged to her great grandparents, Raine Loire and Laguna Loire. " Take care, all of you," she whispered, in her mind she was seeing her family that had died. Most had died to protect a slowly dying world, like Trance and her ancestors. Unlike them the young sorceress had seen what would come but she still wanted to fight. Who knew what might happen? Maybe she could work some changes on this time.

"Commander! Hurry up!" Yelled her best friend, Zell Dincht the second. Frowning in his direction before turning her attention back to the three graves, and everyone else she had met.

" Good bye," Ariel Leonhart, commander of SeeD, whispered, smiling faintly as she returned to what was left of SeeD. She would pay Cal back for what she did her own way. If she died, it wasn't going to be without giving Cal a hell of problems.

Part 3: Reunited

A woman in her early twenties stood in a rose garden with a bewildered look on her face. Her golden hair blew gently as a light breeze blew by while her amber cat like eyes searched and every corner of this place. "This place, this garden was so familiar", the woman said in a whisper.

" This is a similar to the place he made the promise," a disembodied delicate, female voice said. The woman gripped her head and struggled to remember. Faint, sharp flashes went through her mind of events that both scared yet captivated her. Some were peaceful while most were painful.

" I don't understand," she declared finally, her voice gaining back some of the command it once possessed. " Shouldn't I be in hell?"

" Perhaps one day," was the reply. " But for now, you deserve a chance for what you were robbed of at birth, freedom and happiness. One day I will come to you again and truly decide, whether you should be in hell as you say, but in the meantime this your chance."

The wind suddenly stopped. The amber-eyed woman just stood there barely registering what was happening until two certain people stepped into the garden. One was a little girl with blond hair and...

Sapphire eyes. The little girls' face wore a smile the woman had only prayed to see again.

Her companion was a black haired man in his early twenties looking down at the ground, but the woman could still see his dark green eyes. The mere sight of this made the woman wonder if this was even real, if it wasn't some wonderful dream that would end any second.

"Cally?" The man said in a quiet tone: he finally looked up. That was enough for her. The former sorceress ran to the two and embraced the man she had known and loved in life. The past crimes didn't seem to matter anymore. All she knew was, she, Cal Ultimecia Dragonfang, was finally truly happy.

Part 4: Funeral

A teenager of age eighteen prowled around a mansion. He had regained consciousness only about a week ago. Dressed in black he was covered with several bandages since his last fight. The sorceress was gone but he remained along with the rest of the failed country. Just like years past Galbadia had lost yet another war.

He stopped briefly to look out the window. A freshly dug grave, a coffin…

… and his father.

As rain plummeted against the window while lightning flashed briefly to reveal his face. The young man wore an expressionless face before smiling eerily. " Almost time to start something new, without the past's mistakes," his voice echoed through the empty corridor in the same lofty tone he had possessed before. Visser Deling, president of Galbadia, vanished into the darkness.

Part 5: Sunset

A tall blond wearing sunglasses stood at the Balamb docks. Absently his gloved fingers tapped impatiently against the wood. What was taking them so long?

" So is it true?"

" Brad claims he saw them talking."

" Who would have thought Trepe would pull that?"

" Shush! Here she comes!"

Quistis Trepe barely looked up as she drove out away from Garden. As usual the students saw her strict face they were used to seeing. Nothing that would betray if she had heard them speaking about the latest news around garden. The one thing that had surprised them was to see the traveling bag beside her. Had their former instructor finally been forced to leave?

The blonde drove for about half an hour staring into space. Her mind drifted.

" _Quistis?" Squall asked. As usual his desk was full of reports. The former instructor nodded her head, dressed in her SeeD uniform. _

" _You wanted to see me?" She asked. _

" _I'm assuming you have a good idea of what's going on around Garden," the commander spoke. " With all the rumors flying around Rin is suggesting you take some time off." _

" _Commander, I'm _fine,_" Quistis insisted. She couldn't shake the feeling she was getting. " Garden is-"_

" _Will be fine," Squall cut in. His face had already settled into a stubborn look. "Instructor Frey said he'd take over your duties until you get back. Quistis, you haven't gone on vacation in a long time. Weren't you the one that told me it's not healthy to work to hard?."_

" _Yes Sir," she said with a final salute before disappearing out the door. _

_On the outside she remained the same but inside was a different matter. A feeling of helplessness had taken place, the dark feeling of not being needed._

Seifer let out a growl of frustration. The dog that had just taken a seat beside the former knight now leapt up and abandoned him. " That's right, leave me all alone like everyone else! " Getting up he took off around the corner muttering something incoherent.

Quistis arrived in Balamb in the late evening. To Selphie's advice she had chosen a simple peach jacket over a white wool sweater and beige slacks and left her hair untied. A few of Zell's neighbors let out warm hellos as they watched her pass by as an everyday woman, not a SeeD that had recently fought in a war.

" Um, Miss?" The clerk at the Balamb hotel squeaked. " We've got a room but it's beside some noisy guests. Is that fine with you? They said they would be checking out in a day or two."

" That's fine," Quistis replied politely.

" One of our bellhops can bring your bag upstairs while we get the room ready," she said with an obedient nod.

Seifer grumbled as he walked up the hill toward the hotel. Raijin and Fujin were supposed to have come back for him after they picked up new supplies. Maybe instead they skipped off to dinner and were back at the hotel stuffing their faces without him.

" Hey, missy, have you seen my friends come back?" He asked the clerk gruffly.

" Not since this afternoon, sir," piped the clerk. " That reminds me, the manager wanted me to kindly remind you and your friends to keep it down or he's going to add another hundred gil to the bill. We happen to have a lady lodging here to night."

" Of really?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. " Is she as much an angel as you?"

" Not even close!" She said instantly with a small giggle. " Besides, you just missed her sir, she didn't want to be"

Win some, you lose some, Seifer Almasy thought rolling his eyes. " Thanks, angel," he said flashing a smile before vanishing out the doors. It was almost dark; maybe he'd move to the docks and watch the sunset.

Quistis Trepe took a seat on a bench at the docks. She watched the faint sun's rays bounce off the water blindingly.

Her mind drifted along with the wind. For some reason an image of Seifer filtered through her mind, maybe it had to do with the fact she only had one GF junctioned at the moment. Oddly enough she managed to remember this was the nineteenth, maybe twentieth anniversary of when she received the mission to help out the rebels, the same night she had been proposed to by her ex-fiancé. The more she thought about it, the more old thoughts surfaced, thoughts that been buried when she returned to being a SeeD.

Fate really had been a fickle her whole life. There were times in life where happiness had breezed in and out of her life. When her parents had died in the war as a child she thought nothing could replace that. But when she had come to the orphanage she had a new family but like before she lost it when she was adopted into the aristocratic Trepes. She worked hard to protect what was gained, what came back, during the second Sorceress war. Afterwards it all seemed to have gone well, she gained a boyfriend who eventually became a fiancé and gained back the job she loved. Then when she met Seifer again she soon gained something more out of a brother.

But back then she made the mistake of letting go. She let go of what happened, buried the past and chose to move forward in life. Years had slipped by; so much time had been wasted. And one question remained. What if she _had_ chased after him? What then?

Seifer Almasy moved down the winding path once more. Darkness crept over Balamb and the sun faded.

" 'We'll be right back,' huh," he muttered. Checking his watch it read 1956 hours. Almost time, he thought absently.

Garden would be leaving the Balamb region soon. His body went cold thinking of what was there, why he had to leave. Once he was gone people would probably see it as some Trepie's tall tale and life could go on for everyone normally without trouble. Like all the heroes in the romantic stories Edea had once spun where the heroes lived happily ever after.

It's better this way, he told himself for the hundredth time. Suppressing the tiny annoying voice in his head. 'So does the great knight resort to abandoning someone when they need them?' Shut up! Seifer thought. Huh?

A blond sat on a bench with the same idea as himself. He couldn't make out her distinguishable features, only that she stared out across the Balamb Sea into the sunset. Cocking his head to the side he plastered a smirk on his face. Maybe he could get a date and forget about everything. He must have been two meters away before she noticed she wasn't alone. The moment she turned he dropped his smirk like a rock.

Before him sat one of his problems, Quistis Trepe. Surprise paralyzed them, but only before a few seconds before they regained their senses.

" What are you doing here?" They both demanded at the same time.

" I'm here because I'm only stopping here as a pit stop," he said first in his usual tone. " What surprises me is the fact that my lovely instructor, whom is _supposed_ to be on my former home that's flying away, is sitting down cozily watching the sun go down while others are dealing with clean up, is in the same town as me after we broke up for good… Unless of course Leonhart decided to sac you."

" No, sadly enough for you I didn't get sacked," Quistis responded with a sigh. She didn't have the patience to deal with another annoying banter with Seifer. " I'm on vacation for a week or two."

Both blonds just stood there, remembering the last incident. " Mind if I have a seat? My legs are killing me," he said clearing his throat.

" Feel free, I'm not your keeper." Quistis moved over to the other side of the bench allowing the tall blond a place. The sun had now almost vanished, leaving its bright trails, which would soon fade along with it. " Why are you down here anyway?"

" I happened to come watch the sunset," the former knight commented. To his surprise she let out a small laugh. " What?"

" I never pegged the great Seifer Almasy as the type of guy that loved watching sunsets," she replied, pushing a loose hair strand back behind her shoulder.

" Laugh it, just laugh it up," he muttered. " I never pegged you one to take a vacation when Garden's getting back on it's feet, I thought you were too busy obsessed with work."

" So what now?" Quistis asked after a while. Seifer looked at her with a confused look. " What are you going to do, now that you've been relieved of duty?"

" Travel always seems like a tempting idea, as long as I'm not being chased by mobs with pitchforks on a one way trip to Centra." Seifer leaned back now, the same way he used to years before. " What about you Instructor? Going to reapply for being an instructor, find a boyfriend, and forget that everything happened?"

" I wouldn't say the latter," she replied, her eyes still stared off into the distance across the water. She took a deep breath before continuing. " I actually have a few prospects."

" Heh," Seifer said, ignoring the sting of bitter annoyance. Already she was going to move on and have a normal life away from him. He forced his usual tone without the bitterness. " Like whom? Lover boy from the night before? A Trepie? Some handsome jerk?

" I haven't talked about it yet," she sat back on the bench and closed her eyes. " One is a jerk sitting beside me… and the others are the ones I didn't choose."

Seifer's emerald eyes snapped wide. He quickly inched his arm to make sure this wasn't the crazy dream it had to have been. He must have pinched it twice before the pain caught up.

Quistis before him sighed and pushed back the loose strand of hair. It felt as though pressure had just been released. There, she had finally said it. " I'd better go," the blond said standing up and began the ascend to the hotel.

" Quistis," an unexpected voice said. She felt his hand grab her wrist and gently pull her back, close to his body for the first time in a long time. Almost like the fairytales from Matron's stories.

" Hey Sei-" Raijin called before a hand clapped over his mouth.

" Idiot, look." Fujin and Raijin stood at the top of the small hill leading to the docks. The scene below was enough for them anyway. Grabbing onto their supplies they decided they would shopping for a little bit longer.

Part 6: Average

Alloran tried keeping her eyes shut as the sunlight hit her face.

_Leviathan, Bahamut?_

**Here,**both guardians chorused.

Alloran finally gave up and pushed herself up gripping her head, ignoring the protests of her sore muscles. For a while she just sat there, registering what had happened before she had woken up. She couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness. Her head was feeling much lighter then before, like pressure had been released. Fenerir was truly gone.

" Your awake," remarked a voice that made Alloran practically jump. Standing at the door was Squall Leonheart. I'm doomed, she thought. Alloran bit the bottom of her lip to keep herself from blurting things out. Silently she braced herself, looking down at her sheets, awaiting something along the lines of yelling and punishment.

" What happened?"

" I fought against Sorceress Cal," Alloran stated. "In the end she was eliminated and vanished. Where she went afterward, I don't know."

Squall stood there wearing the same emotionless face Alloran was used to seeing. At the moment she would have given anything to know what her commander was thinking. " And after that?"

What was she supposed to say? " I don't remember sir." She lied forcing herself to look straight at his eyes.

" We had an interesting battle ourselves," the brunette said. He seemed to accept her answer. "The eight creatures summoned seemed to have lost whatever power boost they received nearly a day later. Some of the Esthar researchers think that it must have happened when Cal's power left her body." Alloran quickly shook her head when she met his gaze, knowing what he was about to ask. "After that most of the Galbadians chose to leave us to take care of Sorceress Cal's pets. The rest are being held under the Esthar government."

" Dian Deling was reported to have been killed in the crossfire and his son has taken over (Alloran hid a scowl). President Deling will be facing several charges, if we can get the evidence of his father pressing the war. The Galbadian government is claiming their part in the war was forced by the Sorceress."

" What about Garden, sir?"

" FH technicians have already finished the major repairs and a service for those whom died took place yesterday morning," stated Squall. A short silence followed before he finally cleared his throat. " The truth behind your parents is also out."

Alloran felt her stomach drop. Chalk up one fear come true. " How?"

" Apparently someone overheard a conversation between Trepe and Almasy," the commander explained. " The news spread like wildfire throughout Garden."

"So _everyone_ knows?" Alloran asked.

" See for yourself," Squall finally turned away and started walking for the door. " You'll get used to having a father, eventually." How would _he_ know? Alloran asked. Just before she saw him fade silently out the door another question popped out.

" Wait a second!" Alloran mentally kicked herself for saying the wrong thing yet again. " What about-" Alloran's only response was a brown envelope tossed onto the bed.

" I won't be so lenient next time," by the time Alloran looked up in his direction all she saw was his back disappearing out the door.

**Are you going to open it or not?** Leviathan's calm voice filled Alloran's mind.

Inside, imprinted on cream white paper, were written the regards of her rank. Alloran could clearly remember the last time she had seen this, when her rank had been dropped after the Galbadian attack. Taking a deep breath she read the letter to receive a surprise. Her rank had been dropped then raised a fair bit, enough to make up for her loss of rank from the last mission. And orders regarding her next mission: to help out at the new orphanage being built near Dollet as well as rebuilding the damage caused during the war. As well the time for the festival to celebrate the defeat of the Sorceress, which was mandatory.

Why couldn't I have woken up after the dance? The blonde asked herself.

**At least you weren't kicked out of Garden,** replied Leviathan's cool voice. **And to think, you were so worried.**

_First Fenerir, now you,_ Alloran growled. Another pang of sadness hit Alloran. The SeeD was still sorely missing hearing her voice and for some reason she had a feeling she would have it for a long time.

Alloran unlocked the door to her old dorm taking a deep breath. It was still early in the day so nobody had spotted her yet. As she entered the room it felt like she had been away for several years and had finally come home. Immediately she noticed someone had been here at the sight of her possessions neatly put away. On her desk were scattered pictures of herself, Tal, Casseil, and several others at Garden.

Alloran's eye was now caught on a dusty book under a pile of papers. 'A Sorceress's Knight', Alloran thought, brushing dust away from the bold letters on the front. Before she had realized it her fingers flew across the pages looking for the right page only to find a crumbled page with a dog-ear.

_Sorceress Mia, Sorceress Empress. Age of death, 23. Sorceress knight Leo Leonhart, age of death unknown. _

_A rebel group dedicated to the death of all and power restraint of all sorceresses opposed sorceress Mia. Each assassination attempt brought about an unavoidable war that would change the history of the world, as we know it. A traitor inside the court of Sorceress Mia brought forth an ancient spell, used for the binding of sorceress powers. The rebel group succeeded in bringing forth the end of Sorceress Mia but brought forth a great threat. Leo Leonhart went on a rampage both rebels and defenders of Sorceress Mia. Including the death of another knight, Iorek Almasy. _

_When reinforcements arrived to the scene all that could be found was the body of those slain while Leo Leonhart and Sorceress Mia were nowhere to be found. To this day researchers have yet to know where the knight and sorceress vanished…_

Alloran shut the book. So it HAD happened. She felt like she was one hundred instead of eighteen before she collapsed onto the bed.

Alloran sat there on the bed just thinking when her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of her door opening. " Think she's here?"

" No clue," said the second voice. " Don't be so worried, you act like she's going to pop out of no where."

Suddenly she any worries she had vanished. Seeing the two figures with their backs turned to her as she entered the room.

" What if I just popped out from behind?" She asked, watching the two jump. Before Alloran knew it her two best friends had tackled her, for the second time. " The lungs, the lungs!" Alloran gasped as the got off her.

" You idiot!" Tal said taking a whack at Alloran's head. " What were you thinking at the time? You could have warned us before you decided to play hero and nearly get yourself killed!"

" Sorry," the blonde SeeD replied looking at the ground.

" _Sorry?"_ Casseil's voice cracked.

" And you say I'm the idiot," Tal growled. " Is that all you can say after charging off without so much as a warning, worrying us half to death after about whether your alive or not, coming back torn up, and that's all you can say?"

" But if I told you, would you have let me go?" Alloran asked stubbornly. " Besides, you probably would have thought I was insane."

" Too late for that," Tal said flatly. " Like those visions Casseil was telling me about? The ones that you were probably yelling about at night when we were cadets? And being talked to by Guardian Forces?"

Shooting a death glare at Casseil she saw a sheepish look, for a only a second before it was replaced with anger again. By the look on their faces neither of them were going to simply drop it if she kept more things from them. Looking at them she said quietly, " Let me guess, there's a lot I should be explaining right about now, right?"

" Like what happened wherever you went," Tal said with a nod. In a softer tone she added. " If you want to…"

For the first time Alloran revealed several secrets she had kept to herself and her Guardian Forces. It almost embarrassed her saying everything she had kept hidden after all this time and at the same time undid a knot of anxiety in her. What surprised her wasn't the fact they weren't wearing skeptic looks or suspicion of insanity. Instead she saw the same faces she had often seen just when they were revealing little tales or secrets. After she had finished silence followed. Behind their faces she could tell they were putting together the little odds and ends that had happened.

" So," Tal said suddenly, her tone was low. " Is it true then, what rumor is flying through Garden? Have you heard about the one, saying your dad is… Seifer Almasy? I mean, it could just be a rum-"

" It's true," Alloran said taking a deep breath. Her palms were starting to become sweaty and her face seemed to heat up. Before any of them could say a thing she supplied, " I found out after the mission in Timber, the night of the attack. I just-just didn't-" a knot had formed in her throat as she tried to find the right words. "-I didn't want you to hate me if you found out my dad was a 'villain' in the last Sorceress War."

" You really don't give people enough credit, you know?" Tal said quietly. "We really wouldn't be very good friends if we suddenly said, ' We hate you because your dad did terrible things' and abandoned you. Of course lots of people might hate you now but who cares? You still have a good amount of friends who'll still see you as Alloran Wolfeyes." Alloran quickly wiped a sleeve over her eyes to avoid any of them from noticing the tear that slipped out. It was different hearing words like this from someone she trusted than a stranger.

All she managed to say after a while was, " Thanks."

" No prob," Casseil said in his usual cheerful tone with a slap on the back. " Up for hearing what's been happening while you were away?" Suddenly everything seemed right side up again.

Alloran spent the next few days receiving weird looks from most people while trying to adjust to her old life once more.

To her surprise the Trepies all seemed to be leaving her alone, a few would even actually say 'hi'. According to Tal the Trepies were starting to pretty much disband, now that the truth was out. Even Kara whom had been the leader seemed to let go of it. Whether it was the fact they no longer worshipped Quistis or the fact several male Trepies dreams had been crushed and people were starting to lose interest.

As for SeeD missions, things were starting to go back to the usual mercenary work. Defeat monsters in certain areas; visit locations for reports, help rebuild ruined areas in the war, bodyguard work, or even assassination attempts… Just the usual ordinary work for a SeeD, something Alloran was actually looking forward to, and nothing that had to with visions or mysterious woman.

Apparently several rumors were spreading their way through Garden about what really happened to Sorceress Cal and her parents. Tal's prediction came true when she found her inbox stuffed with hate mail.

" It could be worse," Tal had told her absently when they were in the library. Her dear friend was engrossed in the book her mother had recently sent her. " Look at it this way, only a few hundred emails to block."

" That doesn't make me feel better," Alloran said flatly. Her friend shrugged and continued looking through her book. " What are you reading anyway?" She asked looking over Tal's shoulder.

Suddenly Alloran turned pale as a pair of golden emotionless eyes stared back at her. The color of the picture was golden as it revealed a woman with long wavy hair in a garden. Every touch of the woman was perfection. The same woman she had encountered.

" Alloran? Alloran? Come in Alloran!" Tal said waving a hand in front of her.

" Tal, who is that?"

" Who?" She asked with a confused look.

" The woman in the painting, the one on the top right corner."

" Oh her?" Tal asked. "They say that's what Hyne looks like. Says right here that an artist painted the picture after some priest saw this woman in a vision. Not very likely though-"

At that point Alloran fainted. A Goddess, she had been played around with by a Goddess.

A week later August rolled by. It was a Sunday evening, and much to Alloran's dismay the night of the party. Tal had taken the liberty of escorting Alloran to her room and waiting for her with a grin on her face.

" You didn't have to follow me," Alloran said flatly.

" Just making sure you didn't decide to skip out and abandon me," Tal replied.

" That's why you have Sef to keep you company," the other SeeD replied. "When you two aren't getting all romantic." She heard her friend protest at the comment just before she closed the door.

_You two interested in going?_ She asked, half-begging for someone to talk to so she wouldn't get bored.

**You can live one night without us, **Leviathan's cool voice filled her head. Frowning Alloran unjunctioned the serpent and placed the placed the aquamarine on in her desk.

_Baha-_

**You will be fine for one night, **was his reply. Alloran hadn't expected him being interested in going. Repeating the same with Bahamut she heard with deep confident voice saying, **Good luck, Alloran.** Alloran's eyes snapped wide at his last comment before her connection with Bahamut fade. She looked at the glowing garnet in her hand. Had he just-since when did he call her by her name?

" Alloran, hurry up already! Sef's waiting!" Tal called impatiently. Lovers, Alloran thought shaking her head. With one final look at the garnet she followed Tal out of the room.

Alloran's eyes trailed around the ballroom. Almost everyone dressed casually and celebrated (under the watchful eyes of instructors) in what ways they could. All for the end of another war, another successful war.

" You're late," Casseil said shaking his head.

" You're the one to talk," Tal retorted. Suddenly Tal smiled at them and waved a silent farewell as she disappeared into the masses towards a certain brunette. Leaving the two alone.

" So Casseil, where are the flocking girls?" Alloran asked with a smirk.

" You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" he said accusingly. " Like I keep telling you guys, they just haven't noticed my good looks. In any case." Casseil nodded his head in the direction of a short redhead surrounded by several friends. "Do you think Laura would be interested in a dance?"

Alloran rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the annoyed part of her. It figured. " How should I know?"

" Never mind, I'll ask her as soon as it lets up a bit," Casseil sniffed. " In meantime if you need me I'll be seeing if anyone else is interested. After all, I might just find the right girl awaiting me."

Watching him fade into the crowds she moved toward a place on the wall shaking her head.

About one hour passed. Alloran leaned back against the wall watching couple's dance.

Casseil was going around asking girls to dance. So far he'd managed to find a few girls while Tal was trying to keep an eye on Sef. Leo and Flare were taking turns playing DJ, with their own admirers around to keep them company while Flare snapped pictures with his camera. A few people came over and talked to her much to her surprise about various things before they went back to what they were doing. Drake had come to talk about what had happened after the D-District Prison incident, right before Michelle dragged him off to the dance floor again.

One hour left, she thought.

" Hmm, isn't this how I saw you at the last dance?" Remarked a familiar voice.

Alloran nearly jumped as the speaker settled down on the wall beside her. Alloran felt herself go rigid as she watched the man out of the corner of her eye. If anyone noticed the two standing there no one said anything. Alloran stole a glance at her former instructor to notice a look different than his usual cocky one. Nervousness? She wondered. Over and over in her head she had wondered what to say if she ever met him again after their last confrontation, and she thought she had known what to say until now.

" Are you leaving Garden?" Alloran finally managed to ask in a low tone. Silently she wished she had some support from her G.Fs.

"I hear Leonhart's looking for a new instructor," was all he said.

" Someone who can teach slackers limit breaks, help out a bit. Or there's always the position as a contact for Garden… Someone that knows a lot of shady characters in Galbadia would be useful right about now."

Hearing his voice trail off there was silence again. " Then what's stopping you from taking it?" She asked.

" Maybe I'm trying to manage swallowing enough pride without choking," Seifer said. " Or maybe I'm just waiting someone to admit they want me around."

Alloran stared at him blankly. Was he talking about Quistis? Or Squall? Or maybe… Her thoughts drifted to what she had wanted before, to find out about her parents and why they did things. All along she kept doing what she was doing all this entire time: Procrastinating out of doubt.

" I wouldn't mind," she said at last, somewhat lamely.

" You?" Seifer said cocking an eyebrow as he turned to face her. " Hm, wouldn't you mind the problems that might follow? What everyone else would think? The-"

" I'll live," Alloran interrupted.

" Nice to hear," he father said with his trademark smirk much like her own. " Exactly what I needed to hear before I got to work whipping some new cadets into shape. Now if you'll excuse me _I've_ got someone to meet instead of standing around like furniture."

" Hey," Alloran started feeling her face go red. What else could she say?

" We've got plenty of time, as long as you don't rush off to play hero and get killed," he said in his usual arrogant tone.

Alloran couldn't help but smirk as he rejoined the commander's group. Within the first ten seconds he seemed to get into an argument with Zell. It was interesting to watch Quistis scold Seifer and try and keep another fight from breaking out. Somehow it felt like Garden was going to get a bit more hectic between the staff.

Like Seifer had said, she had plenty of time to decide whether she was ready to get to know her parents and vice versa.

Tal checked her watch before looking over at Alloran. Folding her arms she rolled her eyes. Each time she looked at her friend she was just watching the events. At least she could 'try' and see if there's someone to dance with, Tal thought as her blue eyes drifted to Casseil. As Flare switched from fast paced music inspiration hit.

Sef was talking with a group of girls when he felt a gentle tug on his ear. With a polite nod to the girls and a apologetic grin he turned to face Tal. She grinned impishly as she pulled Sef over. " I'm innocent," Sef said holding up his hands.

" Not what I wanted to talk about," Tal said crossing her arms. " I just need a little help with an experiment."

" Uh oh." Leaning over Tal whispered her plan into Sef's ear. An evil grin was spread across Tal's face. " They'll both be in the mood to kill us."

" We'll be fine, just remember to get out of the way," the blond said with a grin as her and Sef split up in opposite directions.

Alloran stood against the wall just watching people pass by.

" Don't you _ever_ take the time to enjoy dances?" Asked Tal, taking a spot beside Alloran.

" I just don't like them," Alloran replied dryly. " There's never really anything to do."

" Of course there is," Tal said sweeping her arm around. " Everyone-including the instructors and commander- is doing something. Look, I'm heading over to meet with Sef, you don't have to stay but at least come say hi."

" Fine," Alloran replied, a word she was later going to regret. Alloran managed to weave through the crowd near the dance floor, closely following behind Tal. Tal looked over behind Alloran before getting a look in her eye Alloran didn't like. " Tal-" Alloran started. Tal just smiled at Alloran and 'accidentally' pushed her into another on the dance floor.

" So, Laura, are you interested in a dance?" Casseil said rubbing the back of his head. The redhead gave Casseil a small pitying smile while she laughed.

" Sorry, but I promised to dance with Riley," Laura said walking a short distance away before another SeeD named Adam gave her an invitation to dance and accepted.

" Sad," Sef commented giving his hat a tug. " Never see me having those problems."

" They just haven't realized my good looks," Casseil muttered defiantly.

" Then I take it all the girls you've asked this evening have turned you down?"

" No," Casseil hissed. Actually, one girl accepted but then had to leave because her boyfriend came back from the restroom.

" Ah huh," the cowboy muttered. Suddenly he pointed over at an empty corner of the dance floor and said, "Hey, isn't that Kara looking at you!"

" Wha-" Casseil had barely any time to register where Sef had pointed until a certain cowboy pushed Casseil into another person on the dance floor.

" This song is for the couples tonight!" Yelled Flare. " Yes, this for all of you young love birds out there too. An old favorite still loved today, _Eyes on me_, by Julia Caraway!"

" You two just going to stand there or dance?" Tal said with a mischievous glint in her eye as her and Sef passed a confused Alloran and Casseil.

The Sorceress gently pulled her husband onto the dance floor with her husband wearing a face of pure joy. Several people around them were now pairing up as the first few notes played. Everyone they're except Alloran and Casseil started the dance. As Alloran looked over at Tal she became even surer of something. She was going to get her back for this. As for Casseil, Alloran caught him shooting a death glare over at Sef.

_Whenever sang my songs,_

_On the stage, on my own,_

Much like the lessons from being cadets they didn't bother saying anything knowing they were stuck together once again: just took each other's hand and began the steady dance with a annoyed sigh. All that Alloran could hear was the calm song, so she never noticed her heart beating quickly. At least I'm not stepping on his foot this time, Alloran thought slightly relieved as the song finally hit the middle mark. Casseil probably can't wait till this is over anyway. Stealing a glance at the taller SeeD she noticed he had looked at her at the same time before they looked back to the way they were when the dance started. Only blushing this time.

_So let me come to you,_

_Close as I wanna be…_

Soon they were moving naturally, on time with the motions. Alloran hardly noticed her and Casseil's grip tighten as her heart pounded in her ears. The fact that they had been forced into each other seemed to be forgotten as the moved as elegant as they could manage. As the song finally they made a move to leave the dance floor, Alloran heading straight toward a smirking blond.

Sef saw Alloran first. The brunette quickly excused himself wearing a sheepish look. Tal tried to hide her grin but was failing terribly. " Um, hi…"

" Tal," Alloran said tartly.

" Look it this way, at least you can say you actually danced," Tal responded sheepishly. " And you seemed to enjoy yourself… Gotta go!"

" Tal Angela Carter!" Alloran growled as she ran after her.

Alloran moved to the balcony after ten minutes of attempting to hunt down Tal. She lost track of her when a group of former Trepies got in the way and ended in a full on collision. After apologizing to the ticked off group she realized Tal had disappeared, probably hiding with Sef. I swear, next chance I get… She thought vengefully.

" Boo!" Said a voice as someone reached for her shoulder. Alloran gripped onto whomever was on the other end and threw them into the balcony. " Ow! Can't you take a joke?" Casseil whined rubbing his head. " You already did that to me once, did you really have to do it again?"

" Tough question," Alloran's eyes twinkled mischievously. Some things never changed. " I take it you haven't seen Tal and Sef around?"

" For all I know their laughing their heads off in Balamb," Casseil said in a low growl. " Figures, we're probably going to be in for a teasing for about a week… Or a month… Or maybe the rest of our careers…"

The both grinned and laughed. For a while they managed to make jokes and talk about things going on in Garden until they reached what was going to happen in the future. That's when silence fell on them. Clearing his throat finally Casseil asked, " What're you going to do now anyway? Now that things are over with Cal? Now that the little secret's out."

" Just living a normal life I guess," Alloran answered leaning against the rail. " Or at least as normal as a SeeD can manage."

" And should me and Tal be expecting anything else unexpected?" Casseil asked with a cocked eyebrow. " Like visions?"

" No, I have a feeling I won't be having them anymore." As long as a certain Goddess stops playing with my life, she silently added.

" Maybe I'm crazy too then," Casseil suddenly said. His fingers repetitively hit the marble. He barely looked up to Alloran as he finished. "When you came back… I kept thinking about the last time, except you were much worse this time. I kept thinking of something Rose said at last time until I fell asleep. It's crazy but she came up to me and was telling me I shouldn't be believing her words. Sounds crazy, huh?"

Rose, Alloran thought. Flashes of Rose's demise and words crawled back to the surface. The more she thought about it up the point the more she was losing her personal hatred toward Rose Haylight.

" Not really, considering all that's been happening," Alloran remarked quietly. Taking a deep breath she managed to say something on behalf of the dead girl, the one that had loved Casseil so much. " She really-Rose really, seriously cared about you. She just had her own problems to deal with, problems she couldn't overcome in the end." She couldn't tell him the truth about Rose quite yet.

" Hm," her friend replied. His eyes seemed to glaze over in thought.

Inside they could hear Leo start to play soft tunes. Looking over at Casseil she realized he probably wanted to go ask some more girls to dance instead of hanging around.

" Going to see if you can find someone to dance with?" She asked. "Might find the right girl awaiting you." She added.

" And chances are she'll have a bruiser boyfriend," Casseil said gloomily looking behind them. " All the good looking girls are either taken or have a mob of admirers."

Alloran rolled her eyes wondering how many other guys thought that way. " Maybe that's why you can't find anyone."

" You know, that sounds like one of those corny stories," Casseil said, leaning against the rail. " Who knows? Maybe flirting is the best thing to do for now…" Grinning slightly he continued. " Or maybe I'll pull your thing and never fall in love."

" Copycat," Alloran retorted.

They both turned their eyes away from the starry sky before their eyes met. He looked kind of handsome-The blond SeeD bit the inside of her cheek realizing she was thinking the same way she had at the inauguration party. Damn, Alloran thought. She hated not knowing this feeling or knowing why it kept happening.

" Hey, Alloran?"

" Hm?"

" Do you remember the night of our inauguration?" Casseil asked. He gripped the rail tightly. " Do you remember what I said? I just got caught up in the moment spouted out nonsense. Just so you know. But then again, you probably didn't take it seriously anyway."

Alloran blinked before smiling. " Yeah, just the moment, nothing more."

Alloran and Casseil just stood there, like any movement would destroy the sacred silence between the two that blocked out the rest of the world. Sapphire met hazel eyes as they drew close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces…

" FLARE DINCHT! GET BACK HERE!" The two twirled around to see Flare being chased by Sef and Tal as they ran through the crowd of cadets and SeeDs. If you looked at Sef's face carefully you'd see small traces of lipstick, while Flare held a camera.

" I didn't mean to Sef! Honestly!" Flare yelled back holding back a snicker.

" Flare, I'm going to skin you alive!" Tal yelled running after the two along with several others, leaving the poor crowd of adults to try and sort through the chaos.

" Um, see you later then, just so Tal doesn't actually kill Flare," Casseil said with a quick nod before going after them, leaving Alloran alone with her thoughts on the balcony once more. Shaking her head she guessed the party was over. Taking a deep breath she sighed shaking off the feeling from her talk.

A gentle gust a wind whirled around as it had often done before in the strange realm. Looking at the starry sky once more she could have sworn she heard Fenerir's voice remarking on her and Casseil as Fenerir had often did. Smiling she thought of the Guardian Force and their promise as she whispered up to the sky, " Don't start," before Alloran Wolfeyes, Daughter of Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe, disappeared inside.

_**The End.**_

Wolf: Yep that's it! Epilogue will be up tomorrow!

Tobias: For once, we are not going to try and kill each other to celebrate the end. All Wolf wants to say is please review.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Drip, drip…_

Several drops of water fell from the ceiling, across the floor of this strange building, this, strange ancient building. Vines had wrapped themselves around the walls entwining around the pillars.

An underwater building in ruins sitting at the bottom of the ocean, no one had been there since one of the lunar cries nearly a century ago. A steady stream of water trickled pouring into a basin. Normally only water and rubble would have lay there but today was the exception.

A final blast of ocean water fell into the stone basin swirling around while something landed at the bottom. A glowing gem fell into the bottom of the basin giving off its very faint glow of brilliant blue.


End file.
